Por ti
by arual17
Summary: Todo está perdido, solo hay una cosa que podría hacer... Y esa es... romper mi promesa.
1. Introducción

_**Introducción**_

Aquí estoy, sentada, con la mirada perdida, sé lo que me va a ocurrir dentro de unos instantes, y ¡No tengo miedo!

…Toc, toc, toc…

Adelante.

Entra un hombre con su mujer - ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

- No, estoy bien.

- ¿Segura? – Le pregunta la mujer preocupada por la joven.

- Sí, sólo que… ¿Podríais dejarme a solas estos últimos minutos?

¡Claro! Lo que tú quieras…

El hombre y la mujer se marchan, y antes de cerrar la puerta el hombre mira por el hueco que todavía hay entre la puerta y el marco y dice mirando a la chica – No te preocupes, ¡Una Mouri nunca tiene miedo! – Y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Aún oigo el eco de las pisadas de mis padres por el pasillo, era cierto, por fin, después de tantos años, ¡Sus padres volvían a estar juntos! Al parecer, o el gran Kogoro Mouri, detective retirado, ha perdido el gusto y come cualquier cosa que tenga ante las narices, o mi madre, la prestigiosa abogada Eri Kisaki, ha aprendido a cocinar.

No creo que sea ninguna de las dos cosas, sólo querían estar juntos. ¿Estar juntos? ¡Qué irónico! Hace seis años yo sólo quería estar con él, pero algo nos había separado, ¿o no?

Me vuelvo a sentar en una silla de la oscura habitación, sólo entraba algo de luz por un tragaluz en la pared enfrente de mí. Todo comenzó…

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. 1 Desaparición y reencuentro

éste capítulo y el siguiente los he hecho pensando en la gente que no sabe mucho de Detective Conan

ésto mismo lo repetire al final del siguiente capítulo, pero lo pongo aquí también para avisar.

en el capítulo tres ya empieza la trama del fic**_

* * *

_**

_**Capítulo 1: Desaparición y reencuentro**_

En el Tropical Land…

- ¡Ran!

- ¡Shinichi!

- ¡Siento haber llegado tarde! – Él se inclinó y juntó las dos manos ante su cara, como gesto de disculpa.

Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esperar por él¿Qué se podía esperar de un maníaco de los misterios?

- No importa, has venido¿No?

- ¿Dónde te apetece montar primero?

- Pues… ¡En la noria!

- ¡Vamos! – Y él se adelantó poniéndose las manos tras la cabeza, como era su costumbre.

- ¡Eh¡Espérame¡Que la que ha esperado dos horas he sido yo! No me vengas con prisas…

Después de montar en la noria y en el Master, Ran y Shinichi fueron al mirador del parque de atracciones. Ella le dijo a su amigo de la infancia que mirase por los prismáticos, pero él no se encontraba junto a ella. La chica, resignada, volvió a echar un vistazo por ellos, cuando de repente sintió algo frío, era Shinichi con un refresco. Mientras ella le echaba una bronca por asustarla así, él miró su reloj, cogió de la mano a su amiga y se la llevó corriendo.

- Shinichi¿Por qué…? – Inquirió la chica, estaban en el centro de una plazoleta.

- Shhh, espera… diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno… ¡Ya!

De repente, salieron unos chorros del suelo y ellos se quedaron justo en el centro.

- ¿Te gusta? Es mi regalo por ganar la competición de kárate.

- ¡Sí! Me gusta mucho.

Luego, se dirigieron a la montaña rusa y, durante su trayecto en el vagón, al salir de un túnel, el hombre que estaba justo detrás de Shinichi, fue decapitado.

Shinichi, al ser detective adolescente, resolvió el crimen sin problemas pero, el muchacho quería saber más de unos hombres vestidos de negro que también estaban en el vagón, así que cuando los vio después del caso habló con su amiga. – Ran, vete yendo a casa, ya te alcanzaré. No te preocupes. – Y se fue corriendo por un callejón.

- Espera ¡Shinichi! – Ran le hizo caso. Pero pensó… - "Tengo la extraña sensación, de que no volveré a verle"

Maldita curiosidad de detective… - Se repetía una y otra vez un niño con ropas de adulto y una herida en la cabeza. Iba corriendo bajo la incesante lluvia y llegó a su destino, su casa. De repente, se escuchó una explosión y el niño vio a alguien que le resultaba familiar. – ¡Profesor Agasa!

- Um… No debí mezclar el aceite con la gasolina y manejar unos circuitos inestables a la vez… - Vio al pequeño que le había llamado. - ¿Quién eres tú?

- ¡Soy yo profesor, su vecino, Shinichi Kudo!

- ¿Shinichi? – Repitió incrédulo el anciano inventor.

Entonces, el pequeño Shinichi le explicó a su amigo cómo siguió a esos hombres de negro y le noquearon, dándole una píldora para matarlo. Le abandonaron creyéndole muerto.

- Así que, al parecer el veneno tenía una anomalía, y eso ha hecho que te encogieras… ¡Shinichi! No debes contárselo a nadie¡Y mucho menos a Ran!

- ¡Shinichi! – Se escuchó una voz femenina desde la puerta principal de la casa del chico.

- ¡Es Ran! – Dijeron asustados el chico y el profesor. El pequeño se escondió y, al ver unas gafas se las puso, en ese momento apareció Ran tras él y le preguntó su nombre.

- Eh… pues… ¡Conan!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Conan Edogawa!

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. 2 Amigos y enemigos

_**Capítulo 2: Amigos y enemigos**_

A partir de ese momento, todo cambió para el detective privado Kogoro Mouri. Al entrar ese niñato en su vida, se convirtió en "El detective durmiente", ya que cada vez que resolvía un caso de asesinato cogía una pose como si estuviese dormido. Nadie sospechaba que estuviese dormido de verdad, ya que¡Se escuchaba su voz! Pero en realidad, quien resolvía los casos era un niño de siete años que se encontraba tras suyo. Algunos os preguntaréis¿Cómo es posible que, escuchándose al detective Mouri, sea Conan quien los resuelva? Pues, en realidad, la respuesta es sencilla, ya que el profesor Agasa ideó unos inventos para el pequeño detective, y así descubrir al asesino. Algunos de los inventos son su reloj, que dispara dardos anestesiantes que dejan dormidos a los criminales, y también se convierte en linterna; la pajarita, que tiene un mecanismo para cambiar la voz; las gafas, las cuales tienen un transmisor y receptor para localizar; sus playeras, que al rotar un botón duplican la fuerza de sus patadas; unos tirantes que se alargan y al apretar un botón se contraen y mueven cualquier cosa; el monopatín solar que alcanza grandes velocidades; y por último un cinturón que expulsa un balón hinchable que con la fuerza que tiene con las playeras, logra alcanzar velocidades increíbles y causa un mayor daño a los criminales.

Con todos estos artilugios, el pequeño detective podía hacer sus deducciones, buscar pistas y detener al culpable sin revelar su verdadera identidad, ya que, si los hombres de negro, o mejor dicho, la Organización, descubriesen que estaba vivo. Porque si lo descubrían, no solo él, sino todos los que le rodeaban estarían en peligro.

Mientras Shinichi fuera un niño de siete años, tenía que comportarse como tal, pero sólo sus padres y el profesor Agasa sabían quién era él en realidad.

El pequeño Conan hizo numerosos amigos, y era miembro de la Liga de Detectives Júnior, junto con Genta, Ayumi y Mitsushiko. En realidad, era él quien resolvía los casos, pero el melón de Genta se nombró el jefe del grupo. El profesor Agasa inventó unos pines transmisores con el dibujo de Sherlock Holmes para el grupo, así podían comunicarse en todo momento. Gracias a sus aventuras con los niños, consiguió ganar el respeto de nuevo de los detectives Sato, Takagi y del inspector Megure.

Además de los niños y de los detectives, Conan hizo más amigos, el detective del oeste, Heiji Hattori, el cual tras sus dotes detectivescas y descuido del pequeño detective, supo quién era en realidad. Heiji no paraba de hablar de Kudo a su amiga de la infancia Kazuha Toyama, y ella creyó que Kudo era una chica. Cuando Conan, Kogoro y Ran fueron a Osaka a visitar a Heiji, Kazuha pensó que "esa" tal Kudo era Ran, cuando Kazuha dijo que sabía quién era Kudo y que sabía todo ¡a Conan casi no le dio un ataque¡Y encima Ran estaba allí! Pero finalmente, todo se solucionó, y Ran y Kazuha se hicieron muy amigas.

Pero, había alguien más que sabía la verdadera identidad de Conan, Sherry, una científica que trabajó para la Organización y creó el veneno que encogió al pequeño detective, el APTX4869. Ella escapó de allí tomándose la misma píldora y de su nombre, Shiho Miyano, tomó el de Ai Haibara, y se hizo pasar por la nieta del profesor Agasa. Ella era la encargada de buscar algún antídoto para que Conan y ella puedan recuperar sus respectivos cuerpos.

Y aún había otro que sabía el secreto, Kaito Kid, un formidable ladrón que usaba sus trucos de magia para robar y escapar. Nadie conocía su identidad, y el pequeño detective siempre echaba a perder sus actuaciones.

El pequeño ya tenía sus dudas. Se preguntaba si existiría una cura, y si existía, no sabía si estarían vivos para poder recuperar sus cuerpos. La Organización está cada vez más cerca de la verdad sobre ellos dos y, quién sabe, puede que Ran nunca sepa los verdaderos sentimientos de su mejor amigo con respecto a ella.

Estas preguntas y dudas agobiaban al pequeño detective cada día que pasaba. Pero un día normal, todo iba a cambiar.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

el capítulo anterior y éste son resúmenes que he hecho pensando en la gente que no tiene mucha idea de Detective Conan.

seguro que os he aburrido para los que os sabéis la trama de memoria, pero no se preocupen, porque mi idea ya comienza en el siguiente capítulo


	4. 3 La llegada

_**Capítulo 3: La llegada**_

- "Señores pasajeros, les informamos que hemos aterrizado en el aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio. Por favor, permanezcan en sus asientos con los cinturones abrochados hasta que el avión esté completamente detenido. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado de su vuelo y esperamos verles de nuevo a bordo en Japan Airlines"

- "¡Ya era hora!" – Pensó un pasajero del vuelo. – "¿Por qué se levantarán siempre antes de detenerse el avión? A estos humanos no les entenderé."

El hombre era alto, fornido, con el cabello moreno y mechas rubias, su peinado era en pincho, casi se había gastado el bote de gomina para mantener el pelo. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de él eran sus ojos, penetrantes, azules mar, hechizantes. No era muy mayor, tendría unos veinticinco años, y mujer con que se topaba, mujer que caía rendida a sus pies.

Su vestimenta no era nada del otro mundo, pero le hacía estar mucho más atractivo. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros y una camisa blanca suelta, tenía desabrochado los últimos botones del cuello, por lo que se podía apreciar su pecho.

El hombre fue el último en abandonar el avión, no le gustaba esa sensación de agobio al salir por pasillos estrechos. Cogió su equipaje de mano, era una simple mochila, y abandonó el transporte. En cuanto pisó la terminal, no se dirigió como los demás a la recogida de maletas. No tenía nada que recoger, no tuvo tiempo de recoger nada de su casa.

FLASH BACK

Ring… Ring…

El teléfono suena en una casa tranquila, donde las ventanas se encontraban abiertas de par en par. Se podía apreciar una brisa marina entrando por los ventanales y el movimiento de unas suaves cortinas blancas. El sonido de las gaviotas llegaba al salón desde la costa.

- ¿Diga?- Contestó el chico.

- Hay problemas, ven enseguida. – Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

Pip… Pip… Pip…

El chico cogió su mochila, que ya tenía preparada desde hacía semanas esperando ese momento. Salió embalado del piso tal y como estaba, y cerró la puerta.

FLASH BACK ENDS

Fue directamente a la salida del aeropuerto. Allí había dos personas discutiendo. Parecía que la mujer estaba disgustada con el hombre porque a él se le había olvidado el móvil en Nueva York, y ahora tenían que esperar para llamar por una cabina.

- ¡Señores Kudo! – Les llamó una chica con un uniforme del instituto Teitan, a su lado había un niño, de unos siete años y con gafas. Los dos estaban sorprendidos al ver a esa pareja en Japón.

- ¡Ran¡Conan¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó Yukiko Kudo.

- Hemos venido a recoger a unos amigos de Osaka, como tienen dos semanas de vacaciones decidieron pasarlas en Tokio. ¿Y qué hacéis ustedes aquí?

- Sólo estamos de paso, hemos tenido que hacer trasbordo en nuestro viaje a Rusia. Yusaku tiene una reunión importante con los editores de su nuevo libro. El problema es que el avión se ha retrasado por no se qué que le pasó a un ala y tienen que traer otro avión. En fin, que no llegaremos a tiempo. – Dijo resignada. – queríamos avisar que no llegaremos a tiempo¡pero a este zopenco se le olvidó el móvil en el piso de Nueva York¡Y tenemos que esperar toda esa cola para llamar por una cabina! – Terminó su discurso casi gritando desesperadamente.

- Ya vale Yukiko. – Dijo un Yusaku Kudo muy tranquilo. – No creo que a Ran le interesen nuestros problemas de pareja, ella ya los tendrá cuando se case con nuestro pequeño.

- ¿Qué? – Ran estaba más roja que un tomate¡Y no hablemos de Conan! – Señores Kudo… yo… esto… - La pobre chica no sabía qué decir, siempre había soñado que Shinichi y ella acabarían juntos, pero decírselo a los padres del chico era muy violento.

- ¡Ran¡Conan! – Se escuchó un grito en el aeropuerto.

- "Salvada por la campana" – Pensó Ran. Se giró para ver quién la llamaba, aunque ya tenía un ligera idea de quién podía ser.

Una chica con una coleta y ojos verdes se abalanzó sobre ella.

- ¡Kazuha¡Por fin habéis llegado¿Qué tal el viaje?

- ¿Qué tal Kudo? – Un chico moreno y de ojos verdes soltaba las maletas justo al lado de Conan. Éste se quedó estático.

- Hattori… ¿Desde cuándo conoces a los padres de Shinichi? – Preguntó una Ran harto sorprendida.

- ¿Eh? – entonces se percató de que había metido la pata… ¡Otra vez¿Cuándo aprendería? Miró al pequeño y éste tenía una mirada asesina, miró a las dos chicas y tenían una expresión de duda que no podían con ella. Por último, miró a la pareja, que tenían mirada divertida, pensaban "¡A ver cómo lo arreglas ahora, listo!". El detective de Osaka pensó rápidamente en alguna estratagema para poder arreglar la metedura de pata que había cometido. No podía decir que a Yukiko la conocía porque fue ella quien le disfrazó de su hijo para la fiesta de Halloween en el barco fantasma… - ¡Es obvio! – Saltó de repente.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron Ran, Kazuha y el sorprendido Conan. Yusaku y Yukiko estaban intentando aparentar sorpresa también, pero en realidad tenían unas ganas de reír increíbles. Se lo estaban pasando de miedo.

- El señor Kudo es un escritor de misterio muy destacable¡Quién no le conoce! Además, si se le quita el bigote, es idéntico a su hijo, excepto los ojos, que son los de su madre.

Después del razonamiento del moreno, Yukiko y Yusaku se intentaron aguantar la risa, pero no pudieron y explotaron. Conan se le quedó mirando con cara de decir "¡Pero de qué vas chaval!". Kazuha miró fijamente a su amigo de la infancia extrañada. Y Ran tenía una pose que indicaba que pensaba.

- Pues… - Empezó Ran. – Tiene razón. – Ahora ella era el centro de atención. - ¿Qué? Hattori tiene razón, una deducción muy lógica.

- ¡Ran¡Que tengo el coche en doble fila! – Kogoro llegó gritando.

- Ya vamos papá, no grites tanto que no estamos sordos. ¡Mira a quién nos hemos encontrado!

- Buenas tardes señor Mouri. – Saludaron los señores Kudo al recién llegado.

- ¡Ah! Buenas tardes señores Kudo¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- Estamos de paso.

- Bueno Ran – Se dirigió a su hija. – Será mejor que nos marchemos ya. Ha sido un placer verles. – Se despidió de los Kudo y se marchó hacia el coche.

- Bueno, tenemos que irnos, espero verles pronto. – Kazuha y Ran se despidieron y salieron tras el detective.

- Hattori¿Puedes acercarte un momento? – Heiji se agachó para que el pequeño detective le pudiese hablar mejor. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces¡Casi lo fastidias todo imbécil!

Tan grande fue el grito que pegó el pequeño en el oído del detective de Osaka, que casi se quedó sordo. – No ha sido para tanto hombre, tranquilízate. – Intentó calmarle el moreno.

- ¿Que no ha sido para tanto¿Y si no hubieran estado mis padres¿Cómo te hubieras librado del marrón? – El chico estaba rojo de ira.

- Pues… - Miró a su amigo con cara picarona. – Me podía haber referido a la "Futura señora Kudo". – Dijo intentando ser indiferente.

- ¡Pero qué dices! – Exclamó Conan, ahora no se sabía si estaba rojo de furia o de vergüenza.

- Vamos… vamos Shinichi, no te pongas así. – Dijo divertida su madre. – Todo el mundo tiene derecho a equivocarse.

- ¡Pero él cada vez que me ve me llama por mi verdadero nombre!

- Lo siento Kudo, intentaré no hacerlo más. – Se disculpó apenado Heiji.

- ¡Conan¡Hattori! – Ran les llamó desde la puerta. - ¡Vamos, que papá se va sin ustedes!

- Bueno… vamos Ku… digo Conan. – Dijo divertido Heiji. – Ha sido un placer señores.

- Adiós mamá, adiós papá. ¡Que tengáis suerte con la reunión!

- Gracias hijo, nos alegramos de que estés bien, a ver si de vuelta podemos quedarnos un tiempo para estar contigo… ¡Cómo en los viejos tiempos!

- ¡Ya nos veremos! – Dijeron los dos detectives mientras corrían hacia el coche. Conocían muy bien a Kogoro, y era capaz de dejarlos tirados allí.

Yusaku estaba viéndoles marchar – Estos dos llegarán muy lejos¿No crees Yukiko?

- Sí, por cierto querido…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Por qué no seguiste la cola para la cabina de teléfono¡Ahora tenemos que esperar otra vez! – Y comenzaron a discutir de nuevo, sin saber que alguien los estaba mirando.

El muchacho griego, que había estado mirando la escena, no se había enterado mucho por el barullo de la terminal – "Kudo… Kudo… ¿De qué me sonará ese nombre?" – Pensó el chico. Salió del aeropuerto y fue a la parada de taxis.

Se adelantó en la fila y quitó de en medio a un hombre que iba a coger el vehículo. - ¡Eh! – Se le encaró el hombre. - ¡Ese taxi es mío! – El griego le echó una mirada que hizo temblar al hombre. Éste se lo pensó mejor y cambió de actitud. – No… no importa… ya cogeré yo el siguiente…

El chico se subió y dijo unas palabras al conductor, seguramente la dirección a la que le tenía que llevar, y abandonaron la zona aérea para adentrarse a la ciudad.

Pagó al taxista en cuanto llegaron a la dirección y, en cuanto éste se bajó, el conductor pisó a fondo y se perdió de vista por una esquina. El chico ni se inmutó, avanzó a lo largo de una calle de un barrio elegante, a los lados había mansiones de todo tipo de arquitectura con sus respectivas decoraciones y jardines.

El muchacho avanzaba sin vacilar, sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía. Se detuvo ante una gran reja, su decoración era extraña para quien no supiera su representación, pero para él no era nada del otro mundo.

En la reja estaba representados los dioses olímpicos, con Zeus y Hera en el centro. Al abrirse la puerta, los reyes del Olimpo se separaron y el muchacho comenzó a avanzar adentrándose en el extenso jardín.

El jardín de alrededor de la casa era extenso y armonioso. Estaba lleno de plantas tropicales, especies endémicas solo de Grecia. Bordeando el camino de piedra que se dirigía a la mansión había estatuas de seres mitológicos de la cultura clásica. Algunas de las estatuas eran centauros armados con arcos, cíclopes con robustos garrotes, quimeras en posición de ataque… y muchos más.

Cuado llegó al centro del jardín, se vio obligado a bordear una gran fuente. – "¿Por qué estará esta fuente aquí? Sólo sirve para hacer perder el tiempo a la gente que tiene prisa. Cuando todo esto sea mío, haré unas cuantas modificaciones." – Y mientras pensaba en ello, se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios.

La fuente cantarina era una representación de Atlas sosteniendo el cielo sobre sus hombros en el centro de ésta. La figura era inmensa, la faz del Titán expresaba tristeza y agobio por el peso que sostenía por castigo de Zeus. Lo que representaba el cielo era un plato del que salía rebosando el agua y ésta caía a los pies del gran Titán. En el lado izquierdo frente a Atlas, estaba el árbol de las manzanas de oro, de las cuales si comías te convertías en inmortal, sus hojas expulsaban gotas de agua como si fuese el rocío de la mañana que nunca acaba. Rodeando el árbol, se encontraban arrodilladas las Hespérides, unas ninfas que custodiaban el árbol, se las atribuía como hijas de Atlas. Las ninfas se encontraban con las manos alzadas en forma de cuenco, las cuales recogían las gotas que caían del árbol. Sus rostros daban una sensación de paz inexplicable. Los cinturones y broches de sus peplos estaban bañados en oro. En el lado derecho de la fuente, se encontraba al dragón guardián de siete cabezas, custodiando al preciado tesoro. El dragón era gigantesco, su cabeza sobresalía del árbol, pero no del Titán, una de sus cabezas salía fuera de la fuente, sus alas estaban recogidas sobre su espalda, y su cola rodeaba el árbol. Tenía unos rojos rubíes en el lugar de los ojos, y tenía una expresión desafiante.

Era extraño, pero los únicos colores destacables eran el rojo y dorado, ya que todos los monumentos, incluida la casa, eran de un blanco cegador.

Después de terminar de rodear la fuente, siguió hacia la mansión, esta vez las estatuas de los bordes del camino representaban los doce trabajos de Hércules instituidos por Hera, seis a cada lado.

Finalmente llegó hasta la casa. A la entrada, había unas columnas típicas de la infraestructura griega de la época clásica. En la parte más alta de la casa, donde se dominaba todo el jardín, estaba Pegaso, con una pose majestuosa, vigilaba toda la propiedad con sus alas desplegadas.

El muchacho pulsó el timbre. No tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que le abrieron enseguida, y él entró sin vacilar ni un minuto.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. 4 La sucesión

_**Capítulo 4: La sucesión**_

- Bienvenido señor. – Dijo un hombre algo cadavérico. – Le estaban esperando.

El chico no hizo caso al mayordomo, o eso creía que era. En cuanto entró dejó tirada la mochila que llevaba en la espalda y avanzó por el hall de la casa hasta llegar a unas escaleras, por las que ascendió. El interior de la mansión estaba repleta de obras de arte de todo tipo.

Subió hasta el último piso del caserón u recorrió un gran y algo estrecho pasillo. En sus paredes había muchos retratos de hombres muy distinguidos, algunos bastante antiguos.

Al final del corredor había una gran puerta doble, con dos grandes canes custodiándola, uno a cada lado.

- Hola Argos, Cerbero. – Eran dos rotwailers, pero eran demasiado grandes para su raza.

Cuando el chico habló, Argos se levantó, siempre asechante, y se acercó cuidadosamente hacia él. Le estuvo husmeando un tiempo. Cuando le reconoció, se situó tras él, dándole a entender que le permitía entrar en la pieza. Sólo unos pocos podían entrar, y esos eran los que estaban bastante arriba en el linaje.

Éste empezó a caminar y Argos le siguió. Cerbero se le acercó y le olisqueó de nuevo, - "Perro prevenido vale por dos" – Pensó el muchacho. Al terminar, volvió a su anterior puesto con Argos haciendo lo mismo. El joven los miró y se dibujó una sonrisa en su faz, cualquier mujer daría lo que fuese por tenerle sonriendo. Finalmente, abrió una de las hojas de la puerta, y cuando se apreció una separación convincente para poder pasar, entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación era enorme. Tenía una gran alfombra redonda en el centro, con una gran mesa de la misma forma encima en el cual había un florero con un ramo de nomeolvides.

Al fondo había una gran ventana que bañaba de luz toda la sala, hasta el último rincón. En un sillón había un hombre vestido completamente de negro, con un sombrero cubriéndole su larga cabellera rubia. En frente de él, había una cama tapada por cortinas negras muy finas, tan finas que se podía observar que había alguien recostado en ella. A los pies del lecho había un sofá, en el cual se encontraba una mujer rubia muy joven, o eso era lo que aparentaba.

Todo estaba en silencio, sólo se podía escuchar el andar de las manecillas del reloj de cuco y el respirar de un hombre, al cual le costaba tomar ese aire que le unía a la vida.

El joven se acercó a la cama con paso decidido y corrió un poco la cortina que la envolvía para poder ver la figura que se escondía. En ella había un hombre, más muerto que vivo, que en su época fue fuerte, un líder; pero con el paso de los años se ha ido apagando.

El hombre levantó los párpados levemente, ya que le pesaban, sentía como si tuviese pesas en ellos.

- Has venido… - Suspiró el anciano.

- ¡Cómo no iba a venir! – Dijo el muchacho sentándose en el borde de la cama. Le cogió la mano que él le tendía y se la besó. - ¿Cómo te encuentras viejo?

- Pues… aparte de que se me están parando todos los órganos vitales uno a uno dolorosamente y que los inútiles matasanos dicen que no pueden hacer nada… ¡Estoy fenomenal!

- Pues no estás tan horrible… ¿Nos vamos al club a echarnos unas birras hasta estar como cubas?

- Jajajaja… Nunca cambiarás querido nieto. ¡Siempre serás un mocoso! Pero atento, porque cuando yo me marche, tú tendrás que sucederme. Nuestra familia ha sido líder de esta organización durante generaciones, imagino que habrás visto los retratos en el pasillo mientras venías hacia acá. – El chico asintió, pero en realidad no le había hecho mucho caso. – Por el desafortunado accidente, tu padre no ha podido sucederme, por eso te he llamado.

- Sí abuelo, lo sé.

- Cuando muera, que siento que será muy pronto, tendrías que hacer el rito de sucesión. ¿Sabes cómo es?

- No. – En realidad sí lo sabía, pero disfrutaba escuchándolo.

- Mientes muy bien Dennis, pero a mí nadie me engaña.

- Jajajaja… ¡Tan perspicaz como siempre!

- Jefe. – Habló por primera vez el hombre del cabello largo y rubio. Miró hacia la cama y podían vérsele sus ojos penetrantes y fríos. Habría matado a mucha gente, a tanta que ya habría perdido la cuenta.

- Si Gin, ahora iba a decírselo. Eres muy impaciente. Y no fumes en mi presencia.

El rubio iba a encender un pitillo, pero al oír a su jefe, se detuvo con mala gana.

- Verás Dennis… - Tuvo que callar al atragantarse, cada vez le costaba más respirar. Después de un rato, comenzó con su relato. – Tenemos un problema desde hace mucho tiempo.

Dennis arqueó una ceja. - ¿Un problema¿Qué clase de problema?

- Je… ¡Qué pasa¿Creías que ibas a ascender sin ningún problema?

- ¡Cállate Vermouth! – Dijo el muchacho. - ¿Qué clase de problema tiene la organización? – Miró al viejo de nuevo.

- Iba a comentártelo… antes de que me interrumpieras… Atiende, porque… no lo voy a volver a repetir…

- De acuerdo. – Dennis agudizó el oído, ya que su abuelo hablaba entre susurros.

- ¿Recuerdas a… Sherry?

- ¿Sherry¿La científica¿La hija menor de Miyano?

- Exacto.

- ¿Pero la organización no la mató al intentar escapar porque Gin mató a su hermana?

- En realidad, ella se suicidó…

- ¿Y dónde está el problema? – Preguntó Dennis exasperándose.

- Se tomó la droga que ella misma inventó… pero en realidad no mataba… sino que hace encoger… hasta la edad de siete años.

- ¿Qué? Pero¡eso es imposible¿Cómo lo han sabido?

- Je… - Rió Gin cuando muy pocas veces lo hacía – Por Vodka.

- ¿Vodka¿Se la tomó por error o qué?

- Tú siempre tan inocente… me cansé de él y de sus meteduras de pata, así que me dio por meterle la droga en su copa y… ¡voilá! Un vodkita, y la verdad, sigue igual de feo. – Y se le escapó otra fría sonrisa.

FLASH BACK

Vodka la empujó hacia el coche y le inyectó un paralizante.

- Espera Vodka. – Le paró Gin antes de que el nombrado subiera al coche. - ¿Por qué no celebramos esto? – Vodka se dirigió hacia donde estaba su jefe y cogió la copa de champán que le estaba ofreciendo.

- ¿Por qué no¡Salud! – Y Vodka se tomó todo el licor de un trago.

De repente, empezó a sentirse mal. Tenía mucho calor, estaba sudando mucho, su pecho le dolía hasta el extremo, y sentía que sus huesos se derretían. Del dolor cayó al suelo. En ese momento sabía que iba a morir. Miró hacia su jefe y vio la cara de gozo que éste mostraba.

- Me has causado muchos problemas. – Se arrodilló hasta estar hasta la altura de su ahora última víctima. – Ya no me sirves para nada.

Vodka se desmayó.

Antes de montar en el coche, Gin quería ver una vez más a su ex compañero, pero cuando se volvió se quedó patidifuso. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido ante sus narices. ¡Vodka se había convertido en un mocoso de siete años! Cogió del bolsillo el frasco de veneno que le había puesto a Vodka en la copa y leyó su nombre. APTX4869. En ese instante, asoció todo lo que le había estado causando problemas durante meses. La desaparición de Sherry y de aquél detective entrometido que no habían encontrado su cuerpo después de darle ese mismo veneno.

- Mierda… entonces… le pasaron lo mismo que a este inútil. Pero bueno… - sus facciones se relajaron – tan inútil no ha sido al fin y al cabo, jajajaja…

Cogió a "Vodkita", como le había bautizado, y subió al coche. Debía de informar a su moribundo jefe y llevarle las susodichas pruebas.

El Porsche negro arrancó su silencioso motor, para luego alejarse de allí con la paralizada joven y encogido Vodka por las silenciosas y oscuras calles.

FLASH BACK ENDS

Gin había revivido en su memoria lo ocurrido cuando el joven heredero habló. – Es… increíble.

- Tu misión será… encontrar a Sherry… y al otro crío…

- ¿Otro crío? – Preguntó Dennis ya sin entender nada.

- Sí, parece ser… que Gin le dio esa droga… a un mocoso entrometido… a un detective adolescente… un tal Shenochu Kudoi.

- Shinichi – Dijo Vermouth.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es Shinichi Kudo… no Shenochu – Repitió Vermouth asqueada y triste.

- Um… así que Kudo… - Dijo Dennis, recordando lo poco que escuchó en el aeropuerto, y enseguida se le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

- Sí… encuéntralos… y mátalos.

- Sí abuelo, pero en vez de matarlos, podemos usarlos.

- ¿Usarlos? – Preguntó entrecortadamente el anciano.

- Sí, amenazar lo que más quieren, los usaremos para divertirnos un poco antes de mandarlos al otro barrio.

- No es mala idea jefe… - Dijo Gin.

- De acuerdo, tú serás el líder… de ahora en adelante… pero prométeme… que terminarás el ritual de sucesión… cuando hayas cumplido tu misión…

- Te lo prometo, y ya tengo en mente a quién usaré en el ritual final. – Al terminar de decir eso, se le dibujó una sonrisa maquiavélica en sus finos labios.

Pero el anciano no pudo oír sus últimas palabras, ya que había caído en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría jamás.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. 5 Sacrificio

_**Capítulo 5: Sacrificio**_

Una mujer despertó. Tendría unos treinta años. La habitación en la que se encontraba era muy oscura, no podía ver ni la punta de su nariz.

De repente, se abrió una puerta con un estruendoso chirrido enfrente de ella, al principio no podía ver nada por la luz cegadora, pero cuando se pudo acostumbrar vio aparecer un hombre todo vestido de negro. Ese hombre se apartó y apareció un chico moreno con mechas rubias, ese hombre, era Dennis.

Se acercó a ella y la levantó por el mentón hasta poder ver su cara. La mujer estaba paralizada por el terror. La soltó y le habló a su subordinado.

- Servirá. Convertid a esta simple humana en una sacerdotisa.

- Pero señor… la primera debe ser insignificante en comparación con la última.

- Y lo es. A la virgen que tengo en mente no es una simple humana. Aún no está preparada, ni siquiera lo sabe. Pero tiene la belleza y figura de una diosa. – Todo esto lo dijo manteniendo la vista fija en el negro suelo del calabozo, imaginándose la imagen de la chica que había elegido. Avanzó hacia la salida. Se detuvo cuando escuchó al hombre que iba con él.

- Y… ¿Quién es esa diosa? Debemos prepararla para finalizar el ritual cuando termine su misión, jefe.

Se dibujó en él una sonrisa es su faz. – No te preocupes Mastika, yo sé exactamente dónde se encuentra la afortunada. – Se giró para verle la cara de pánico a la primera elegida en el ritual. – Primero, quiero darle confianza. Quiero jugar un poco con ella para luego ver su sorprendida cara a la hora de la verdad. – Cerró los ojos y se imaginó la escena del sacrificio de esa diosa para poder ascender entre los hombres hasta llegar a la apoteosis.

La mujer sabía lo que le iba a ocurrir. Estaba en una habitación, la estaban arreglando. Estaba ensimismada mirando un anillo de compromiso en su anular de la mano derecha. Ahora ya no podría ser feliz con el hombre que amaba. Nunca le vería otra vez, nunca volvería a ver su sonrisa, esa que la hechizó.

- "¿Por qué estaré en esta situación?" – Se dijo a sí misma. – "¿Por qué no le dejé que me acompañase?"

FLASH BACK

- Buenos días amor. – Un hombre dijo esto mientras acariciaba dulcemente las mejillas encendidas de la mujer que tenía al lado suyo en el lecho. La aludida abrió los ojos sonriendo al hombre que la acababa de despertar. - ¿Qué tal ha dormido mi futura esposa?

La mujer miró hacia el techo y alzó su mano derecha para poder contemplar su anillo. Era precioso, de oro con un diamante, como todos los de compromiso. Pero para ella era muy especial. – Pues… para lo poco que me dejaste… ¡Como nunca!

Los dos se pusieron a reír. Después salieron del cuarto y fueron a la cocina a desayunar. Se pusieron a jugar con la comida. Y luego, estuvieron limpiando el estropicio que habían hecho.

A la hora de la comida, decidieron salir a comer a un restaurante, pero antes pasaron por la casa de ella para que pudiese cambiarse de ropa.

Después de comer fueron a dar un paseo al parque y luego al cine. Cuando salieron cenaron en un bar cerca de la plaza de Tokio.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres que te acompañe Machiko?

- Segura. Ya he abusado de ti durante todo el día. – Dijo sonriente.

- Para mí no es molestia. Cuanto más esté contigo, seré el hombre más feliz del mundo. Además, tengo un mal presentimiento cariño.

- Estaré bien, no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que voy a casa sola.

- Sí pero… - No pudo terminar la frase, Machiko le había dado un beso en sus labios… Eran tan suaves…

- Hasta mañana. – Le dijo la chica en un susurro suave, acariciándole los labios. Se giró y se dirigió hacia un callejón.

Él la vio marcharse. Tenía una rara sensación que le oprimía el pecho. Tuvo la tentación de seguirla, de arrastrarla hacia su casa y no separarse de ella nunca. Pero se dijo a sí mismo que no era nada, que eran paranoias suyas. Cuando la chica desapareció de su vista, se giró y se dirigió a su casa.

Machiko tenía una extraña sensación, sentía que la estaban siguiendo. Miró hacia atrás, pero no vio ni un alma. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. Demasiado. Eso era señal para tranquilizarse, pero se puso más nerviosa. Por donde estaba mirando vio un punto rojo. - ¿Quién está ahí¿Shun¡No tiene gracia¡Déjate de juegos! – Dijo angustiada. Nadie contestó. Se giró y caminó más rápido. Escuchó pasos detrás de ella. ¡La estaban siguiendo¿O eran imaginaciones suyas? Corrió mucho más, todo los que sus piernas le permitían.

El hombre que iba tras ella iba vestido de negro, tenía un cigarrillo en la boca. Sonrió al ver a su presa correr hacia la trampa que tenían ideada. La vio adentrarse en un callejón secundario y su sonrisa desapareció. Cogió el móvil y marcó un número, todo sin perder de vista a la chica.

- Jefe, la chica ha tomado otra calle.

- ¡Idiota¡Te dije que te cuidases que no te viese! Síguela, ya la atraparemos. – Colgó y se dijo a sí mismo. – "Este tío es imbécil, no sé cómo he podido aguantarle todos estos años. Tendré que deshacerme de él" – Dijo mirando un bote de veneno, creado por una traidora. – "Y esta vez veré cómo agoniza." – Se le dibujó una mueca de gozo. Condujo su Porsche clásico hasta donde se encontraba Vodka. La señal del rastreador era muy fuerte, así que se encontraba cerca.

Machiko estaba muerta de miedo. No conseguía despistar al hombre que la seguía. Estaba llegando al final del callejón, cuando de repente apareció un coche negro enfrente de ella. La iluminó con los faros y se le nubló la vista, pero pudo escuchar lo que decía el hombre detrás de ella.

- Menos mal que apareces, si hubieras tardado un poco más la hubiera perdido.

- ¡Cállate imbécil¡Si hubieras tardado un poco más no hubiéramos tenido que correr tras ella!

La chica estaba aterrada. ¡Estaba atrapada! Vio delante de ella al conductor del coche, un hombre vestido de negro y con una melena larga rubia. El hombre que la estaba siguiendo era muy fornido. Pudo ver que tenía algo en la mano apuntándole a ella. Era una pistola.

- Entra en el coche. – Dijo el hombre de larga melena.

- ¿Qué me vais a hacer? – Preguntó entrecortadamente Machiko.

- Nada… aún. – Respondió de nuevo Gin dibujándosele una malévola sonrisa.

Vodka la empujó hacia el coche y le inyectó un paralizante.

FLASH BACK ENDS

Bom, bom, bom…

Machiko volvió en sí. – "¿Qué es eso?"

Una puerta se abrió y una mujer rubia apareció por ella. – Mm.… no está mal.

Machiko estaba de pie en el centro del cuarto, estaba vestida con una túnica rosa pálido que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y con un escote de pico. Su pelo estaba recogido por una cinta y le caían algunos ondulados por encima de los hombros. La habían lavado, olía a… ¿vino? No lo sabía con exactitud.

La cogieron por los brazos y la arrastraron fuera de la habitación. Todo se le volvió negro, se había desmayado por el terror.

Cuando volvió en sí se encontró con al mirada del hombre que la visitó en el calabozo. Fue cuando, de repente, sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho. Sentía cómo se le escapaba la vida, y no podía hacer nada.

Antes de soltar su último aliento, se le apareció la imagen que tanto amaba y seguiría amando. – Shun. – Y feneció sobre el frío altar de mármol blanco.

Dennis le había clavado un cuchillo de sacrificio a la "sacerdotisa." Sentía cómo la chica perdía la vida, y eso le llenó de regocijo. Cuando la chica expiró, le arrancó el corazón y se lo enseñó a sus subordinados. Se encontraba al pie de un altar en una especie de cueva, la cual era inmensa.

Luego, puso el corazón en una tarrina y lo selló herméticamente. Le faltaba un solo ingrediente, uno solo para la apoteosis final. Sangre de una joven pura. Y sabía perfectamente quién le brindaría el poder absoluto.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. 6 Una verdad descubierta

_**Capítulo 6: una verdad descubierta**_

Un niño sudoroso estaba sentado en su futón. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

- "¿Qué ha sido eso¿Una pesadilla?" – Aún sentía como si hubiese sido él el que empuñaba el extraño cuchillo y le hubiese robado la vida a aquella mujer. Todavía podía ver las caras de regocijo que le acompañaban en aquella gran cueva. Lo que le daba más miedo era que él quería matarla, sentía una inmensa satisfacción mientras aquella chica perdía la vida. – "Era tan real…"

De repente, le invadió una sensación muy extraña. - ¡Ran! – Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta contigua y envió la mirada hacia el lecho. Allí estaba Ran durmiendo en paz. – "En realidad, sí que parece un ángel. Pero cuando se cabrea… ¡cuerpo a tierra!" – Pensó el pequeño relajándose.

- ¿Conan? – Escuchó que le llamaban tras suya. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Kazuha! – Se giró y vio a la chica de Osaka con unos pantalones de chándal y un TOP muy ajustado y con mucho escote. El niño pensó – "Como Hattori vea a Toyama así se le cae la baba" – El pequeño estaba imaginándose la situación y se le dibujó una sonrisa. De repente recordó que Kazuha le había preguntado algo – Es que… ¡He tenido una pesadilla! – Y puso una carita que parecía que iba a llorar. – Y vine a veros.

Kazuha sonrió al ver la cara tan inocente del pequeño. Se arrodilló hasta llegar a su altura. – Heiji te contó una historia de terror antes de dormir¿verdad? – Dijo con tono de reproche, como si su amigo de la infancia pudiese oírla. Luego, se dirigió al pequeño con un tono maternal. – No le hagas caso, el pobre tiene un trabe cerebral, se cayó de la cuna cuando era chico. – Conan rió. - ¡Vamos¡Te acompaño a tu habitación! – Dijo tendiéndole la mano para acompañarle.

- No hace falta hermana Kazuha, ya puedo ir yo, es aquí al lado. – Dijo sonriendo. – No te molestes.

- No es molestia. – Dijo ella sonriente.

Antes de abrir la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, se puso un dedo en los labios, como señal para el niño de que no hiciera ruido.

En cuanto la abrió, entraron. Heiji estaba en su futón, durmiendo plácidamente, al lado del futón vacío de Conan. La chica se quedó parada un momento, viendo la imagen que tenía ante ella. El pequeño Conan se dio cuenta y sonrió pícaramente. – "Así que por esto querías acompañarme". – Ella avanzó con el niño hacia su futón y se recostó mientras Kazuha le arropaba.

Heiji de repente se quedó sentado y los dos jóvenes se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos, hasta Kazuha se cayó de culo al hacerse para atrás. - ¡Kazuha! – Dijo el chico. La chica se asustó y se sonrojó, ya que no debía estar allí y encima el chico no tenía ninguna camiseta puesta. - ¿Qué haces¡Idiota¡Es peligroso que estés aquí! – Kazuha y Conan arquearon una ceja. – "Pobrecillo, se ha vuelto majareta del todo" – Pensó Conan. – "No si ya decía yo que este tío no era normal"

- ¡Vete¡Es un caso muy difícil¡No quiero que estés aquí¡Siempre estás como una lapa! – Luego de decir eso, se acostó de nuevo.

Kazuha se puso roja, pero Conan ya no supo distinguir si era por vergüenza o porque estaba furiosa. – Buenas noches Conan. – Dijo casi inaudible. Se levantó y cuando salió cerró la puerta tras de sí. – "¿Heiji sueña conmigo? Pero no es como sueño yo con él…" – Se dijo a sí misma. Se le pasaron por la mente escenas con las que había soñado estando él. Se sacudió la cabeza. – "¡No! Debo quitarme esas cosas de la cabeza. Heiji siempre me verá como la amiga de la infancia pesada que siempre le estorba en su trabajo…" – Dejó de apoyarse de la puerta de los chicos y se dirigió a la suya donde se encontraba Ran durmiendo.

Mientras tanto, cuando Kazuha cerró la puerta, Conan se quedó mirando al detective de Osaka. Sabía que a la pobre Kazuha le hirió el comentario que dijo mientras dormía. – "¿Y si… yo también hablo en sueños?" – Entonces se le pasaron por la cabeza cosas que podía haber dicho y se sonrojó.

- Kazuha – Conan miró a su amigo todavía dormido. – No quiero que vengas conmigo porque no quiero que te suceda nada. Si te pasase algo… no me lo podría perdonar. Eres lo más importante para mí en este mundo. – El pequeño, que no podía evitar no escuchar, que quedó alucinado¿así que sus sospechas eran ciertas¿Hattori estaba enamorado de Toyama¡Será imbécil¡Que se lo dijera y que no la hiciese sufrir como él hacía sufrir a Ran¡Que le tomase de ejemplo y se decidiese! – Te amo Kazuha. – Dijo casi en un susurro el moreno. El chico hizo ademán de besar el aire, pero en vez de eso se acercó demasiado a Conan y le besó. - "A ver en qué estará soñando éste ahora."

- "¡Hay que ver Hattori, la cagas cuando Toyama está delante, pero muestras tus verdaderos sentimientos cuando la cabreas! Eres de lo que no hay. Tendré que darle impulso a este cabezota y que se decida a decírselo de una maldita vez… ¡Y que a mí me deje de besar!" – Pensó mientras Heiji le besaba otra vez.

El niño no lo soportó más y le pegó un puñetazo a su amigo en la cara y se viró haciéndose el dormido.

Heiji se despertó de repente y se llevó la mano a la mejilla que le dolía. Se viró hacia Conan y le vio dormido. Se quedó pensando un tiempo y dijo - ¡Vaya¡Cacho mosquitos que hay en la capital! Esto tiene que ser por la contaminación radiactiva esa que anuncian por la tele. – Se acostó de nuevo y empezó a roncar.

Conan le escuchó y se empezó a reír. Cuando escuchó que se quedó dormido de nuevo, le miró y dijo - ¿Cómo crees de grandes que son los mosquitos¿Tú eres tonto o te lo haces? – Se recostó de nuevo y se fue a los brazos de Morfeo. No volvió a soñar en toda la noche que quedaba con aquella cueva.

El sol salió por el horizonte y nadie esperaba el cruel suceso que iba a aparecer en la ciudad de Tokio.

Unos rayos alumbraron la tez de una joven y la empezaron a despertar cálidamente.

Ésta se levantó y se quedó sentada al borde de la cama, meditando. Otra chica que dormía en un futón se despertó y miró a su amiga.

- Ran… - Dijo frotándose los ojos.

- ¡Kazuha! Sigue durmiendo si quieres, yo tengo que ir al instituto. Esta tarde nos vamos de compras con Sonoko¿vale? – Dijo sonriente.

- No tengo sueño¿en qué pensabas?

La chica de Tokio mostró una sonrisa melancólica. – Estaba pensando en el sueño que tuve anoche. – Se sonrojó un poco.

- ¡Ah¡Te has sonrojado! – Dijo señalándola con un dedo. Luego mostró una sonrisa pícara. - ¿Qué soñaste¿Era bonito?

- Sí… y no. Era una mezcla entre sueño y pesadilla. – La chica miró a su amiga con los ojos cristalinos. – Soñé que él volvía, Kazuha.

- ¿Él? – Preguntó la de Osaka extrañada. De repente lo entendió y la miró sorprendida. - ¿Te refieres a… Kudo? – Su amiga asintió. – Pero eso es fantástico¿no?

- Sí… pero se volvía a ir.

- ¿Qué? Cuéntamelo por favor.

- Soñé que estaba aquí, dormida, cuando de repente se abre la puerta y aparece él. Yo me despierto, pero no le puedo hablar, estoy paralizada. Quería ir hacia él y abrazarle, llorar sobre su hombro, preguntarle por qué me había dejado y se había ido. Por qué tardaba tanto. Pero mi cuerpo no respondía. Veo que me mira tiernamente y sonríe, pero de repente, se vira y cierra la puerta, dejándome de nuevo sola.

- Es extraño. – La chica de Osaka se llevó un dedo al mentón. – Conan se asomó anoche por el cuarto.

- ¿Conan? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Sí, dijo que tuvo una pesadilla y yo… - De repente se entristeció.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, Kazuha¿Te dijo o hizo algo Conan?

- ¿Qué? – Salió de su ensimismamiento. - ¡No! El niño es un santito. – Dijo intentando sonreír.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche Kazuha? – Preguntó Ran sentándose con ella en el futón.

- Pues… - La chica le contó todo lo que ocurrió por la noche. Cuando llegó a la parte del sueño del chico, Ran gritó contenta.

- ¿Soñó contigo? – Su amiga se puso roja. - ¡Pero Kazuha, eso es buena señal¡Significa que le importas!

- Sí… ya vi lo que le importo a ese imbécil. – Dijo en tono irónico y triste. Ran la miró son comprender, y la joven le contó lo que escuchó de los labios de su amigo.

- No te preocupes, yo sé que para él tú eres más que una amiga pesada. – Las dos rieron. – Bueno, voy a preparar el desayuno, que Conan y yo tenemos clase¡no como otros! – Miró acusadoramente a la chica que reía al lado.

- No es culpa nuestra que en Osaka sea festivo toda la semana… - Dijo divertida. Vio que Ran hacía ademán de levantarse. – Voy a ayudarte.

- No hace falta, eres la invitada.

- ¡Aunque sea la Reina de Inglaterra y su bufón! – Ran rió al imaginarse a Heiji de bufón. – Tú nos alojaste en tu casa y no vamos a gorronear como si nada.

Las dos se encaminaron a la cocina riendo. De repente, una puerta se abrió rápidamente y apareció un hombre con bigote y todo desaliñado. - ¡A qué viene tanta escandalera¡Que el mejor detective del mundo necesita dormir!

Las dos chicas lo miraron asustadas. – "¡Cuánta energía ya de por la mañana! Casi nos deja sordas." – Pensaron las jóvenes.

- Lo siento papá. – Dijo Ran. – Nos dirigíamos a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

- ¡Pero para eso no hace falta montar una fiesta! – Volvió a gritar el detective.

Se abrió la puerta de los chicos, y se asomaron Conan y Heiji mirando a Kogoro con cara asesina.

- Tú te quejas de ellas, pero tampoco te quedas corto. – Dijo Conan olvidándose de aparentar un niño por el cabreo que tenía. Casi no pudo dormir la noche anterior y encima el incompetente de Kogoro le despertaba. Tenía los brazos cruzados, pero estaba apoyado en la pared mirando con llamas en los ojos al detective.

- El crío tiene razón. – Respaldó Heiji a Conan, también tenía los brazos cruzados, pero estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando al suelo. Antes de asomarse se puso rápidamente una camisa muy estrecha. – Y… ¿Cómo que el mejor detective de Japón? – Levantó la mirada y la posó en el detective.

- ¡Vaya papá¡Servirías como despertador cuando te jubiles! – Dijo divertida Ran, oliéndose otra discusión de quién era mejor. Kazuha rió por la ocurrencia de su amiga. Kogoro refunfuñó y se metió en su habitación pegando un portazo, mientras que los chicos miraron a Ran como si estuviese loca.

- Venga Heiji, Conan, vestiros e id a la cocina, que Ran y yo iremos a preparar el desayuno.

- Hablando de vestirse¿no deberíamos cambiarnos nosotras también? – Las dos chicas se miraron y asintieron divertidas. Heiji arqueó una ceja y se fijó por primera vez en el día en su amiga. Le dejó sin respiración. El pequeño con gafas le miró pícaramente.

Ran miró al moreno y le susurró algo a su amiga al oído. Kazuha miró a su amigo y se le quedó mirando extrañada. Ella se le acercó.

- ¡Eh Heiji! – No obtuvo respuesta. Le pasó una mano ante sus ojos, pero él ni se inmutó. La chica le miró enfadada y se fue a cambiar a su cuarto. Ran la siguió y miró al chico divertida. Miró al pequeño y le guiñó un ojo.

- Hattori, aterriza. – Dijo divertido Conan. – Tierra llamando a Hattori. – Vio que su amigo seguía en shock. – Vaya… imaginaba que pasaría una cosa así… pero no pensaba que era para tanto. Bueno, el mejor detective de Japón se puede equivocar alguna vez. – Lo dijo para picar al chico, pero no resultó. Fue como si el chico se hubiese convertido en estatua. – Bueno, Toyama parece estar un poco molesta después de lo que pasó anoche… - Dijo indiferente.

- ¿Qué pasó anoche? – Dijo de repente Heiji espabilándose y mirando hacia el niño.

- ¡Vaya¿Ya volviste al mundo de los vivos¡Qué honor! – Dijo Conan divertido.

- No me vaciles Kudo. – Le miró mosqueado. El pequeño se adentró a la habitación con las manos en la nuca. - ¡Eh¡Dime qué pasó anoche con Kazuha! – Y le siguió dentro de la pieza cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una chica había estado escuchando toda la conversación de los chicos. Al escuchar cómo llamó Heiji a Conan, no salía de su asombro. – "Conan es… ¿Shinichi? No puede ser. ¡Pero si ellos dos han estado juntos!" – Entonces empezó a recordar el festival del instituto en el que apareció su amigo. Él había vuelto, pero tuvo que marcharse de nuevo. – "En el restaurante Conan apareció cuando Shinichi se marchó, podría ser pero… ¿quién demonios era el Conan del festival? Ese niño no se comporta como un niño normal, aunque a veces lo aparente… puede hacerlo para despistarnos a todos… su madre es actriz… y cuando papá resuelve los casos dormido… ¡Conan desaparece de la vista! Y mi sueño… Kazuha dijo que quien se asomó fue Conan… Shinichi… ¿por qué me engañas¿No confías en mí?" – Ran tenía los ojos cristalinos.

- Ran¿qué te ocurre? – Preguntó su amiga preocupada.

La aludida se secó las lágrimas. – Nada, solo que me ha entrado algo en el ojo. "Debo aparentar como si no supiese nada. Esperaré a que él decida a contármelo. Si doy señal de que lo sé… me intentará volver a engañar… y no podría soportarlo." Voy al baño. – Y salió apresuradamente.

- En cuanto me vista iré a preparar el desayuno. – Dijo Kazuha casi gritando para que su amiga la escuchase.

- "Todo lo que he pensado es estúpido" – Se dijo Ran cuando estaba volviendo a su cuarto. – "Heiji siempre le llama Kudo, pero será porque es un buen amigo, igual que Shinichi. Y al parecerse… ¡Qué tonta soy!"

- ¿Que dije qué? – Escuchó Ran el grito desde el cuarto de los chicos. No pudo contenerse y pegó la oreja en la puerta. - ¡Ya te he dicho que dejases de vacilarme Kudo! – Dijo sin creer lo que dijo el niño.

- Sh… - Le mandó a callar el pequeño. – Ran y Toyama te podrían oír.

- Bah… no te preocupes, seguro que están hablando de sus cosas. – Dijo dejadamente. – Por cierto… ¿por qué no se lo dices de una vez? Tarde o temprano se lo tendrás que decir…

- ¿Estás loco¡Si se lo digo y los de la organización que me encogieron saben quien soy podrían matarla! Vale que lo sepas tú porque me descubriste, mis padres, el profesor y Haibara, pero si se lo digo a Ran y le pasase algo… no me lo perdonaría, no podría vivir con esa culpa. – Dijo apesadumbrado. – Cuando coja a esos tipos se lo diré. – Dijo decidido. – Pero corro el riesgo de llevarme una de sus patadas… - Añadió imaginándose la escena y se le dibujó una mueca de dolor.

- Jajajaja… así que admites que estás enamorado de Ran…

- Eso no viene cuento Hattori. – Dijo el pequeño sonrojándose.

- Pero lo admites… ¿no? – insistió el de Osaka. – Juro que no se lo diré a nadie.

La chica, que estaba asimilándolo todo, agudizó el oído para escuchar la respuesta, pero no sabía si quería saberlo.

- Pues… sí. – Dijo muy bajo que ni siquiera su amigo pudo escucharle.

- ¿Qué? Habla más bajo que se te escucha hasta en Pekín.

- ¡Que sí, estoy enamorado de ella, siempre la he amado y siempre la amaré! – Se puso las manos en la boca, había hablado demasiado. Estaba más rojo que un tomate maduro y le salía humo por las orejas. A Ran se le iluminó la cara. Heiji no paraba de reír por la reacción de su amigo. El pequeño, al ver a su amigo muerto de risa, se relajó, no pensaba decírselo, pero se la había ganado. Puso sus manos tras su nuca y habló pícaramente. – Igual que tú lo estás de tu amiga¿me equivoco? – Un silencio sepulcral inundó la habitación. Ran se sorprendió de que Shinichi supiese los sentimientos de Heiji.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo sonrojado y serio.

- No lo niegues, tú me lo confesaste anoche…

- ¿Qué¡Yo nunca he dicho que estuviese enamorado de Kazuha!

- AM… es extraño, yo no he nombrado a Toyama para nada. – Se le dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción al niño. Heiji se quedó pillado, había caído en la trampa, en una simple trampa. – Además de lo que escuchamos Toyama y yo anoche, tú seguiste hablando en sueños cuando ella se había marchado. Dijiste que… - Le contó todo, omitiendo el beso y el tortazo, por supuesto.

Heiji estaba rojísimo. Ran se alegró por su amiga, aunque más bien por las dos. ¡Sus detectives las querían!

- Si tú no se lo dices a Kazuha, yo no se lo diré a Ran…

- Hecho. – Los dos se estrecharon las manos, como si cerraran un trato. – Bueno, será mejor que nos cambiemos, que tengo que ir al colegio.

- Parece que te guste ir de nuevo a primaria… - Dijo divertido Heiji.

- ¡Piérdete!

La chica de Tokio fue hacia su habitación, extremadamente feliz. Cuando iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, se movió y apareció Kazuha ya vestida.

- ¡Ran! Ya pensaba que te fuiste por el retrete…

- Jajajaja… ¡qué ocurrencias Kazuha! Voy a cambiarme¿te importa empezar con el desayuno? Desde aquí ya escucho el estómago de mi padre.

- ¡Claro¿Ya estás mejor? – Preguntó preocupada, recordando cómo había salido su amiga de la habitación.

- ¡Nunca he estado mejor! – Entró en la habitación y se empezó a cambiar. – "¿Debo decírselo a Kazuha?" – No sabía qué hacer, por un lado, se imaginaba la cara de su amiga, pero era más bonito que se lo dijese él. Aunque no fuese directamente, ella lo escuchó de él y era mucho más bonito, solo esperaba que se lo contase cara a cara. – Pero¿y si Heiji no se lo cuenta? – Estuvo meditando un tiempo. - ¡Ya sé lo que voy a hacer!

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. 7 Los nuevos

_**Capítulo 7: Los nuevos**_

Ran entró feliz a la cocina, pero esa felicidad se evaporó. Existía tensión en el ambiente. Esa sensación emanaba de los chicos de Osaka. Ella por lo que escuchó, él por lo que dijo y ella no había oído. Conan y Kogoro estaban lo más alejados posible de los jóvenes, no se atrevían ni a decir "esta boca es mía."

La chica de Tokio se acercó y se sentó donde tenía su desayuno, al lado de su amiga. - ¡Gracias Kazuha! – Dijo intentando levantar el ánimo.

- De nada. – Dijo sin ganas.

- Mm.… ¡qué bueno está esto¿verdad chicos? – Dijo mirando de reojo al pequeño y a su padre.

- ¡Sí, está delicioso! – Dijeron al unísono los dos. Se echaron una mirada rápida y siguieron desayunando.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo más animada. Pero miró al chico que estaba frente suya y dijo reprochando. – Pero aquí hay personas que no saben apreciar la ayuda de los demás.

- ¿Quieres dejarlo ya, Kazuha? – Dijo el chico de mal humor.

La chica se Osaka iba a reprocharle cuando Ran dijo presurosa.

- ¡Dios, qué tarde es! Conan, termina rápido que tenemos que irnos.

- Ya he terminado hermana Ran.

- Os acompaño. – Dijo levantándose Kazuha.

Heiji, viendo que se iba a quedar solo con Kogoro. - ¡Yo también! – Y salió de la cocina junto con los demás, dejando al detective solo.

- Papá, - Ran se asomó por la puerta. - ¿Podrías recoger la mesa¡Gracias!

- ¡Eh, espera! – Iba a protestar el detective.

- Decías papá. – Se asomó de nuevo su hija con mirada amenazante.

- Nada, que…que te valla bien. – Puso cara de niño bueno.

- ¡Adiós tío! – Dijo Conan desde la puerta.

- ¡Adiós papá! – La chica siguió a Conan.

- ¡Adiós Kogoro! – Dijeron a la vez los dos chicos de Osaka.

- Adiós… - Dijo Kogoro molesto porque tenía que recoger la mesa. Se puso de rodillas e imploró. – Yoko, ayúdame, haz que termine antes de que empiece tu programa. – Y se puso a recoger el estropicio.

Los jóvenes se dirigían al colegio, Ran y Heiji iban adelantados hablando.

- ¿Cómo vas con Kazuha? – Preguntó la chica como si tal cosa.

- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas¡Si ella te lo cuenta todo!

- Pero quería saberlo de ti.

- ¿Por qué demonios entró en la habitación? – Preguntó el chico histérico.

- ¿Y por qué te importa lo que escuchase?

- ¡Porque pudo haber escuchado que…! – Se calló al darse cuenta lo que iba a decir y se sonrojó.

- ¿El qué pudo haber escuchado? – Preguntó picarona. El chico miraba al suelo, le estaba tapando su gorra, pero Ran sabía que estaba más rojo que un tomate. – Bah… da igual, toma. – La chica le entregó un papel.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Refiriéndose al trozo de papel que le había entregado la chica.

- Los lugares para visitar de Tokio. ¿A dónde pensabais ir mientras estábamos en clase¿A casa con mi padre? – El chico puso una cara de asco al pensar estar con Kogoro toda la mañana. - ¡Ni hablar! Llévatela a visitar estos sitios.

- Pero está enfadada conmigo, no querrá…

- ¡Eh Kazuha¿Verdad que quieres visitar Tokio con Heiji? – Los dos chicos se sonrojaron, no solo por lo que había dicho su amiga, también porque no se había cortado un pelo y lo había gritado a los cuatro vientos.

- Bueno… si Heiji quiere. – Dijo sonrojada mirando a un lado, aparentando que le daba absolutamente igual.

- Como no voy a querer… - Dijo el chico casi susurrando.

Conan miró a Ran y vio en ella un brillo en sus ojos que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. La chica estaba satisfecha y muy feliz. El pequeño se percató de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga y se dirigió hacia ella. – Hermana Ran. – La chica miró hacia abajo y vio unos ojos azules que la miraban cariñosamente. A ella se le aceleró el corazón, ahora que lo sabía, podía notar cómo Shinichi, y no Conan, la miraba. A decir verdad, no entendía cómo no se pudo dar cuenta con esa mirada y su forma de actuar. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, no podía hacer ver que sabía su "pequeño" secreto. Se agachó para que el niño la hablara en un susurro. - ¿Por qué haces eso?

Ella rió. - ¿No te has dado cuenta de que son el uno para el otro? Igual que…

- ¡Conan! – Se oyó un grito juvenil que se acercaba.

- Mira, allí están tus amigos.

Conan los miró con una cara asesina. – "Me cago en… con lo interesante que se estaba poniendo." – Puso una cara infantil. - ¡Hola chicos¿Qué tal?

- Bien… ¡Ah! – Ayumi, Genta y Mitsushiko se quedaron con la boca abierta. – Tú… tú… tú… - Genta se quedó sin palabras.

- ¿Tú no eres Heiji Hattori¿El famoso detective adolescente de Osaka? – Terminó la niña también sorprendida y con un dedo señalando hacia él.

- No le vemos desde que fuimos de excursión a Osaka… - Dijo Mitsushiko.

- No… - Todos le miraron sorprendidos. – No soy el mejor de Osaka…

- Ah… ¿no? – Preguntó confundida Kazuha.

- ¡Soy el mejor del mundo! – Dijo orgulloso.

Ran miró a Conan, éste tenía una cara de estar diciendo "no te lo crees ni tú." La chica se fijó en la niña que estaba al lado del pequeño. Aún no entendía que ella supiera lo de Conan, pero no era una niña normal, siempre tan… madura. – "¿Y si a ella le ha pasado lo mismo que ha Conan¿Y si ella en realidad también es adulta?"

Haibara estaba al lado de Conan, tenía los brazos cruzados y tenía una leve sonrisa, le hizo gracia la cara de su compañero.

- Eso no es verdad. – Dijo Mitsushiko. Todos se quedaron mirando al pequeño con pecas.

- ¡Es verdad¡Nosotros somos los mejores del mundo¡Viva la Liga de detectives júnior! – Gritó el niño rechoncho.

- No digas tonterías, Genta. – Le recriminó Ayumi. – El mejor detective del mundo es el chico que vive al lado del profesor. ¿Cómo era?

- ¿El de la casa encantada? – Dudó Genta.

- ¡Ah, ya sé¡Shinichi Kudo!

Conan estaba lleno de regocijo y Ran, Ai y Heiji lo notaron.

El moreno le miraba mosqueado. - ¡Eh! Tú…

- Será mejor que nos marchemos ya o llegaremos tarde. – Intervino Ai sabiendo que si no lo hacía se armaría la gorda.

- Haibara tiene razón. ¡Vamos! – Dijeron los tres niños.

- Adiós hermana Ran, hermana Kazuha, hermano Heiji, que se diviertan. – Lo último lo dijo sarcásticamente y se fue con sus amigos.

- Ese enano… - Dijo Heiji mirándolo furibundo.

Siguieron caminando, acompañando a Ran hacia el instituto.

- Qué raro que no esté Sonoko por aquí. – Dijo preocupada Ran.

- No te preocupes, seguro que está persiguiendo a algún chico.

- Kazuha, ella no es así desde que está con Makoto.

- ¡Ah! Es verdad, me había olvidado de él.

- Ya hemos llegado.

- Vaya, se parece a nuestro instituto¿no Kazuha? – La chica asintió, estaba mirando hacia una ventana, no sabía por qué, pero algo le olía mal.

- ¡Ran! – Se oyó una voz.

- Sonoko¿dónde estabas?

- Investigando¡hombre Kazuha¡Hattori¿Cuándo llegaron?

- Ayer por la tarde.

- ¿Cómo que estabas investigando? – Preguntó Ran.

- Ah… ¿no te has enterado¡Ha venido un profesor nuevo!

- ¿Y qué imparte?

- Mitología occidental¡dicen que es un auténtico griego! – Se le iluminaron los ojos. - ¡Y dicen que está buenísimo!

- Sonoko¿ya te has olvidado de Makoto? – Le recriminó Ran.

- No, yo no soy como tú, que tiene ojos para un solo hombre. – Ran la fulminó con la mirada. - ¡También yo puedo soñar¿No?

- Venga, vámonos ya a clase, que está a punto de tocar ¡Adiós chicos!

- Adiós Ran.

Mientras Ran y Sonoko se marchaban, los jóvenes de Osaka veían cómo se iban.

- Bueno¿nos vamos?

- Sí. – Contestó algo apagada la chica. – Pero no quisiera ser una molestia.

- No lo eres. – La cogió de la mano provocando en la chica un leve sonrojo. – Venga vamos. "Nunca serás una molestia Kazuha. ¿por qué no te lo diré¡Quiero hacerlo! Pero mi cobardía me puede…"

- Heiji¡Heiji¿Qué te pasa? – Inquirió la chica.

- ¿Eh? – El chico salió de su ensimismamiento. – No nada¡Vamos! – Y echo a correr por las calles de Tokio con Kazuha detrás agarrándole la mano.

Mientras, Ran y Sonoko llegaron a su aula. Todo el mundo se les abalanzó en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

- ¡No es! Son Mouri y Suzuki. – Dijeron los chicos apesadumbrados.

- ¿Quién no somos? – Preguntaron las dos chicas alucinando por el revuelo que se había montado.

- La nueva… - Dijo un compañero.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! – Saltó Sonoko.

- ¿Qué¿Una nueva? Sonoko, sólo me hablaste del profesor…

- Se me olvidó… jejejeje

Sonó el timbre y todos se situaron en sus respectivos asientos. Todos estaban tensos, las chicas por el profesor nuevo, los chicos por la alumna nueva. De repente, la puerta del aula se abrió y se asomó un chico joven, fornido, pelo pincho moreno y mechas rubias. Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta. Pasó su mirada por los presentes, sus ojos azules, como el mar, penetrantes, era como si buscase a alguien pero nadie supo a quién.

- Buenos días alumnos. – Dedicó una sonrisa, con la cual todas las presentes suspiraron, a excepción de una, que tenía una sensación extraña desde que ese hombre había pisado el aula. – Soy el nuevo profesor de mitología occidental. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta?

Sonoko reaccionó y se levantó con la mano alzada. – Profesor, tengo una pregunta.

- Por favor, no me llames profesor, me hace sentir viejo. Llámenme Dennis.

- ¿Dennis¿Es su nombre? – Inquirió Ran.

Dennis posó su mirada en ella, se sintió incómoda, parecía como si la escaneara. – Sí, es mi nombre. ¿Y el suyo?

- Ran, Ran Mouri.

- Encantado señorita Mouri.

- Profe… perdón Dennis, ahí mi pregunta. ¿Tiene novia?

El griego le sonrió sarcásticamente. – No, ninguna mortal ha tenido el honor de atarme. Cuando alguien lo consiga, la avisaré señorita…

- Suzuki, Sonoko Suzuki.

Toc, toc, toc

- ¡Ah! Ya ha llegado. Bueno chicos, tengo el orgullo de presentarles a una nueva alumna. Por favor, entra.

La puerta corredera se abrió y se asomó una chica muy guapa, esbelta, rubia y con el pelo liso suelto que ondeaba con cada paso que daba. Tenía unos ojos marrones brillantes. Saludó a la clase. – Encantada.

- ¡Qué guapa es! – Dijo uno.

- ¿De dónde sales preciosa? – Dijo otro.

- Basta ya. Disculpa a estos mortales, no controlan sus hormonas. – Dijo Dennis a la chica. – Por favor¿por qué no nos hablas un poco de ti?

La chica sonrió. – Claro. – Tenía una voz muy suave, tranquila. – Bueno, me llamo Paula Santana. Soy de España. Mi padre era español y mi madre japonesa. Espero llevarme bien con todos. – Concluyó alegre. - ¿Puedo sentarme ya profesor?

- Claro, y llámame Dennis. Siéntate allí, al fondo. – Cuando Paula se acomodó en el pupitre, comenzó la clase.

A la hora del recreo Ran estaba buscando a Paula para darle la bienvenida. Al encontrarla, vio que estaba entre unos chicos y la pared. No le dio muy buena espina, así que se acercó para ver lo que ocurría.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes con los chicos y conmigo de marcha luego? Nos divertiremos mucho. – Dijo un chico que estaba acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella hizo ademán de irse, pero se vio atrapada. – Lo siento, pero tengo que ayudar a mi madre a terminar de instalarnos.

- OH venga, ya podrá hacerlo sola.

- Perdonad. – Se escuchó detrás de los chicos, éstos se viraron. – Ya os ha dicho que no quiere ir con vosotros. – Era una Ran muy enfadada la que hablaba.

- Esto no es asunto tuyo, Mouri.

- Paula os ha dicho que no quiere ir, y si no la dejáis en paz… - Ran se estaba poniendo en situación de ataque.

Los chicos se pusieron blancos, conocían muy bien a la chica y lo peligrosas que eran sus patadas. – Vale, vale, nos vamos. Siento el mal entendido. – Y se fueron con el rabo entre las piernas.

- Gracias Mouri. – Dijo agradecida Paula.

- No hay de qué. Llámame Ran.

- Vale Ran. Jajajaja… no sé cómo agradecértelo.

- No tiene importancia. – Las dos se fueron a un banco y se pusieron a hablar. – Así que eres de España… siempre he querido ir allí, aunque lo del toreo… no me gusta mucho.

- A mí tampoco me gusta, no sé qué manía nos tienen que siempre nos representan con el rodeo de toros.

Tocó el timbre señalando la hora de volver a clase.

- ¿Me esperas a la salida? – Preguntó Ran.

- Vale.

Entraron a clase y no volvieron a hablar hasta que terminaron.

A la salida, Ran y Sonoko estaban esperando a Paula.

- ¡Ran¡Sonoko!

- ¡Hola Kazuha, Heiji¿Qué tal os lo pasasteis?

- Bien. – Dijeron los dos a la vez y sonrientes. - ¿A quién esperan?

- A Paula, quedamos aquí para ir juntas.

- ¿Paula?

- Sí, es la nueva.

- Hola, siento haberos hecho esperar. – Dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

- No importa. – Dijo Ran. – Te presento, ella es Sonoko Suzuki, está con nosotros en clase.

- Encantada. – Saludó Sonoko.

- A vosotros no os he visto en clase… - Dijo Paula refiriéndose a los otros chicos que estaban con ellos. – Tu cara me resulta extrañamente familiar… - Dijo refiriéndose al moreno.

- Ellos no son de aquí, son unos amigos de Osaka que han venido de vacaciones y se hospedan en mi casa. Ella es Kazuha Toyama y él es Heiji Hattori.

- Encantada. – Dijo sonriente. – De repente asimiló algo. – Hattori… Hattori… - Abrió los ojos como platos. - ¿Tú eres el detective adolescente del oeste?

- Sí. – Dijo un poco cohibido por cómo estaba la chica, con los ojos a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Se abalanzó sobre él. – He oído mucho de ti, eres uno de mis ídolos, he seguido mucho de tus casos. Flipo cada vez que descubres al asesino y el truco que utilizó.

- No es nada. – Dijo poniéndose una mano en la cabeza.

- ¡Qué modesto! – Le criticó Kazuha a lo bajo.

- Vamos yendo, tenemos que ir a buscar a Conan.

- ¿Conan¿Quién es?

- Un niño que vive conmigo durante una temporada.

- ¡Se llama como Conan Doyle¡El de Holmes! – Exclamó Paula como loca. - ¡Me encanta ese autor¡Me he leído todos sus libros!

- Jo con la tía esta. – Dijo divertida Sonoko. – Se parece a tu novio.

- ¡Sonoko! Ya te he dicho que Shinichi no es mi novio.

Los chicos ya habían llegado a la primaria y los niños estaban esperándoles. Allí había un chico con gafas levemente sonrojado y una niña castaña con cara divertida.

- ¿Y quién ha nombrado a Kudo? – Dijo pícaramente Kazuha.

- ¡Kazuha cierra la boca! – Todos rieron excepto Ran y Conan.

- Espera un momento… - Dijo Paula. – Shinichi… Kudo… ¿No te estarás refiriendo al famoso detective adolescente de Tokio¿El hijo del famosísimo escritor de Misterio Yusaku Kudo y la actriz Yukiko Fujimine¡También soy admiradora suya!

- Pues te has sentado en su sitio… - Dijo Sonoko aparentando indiferencia.

- ¿Qué¿Yo donde se sienta Shinichi Kudo¡Hoy me da algo… me da… que alguien me sostenga! Jo Ran, que suerte que tienes, ser la novia de Shinichi Kudo. Le tienes que pedir un autógrafo cuando le veas. Y tú Kazuha, ser la novia de Heiji Hattori…

- ¡No somos pareja! – Dijeron los dos chicos de Osaka rojos como un pimiento bien maduro. – "Aunque me gustaría." – Pensaron.

- Ya bueno¿nos vamos ya? – Preguntó Sonoko.

Todos iban hablando de sus cosas.

- Paula, Sonoko¿Qué os ha parecido el nuevo profesor? – preguntó Ran.

- ¡Está buenísimo! – Dijo Sonoko.

- ¡Para mojar con pan! – Saltó Paula.

- ¿Cómo es? – Preguntó Kazuha. Sonoko y Paula le describieron con todo lujo de detalles. - ¡Dios, qué bombón¿Dónde está? A ver si le hago una buena visita, jejejeje.

Heiji y Conan las miraron inquisidoramente.

- No sé… - Intervino Ran. - ¿no creéis que está algo loco? Llamándonos humanos, mortales, como si él fuese alguien superior.

- ¡Qué más da! – Dijo Sonoko. – Lo que importa en este mundo es la belleza exterior, y lo otro, bueno… después de aprovecharlo como es debido lo llevamos al loquero y listo, jajajaja.

- Sonoko… tú estás muy mal… - Dijo cansada Ran.

- "Pero que muy mal." – Pensaron los dos detectives.

- Oye Kudo. – Le llamó Ai por lo bajo. – Después pásate por la casa del profesor, quiero hablar contigo.

- Vale.

- Bueno Conan, nosotros nos vamos¡Hasta mañana! – Dijeron los pequeños.

- ¡Adiós! – Los detectives júnior y Haibara se fueron por otro camino, mientras que los demás se dirigían a sus casas.

- Y Paula¿en qué trabajan tus padres?

- Mi madre es jueza.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Mi padre… era piloto… - Dijo apenada.

- ¿Era? – Preguntaron las tres chicas.

- Sí, murió en un accidente de avión hace un año…

- Lo siento… no quería… - Dijo apesadumbrada Ran.

- No importa chicas, como decía siempre mi padre, lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, pero el presente es tuyo.

- Sabias palabras. – Dijo Heiji.

- Sí, aquí nos separamos, nos vemos. – Hizo ademán de irse pero una voz la detuvo.

- ¿Quieres salir de compras esta tarde? También seremos guías, te enseñaremos la ciudad. – Dijo Ran.

- ¡Sí! Me encantaría, muchas gracias.

- Nos veremos en la plaza de Tokio a las 16:30.

- Vale. – Y se fue por una callejuela.

- Bueno, será mejor que sigamos si queremos ir de compras después. – Dijo Kazuha.

- Sí, hoy ha sido un día lleno de agradables sorpresas. – Dijo melancólica Ran. Conan la miró extrañado. – Espero que el día nos siga deparando más sorpresas.

Ran no estaba muy equivocada, lo que quedaba de día le depararía más sorpresas, pero no de las que se espera uno…

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. 8 La última sorpresa del día

_**Capítulo 8: La última sorpresa del día**_

- Pobre chico… pobrecito. – Se lamentaba un señor ante la televisión con una cerveza en la mano.

- ¡Ya estamos aquí!

- Pobre chico…

- ¿Qué le pasó? – Inquirieron los detectives.

- ¡Ah, qué susto me habéis dado! – Dijo sobresaltado Kogoro.

Los dos chicos se miraron divertidos y le preguntaron al detective. - ¿Te has mirado al espejo alguna vez?

- Mirad mocosos… - Pero no pudo terminar.

- ¿Queréis dejar de discutir y responder a la pregunta? – Intervino Kazuha de muy mala uva.

- Bueno… - Dijo malhumorado Kogoro. – He dicho pobre chico porque en las noticias dicen que ha desaparecido su novia, justo el día que se habían comprometido. La última vez que la vio se iba a su casa por un callejón de la plaza de Tokio hace dos noches.

- ¡Pobre chica, seguro que la han secuestrado¿No han pedido rescate? – Preguntó alterada Ran.

- No creo que la hayan secuestrado… - Dijo muy seguro Kogoro. Todos le miraron extrañados.

- "¿Pero tú piensas?" – Pensó sarcástico Conan.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Seguro que se ha ido¡tipo Novia a la Fuga! – Todos se cayeron de su sitio sorprendidos por la parida que acababa de decir el tipo del bigote, el cual se estaba riendo con la lengua hacia fuera. - ¡Ah, qué buena que está! – Todos miraron a la pantalla del escritorio. La verdad es que era muy guapa. Pelirroja, pelo rizado, ojos verdes. - ¡Wa, yo si la viera sería toda para mí!

- Kazuha, ayúdame a hacer la comida. – Dijo Ran ya dejando por imposible a su padre.

- Voy… - La siguió la aludida.

- Eh Kudo¿no crees que el viejo tiene razón? – Preguntó susurrando el detective de Osaka al pequeño para que Kogoro no les escuchase. – Si la han secuestrado ya habrían pedido rescate y… - Se detuvo, ya que observó que le estaba hablando a las paredes. Conan estaba como hipnotizado viendo el monitor de la televisión. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Yo… he visto antes a esa chica… - Dijo intentando recordar dónde la había visto. - ¡Pero no lo recuerdo!

- ¿Ha sido recientemente?

- ¡Sí! Maldita memoria…

Estuvieron intentando que Conan recordase a la chica hasta que Ran y Kazuha llamaron para comer.

- ¡Shushi, me encanta! – Gritó Kogoro antes de ver la comida.

- "Menudo olfato para la comida, pero para las deducciones…" – Pensó Conan.

Ya comiendo. – Está buenísimo, eres una cocinera excelente Ran… - La halagó Heiji. – Kudo tiene suerte de tenerte… ¡Ay! – Recibió una patada bajo la mesa por parte de un niño con gafas que tenía justo al lado. Kogoro miró fulminante al moreno y a su hija.

- Gracias. – Dijo divertida Ran. – Pero no lo he hecho yo.

- Quieres decir que… - La mirada del moreno se posó en una Kazuha levemente sonrojada por cómo la miraba su amigo. - ¿Y desde cuándo…¡Ay! – Recibió otro regalo, pero ésta vez de la karateka que tenía al frente. – Digo… - Él también se sonrojó un poco. – Está muy bueno Kazuha… eres una cocinera excelente. – Nunca la había halagado, siempre decía cosas para empezar a discutir, pero esta vez se lo pensó dos veces.

- Gracias… - Dijo Kazuha casi inaudible.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Ran y Kazuha recogieron la mesa. Los chicos hicieron ademán de levantarse a ayudar, excepto Kogoro, pero las chicas les detuvieron.

- ¿A dónde vais? Todavía no hemos terminado.

- Falta el postre. Conan¿me ayudas a llevar estos últimos platos a la cocina? Kazuha, quédate aquí, ya me has ayudado bastante hoy.

- No es molestia Ran.

- No importa, Conan no ha hecho nada hoy y necesita trabajar un poco. – Los dos jóvenes detectives se miraron, Ran estaba algo rara¿acaso sabía algo? – Coge los platos Conan.

- Sí hermana Ran. – Se adentraron a la cocina. - ¿Los dejo en el fregadero?

- Sí, gracias. – Estaba apoyada en la encimera. – "Ahora es mi oportunidad, podría decirle que lo sé, que puede dejar de fingir delante de mí, podría decirle que le esperaría hasta que volviese a la normalidad, le preguntaría cómo pudo pasarle esto… mis sentimientos hacia él directamente…" – Ella seguía en sus pensamientos cuando Conan se le acercó.

- ¿Hermana Ran? – No obtuvo respuesta. - ¿Ran? – Siguió sin respuesta. Él le cogió la mano y se la acarició suavemente. Deseaba tanto tener su propio cuerpo… que ella dejara de sufrir… - Ran… - Dijo suavemente. Ella salió de su ensimismamiento y se encontró la mirada preocupada de su pequeño detective. - ¿Te pasa algo? – Dijo ya más juvenil. – Se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿Estás así por el hermano Shinichi?

Ran sonrió, ahora le hacía gracia escuchar de Conan "hermano Shinichi" – Estoy bien Conan. – Sonó un timbre. - ¡Ah, el horno, que se quema el postre! – Fue a sacar algo del horno. – Conan¿me haces el favor de sacar platos de postres para cinco?

- Sí. – El niño cogió una silla y se subió en ella para poder coger los platos. Ran lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír. Conan terminó y se acercó donde se encontraba Ran. - ¡Qué bien huele! – Vio lo que era y no pudo evitar emocionarse. - ¡Tarta de limón¡Mi favorita!

- La he hecho para ti, sabía que te gustaría. – Añadió. – Ese loco de los misterios y tú os parecéis mucho.

Conan la miró extrañado. - ¿Para mí¿Es mi cumpleaños y no me he acordado¿Mi santo¿Existe San Conan? – Esto último lo dijo más bajo.

- ¿He de tener un motivo para hacerte una tarta? – Dijo algo molesta. – La verdad es que es para agradecértelo. – Dijo melancólica.

- ¿Agradecerme¿El qué? – El chico empezó a asustarse.

- Por estar siempre conmigo, apoyándome en mis días malos, ayudándome siempre que lo necesito y protegiéndome del peligro. – Ella se había agachado y los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro fijamente. Se perdían en el mirar del otro, como hipnotizados con sus miradas azules. Los dos querían estar juntos, decir lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero había un impedimento… ¡El maldito cuerpo de niño!

Ran lo abrazó, no podía creer aún que el chico que tanto amaba, por el cual permanecía noches en vela pensando en él, llorando, en realidad nunca la había abandonado, siempre había estado con ella desde el principio. – Gracias, eres un buen amigo.

- ¡Ran! – Se escuchó un grito. - ¿Va a venir ya esa tarta de limón?

Los dos chicos se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho Kogoro. - ¿Cómo demonios sabe que es tarta de limón? – Se miraron divertidos y gritaron. - ¡Ya va!

- Conan, lleva los platos, enseguida voy, voy a cortar la tarta.

- Sí hermana Ran. – Antes de salir de la cocina la miró desde el umbral de la puerta, ella estaba de espaldas. – "Me has descubierto¿eh Ran? Siento no poder decirte nada, aún no" – Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. – No voy a permitir que te ocurra nada, Ran. – No se dio cuenta de que había dicho en alto esto último y salió.

- Lo sé. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa en cuanto el niño salió. – Esperaré a que me lo cuentes, Shinichi. – Y dejó escapar unas pocas lágrimas, pero no de dolor, sino de rabia por no poder hacer nada, no haberse dado cuenta de que su detective estaba en peligro, y él se preocupaba más en protegerla que en su propia seguridad.

Terminó de partir la tarta y salió. – Ya está, estaba esperando a que se enfriase, porque conociendo al personal atacarán y saldrán con la lengua ardiendo. – Dijo divertida. Conan, Heiji y Kazuha miraron al aludido y rieron.

- Hay que ver Hattori, eres un tragón, no tienes modales. – Dijo Kogoro. Todos se le quedaron mirando. - ¿Qué¿Te referías a mí? No conoces a tu padre… - Y se puso morrudo.

Todos rieron de nuevo. – Por cierto papá… ¿Cómo sabías que era tarta de limón¿Se lo dijiste tú Kazuha? – Dijo dudosa Ran.

- Yo no he dicho nada, como dijiste que era una sorpresa…

- Hija… tu padre no sólo tiene olfato para los casos. – Conan le miró de reojo y Ran se percató. – Mi nariz también puede reconocer cualquier tipo de comida que hayas hecho anteriormente.

Los chicos decidieron pasar de ese comentario y terminaron de comer la deliciosa tarta de Ran.

Después de recoger y prepararse salieron de la agencia y se dirigieron a la plaza de Tokio, donde habían quedado con la española.

Ella estaba sentada en el borde de la fuente central, pero no estaba sola. Estaba hablando con una chica y un chico. Se acercaron a ella, pero estaba tan entretenida hablando que no se percató que sus amigos estaban allí.

- Hola Paula.

- ¡Ran¿Eres tú?

- No, somos los Reyes Magos con los camellos. – Dijo Kazuha, todos se pusieron a reír, excepto Conan y Heiji, que sabían perfectamente a quiénes se referían con lo de camellos.

- Lo siento, pero ya me he confundido y no quería hacerlo de nuevo.

- ¿Confundido? – Repitió Ran.

- Sí. – Habló con la chica que tenía al lado. – Te dije que os parecíais.

- Si tú lo dices… - Dijo la chica. Todos la miraron, la verdad es que sí que se le parecía, a excepción de que el pelo lo tenía algo alborotado.

- Mujer, un aire tiene… - Dijo el chico que estaba al lado de ella. Ahora todas las miradas de los recién llegados se posaron en el joven. A Ran se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Él era clavado a Shinichi, salvo el pelo, que también lo tenía alborotado.

- ¡Qué mal educada soy! Disculpad. – Dijo Paula golpeándose la frente. – Ésta es Aoko Nakamori. – Refiriéndose a la chica.

Se levantó para saludar la aludida. – Encantada.

- Y él es Kaito Kuroba¡Y es mago! – Dijo ilusionada presentando al chico. – Los dos son amigos de la infancia.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo también levantándose.

- Encantada, perdona por lo de antes, pero te me pareces a alguien… - Dijo apenada Ran.

- Me suelen confundir a menudo con Shinichi Kudo, no eres la primera en decírmelo.

- Ellas son Ran Mouri y Kazuha Toyama. Y ellos son Heiji Hattori y Conan Edogawa. – Terminó las presentaciones la española.

A Kaito se le abrieron los ojos como a platos, llevaba tiempo pensando que conocía a Ran de antes, y ahora se acordaba, el suceso del crucero… la reunión de magos… el caso del huevo ruso… lo del avión… - "Kudo…" – Pensó mirando al pequeño. – "… si no me ando con cuidado estoy perdido…"

- ¿Tú eres Kaito Kuroba? – Dijo Conan acercándose a él con ojos soñadores.

- S… Sí. – Dijo el mago temiendo al niño. – "Me ha descubierto… Debería haberme acordado antes y salir de aquí por patas antes de que hiciesen las presentaciones… ¿Por qué seré tan despistado cuando estoy con Aoko? Ella no me conviene… ¡Mentira!"

- Es un honor conocer al hijo del mejor mago de todo Japón. – Dijo el pequeño detective.

- ¡Es verdad! – Saltó Ran. - ¿Tú eres el hijo del gran mago Kuroba?

- Sí… - Dijo Kaito ya más aliviado. – "Buff… por ahora estoy a salvo…"

- Siento lo que le pasó a tu padre. – Dijo Heiji.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – Inquirió Paula.

- Murió en un accidente haciendo una de sus actuaciones. – Dijo melancólico Kaito.

- ¡OH! Lo siento… - Se disculpó la española.

- No importa, pasó hace tiempo, y yo he seguido con la tradición familiar.

- Nakamori… ¿De qué me suena ese nombre? – Dijo pensativa Kazuha.

- Eres la hija del inspector Nakamori¿verdad? – Preguntó Ran.

- Sí, y tú eres la hija del detective Mouri¿no? – Siguió Aoko.

Ran asintió. – Nuestros padres se llevan a matar. – Dijo divertida. – Espero que nosotras no tomemos ejemplo de ellos.

- ¡Eso espero! – Dijo divertida Aoko.

Ring… Ring…

- ¿Diga? – Cogió su móvil Ran. - ¿Cómo que no puedes venir¡Tendrás jeta¡Si tú eras la que estaba más emocionada con salir esta tarde¡Ah! – Sus facciones se relajaron. – Entiendo… Vale, que te lo pases bien… - Dijo pícaramente. – Adiós. Salúdalo de mi parte.

- ¿Quién era, Sonoko? – Preguntó Kazuha cuando colgó Ran.

- Sí, que no va a poder venir. Parece ser que Makoto está en la cuidad y va a pasar la tarde con él.

- ¡Ah¿entonces qué, nos vamos, venís con nosotros? – Invitó Paula.

- Sí porfa, venid. – Dijeron Ran y Kazuha a la vez.

- Eh… - Iba a negarse Kaito, no se sentía muy seguro con el pequeño Kudo y el detective amigo suyo.

- ¡Sí, vamos encantados! – Dijo ilusionada Aoko. - ¿Verdad Kaito? – Miró al chico amenazante.

- Aoko… esto… tenemos que irnos… - Dijo el mago un poco temeroso por la cara que le puso su amiga.

- ¡No seas aburrido, vamos! – Dijo cogiéndolo del brazo y arrastrándolo con los demás.

Las chicas, como siempre, estaban ilusionadas comprándose ropa. Por el contrario, los chicos estaban la mar de aburridos, hablando de sus cosas, excepto Kaito, que estuvo alejado de los detectives, hasta que las chicas salían de los probadores para verse en el espejo. A ellos se les salían los ojos con algunos modelitos que se ponían sus respectivas "amigas".

Después de estar toda la santa tarde de aquí para allá, se hizo de noche. – Ya es muy tarde, deberíamos volver, los camellos están ya muy cargados. – Dijo divertida Paula. Heiji, Kaito y Conan, que crean que por ser pequeño se salvaba, la miraron furibundos.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a comer al bar? – Propuso Ran.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Ya es mayorcito, puede pedir comida rápida, estoy harta de ver a Yoko Okino mientras comemos. ¿Verdad Conan? – El niño asintió.

- Yo también estoy hasta las narices. Mi padre es un fanático. – Dijo Aoko.

- ¡Estoy en el Olimpo! Tengo ante mí a cuatro bellas diosas. Un regalo de los dioses. – Se escuchó detrás. Los chicos le echaron una mirada asesina a aquél pelo pincho de ojos azules.

- Mm.… - Dijo Heiji.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Kazuha.

- A lo mejor si le quitas la bolsa de la boca se le entiende algo mejor. – Dijo Conan, que por suerte él no tenía ninguna en la boca. Miraba amenazante al rubio.

- No sé si servirá de algo… - Dijo indiferente la chica. Se dirigió al moreno y le quitó la bolsa.

Heiji le echó una mirada furibunda a Kazuha. - ¿Cómo que no sabes si servirá de algo¿Y quién es ese tío? – Preguntó mirando al recién llegado.

Ran y Paula lo estaban mirando. - ¡Profesor!

- ¿Qué¿Él es el nuevo profesor del que hablasteis? – Se sorprendió Kazuha. La verdad es que era mucho más atractivo de lo que se imaginaba. Pero también tenía una extraña sensación que no sabía explicar.

- Por favor… me honráis al hablar sobre mi persona… pero ya os tengo dicho que me llaméis Dennis.

- "¿Dennis?" – Pensaron los chicos.

Dennis observó la cara de incredulidad de los jóvenes y sonrió. – Soy griego, es normal que tenga nombre occidental… ¿Qué bellas diosas, no me vais a presentar a sus hermosas amigas?

Si las miradas matasen… Los chicos tenían fuego en sus ojos. El griego se percató y sonrió. Eso a los detectives y al ladrón no les gustó nada.

- Sí, claro. – Dijo Paula. – Ella es una amiga de Osaka, Kazuha Toyama, y ella es una amiga que acabamos de conocer, Aoko Nakamori.

- Encantado. – Se acercó a ellas y les besó el reverso de la mano a cada una. Los chicos tenían un aura de fuego alrededor suya.

- Ejem… ¿Nos vamos ya? – Preguntó Kaito deseando perder de vista a ese engreído rubio de bote.

- Hermosas diosas¿quiénes son los esclavos que os acompañan?

- ¿Esclavos? – Gritaron alucinados los tres chicos. Conan, cansado de escuchar estupideces, se preparó las zapatillas a reacción y estuvo a punto de tirarle un balón de su cinturón en toda la jeta. Pero una mano le detuvo, y no fue la del detective como él pensaba, sino que para su sorpresa fue el mago.

- Ellos son Kaito Kuroba, Heiji Hattori y Conan Edogawa. – Enumeró Aoko. – Chicos, vámonos ya. – Apresuró, no le gustaba la mirada del profesor.

- Sí, vamos. Hasta mañana Dennis. – Todos estaban dejando atrás al griego mientras Conan los seguía estando en su mundo. – "¿Cómo sabía Kuroba lo que iba a hacer? Es la primera vez que hablo con él, no le he dicho nada sobre mí. A no ser…" – El pequeño detective asoció los hechos. – "Es posible… pero por el nombre… hay muchos llamados así… pero así explico…"

- Conan… ¡Conan! – Le llamaba Ran. Estaban en la mesa del bar y el camarero estaba anotando los pedidos. - ¿Qué vas a querer?

- ¡Ah! – Salió de su ensimismamiento. – Pues… un vaso de lechita tibia, por favor. – Dijo en su tono más juvenil.

El camarero fue a por las bebidas. - ¿Qué te pasa, Conan¿Te encuentras mal? – Inquirió Ran preocupada por el niño.

- No, no, estoy bien. – Esbozó una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la chica.

- Seguro que estaba pensando en su chica… ¡Auch! – Se quejó el moreno de Osaka. Miró hacia un lado y le echó una mirada furibunda al niño con gafas.

Cuando terminaron de comer Paula habló. – Bueno chicos, me lo he pasado fenomenal. Muchas gracias por todo, será mejor que me marche ya, mi madre me estará esperando.

- Te acompañamos. – Dijo Kazuha. - ¿Verdad gente?

- No os molestéis… es muy tarde y…

- Por eso mismo. – Saltó Aoko. – No te vamos a dejar ir a tu casa sola.

- ¡Gracias chicas! – Agradeció la rubia. – Vamos, atajaremos por ese callejón.

Se adentraron por la calle que señaló Paula. Ella iba delante, con Conan y Ran detrás, seguidos por Heiji y Kazuha sin dirigirse la palabra, y por último estaban Aoko y Kaito que, sorpresa, estaban discutiendo.

- ¡Yo puedo mirar como quiera a quien me de la gana¡Que yo sepa estamos en un país libre! – Gritó desesperada Aoko. Todos se detuvieron y vieron a la pareja peleándose. - ¡Te digo que me tropecé sin querer con él y se me cayeron las bolsas, me ayudó y nos despedimos¿Qué tiene de malo¿Y qué hago yo dándote explicaciones¡Es mi vida¡Puedo mirar y hablar a quien yo quiera¡No tengo que pedirte permiso! – La chica estaba a punto de llorar.

- ¡Pues no me des explicaciones¡Parecías una…! – Se calló de pronto.

- Parecía una qué Kaito… Dime… - Dijo la chica inquisitivamente.

- Déjalo.

- ¡Dímelo Kaito!

- ¡Una buscona¡Si te gustaba aquél tío ve a por él¿Quién te lo impide?

La chica se quedó estática. Bajó la mirada. No podía creer que el chico hubiese dicho eso de ella. Empezaron a caer pequeñas gotas de sus azules ojos.

El joven se quedó hecho polvo después de haber dicho eso. Él no pensaba eso en realidad. – Aoko yo…

Le puso una mano sobre el brazo, pero ella hizo un movimiento brusco y se apartó de él. – Te odio. – Dijo en un susurro.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó el mago sin podérselo creer y con un hilo de voz.

- ¡Te odio Kaito Kuroba¡Ojalá no te hubiera conocido nunca! – Y la chica salió corriendo llorando amargamente. Pasó de largo a los demás y se metió por una callejuela.

Kaito estaba pálido, nunca Aoko le había dicho esas palabras. Lo normal es que le hubiese tirado encima un cubo de basura, pero eso… no se lo esperaba.

- Kuroba… - Se le acercó Ran. – Deberías ir a por ella, podría perderse y… hablar con ella.

- ¡Bah! Ya se le pasará, discutimos así a menudo. – Se le dibujó una sonrisa forzada en la cara. No quería mostrar su tristeza a sus amigos.

- Me recordáis a otros amigos… - Dijo Ran posando su mirada a sus amigos de Osaka.

- ¿Por qué nos miras así, Ran? – Preguntó Heiji.

- Eso Ran¿por qué? – Inquirió Kazuha.

- ¿Yo¿No puedo mirar a mis queridos amigos del alma? – Dijo divertida.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! – Un grito cercano desgarró el aire.

Todos se quedaron estáticos.

- ¿Esa voz no era…? Empezó Paula.

- ¡Aoko! – Gritó desesperado Kaito saliendo corriendo por el camino que había tomado su amiga.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

Empieza a ponerse interesante

Espero que os guste

Ya sé que la discusión de Kaito y Aoko es una tontería pero no se me ocurría nada

¡Feliz año 2008!


	10. 9 ¿Dónde estás?

_**Capítulo 9¿Dónde estás?**_

Un hombre acababa de llegar al lugar del aviso. Este hombre, vestido con una gabardina marrón y sombrero a juego, se impresionó con lo que vio.

- ¡Inspector Megure! – Se oyó desde detrás del cordón policial.

- ¡Señor Mouri¿Qué hace aquí? – Inquirió el inspector. – "Siempre a donde va hay un asesinato…"

El detective se acercó a él y se paró a su lado. – Mi hija me llamó. Esto es claramente un asesinato.

Un chico de tez morena se acercó a los dos hombres. - ¡No¿En serio¡No lo había pensado! Yo pensé que estaba durmiendo… Ya iba a despertarla y todo… - Dijo sarcástico Heiji.

- Heiji, tranquilízate… - Dijo Kazuha tranquilamente acercándose a él.

- ¿Qué me tranquilice? – El chico estaba que echaba chispas. – Éste no tiene ni pajorera idea de cómo resolver un crimen. ¿Por qué le has llamado, Ran¡Él no puede hacer nada aquí! – La chica retrocedió hasta donde estaban sus amigas algo cohibida. Nunca había visto a su amigo así.

- Déjate de tonterías Hattori… Así no ayudas nada. – Dijo molesto el inspector. – Takagi¿quién es la víctima?

Un detective que estaba agachado junto al cuerpo, observándola, se levantó y pasó unas cuantas páginas de su pequeña libreta. – La víctima es Machiko Fumiwara, veintitrés años, ejercía de trabajadora social. Desaparecida desde hace dos noches. La última persona que la vio con vida fue su prometido, quien denunció su desaparición.

- ¡Machiko! – Un grito desesperado se escuchó en la lejanía. Un hombre joven, de unos veinticinco años, intentaba soltarse del agarre de dos policías que intentaban retenerle. - ¡Por favor¡Déjenme verla¡Machiko! – Tenía los ojos rojos de tanto intentar retener las lágrimas, que amenazaban con caer al ver a su prometida tendida sin vida en medio del callejón.

- Imagino que era el prometido… - Dijo tristemente Megure.

- Así es… - Afirmó Takagi. – Él es Shu Takabashi, veinticinco años. Llevaban prometidos desde hace dos días, justo desde el día de la desaparición.

- Entiendo… Inspector, será mejor que se le aleje de aquí. – Aconsejó Kogoro. – No es conveniente que la vea así por más tiempo. Es demasiado traumático.

- Tiene razón… Agentes, llévense al señor Takabashi a tomar un poco el aire.

- ¡Sí inspector! – Y los mismos que estaban agarrando al chico se lo llevaron lejos del cuerpo de su amada.

- Un momento… - Dijo Heiji agachado ante el cuerpo.

- ¡Eh¡Aléjate de ahí¡Puedes borrar las pruebas! – Gritó Kogoro.

Heiji, como si escuchara llover, siguió con lo suyo. - ¿Ésta no es la chica que salió en las noticias? "Kudo dijo que la había visto antes… es demasiada casualidad" – Pensó.

- Es cierto… - Afirmó Kogoro. – Pero… no sé… parece diferente… en cómo va maquillada y peinada… y luego este traje…

- ¿No son los vestidos de los griegos clásicos? – Preguntó Paula. Al principio se había impresionado bastante, pero al tranquilizarse se acercó a ver lo que comentaban los detectives.

Ran se acercó al escuchar lo que dijo la rubia. - ¡Es verdad! Lo dimos esta mañana en Mitología. Se llaman togas¿no?

- ¡Ya sé cómo lo hicieron! – Saltó Kogoro.

- ¿Cómo vas a saberlo si ni siquiera has observado de cerca el cadáver? – Le criticó Heiji.

- ¡Heiji¡Deja al detective Mouri! Que él es detective más experto que tú. – Se le encaró su amiga de la infancia. Al detective se le escapó una sonrisa sarcástica. – "si tú supieras que él en su vida ha resuelto un caso… no dirías lo mismo."

- Verá inspector. La víctima vino por aquí para atajar, pero un desconocido, seguramente el asesino, la siguió, la arrinconó y la mató. Le sacó el corazón y le cambió de ropa para luego abandonarla aquí.

- Es comprensible, pero… ¿no hubiese sido más seguro llevársela y matarla en otro lugar? Cualquiera podía haberlo visto si pasaba por aquí. ¿Y cómo es que no se ha encontrado el cuerpo hasta ahora? – Cuestionó Takagi.

- Pues porque casi nadie pasa por aquí, serán dos o tres pelagatos. – Dijo seguro de sí mismo el detective, como si hubiese desvelado la verdad del mundo.

- ¡Qué estupidez! – Le contrarió Hattori. - ¡Fíjese en las pruebas por lo menos una vez en su vida! – Le dijo casi tirándose encima del detective.

- Cálmate Hattori… - Intentó tranquilizarlo Megure. – A ver tu teoría.

El joven moreno se tranquilizó. – He de admitir que el señor Mouri tiene razón…

- Entonces¿por qué te alteraste tanto? – Dijo Megure cayéndosele la gotita.

- ¡Ja! Lo dije. ¡Es que soy el mejor! – Dijo Kogoro haciendo el símbolo de la victoria y riéndose solo como él sabe.

- He dicho… - Continuó Heiji ya saliéndosele la vena. – Que el señor Mouri tiene razón sólo hasta que la arrinconó en el callejón. Pero no la mataron aquí.

- ¿Y en qué te basas? – Preguntó Paula, que estaba escuchando toda la conversación.

- ¿Ves alguna mancha de sangre? – Todos negaron. – La sedaron y se la llevaron a otro lugar donde la mataron. Mirad ese pequeño pinchazo en el cuello.

- ¡Es verdad! Aquí está. – Señaló Takagi un punto en el cuello.

- La cambiaron de ropa y la mataron, se puede apreciar este hecho por las manchas de sangre en la ropa. Si la hubiesen matado y luego cambiado de ropa, no estaría tan manchada la toga.

- Ridículo. – Se quejó Kogoro. - ¿Y cómo explicas que el cuerpo esté aquí, si la mataron en otro lugar? – Preguntó irónico el detective privado.

La faz del joven detective se ensombreció de repente. – Pues…

- La devolvieron al lugar de donde la secuestraron. – Se escuchó una voz de niño detrás de ellos.

Todos miraron al lugar de donde provenía la voz. Allí se encontraban Conan y…

- ¡Kudo! – Exclamó sorprendido Megure. Takagi se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos de Kogoro casi se salieron de sus órbitas. - ¿Qué haces aquí¿Cuándo has vuelto?

El chico que estaba al lado del niño esbozó una sonrisa triste, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. – Lo siento inspector, pero yo no soy el detective… Me llamo Kaito Kuroba.

Las chicas se acercaron a él al ver lo mal que estaba. – Kaito… ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Paula. El chico no hizo ningún movimiento, se quedó estático con la vista clavada en el suelo.

- ¡OH! Siento el malentendido. – Se intentó disculpar el inspector.

- No se preocupe, nos confunden a menudo… - Consiguió decir el ladrón.

- Conan… - El niño miró frente suya y se encontró en la cara preocupada de Ran, la cual se había agachado para estar a su altura. - ¿Dónde estabas¿Y cómo sabes que trajeron de nuevo el cuerpo aquí?

El niño se recriminó a sí mismo por no haber mantenido su boca cerrada. – "No si… calladito estoy mas mono…"

- Porque… - Comenzó a hablar Kaito. – Hemos visto a los que lo hicieron. Y se han llevado a Aoko. – Todos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar al joven. El ladrón seguía manteniendo la vista al suelo. Los flecos le tapaban los ojos llorosos. Sólo dos personas le vieron así, y sobre todo el niño se sentía culpable.

FLASH BACKS

Kaito, al escuchar el grito de su amiga, corrió hacia la dirección que ella había tomado. Conan corrió junto a él.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, lo que vieron les dejaron impactados.

Allí de pie había dos hombres vestidos de negro, y en el suelo había dos cuerpos tirados. Eran de mujer. Una iba vestida con un vestido muy raro de color rosa pálido, y la otra…

- Aoko… - Susurró el joven ladrón. - ¿Qué le habéis hecho¡Malditos! – Gritó.

Conan no se podía mover. Después de tanto tiempo buscándolos… allí estaban, ante sus narices. – Gin… - Susurró el pequeño.

- ¡Joder! No paran de venir entrometidos. – Dijo su acompañante. Les apuntó con una pistola.

- Espera Ron. – Dijo Gin agarrándole la pistola para que no apretase el gatillo. - ¿Qué tal, Kudo? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos cara a cara, en un parque de atracciones. – Miró con ojos fríos al chico.

- "Se ha confundido, cree que Kuroba soy yo" – Pensó el pequeño. – "Entonces cree que Nakamori es Ran, por eso no la ha matado todavía"

- ¡Ah, no espera! Nos hemos visto más reciente. Espera que piense… - El rubio simuló que pensaba. El pequeño se extrañó. Las pocas veces que se había agrandado, se había cuidado de no haber sido visto. – Ya recuerdo, yo estaba en un tejado, y tú y tus amigos del FBI fastidiaron mis planes de matar al detective Mouri. - Al decir esto, el pequeño se quedó blanco. Cuando eso ocurrió, él era un niño. La mirada de Gin pasó del ladrón al detective. - ¿Verdad, Kudo?

Kaito, en cuanto el rubio apartó la vista de él, hizo ademán de sacar algo de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

- No te lo aconsejo Kuroba. ¿Creías que no te iba a reconocer vestido de paisano? Aunque no lleves tu traje de trabajo, sé perfectamente quién eres, joven ladrón. Ron, coge a la chica.

El acompañante cogió a la desmayada Aoko y la apuntó en la cabeza con la pistola. – Yo que ustedes no me movería. – La metió en los asientos traseros del coche y se puso de nuevo junto a su jefe.

- ¿A dónde os la lleváis? – Preguntó el pequeño.

- No te preocupes Kudo, tenemos órdenes de mantener a tu chica con vida. – Se metieron en el coche y se alejaron por las oscuras calles.

Los dos chicos corrieron tras ellos.

- ¡Kudo! Dame el rastreador. – El niño alucinó por lo que había dicho. - ¡Deprisa! Antes de que se alejen más.

El pequeño tomó sus gafas, aún corriendo, y cogió el rastreador. Se lo dio al mago y éste sacó una pistola y lo puso en la boquilla. Apuntó hacia el coche y disparó. De la pistola salió un As de picas y del impulso colocó el rastreador en el coche. - ¿Funcionó? – Preguntó el mago.

Conan accionó el mecanismo y apareció un punto moviéndose. – Sí. Pero se está alejando del radio de acción. Ahora no podemos hacer nada. Debemos volver con los demás.

- ¿Qué¡Ni hablar! Yo voy a buscarla.

- Sé como te sientes. Pero no le harán nada. Creen que es Ran.

- ¡Por eso! Cuando vean que ella no es Mouri la matarán.

El pequeño quería hablar, pero antes tenía que confirmar una cosa. – En una ocasión, el día que nos vimos la primera vez, me dijiste que un ladrón es un artista, que utiliza su imaginación para robar un trofeo. Pero los detectives…

- Los detectives solo ven el crimen y los denuncian. Los detectives son igual que críticos de arte. – Dijo embelesado el mago mirando hacia donde había desaparecido el coche.

- Yo soy un crítico de arte, Kid. – El ladrón miró al niño. – Y tú eres un artista. No estoy a favor en cooperar con gente que usa su imaginación para robar, pero por mi culpa han robado tu más preciado trofeo. Yo solo no podré con ellos, ni siquiera con la ayuda de Hattori. Así que… - El pequeño extendió la mano hacia el joven. - ¿Qué me dices?

El mago vaciló. - ¿Cuándo empezaste a sospechar de mí?

Conan esbozó una sonrisa. – Cuando me detuviste antes de pegarle con un balonazo al estúpido de Dennis. Sólo Hattori y Ran saben lo de mis zapatos y cinturón. Bueno y Kid también, por eso empecé a sospechar. Y cuando Gin te llamó ladrón, lo del rastreador y la pistola que tienes, ya mis sospechas se hicieron ciertas.

El ladrón sonrió. Vio la mano que el niño le tenía tendida y se la estrechó. – Vamos, tenemos que ir con los demás. – Empezaron a ir hacia el callejón, donde estaría todo el mundo. – Imagino que se lo dirás a tu amigo.

- No, no se lo diré a nadie. No te preocupes, si se entera, no será por mí. – Le consoló el niño con gafas.

- Gracias. – Le agradeció el mago. – "No te preocupes Aoko, te encontraré estés donde estés"

FLASH BACK ENDS

- Hattori. – Le llamó el niño. - ¿Puedes venir un momento?

El moreno se acercó a los dos chicos. - ¿Qué queréis?

- Dile a la policía que pongan vigilancia las veinticuatro horas a Mouri. – Dijo Kaito, ya algo recuperado.

- ¿Qué¿Por qué? – Preguntó la chica, que estaba detrás escuchándolo todo.

Los chicos, al ver que no se lo podían esconder, se lo contó Kaito al ver que el niño no podía hablar. – Porque el objetivo de esos tipos eras tú. Al parecerse Aoko y tú, se confundieron.

La chica no sabía qué decir. – Pero… pero… ¿Por qué?

- Son los tipos que está investigando Kudo¿Verdad? – Preguntó Heiji. Al ver que el niño le asintió sin poder mirar a otro lado que no era el suelo, se temió lo peor. – Me tendréis que contar lo que ha pasado más tarde. – Dijo en un susurro a los chicos. - ¡Inspector! El objetivo del secuestro era Ran, así que deben escoltarla en todo momento.

- ¿Qué¿Mi hija? – Se alteró el detective. - ¿Por qué tiene que ser ella a la que quieren secuestrar¡Explícamelo chico!

- Porque me confundieron con Kudo. – Dijo Kaito.

- Ya decía que ese chico era una mala influencia para ti hija. Si me hubieras hecho caso, no hubiera pasado esto. – Kogoro estaba que iba a explotar.

Ran estaba apoyada en la pared con la cabeza agachada. Kazuha y Paula estaban a su lado intentando animarla. Conan se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. – "Mouri tiene razón, si no me hubiera conocido, esto nunca hubiera ocurrido y ella nunca hubiera estado en peligro"

- Sé lo que estás pensando. – Le dijo el detective de Osaka. – Y no tienes por qué atormentarte, si ella no te hubiera conocido, lo más seguro es que nunca hubiera conocido la felicidad.

- Pero le he hecho mucho daño.

- Puede que le hayas hecho daño al hacerte el desaparecido. – Dijo Kaito. – Pero seguramente hubiera sufrido más si hubiese sabido que tú sufres por ser un niño y tener que mentirle a todo el mundo.

El niño esbozó una leve sonrisa. – No creas, tengo la sensación de que sospecha de mí.

- ¿Otra vez? – Dijeron a la vez.

- Hoy en la cocina me ha dado la sensación de que quería decirme que lo sabía, pero algo la detuvo. – Miró hacia Ran, y vio que unas cuantas gotas caían hacia el suelo.

- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese inepto de detective. – Dijo Kogoro fuera de sí.

- No. – Dijo la chica de Tokio.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Inquirió el detective.

- ¿Estás sordo¡He dicho que no! No pienso hacer lo que me acabas de mandar. Si no hubiera sido por Shinichi, yo nunca hubiera sido feliz. Él me alegraba cuando estaba triste. Cuando mamá se fue de casa, fue él el que me ayudó a superarlo. – Cada vez se acercaba más a su padre hasta que quedaron frente a frente. – Ya no soy una niña pequeña que hace lo que le manda su padre. También haré todo lo que pueda por rescatar a Aoko.

- Pero por culpa de ese inepto está ocurriendo esto. Si no fuera por él, no tendrían que ponerte vigilancia… - Dijo algo cohibido su padre. Se sentía intimidado por la furia de su hija.

- ¡Él es mucho mejor detective que tú! – Gritó Ran. Todos se quedaron estáticos. Nunca habían vista tan enfadada a la chica. – Y aceptaré la escolta, si así puedo ayudar a Aoko y a Shinichi.

- Entonces… - Dijo Takagi. – Kudo anda desaparecido por esa banda criminal.

- Y parece que se ha acercado demasiado y quieren hacerle daño. Lo más seguro es que esté atrapado y quieren que hable. – Dijo la detective Sato, que había estado analizando la escena. - Como no han podido hacerle hablar, querían secuestrar a su mejor amiga para que lo hiciera.

- Pero se confundieron de persona. – Terminó Shiratori. – Espero que no se den cuenta, y que Kudo no les diga que ella no es Ran. No le conozco demasiado, pero es un chico listo y no dirá que ella no es su amiga.

- Estáis haciendo suposiciones precipitadas. – Dijo Heiji. - Que Kudo no de señales de vida no quiere decir que esté con esa organización.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es una organización y no una banda? – Preguntó Kazuha.

- Porque… - Miró al niño, éste asintió y continuó con la explicación. – Me ha hablado sobre ella y me ha dicho que tuviese cuidado con ella. Es una organización que visten siempre de negro, matan y hacen sobornos, y tienen nombres de bebidas alcohólicas.

- ¿Sólo sabe eso después de investigarles durante dos años? – Preguntó Megure.

- Es demasiado. Nunca tienen un escondite fijo. – Dijo Conan.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso, mocoso? – Preguntó Kogoro.

- Bueno… porque…

- Yo se lo he dicho al chaval. – Dijo el moreno para sacarle del apuro. – Como me pregunta siempre por casos, le he comentado el de Kudo.

Kazuha le pegó una colleja a su amigo. - ¡Eh¿Por qué me pegas?

La chica cogió en brazos al chico y se encaró al detective. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre comentarle casos¡Encima peligrosos! – Fue hacia Ran y le hizo coger al niño. Se viró otra vez. – Todo este tiempo sabías el caso de Kudo y no se lo has comentado ha nadie, ni siquiera a la policía.

- No podía decir nada. Se lo prometí a Kudo.

- Kudo también es otro¿qué se cree? Debería haber contado con la ayuda de la policía. Ahora todos estamos en este lío gracias a su idiotez.

- ¡Cállate papá! – Miró al niño y vio que éste tenía la mirada apagada. Se sentía culpable. – Si no ha dicho nada será porque sabía que era muy peligroso y no quería que estuviésemos en peligro.

- Ran tiene razón. A mí me costó sacarle información sobre su caso.

- Pero no tiene sentido. Es la primera vez que oigo sobre esta organización. – Dijo Megure.

- Porque trabajan a la sombra. Siempre que matan, es difícil encontrar el cadáver. – Dijo Heiji.

- Pues esta vez no se han esmerado. – Dijo Sato, mirando donde antes estaba el cuerpo de Machiko.

- Eso es porque tenían órdenes de que fuese fácil de encontrar. – Dijo Kaito. – Uno de ellos dijeron que tenían órdenes precisas de no matar a Ran, es decir, a Aoko.

- Bueno, esperemos que no se den cuenta de que se han equivocado. La buscaremos por toda la ciudad y alrededores. ¿Cómo eran los hombres, Conan? – El chico no respondió. – Conan.

- Uno era delgado, de melena larga, rubio y con sombrero y ropas negras. Y el otro era también delgado, con gafas. El rubio se llamaba Gin, y el de gafas Ron. – Dijo Kaito.

- Gracias. – Agradeció Takagi. – Les agradecería que mañana viniesen a la comisaría para tomar declaración.

Todos asintieron. Se fueron de la escena con dirección a la casa de Paula. Iban muy callados.

- Ran. – La llamó su padre. Ella le miró. – Siento lo que dije sobre Shinichi. – Ella bajó la mirada. – Pero sabiendo que puedes estar en peligro…

- No importa papá. Yo también me alteré al saber que Aoko está en esta situación por mi culpa. Pero no podemos echarle la culpa a Shinichi, él no sabía que iba a suceder esto.

- Tienes razón. Mañana a primera hora empezará tu escolta.

La chica asintió. No apartaba la vista del niño. Sabía que se sentía culpable por lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía que hacer. Rezaba por que Heiji le animase y le convenciese de que no era su culpa.

Los tres chicos iban delante del todo. - ¿Me queréis explicar por qué tú sabes lo de Kudo? – Preguntó el moreno.

- Mentimos a la policía. – Dijo Kaito.

- ¿Cómo que mintieron a la policía?

- No podíamos decirle la verdad.

- ¿Y cuál es la verdad?

- Gin me reconoció. – Habló por primera vez Conan desde que siguieron su camino.

Al moreno casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas. - ¿Cómo que te reconoció?

- No íbamos a decirle a la policía que Gin no me confundió con Kudo, sino que desde el principio sabía que el niño era el detective. Nos tomarían por locos.

- ¿Queréis decirme exactamente lo que ocurrió? – Dijo desesperado Heiji.

- Bueno, aquí vivo yo. – Dijo Paula. – Ya dije que era un paseo. – Su casa estaba en una urbanización muy rica. Su casa estaba detrás de unas verjas y un gran jardín.

- ¡Qué pasada! – Dijeron todos.

- ¿Queréis pasar?

- Otro día. Ya es muy tarde. – Dijo Kogoro. – Adiós.

- Adiós. – Se despidieron todos.

- Hasta mañana.

Cuando se alejaron. Vieron una casa enorme tras unas verjas con dibujos raros y un jardín con estatuas y una fuente enorme.

- Quien viva aquí, tiene que ser horrorosamente rico. – Dijo Heiji. – Como iba diciendo… ¿Qué pasó?

Conan empezó a contar con detalle lo que había ocurrido y la conversación con los hombres de negro. Claro está, no dijo la verdadera identidad del mago.

- Así que… le pusieron un localizador al coche. ¿Y cómo?

- El coche no se había alejado mucho, así que cogí una piedra y le puse el localizador. La lancé y se quedó pegada. – Dijo el niño.

- Una respuesta un tanto débil. Pero bueno. ¿Lo tienes encendido?

- No, se acabó la batería. ¡Mierda!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaron Ran y Kazuha que escucharon la maldición del niño.

- Le prometí al profesor Agasa que iría a probar un juego a su casa. ¿Puedo ir, hermana Ran?

- ¿Ahora? Es muy tarde para que un mocoso como tú vaya a jugar a los videojuegos. – Dijo Kogoro.

- Vale. Pero no quiero que vayas solo. – Dijo Ran.

- ¿Vas a dejarle ir? – Preguntó Kogoro sorprendido.

- Sí. Necesita distraerse un poco. Ha tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes hoy. Hattori¿podrías acompañarlo?

- Sí.

- Quiero que el hermano Kaito venga también. Así jugaremos los tres. – Dijo con una fingida sonrisa. – ¿A que también quieres jugar?

- Eh… claro.

- No vuelvan tarde. – Dijo Kazuha.

- Sí. – Los tres echaron a correr hacia la casa del profesor.

- Esos tres se parecen mucho¿verdad? – Dijo Kazuha a su amiga.

- Demasiado. – Afirmó su amiga.

Y los tres comenzaron a caminar hasta la agencia de detectives Mouri. Deseando despertarse de esa pesadilla. Lo que no sabían era que la pesadilla no acababa más que comenzar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. 10 Más noticias

_**Capítulo 10: Más noticias**_

Los chicos llegaron casi sin respiración a la casa del profesor.

En la puerta les recibió el anciano muy preocupado. - ¡Shin…!

- No te preocupes por él Agasa, lo sabe todo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? He oído lo del asesinato en la plaza, y Ai me dijo que tú ibas a ir con Ran por esa zona.

La cara del pequeño se ensombreció. Los dos jóvenes se dieron cuenta y fueron ellos los que contaron todo lo ocurrido al profesor, inclusive lo que no sabía la policía.

La pequeña que vivía con el anciano estaba escuchando todo tras la puerta del laboratorio. Le pareció muy extraño, así que compartió sus dudas con los demás. – Todo esto es muy extraño…

Todos los presentes se volvieron hacia la recién llegada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Haibara? – Preguntó el pequeño detective con interés.

- Con esa acción, la de dejar el cuerpo ahí, tienen la intención de mandarle un mensaje a las fuerzas de seguridad.

- ¿Qué mensaje? – Inquirió el ladrón.

Ella puso una cara sombría. – Hagamos lo que hagamos, aunque te esfuerces, nunca nos atraparéis.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la sala.

La pequeña suspiró. – Además, la forma en que vestía… las noticias hablan de que tenía puesto un traje típico de la Grecia Clásica, una toga¿es eso cierto?

- Así es. – Afirmó el detective del oeste.

- Y… ¿le faltaba el corazón?

- ¡Ai! Las noticias no han dicho nada sobre la causa de la muerte…

- Tú sabes algo… ¿Verdad? – Inquirió Conan.

La científica esbozó una triste sonrisa. – Y yo, que quería hablarte de otra cosa igual de importante… - Estuvo un tiempo en silencio. – Sólo he oído historias. Son cosas que te enteras al entrar en la organización.

- ¡Haibara¿Quieres dejarte ya de tanto misterio? – Se encolerizó el pequeño. - ¡Las últimas horas que he vivido han sido un auténtico infierno¡He visto al hombre que me ha arruinado la vida¿Y sabes lo único que he podido hacer¡Temblar de miedo e impotencia¡Han secuestrado a Aoko delante de mis narices¡Y encima ahora Ran tiene que estar vigilada las veinticuatro horas porque van tras ella¡Todo por mi culpa¿Se me olvida algo?

- Que Gin sabe quién eres… - Dijo sin pensar Heiji, mirando al techo con aspecto meditador.

- ¡Muchas gracias¡Casi se me olvidaba¡Ahora también mi familia y amigos están en peligro de muerte!

Agasa tuvo que cogerle porque estaba que se subía a las paredes. – Tranquilízate Shinichi.

- ¡Estoy muy tranquilo! – Gritó Conan. - ¿Quién no está tranquilo aquí?

- Déjelo… - Dijo el moreno. – Se tiene de desahogar…

El mago se acercó a la niña. – Por favor. – Dijo tranquilamente. – Mi mejor amiga está en manos de esos hombres. Después de todos estos años buscándolos, los encuentro y se llevan a la persona más importante para mí. Te lo ruego… - Le suplicó.

- ¿Por qué los buscabas, Kuroba? – Preguntó Heiji.

- "Kuroba…" – Pensó Ai. – "No puede ser que sea…"

- Mataron a mi padre. Sólo porque se negó a hacer lo que le exigieron. Desde ese día juré vengarme.

- Kuroba… - Dijo Ai. – He oído hablar de tu padre. Un buen hombre. Uno de los pocos que se atrevieron a contradecir a la organización. – Suspiró cansada y se sentó en el sillón. Miró al mago y al pequeño. – Os contaré todo lo que sé de la organización. – Dijo resignada. – Será mejor que os sentéis, el relato es algo largo… y chocante.

Todos tomaron asiento, como había solicitado su interlocutora.

- Empezaré desde el principio… Pido desde ya que no haya interrupciones. Si tenéis dudas, preguntaréis al final del comienzo de esta organización.

Todos asintieron.

Ella suspiró. – Todo comenzó en occidente. En un país llamado Grecia. ¿Habéis oído hablar del laberinto del minotauro en Creta?

- Sí. - Afirmó Kaito. - Es una leyenda occidental. Se cuenta que el rey Minos, muy poderoso en la época, pedía a las ciudades griegas un tributo de siete muchachos y siete muchachas para encerrarlos en el laberinto construido por Dédalo. Se dice que ahí habitaba el minotauro, cabeza de toro y cuerpo de hombre, y devoraba a los jóvenes.

- Bien. – Continuó Ai. – Pero la realidad es algo distinta. No existió el minotauro, se lo inventaron para esconder la verdad. En realidad, esos chicos los usaban como carne de cañón para que los soldados se entrenasen, para que no tuviesen piedad contra nada ni nadie. Cuando el rey fue derrocado, esos soldados se repartieron por diferentes ciudades de Grecia y reclutaron a más hombres. En un principio sólo estaba formado por hombres, pero con el movimiento feminista, aceptaron a mujeres.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Conan iba a hablar pero Ai continuó. – Sobre el 1200 a.c., la organización ya estaba infiltrada en los lugares más importantes del país. Ellos convencieron a los reyes griegos para unirse contra la ciudad que se estaba enriqueciendo a costa del mar Negro.

- Troya… - Susurró Heiji.

- Exacto. Pero no creas que es tan bonito como lo cuentan. Una historia de amor entre Helena y Paris. La realidad es que lucharon por el poder y las riquezas. Después de diez años, quien vencieron fueron los griegos, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero quien controló todo fueron los de la organización. – Se mantuvo en silencio un tiempo, para que sus espectadores pudiesen asimilar toda la información. – Durante siglos se siguieron expandiendo y llegaron a Londres en 1666. Vieron que no podían controlarla, ya era demasiado poderosa, por lo que recurrieron a medidas extremas.

- ¿Quieres decir que ellos la incendiaron? – Preguntó incrédulo Conan.

- Muy bien Kudo, parece que has hecho tus deberes de historia que nos marcaron en el colegio. – El chico la miró amenazadoramente. – Fueron a diferentes partes de la ciudad y prendieron diversos focos por toda la ciudad. Después del incendio, ellos controlaron todo y se hicieron más fuertes. Luego, en 1914, tentaron a los alemanes para comenzar una guerra, y lo consiguieron matando al heredero de la corona germana, les echaron las culpas a los rusos, luego convencieron a los otros países de unirse con unos u otros y comenzó la primera guerra. Luego, en 1939, un miembro convenció a los alemanes que eran una "raza superior" y les metió de lleno en otra guerra, que perdieron de nuevo. Todo porque EEUU se metía en medio.

- ¿Nos estás diciendo que Hitler pertenecía a la organización? – Inquirió Conan.

- Exacto. Se mató para encubrirla. Fue una idea descabellada, ellos siempre actúan en las sombras. Ya veis que les salió mal. Por eso la atacó mediante la guerra fría. Pero aún así, no ha conseguido apoderarse de EEUU. Por eso la ha dejado a un lado, y han empezado con Japón. Les resulta difícil por la cantidad de habitantes que tiene en tan pequeño territorio. Pero parece que poco a poco lo esta consiguiendo. Y si consigue controlar a Japón, nada ni nadie los detendrá para conseguir EEUU.

- ¿Quieres decir que los japoneses sólo somos una prueba para conseguir algo más grande? – Cuestionó el profesor.

La chica asintió.

El niño golpeó la mesa con un puño y todos le miraron. – Mierda Haibara. ¿Por qué nunca me lo has dicho?

- ¿Y qué hubieras hecho? No puedes hacer nada.

- Atraparlos.

- Si no lo has conseguido en estos dos años sin saberlo todo¿vas a poder saberlo ahora? – Preguntó el moreno.

- Ahora tenemos más información, podemos investigar dónde buscar con todos estos datos.

- Eso está muy bien… ¿Pero qué coño pasa con Aoko? – Saltó Kaito.

Todos miraron a la pequeña, que había bajado la cabeza. Los flecos le tapaban los ojos. – La chica que encontrasteis… - La televisión en ese momento se encendió. El profesor Agasa se había movido y se sentó sobre el mando.

En ese momento estaban dando las noticias. Se encontraban en el lugar de los hechos, y vieron al prometido hecho polvo. Pusieron una foto de la chica, y en ese momento Conan recordó su sueño.

Se quedó pálido. Cuando terminó la noticia el profesor apagó la televisión. Miró al pequeño. - ¿Qué te pasa Shinichi? – El pequeño no podía respirar. Se sentía aprisionado.

- ¡Eh Kudo¿Qué te pasa macho? – Se acercó al detective y se arrodilló ante él.

Cuando se repuso, lo explicó. – Hattori¿recuerdas que te dije que esa chica me sonaba? – El moreno asintió. – Ya recuerdo dónde la he visto.

- Y… ¿Dónde la has visto? – Preguntó el mago.

- Soñé con ella. – Todos le miraron curiosos.

- Pero es imposible. – Dijo Agasa. – Nunca la habías visto antes¿o sí?

El chico negó. - ¿Cómo era el sueño? – Preguntó la científica.

- Estaba en un altar, en una cueva. La chica estaba postrada en la mesa. De repente, levanto la mano y le clavo el cuchillo en el pecho. – Se calló de repente.

- Sigue. – Le sugirió la chica.

El pequeño tragó saliva. – Sentía gozo mientras la chica moría en mis propias manos. Cuando murió, le arranqué el corazón y lo puse en un tarro. En ese momento desperté.

El silencio entró en la habitación.

- No te sientas culpable Kudo. – Dijo el mago.

- Kuroba tiene razón. – Siguió el moreno. – No eras tú. Sólo era un sueño.

- No. – Dijo Ai. – No solo era un sueño. Era más que eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir Ai? – Inquirió el profesor.

- Eso fue real. – La científica miró a Conan. – Y que tú lo vieses no es coincidencia.

- Explícate. – Le ordenó el detective del este.

- Existe un ritual de sucesión entre los jefes. Cuando el jefe muere, el sucesor tiene que hacer un ritual para ascender en la jerarquía. Nunca lo he visto, pero he escuchado hablar de ello. – Sonrió cansada. – Parece ser que el viejo la ha palmado. Se decía que estaba pachucho.

- ¿Cómo es ese ritual? – Preguntó Kaito.

- Toman a dos mujeres, la primera tiene que ser mayor de veinte años, y tiene que haber estado con un hombre. La visten con una toga rosa, muy fina, hasta las rodillas. La sacrifica el sucesor, le arranca el corazón y lo mete en una urna de cristal.

Todos estaban pálidos. – Y… ¿La otra mujer?

Ai bajó la mirada. – La otra mujer debe ser menor de veinte años, y virgen. A ella la visten con una toga blanca, que se arrastra por el suelo. A ella le harán un corte, y la sangre bañará el corazón de la primera. Cuando se desmaya… - Calló de repente.

- ¿Qué pasa cuando se desmaya, Ai? – Preguntó entrecortadamente Agasa.

- La viola. – Todos se quedaron blancos. – Ante todos sus espectadores. La tendrá como juguete hasta que de a luz un hijo, y luego, la matará si se ha aburrido de ella, o la tendrá a su lado bien vigilada para que no se escape nunca.

Kaito estaba pálido. - ¿Quieres decir que le harán eso a… a…?

- No… - Negó Conan. – Aoko es una equivocación. – Miró a su amiga. - ¿Por qué vi el primer ritual?

- Se dice que el primer ritual lo ve el hombre que estaba predestinado a estar con la segunda. Pero creía que era un mito…

- Ran… - Susurró el pequeño.

- Exacto. Parece que la tienen elegida.

Durante un tiempo nadie habló. Conan tenía la cabeza agachada. – No te preocupes Kuroba. – Los presentes le miraron. – Te prometí que salvaría a Aoko y eso es lo que haré. Nadie más morirá a manos de esos bastardos. – Apretó los puños.

- Kudo… Sé que no es el mejor momento pero… - Empezó Haibara.

- Dame el provisional.

- ¿Qué?

El detective esbozó una sonrisa amarga. – Vas a decirme que no hay cura¿verdad?

La chica se quedó muda. – S… sí. – Bajó la mirada. – Pensé que desarrollando el veneno de nuevo, y luego buscar el antídoto, lo conseguiría. Pero después de muchas pruebas, me he dado cuenta que no hay cura. Lo siento mucho. – Sus ojos se humedecieron.

El chico se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. – No te preocupes. Has hecho todo lo que has podido. – Tomó el pomo de la puerta. – Profesor Agasa, si no te importa voy a casa.

- ¿Te vas con Ran? – Preguntó el anciano.

- No… me voy a mi casa. – Salió por la puerta y se desvaneció en la oscura calle.

Heiji y Kaito se levantaron para ir tras el detective, pero el profesor se les puso delante. – No. – Miró hacia la calle. – Dejadle solo, necesita asimilarlo todo.

El pequeño llegó a su casa y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación como un autómata. Abrió la puerta, el cuarto estaba en penumbra, pero aún así no encendió la luz. Los rayos de la luna bañaban su cama de sábanas blancas. Se tumbó en ella y se quitó las gafas. Sus ojos azules brillaban bajo la luz de la dama de la noche. Cogió su móvil y lo miró. Luego se quitó la pajarita cambia-voces y lo puso al lado del teléfono.

Encendió el móvil y marcó un número. Uno que se sabía de memoria. Se lo colocó en el oído y se puso la pajarita ante su boca. Escuchó el primer tono, y cerró los ojos.

En una casa no muy lejos de allí, una chica estaba sentada ante la ventana del despacho de su padre. Estaba muy preocupada por Aoko, deseaba que no le pasase nada. También pensaba en el pequeño detective, su mejor amigo, estaba muy abatido cuando se fue.

De repente sonó su teléfono. Leyó el nombre que rezaba en la pantalla y sonrió. Lo descolgó y se lo puso en el oído cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola Ran. – Escuchó desde el otro lado. - ¿Te habías olvidado de mí?

La chica rió. Le gustaba su forma de decirlo. – Tonto. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de ti? Ya te encargarás en que eso no pase. ¿Verdad?

El chico sonrió. - Sí, es verdad.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Escuchando sus respiraciones a través del auricular.

- Shinichi…

- Vaya¿también te acuerdas de mi nombre?

- Idiota. – Le recriminó la chica. Escuchó a su amigo reír. Le encantaba su risa adulta. Paró de reír y se le escapó una lágrima. Pensó que tenía suerte que no estuviesen cara a cara. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

El chico se sorprendió. No era posible que supiese que había llorado. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Tu voz la noto apagada. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- No nada… Sólo que estoy cansado. El caso en el que estoy es muy difícil.

- Nunca me has hablado de ese caso. ¿Es tan importante?

El chico miró hacia la ventana. – No te imaginas cuanto.

Estuvieron otro tiempo en silencio. Los dos mirando el cielo. – Son preciosas.

- ¿De qué hablas Shinichi?

- Estaba admirando las estrellas, están preciosas.

La chica sonrió. – Es verdad. Hoy brillan más que nunca.

- Me recuerdan a alguien.

- ¿A quién?

- Alguien quien brilla con luz propia.

- ¡Shinichi! – Le recriminó. - ¿Tienes a alguien especial y no me lo has dicho?

El detective sonrió. – Por cierto, me he enterado de la fiesta de disfraces que se celebra en el instituto.

- ¿Vas a ir? – Se sorprendió la chica.

- Puede… ¿Cuándo es?

- El viernes a las ocho. – No se lo terminaba de creer. - ¿En serio que vas a ir?

- ¿Vas a ir tú?

- Sonoko no me dejará escaquearme…

- Nos veremos allí. – Afirmó. – Tengo que decirte algo importante.

Ella se estaba asustando, pero no lo aparentó en su voz. – Si es tan importante… ¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?

- No quiero decírtelo por teléfono. "Me parecería cobarde." – Pensó. – Te lo diré cara a cara.

- Está bien. – Dijo ilusa. – Nos veremos el viernes. ¿De qué irás disfrazado?

- No lo sé… Ya pensaré en algo.

- ¿Quieres que te diga de qué voy a ir yo?

- No.

- Jo Shinichi. ¿Por qué?

- Soy detective. – Sonrió. – Te encontraré.

La chica sonrió. – De acuerdo señor detective. Nos veremos en la fiesta.

- Hasta el viernes Ran.

- Adiós.

Colgaron. La chica se quedó meditando un poco. – "¿Cómo pretendes ir el viernes a la fiesta, Shinichi? Estás encogido. A no ser que…" – La chica se ilusionó. - ¿Ha recuperado su cuerpo? – Pero se desilusionó al instante. – "No. Si lo hubiese recuperado, no hubiera estado tan triste. Quiere decirme algo importante. ¿Acaso me dirá la verdad? No lo creo, lleva dos años protegiéndome, contándome mentiras, y ahora que esos hombres han aparecido, no creo que empiece a decir la verdad." – Miró al cielo. - ¿Qué ocurre, Shinichi?

Salió del despacho y subió las escaleras hasta la casa. Se metió en su habitación, donde dormía plácidamente Kazuha. La miró tiernamente. – "Tienes suerte de que el hombre del que estás enamorada esté a tu lado." – Fue en silencio a la cama para no despertarla y se acostó. Al poco concilió el sueño.

En la mansión Kudo. El pequeño detective estaba tumbado en su cama mirando el techo. Ultimando sus planes para la fiesta. Pensaba ir. Aunque tuviese que dormir a sus amigos. Tenía que verla con su cuerpo, al menos una última vez. Estuvo mucho pensando, hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. 11 La verdad

_**Capítulo 11: La verdad**_

A la mañana siguiente, un pequeño con mirada azulada despertó. No había conseguido dormir más de una hora seguida. Estaba agotado, pero tenía mucho que hacer. Tenía una promesa que cumplir, y otra que romper.

Se levantó y se bañó para poder despejarse, se cambió de ropa que aún tenía guardada en el armario y fue a casa de su vecino.

Allí se encontraban el detective y el ladrón tomándose un café.

- ¿Dónde está Haibara? – Preguntó nada más entrar.

- ¡Kudo! – Se levantaron y fueron hacia él. - ¿Qué tal estás tío?

- ¿Dónde está Haibara? – Repitió la misma pregunta anterior.

- En el laboratorio. – Respondió el mago.

El chico se dirigió hacia las escaleras que iban hacia el sótano, donde estaba el laboratorio. Antes de cruzar el umbral paró y miró hacia sus amigos con una sonrisa triste. – Por favor, no me volváis a llamar así. Me llamo Conan Edogawa, Shinichi Kudo murió hace dos años. – Y bajó las escaleras, dejando a sus amigos pálidos.

Llegó al laboratorio y allí se encontraban Agasa y la niña. Los dos le miraron en cuanto traspasó la puerta.

La chica supo desde el principio la decisión que había tomado el detective. Se levantó de su confortable silla y fue al armario donde guardaba todos sus experimentos. Cogió una cajita y se la entregó al niño.

- Úsalo como quieras. – Dijo únicamente.

El niño lo abrió y vio que contenía una única píldora. – Es suficiente. – Y se fue de la estancia sin mediar ni una palabra más.

- ¿Está seguro de lo que hace? – Preguntó Agasa. – Se arriesga demasiado.

- No lo sé.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo?

- No cambiaría nada.

Los dos estaban apesadumbrados, pensando en el futuro del joven detective.

Regresó a su casa y cogió el teléfono inalámbrico de la biblioteca y se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

Después de un tiempo meditando, se tumbó y marcó un número de teléfono.

Sonó un par de veces los pitidos y la voz de una mujer sonó por el otro lado de la línea. – Necesito tu ayuda.

Tocaron la puerta de la agencia. Ran fue a abrir pensando que Conan se había olvidado las llaves. Pero se había equivocado, quien estaba ante la puerta era otra persona.

- ¡Detective Takagi! – Sonrió. - ¡Qué grata sorpresa¿Se le ofrece a algo?

- Buenos días Ran. – Saludó el policía. – Como estaba de vigilancia me toca llevaros a la comisaría para que testifiquéis.

- Ningún problema, pero tendremos que parar un par de veces para buscar a los demás. – Apareció Kazuha bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Conan y Hattori no están? – Preguntó sorprendido el detective.

- Se fueron a jugar a los videojuegos. – Respondió la de Osaka con una mueca.

- Kazuha¿podrías avisar a mi padre? Yo voy a llamar a Conan para que estén preparados.

- Vale. – Y subió de nuevo para buscar al detective.

- Os esperaré en el coche. – Y Takagi bajó hacia la calle.

La chica telefoneó al pequeño. Pero tenía el móvil apagado. - ¡Qué raro! – Se dijo.

Marcó otro número. - ¿Hattori?

- Soy Kaito. Ahora Hattori no está disponible. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Nada, sólo era para avisar que estén listos para ir a la comisaría.

- ¡Ah! Vale. – Dijo apesadumbrado. Con lo poco que le gustaban los maderos… pero por Aoko iría al fin del mundo si hiciese falta.

- Por cierto… - Siguió Ran con preocupación.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Dónde está Conan? Le llamé pero tenía el móvil apagado.

El chico no supo qué decir. Desde la noche anterior el chico estaba diferente. – Pues… está en el juego ese que inventó el profesor, y apagó el móvil para que no le distrajesen.

- ¡Ah! – Se preocupó aún más. – Vale, pues dile que vaya terminando. Nos vemos luego.

- De acuerdo.

Colgaron. Ran se quedó muy preocupada. - ¿Qué te pasa Shinichi? – Llamó a Paula también para que estuviese preparada y bajó a la calle, donde le estaban esperando.

- ¿Quién era Kuroba? – Preguntó Heiji saliendo del baño.

- Mouri. Diciendo que estemos preparados para ir a la comisaría. Tenemos que ir a buscar a Kudo.

- No sé si tendrá ánimos para ir.

- ¿Por qué? – Los dos se viraron sorprendidos y vieron al niño en la puerta.

- No sé Ku… - El pequeño le miró raro. – Conan, después de todo lo que ha pasado…

- No pasa nada. Tenemos que averiguar todo lo que podamos para atrapar a esos hombres. – El mago y el detective le miraron sorprendidos. – Voy a ver si Agasa ha cargado las gafas.

En ese momento sonó el claxon de un coche. – Ya se las pedirás después, ahora tenemos que irnos. – Aconsejó Heiji.

Los tres salieron de la casa y dos coches patrulla les estaban esperando fuera de la verja.

Conan se subió en otro coche que Ran. Cosa que a la chica le sorprendió.

- ¡Qué raro! – Exclamó Kazuha. – Ran¿No notas diferente a Conan?

- No seas neurótica. – Le recriminó Heiji, que acababa de subir al coche. – El chico lo que pasa es que no quería que Ran le diese una reprimenda por estar jugando tanto tiempo.

- ¡Idiota! No me llames neurótica.

Los dos se pusieron a discutir, a lo que Ran no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

Recogieron a Paula y llegaron a la central al poco tiempo.

Allí, les reunieron en una sala de interrogatorio y explicaron todo lo que aconteció la noche anterior.

- Así que… - Concluyó el inspector Megure. – Kuroba y Conan salieron corriendo al escuchar el grito de Nakamori y vieron a los asesinos de la víctima. Intentaron seguirlos pero les resultó imposible. ¿Correcto?

Los dos muchachos asintieron. Los dos estaban al fondo de la sala, apoyados en la pared. Ran estaba muy preocupada, eso no era corriente en el pequeño, lo normal era que estuviese a su lado todo el tiempo, con su carácter protector.

- Bien, muchas gracias. – Todos comenzaron a marcharse. – Un momento Conan, Kuroba… - Los dos nombrados se detuvieron y esperaron a que saliesen todos. Ran le dirigió una mirada de preocupación a Conan, pero éste no se percató. – Tengo la sensación que me estáis ocultando algo.

Los dos se miraron y Kaito habló. – No tenemos nada más que decir inspector.

- Chicos, si estáis ocultando algo, si tenéis miedo… podemos poneros protección.

- Todo lo revelante al caso lo hemos dicho, inspector. – Dijo Conan.

- Conan, sé que eres un chico listo, tú sabes más de lo que aparentas. – Dijo ahora Sato.

- Puedes confiar en nosotros. – Concluyó Takagi.

El pequeño estuvo un tiempo en silencio. Miró a Kaito, que le miraba preocupado. – No hay nada más. ¿Podemos irnos?

Los agentes asintieron y los muchachos se fueron.

- Ese niño… nos oculta algo. – Determinó el inspector.

- Es cierto. – Afirmó Sato. – Lo normal es que hubiese preguntado todo lo referente a la investigación, pero en cambio ha estado callado.

- Y su mirada… - Meditó Takagi. – Ha cambiado. Ya no es esa cara de niño.

- No… es como si fuese mucho más maduro de lo que aparenta. – Concluyó Sato.

Los demás les esperaban a la salida de la comisaría con el detective Chiba.

- Kaito. – Le llamó Ran. – He estado pensando que… mientras está la investigación, podrías quedarte en mi casa.

- No quiero ser una molestia Mouri.

- Ya están estos tres críos, por uno más no se va a acabar el mundo. – Dijo el detective Mouri.

- También Paula vendrá. – Dijo Kazuha.

- Así les podremos vigilar mejor. – Dijo Chiba.

El ladrón se lo pensó un tiempo. – Quédate Kaito. – Dijo Conan.

El mago le miró y vio determinación en sus ojos. – De acuerdo.

- Entonces decidido. – Dijo Kazuha. – Ahora… - Miró a sus amigas. - ¡De compras!

- ¿Cómo que de compras? – Se quejó el moreno.

- Tenemos que comprarnos disfraces para la fiesta del instituto de Ran, que nos ha invitado.

- Yo paso de ir de compras… - Dijo Kaito. – Y como el niño no va a ir a la fiesta… - Le cogió de la camisa y se lo puso a caballito en los hombros. – Me lo llevo por ahí.

- Conan…

- No te preocupes hermana Ran… - La miró por primera vez en todo el día. – Con el hermano Kaito no me pasará nada. – Y los dos se fueron por otro camino.

Ran estaba estática. Los ojos del niño… había tomado una decisión, estaba segura de ello, pero deseaba que no repercutiese en sus vidas.

- Ran… oe… ¡Ran! – La llamaban sus amigas.

- S…sí… ¿Vamos? – Se percató que Heiji estaba con ellos. - ¿Tú aquí?

- Sí… - Miró de reojo a Kazuha, que le estaba agarrando del brazo.

- Él se viene con nosotras, también necesita un disfraz. – Dijo sonriente la de Osaka.

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – Preguntó desganado.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro comercial.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kudo? – Preguntó el ladrón. El niño le miró. – Me refiero con Ran. Así se preocupará más y podría sospechar.

- Ya no me importa que sospeche quién soy. – La cara del niño se ensombreció. – Nunca sabrá quién soy en realidad. Y aunque lo sepa, ya no serviría de nada.

- Te das por vencido muy pronto.

- Ya oíste a Haibara. No hay cura.

El mago se mantuvo en silencio. Su situación no era para nada similar. - ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

El pequeño le miró sin comprender. - ¿A qué te refieres?

- A desaparecer de la vida de Mouri.

El niño se entristeció. - ¿Por qué crees que voy a hacer eso?

- Porque cogiste el último antídoto provisional esta mañana, y con la llamada que hiciste luego… No hay que ser muy listo para saber lo que te propones. Pero claro que soy mucho más listo que tú.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la llamada?

El mago sonrió y miró hacia la cara del chico. - ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

El chico soltó una sonrisa. – Maldito ladrón entrometido. – Estuvieron en silencio un tiempo. Luego el pequeño concluyó. – Es el único modo para que siga con su vida.

El ladrón suspiró y bajó al detective de sus hombros. – Tú sabrás lo que haces, ya eres mayorcito. Pero te diré una cosa, siempre existe más de una solución.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vamos a investigar a esos hombres más a fondo. ¿Cuándo llegará?

- Ésta noche.

- ¿Vendrán los dos?

- No lo sé… siempre está trabajando…

El camino lo siguieron en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus cosas.

Llegó la noche y los muchachos llegaron a casa del profesor agotados y sin ánimos.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Agasa y Ai estaban en el salón.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer Shinichi?

- ¿Ha llegado?

- Están en tu casa. – Respondió la niña. - ¿Ni siquiera te vas a despedir de los niños?

- No me voy a ir.

- Eso no es lo que ha dicho. – Le reprendió el anciano.

- Tú sabrás lo que haces. – Tajó la niña.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Sólo el sonido de un teléfono se atrevió a romperlo.

- Lo siento. – Se disculpó Kaito cogiendo el móvil. - ¿Diga?

Desde el otro lado de la línea se pudo escuchar tal tremendo grito que el ladrón tuvo que alejarse el móvil. - ¡Qué haces tú con mi móvil¡No sabes el susto que me he dado!

- Se me olvidó devolvértelo, y si nadie me lo recuerda… Tengo mala memoria.

Conan no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¡Dile a ese enano que deje de reírse!... ¿Qué?... ¡Ah! Y que encienda el móvil que Ran le ha estado llamando.

- Se lo diré¿algo más?

- Que vengan hacia acá ya, que la comida casi está a punto.

- OK.

- ¡Y devuélveme el móvil!

El mago colgó y se guardó el móvil. - ¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?

- Me he acordado de cuando Hakuba le cogió el móvil. – Le miró acusadoramente.

El mago lo pensó un tiempo y luego sonrió cómplice.

- ¿Nos hemos perdido algo? – Preguntó Agasa.

- Nada. – Dijeron ambos a la vez.

- Deberíamos volver a la casa de Mouri. – Sugirió Kaito.

Conan se entristeció de nuevo. – Sí…

- No puedes evitarla toda la vida.

- Profesor, diles que vengan cuando estén preparados.

Se marcharon hacia la agencia, donde había una pareja discutiendo.

- ¡Que no me pienso poner eso!

- ¿Por qué? Es muy mono. Venga Heiji… - Le pidió Kazuha. – Encima que te lo compro… Y no fue barato.

- ¿Y a mí qué¡Nadie te pidió que lo comprases¿Y cómo supiste mi talla?

- Llamé a tu madre.

- ¿Que llamaste a mi madre? – El moreno, muy moreno que digamos, no estaba precisamente.

- Cómo se nota que se quieren. – Le dijo Paula a Ran en el oído.

La oyente sonrió y siguió escuchando la pelea.

- Entonces… ¿No te lo vas a poner? – Preguntó Kazuha.

- Ni borracho. – Zanjó el moreno.

La chica estaba triste. – Muy bien¿quién querría ir con un aburrido como tú? – Le miró acusadoramente.

La chica se marchó a terminar de cocinar mientras la mirada verde de su amigo la seguía. Ran se situó a su lado y le extendió una bolsa.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó sorprendido.

Paula se acercó a los muchachos y curioseó en la bolsa. - ¿Eh¡Esa Ran!

La chica le respondió con una sonrisa. – Úsalo como creas necesario. – Le dijo al detective, que en esos momentos estaba sonrojado.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la casa y aparecieron Conan y Kaito.

- ¡Por fin! – Exclamó el moreno. - ¡A cenar! – Se dirigieron a la mesa. - ¡Y tú! – Se encaró al mago. - ¡Devuélveme el móvil!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el ladrón. - ¿Tienes algo comprometedor que no quieres que Toyama se entere? – Dijo pícaramente sacando el móvil de su bolsillo.

- ¿De qué no me tengo que enterar? – Apareció Kazuha con una bandeja.

El detective de Osaka le arrebató el móvil y se lo guardó. – De nada, vamos a comer.

Ran se dirigió al pequeño. - ¿Qué tal el día?

- Bien. – Fingió el niño. – El hermano Kaito es muy divertido. – Y se fue corriendo a la mesa a sentarse.

La chica le miró apenada. – "¿Por qué me estás evitando?"

La comida aconteció muy silenciosa, pero el pequeño detective casi no había probado bocado.

- Conan¿te preocupa algo? – Le preguntó Paula. – Casi no has comido.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el niño. La mayoría de ellas preocupadas, otras pocas extrañadas.

- No es nada. – Bajó la mirada. – Sólo que…

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Está cerrado! – Gritó Kogoro. – Y tú niño, come. – Ran se levantó a abrir la puerta. – Déjalo hija, ya volverán mañana.

- ¿Has pensado papá, que si fuese algún cliente, no vendrían a casa a llamar? – La chica abrió la puerta, y lo que vio al otro lado le dejó sin habla. Miró al niño para buscar alguna explicación, pero él no la miró.

- ¿Quién es Ran? – Se acercó Heiji con Kazuha pisándole los talones. - ¿Qué se les ofrece?

- Hola Ran¡cuánto tiempo! – Saludó la mujer.

- ¿Les conoces Ran? – Preguntó Paula.

La chica y el mago estaban mirando al chico, quien se levantó y fue corriendo hacia la pareja que estaba en el umbral. Se abalanzó sobre ellos y los abrazó, no pudo evitar que alguna lágrima fugitiva escapase de sus ojos.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción del niño excepto Kaito, quien lo entendió perfectamente.

Heiji no apartaba la vista de su amigo. - ¿Qué… Qué…?

- Señora Edogawa, bienvenida. – Le saludó Kogoro. – E imagino que el hombre que está a su lado es su esposo, el señor Edogawa. ¿Cuándo llegaron?

El señor Edogawa era un tipo más o menos rellenito, con gafas, y su cabello y barba canosos. – Llegamos hace media hora. Hemos venido a buscar a Conan.

- Ve a buscar tus cosas cielo. – Le susurró su madre.

El niño bajó al suelo y fue corriendo a su habitación.

El detective se quedó sin habla. – "¿Qué estás haciendo Kudo?"

- Tú debes de ser Hattori. – Dijo la señora Edogawa. – Nuestro hijo nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

- Un… un placer.

- Muchas gracias por ocuparse de nuestro hijo, señor Mouri. Mi mujer y yo les estamos muy agradecidos a su hija y a usted.

- ¿Ya se han terminado de instalar?

- Así es. Mi marido y yo queríamos venir a buscar a nuestro pequeño juntos. Le hemos echado mucho de menos.

Conan salió con una maleta y se situó junto a sus padres.

- ¿No vas a despedirte cariño? – Le preguntó su madre.

El niño soltó la maleta. – Adiós Hermana Paula, hermana Kazuha, les deseo lo mejor.

- Cuídate mucho¿vale? – Dijeron las chicas con lágrimas en los ojos. Odiaban las despedidas.

- Adiós hermano Kaito, hermano Heiji, he aprendido mucho con vosotros, y me he divertido mucho también. – Sonrió. Los chicos bajaron sus miradas. – Gracias por todo tío Kogoro. Cuando sea mayor quiero ser tan gran detective como tú. – Dijo irónicamente, cosa que Kogoro no se percató.

- Adiós enano, echaré de menos tenerte metiendo las narices en los casos.

Por último, Conan miró a Ran, quien todavía no se lo creía. – Adiós hermana Ran, has sido como una verdadera hermana.

La chica no dijo nada, tenía la mirada perdida.

- Espero que con esto cubra todos los gastos del niño, y también las molestias causadas. – Le extendió un cheque al detective.

A éste casi le dio un ataque al ver la cantidad. – Por… supuesto.

- Bueno, nos vamos.

Todos bajaron las escaleras acompañando a los Edogawa a su coche donde la detective Sato estaba esperando. Pero Ran se quedó atrás, y Paula se percató. - ¿No vas a despedirte? – Le preguntó la española.

La chica la miró. – Aún no me lo creo.

- Comprende que él debe estar con su familia. Por mucho que lo quieras, es lo mejor para él. Míralo por este lado, siempre estará en tu corazón y en tus recuerdos. – la chica se fue, dejando a la muchacha meditabunda.

Ya abajo, el matrimonio estaba en el coche mientras el niño se reunía con sus amigos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo Kudo? – Le preguntó en voz baja Heiji.

- ¿No lo ves? – Le dijo el mago. – Se está alejando de la persona a quien ama para protegerla. Es muy noble.

- ¡Déjate de tonterías¿En serio que te vas? – Le preguntó al pequeño.

- Os llamaré mañana.

- Y eso, mañana es la maldita fiesta, otra buena noticia.

- Si estás deseando ir. – Le recriminó el mago, el cual se llevó una mirada asesina del detective del oeste.

Conan les dejó y se aproximó al coche.

- ¡Conan! – El aludido se giró y vio a Ran al pie de la escalera. La chica fue hacia él, se agachó hasta su altura y le abrazó. – Buena suerte. – Le susurró al oído.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. El niño abrió la puerta del coche y se subió.

El coche arrancó y se puso en camino. En cuanto el vehículo desapareció de la vista, Ran se levantó de la calzada. – "Shinichi."

La detective Sato, quien estuvo hablando con el detective Mouri ultimando lo del día siguiente, se acercó a la chica. – Vamos dentro, si no te constiparás y no podrás ir mañana a la fiesta.

- Sí…

Todos subieron a la casa agotados, deseando meterse en sus calientes camas.

El pequeño estaba tumbado en el asiento trasero del coche. - ¿No tenéis calor con tanto papel higiénico?

- Se está blandito aquí. – Dijo Yusaku.

- Está muy cómodo Shinichi. – Dijo Yukiko. – Deberías probarlo.

- Paso.

- Te dije que podíamos ayudarte. – Continuó el escritor.

- Y yo os dije que era mi caso.

- Pero…

- Además, aunque me ayudaseis¿qué mas da? No existe cura.

- Podemos ir a Estados Unidos y hablar con los mejores científicos del mundo.

- No pienso ir a ninguna parte.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer en Japón Shinichi? Supuestamente te has ido a vivir con nosotros al extranjero.

- Yo mismo he creado esta tapadera mamá, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. – Se incorporó en su asiento. – Prometí atrapar a esos mal nacidos y rescatar la amiga de Kuroba, no pienso faltarlas. Cuando haya hecho eso, me iré con vosotros de Japón y no volveré nunca más.

- ¿Y Ran?

El niño se mantuvo en silencio y miró por la ventanilla las solitarias y frías calles.

Al día siguiente, tres niños se dirigían a la agencia de detectives Mouri y entraron por el portal, pero se detuvieron al ser llamados.

- ¿Detective Takagi? – Preguntó Mitsushiko.

- ¿Qué hace aquí¿También está de vacaciones? – Preguntó Genta.

- Más o menos. ¿Qué ibais a hacer?

- Vamos a buscar a Conan. Quedamos para ir a jugar hoy. – Contestó Ayumi.

- Chicos… - Suspiró y se agachó a su altura. – No vais a encontrar a Conan.

- ¿Se ha ido sin nosotros? – Se enfadó Mitsushiko.

- Muy propio de él. – Se quejó Genta.

- Anoche vinieron a buscarle sus padres. – Los tres niños se quedaron estáticos. – Se ha ido a vivir a Estados Unidos.

- ¿Sin despedirse? – Preguntó Genta.

- No le dio tiempo. Fue todo muy rápido.

La niña se fue corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus dos amigos la siguieron. - ¡Ayumi espera!

- ¡Tened cuidado chicos! – Les gritó Takagi.

Ayumi llegó a casa del profesor y descansó a tomar aire. Esperaba que quien le abriese fuese el niño con gafas.

Cuando estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, ésta se abrió. No era Conan quien asomó por la puerta, como ella deseaba, ni siquiera era Agasa o Ai, era un chico, de dieciocho años aproximadamente, de mirar azulado.

Éste casi se tropezó con la niña. Mitsushiko y Genta llegaron. - ¿Quién eres?

El joven sonrió. – Estad siempre juntos, no os separéis de ella.

- ¡Qué enternecedor! – Apareció la científica por detrás. – Deberías aplicarte el cuento.

- Ya hemos hablado de eso. – Y al decir eso, el muchacho se marchó.

- ¿Quién era ese? – Preguntó Mitsushiko.

- ¿Qué queréis? – Cambió de tema Haibara.

- ¿Es cierto que Conan se ha ido? – Preguntó la niña.

- Dijo que lo sentía, pero echaba mucho de menos a sus padres y se fue corriendo con ellos.

- Pero no se ha despedido.

- No le dio tiempo. Dijo que cuando se terminase de instalar os llamaría.

En ese momento pasó un hombre uniformado, parecía cartero, ya que llevaba una cartera.

- Perdonad. ¿Es esta la casa de Hakase Agasa?

- Deberías saberlo. – Le recriminó Genta. – Eres el cartero.

- Perdón. – Sonrió y se puso la mano tras la cabeza. – Es que soy nuevo. – Se puso a registrar la cartera. – Tened. – Le extendió las cartas a la científica y se fue.

- No parecía de aquí¿verdad? – Meditó Mitsushiko.

- Era como occidental.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Ai miró la carta detenidamente. - ¿Una invitación? – Los niños miraron la carta y se sorprendieron al leer lo que ponía.

Gente disfrazada entraba en el recinto del Instituto Teitan. Muchos reían por las pintas de sus amigos, y alababan el disfraz. En la sala había un escenario con una gran pantalla como de concierto detrás. Todo estaba decorado con globos y confetis.

La hora de cerrar las puertas estaba a punto de terminar, empezó a sonar una canción extranjera, que a una chica le llegó muy hondo.

**Rosa muerta en la calle espera  
Mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar  
Porque habías sido tu mi compañera  
Porque ya no eres nada y ahora todo esta de mas  
Si no te supe amar no fue por ti  
No creo en el amor y no es por mí  
Si no te supe ver y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir  
Noooo...  
**

Entraron en la sala tres chicos. Los más cercanos a la entrada se les quedaron mirando, sobre todo las chicas.

**Volver a verte otra vez  
Con los ojitos empapados del ayer  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
Con la promesa de aquel último café  
Con un montón de sueños rotos  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.  
**

Ran y Kazuha estaban en una esquina escuchando la canción. Paula y Sonoko se encontraban bailando, Sonoko por supuesto con Makoto. Kazuha estaba vestida de española de hace cien años, por consejo de Paula, era una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos negra, y una camisa con mangas caídas blanca, de zapatos llevaba unos zapatos de tacones gordos. Ran, por el contrario, llevaba un vestido blanco largo hasta el suelo, sin magas, y en el pelo suelto llevaba una corona. Las dos llevaban antifaces, ya que era obligatorio.

- Ran mira. – Le señaló Kazuha a los tres chicos que acababan de entrar antes que se cerrasen las puertas.

- ¿Quiénes serán?

- No lo sé, pero el que va vestido de zorro y de príncipe parece que están buscando a alguien.

- Sí, el que va de Kid se ha ido por otro lado.

**Deje el orgullo atrás por un instante  
Me prepare a estar solo una vez mas  
Si no te supe amar no fue por ti  
No creo en el amor y no es por mi  
Si no alcance a entender y te perdí  
Si cada día que me das te hace sufrir  
Noooo...**

- Están mirando hacia acá. – Dijo algo sonrojada Kazuha por la mirada del zorro.

- Se están acercando.

El zorro se puso delante de Kazuha y el príncipe ante Ran y se arrodillaron.

- ¿Nos concederían este baile? – Dijo el príncipe.

Las chicas dudaron, pero los chicos al cogerles de las manos, sintieron la necesidad de estar junto a ellos.

Asintieron y las llevaron al centro de la pista.

**Volver a verte otra vez  
Con los ojitos empapados del ayer  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
Con la promesa de aquel último café  
Con un montón de sueños rotos  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.**

Los jóvenes bailaban.

- Te noto triste. – Dijo el príncipe a Ran. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

- No nada. Sólo que…

- ¿Qué?

- El niño que vivía conmigo se fue anoche, y aún no lo he superado.

- Comprendo. – Dijo desviando la mirada hacia su compañero.

- No bailas tan mal. – Le dijo el zorro a Kazuha.

La chica reconoció esa voz. Se fijó en su piel y en sus ojos verdes. - ¿Heiji?

- ¿Quién si no?

- Dijiste que no vendrías ni borracho. ¿Y este disfraz?

- Me lo dio Ran. Es raro que no se haya dado cuenta aún.

- ¿Quién es?

- ¿Tú quién crees?

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. - ¿Es…?

El detective afirmó. - ¿Sabes? Te queda bien ese vestido. – Dijo sonrojado.

La chica se sonrojó también. – Gracias… Tú tampoco estás mal.

Y los chicos de Osaka siguieron bailando al son de la música.

**Volver a verte otra vez  
Con los ojitos empapados del ayer  
Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve  
Con la promesa de aquel último café  
Con un montón de sueños rotos  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Volver a verte otra vez  
Con un montón de sueños rotos.**

Ran y su acompañante fueron a los jardines del instituto a dar un paseo a petición del chico.

La chica no estaba muy convencida, además que no paraba de mirar por todos lados.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – Preguntó el muchacho.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Has estado mirando a todos lados todo el tiempo hasta que salimos de la sala.

- No… Bueno sí. Mi mejor amigo me prometió que vendría. – Dijo tristemente. – Pero no le he visto, y no creo que haya podido venir.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? – El chico estaba dándole la espalda.

- Es una persona muy ocupada. Además… desde el principio dudé que viniese. – El chico no dijo nada. – No sé porqué te estoy diciendo esto. Seguro que te estoy aburriendo con mis penalidades.

- No pasa nada. – En ese momento apareció el chico que estaba disfrazado de Kid. – Si me disculpas. – El muchacho se dirigió hacia el recién llegado y hablaron en voz baja. Parecían muy preocupados. El príncipe asintió con la cabeza y el ladrón se marchó por donde vino.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – Preguntó la chica.

- Nada Ran, no te preocupes. – La chica rió. - ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Es graciosa nuestra situación. Tú sabes quién soy, pero yo no sé quién eres tú.

El joven sonrió. – Sí que me conoces.

- ¿A sí? – Se sorprendió ella.

- Llevo toda tu vida a tu lado. Es curioso… - Se empezó a quitar el antifaz. – Lo que puede hacer un distorsionador de voz.

La joven no se creyó a quien tenía delante. - ¿Shi…nichi?

- ¿Hace tanto que no nos vemos que te has olvidado de mi aspecto?

- Idiota. – Dijo la chica con los ojos empañados. Se abalanzó hacia el chico y le abrazó con fuerza. – Te he echado de menos.

- Te prometí que vendría. – Le dijo dulcemente.

Estuvieron un tiempo así abrazados, en silencio, mientras que la melodía llegaba hasta ellos.

- Nunca más te irás¿verdad?

Shinichi la apretó más hacia él. – Es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

Ran se separó de él y le miró a los ojos. - ¿Shinichi¿Qué te ocurre?

El chico viró a un lado la cabeza. – No… no puedo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No puedo volver Ran. He venido esta noche a despedirme.

- Siempre te vas…

- Esto es distinto. – La miró fijamente a los ojos. – Esta vez es para siempre.

La chica se quedó sin habla. En ese momento aparecieron corriendo Kid y Heiji con Kazuha.

- ¡Kudo! Algo raro está pasando. – Le dijo Kid.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Estás apareciendo en la pantalla grande del escenario. – Le contestó Heiji.

- ¿Qué? – Salió corriendo. Los demás le siguieron. Ran se puso a su altura. - ¿Qué está pasando? Primero los niños aquí, y ahora esto.

- ¿Ayumi, Genta y Mitsushiko están aquí? – Preguntó extrañada la karateka.

- Y Haibara.

Llegaron a la sala y efectivamente, su cara estaba en la pantalla del escenario, todos los presentes estaban extrañados. Por supuesto que todas las fans estaban encantadas.

De repente, todas las luces se apagaron y la música paró. Lo único que se podía ver era la pantalla con la cara del detective. Shinichi sintió que alguien le agarraba de la mano, vio que era Ran, que se le acercó asustada. – Shinichi…

- No te preocupes, no dejaré que te pase nada.

En ese momento, una voz apareció detrás de ellos. – Ran estás… ¿Kudo? – Era el inspector Megure con los detectives Sato y Takagi.

- Señoras y caballeros… – Se escuchó por los altavoces. – Bienvenidos a esta estupenda fiesta…

Los niños se acercaron a donde estaban Ran y Kazuha. - ¿Éste no es el chico de esta mañana? – Se sorprendió Ayumi.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces en la pantalla? – Cuestionó Genta.

- ¿Queréis callaros ya? – Les recriminó Haibara. – Que no escucho.

- Como sabréis todos, en este instituto estudia el gran detective adolescente Shinichi Kudo. Bueno… estudiaba. ¿Alguien sabe por qué ha estado dos años desaparecido? – los murmullos rebosaron en la sala.

- ¿Desaparecido? – Se sorprendieron los tres niños mirando al detective.

- Esto no me gusta nada. – Dijo el detective del oeste.

- Esta noche, todas las mentiras desaparecerán, y las verdades saldrán a la luz.

- ¿Qué quiere decir Kudo? – Inquirió Megure.

- Kuroba… - Le llamó Shinichi.

- Intentaré apagarlo… - Dijo el chico disfrazado de Kid.

El mago dio un paso. – Si creéis que podréis apagar ese vídeo, no lo intentéis, tiene un código de seguridad que hará que explote todo el edificio si se equivocan.

Todos se escandalizaron. – No te muevas Kuroba. – Le detuvieron los detectives. – No podemos arriesgarnos.

- Remontémonos dos años atrás, cuando Shinichi Kudo y su amiga, Ran Mouri, fueron al parque de atracciones de Tropical Land. Allí, fue detrás de unos hombres que les parecieron sospechosos, y ese fue su gran error. Esos hombres le golpearon y le dejaron inconsciente. – Todos sus conocidos lo miraron, el chico no daba crédito a lo que oía. – Esos hombres, le dieron una droga para que muriese y nadie supiese la causa. Pero era experimental, y nadie sabía los efectos de esa droga en los seres humanos. En resumen, que no murió. Pero… ¿Dónde ha estado estos dos años?

Los oyentes escuchaban atentos, todos querían conocer el misterio que rodeaba a Shinichi Kudo.

- Lo va a decir… - Dijo Kaito.

- ¿Quién es? – Se preguntó en voz alta Shinichi.

- Shinichi…

El chico bajó la mirada derrotado. – Lo siento Ran… Intenté decírtelo muchas veces…

- ¿De qué están hablando Kudo? – Cuestionaron los policías.

Sonoko, Makoto y Paula fueron a donde estaban. - ¿De qué está hablando Shinichi? – Le preguntó Sonoko.

El detective de Osaka suspiró derrotado. – Después de todo lo que has hecho para protegerlos…

Kazuha le miró sin comprender. - ¿Protegerlos¿Tú sabes lo que ocurre?

- Lo siento Kudo… - Dijo Kaito.

La imagen del detective en la pantalla desapareció y apareció la de un niño.

- ¡Es Conan! – Exclamaron los niños, excepto la científica, quien permanecía impasible.

- ¿Qué pinta el niño en todo esto? – Preguntaron los policías, Sonoko, Makoto, Paula y Kazuha.

- Muy pocos saben de la existencia de este niño. Pero… ¿Es un crío normal? Sus dotes deductivas son increíbles, y su personalidad es como la de cualquier adulto. ¿Quién es este niño? – La foto se hizo a un lado y al otro lado apareció la anterior foto del detective. - ¿No creéis que el parecido es asombroso?

- ¡Puede ser su familiar! – Gritó uno de entre el público.

- ¿Que puede ser un familiar? – Repitió la voz. En ese momento, apareció en medio de las dos fotos una foto de dos niños. – Esta foto fue tomada hace diez años, quienes son los protagonistas de esta foto son la pequeña Ran Mouri y Shinichi Kudo. – En ese momento el video se detuvo y las luces volvieron. – Juzguen ustedes. – Dijo por último la voz.

Todos se quedaron asombrados por el video. Los policías miraron al chico. - ¿Es eso cierto Kudo?

El joven miró a los alucinados detectives. - ¿Recuerda que le preguntó a Conan que quién era cuando se quedaron encerrados en el ascensor, detective Takagi? – El policía asintió. – Bueno… se ha enterado antes de ir al otro lado.

Los niños aún no se lo creían. - ¿Conan? – Preguntó Ayumi.

El detective miró hacia los pequeños. – Lo siento chicos. – Genta y Mitsushiko se quedaron sin habla. – Pido perdón a todos.

- ¡Eh¡Es Kudo! – Gritó alguien del público. Todos se abalanzaron sobre él, haciéndole preguntas estúpidas.

El chico en ese momento se sintió pesado, estaba sudando a mares, y le dolía mucho el pecho. – No… Delante de todo el mundo no.

- Haibara¿qué le pasa a Shinichi? – Preguntó Ran.

La niña se quedó sorprendida porque se lo preguntase a ella. Todos sus amigos estaban expectantes. – Está a punto de encogerse.

- Hay que sacarle de ahí. – Dijo Ran. Miró al detective y al mago y éstos asintieron. Los policías también se encaminaron a ayudar al detective.

Ran intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente, pero la mandaban hacia atrás, pero alguien la empezó a empujar hacia delante. – Aunque haya estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, no podemos dejar que muera aplastado. – Dijo Sonoko, con Paula y Kazuha a su lado ayudándola.

Con la ayuda de sus amigas, consiguió llegar hacia el sudoroso detective. – ¡Shinichi!

- ¿Ran? – Dijo casi sin fuerzas.

- Estás ardiendo… tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

- ¡Ran! – Kaito y Heiji consiguieron llegar hasta ellos, y detrás estaban los policías intentando alejar lo más posible a la marabunta.

La chica estaba desesperada, veía la cara de dolor del detective, y las de preocupación de sus amigos. - ¡Ya está bien! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Se hizo el silencio. - ¡Dejadle en paz de una vez¿No veis lo que está sufriendo? – Le señaló. Les hizo una señal a sus amigos para que se lo llevaran de ahí. - ¡No es ninguna atracción de feria!

Sus compañeros no sabían qué decir. Los policías fueron con Ran y se marcharon del lugar.

Un hombre estaba viendo los acontecimientos desde la lejanía, sonrió malvadamente.

Ya fuera, los señores Kudo estaban con su coche esperando al chico, y se sorprendieron al ver cómo venía.

- ¡Shinichi! – Exclamó horrorizada su madre.

- Métanlo en el coche. – Apremió el novelista.

El moreno y el mago hicieron lo que les dijo el hombre. Los niños estaban preocupados por el chico, era su amigo después de todo. - ¿Duele? – Preguntó Sato.

- No se imagina cuánto… - Respondió la científica.

- ¿Y cómo que no te has sorprendido? Lo entiendo de Hattori, incluso de Kuroba¿pero tú?

- El video olvidó un dato importante. Yo fui quien creó esa droga.

Todos los que escucharon ese dato por primera vez se quedaron sin habla.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – Preguntó Takagi mirando al detective.

- Exacto. Mi verdadero nombre es Shiho Miyano, antes trabajaba para la organización que encogió a Kudo, hasta ahora he intentado encontrar cura.

- ¿Hasta ahora? – Preguntó Ran.

- Lo siento Mouri, por eso hoy se tomó el último antídoto provisional, no existe tal cura.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que os quedaréis así para siempre? – Preguntó Ayumi triste.

La científica asintió. – Debemos de llevar a Shinichi a casa, no puede encoger en la calle. – Sugirió Yukiko.

- ¿Puedo ir con él? – Todos miraron a la muchacha sorprendidos.

Claro Ran, le vendrá bien estar a tu lado. – Asintió Yusaku.

La chica se subió al vehículo y puso la cabeza de éste en sus rodillas para que fuera lo más cómodo posible.

- Os seguiremos de cerca. – Dijo Megure.

Arrancaron y fueron a su casa. El chico en algunas ocasiones gritaba de dolor, y Ran le intentaba reconfortar. – Aguanta Shinichi… un poco más.

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. 12 El regreso

_**Capítulo 12: El regreso**_

El coche se detuvo ante las rejas de la mansión. Yusaku y Yukiko bajaron a toda prisa del auto y fueron a ayudar a su hijo.

El detective casi no tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, por lo que tuvieron que llevarle hasta su cuarto casi arrastrando.

Lo depositaron sobre su cama cuidadosamente. Las mujeres tuvieron que apartar la vista, no podían soportar la cara de dolor del chico. Yusaku las intentó consolar abrazándolas contra su pecho.

- Papá… - Dijo casi sin fuerzas. – Llévatelas de aquí. Por favor. – Esto último lo dijo susurrando.

El novelista hizo lo que le pidió su hijo y se las llevó, pero Ran se zafó del brazo del hombre y se sentó en la cama tomándole la mano a su amigo.

- Ran. – La llamó el escritor.

- Por favor. – Susurró el detective.

- No pienso alejarme de ti. – Dijo con decisión.

Los adultos les dejaron a solas en la habitación. La karateka no apartaba la vista de su amigo, aunque le doliese ver su cara de sufrimiento. Le acariciaba la mano suavemente, intentando transmitirle todo su apoyo.

Los gritos de dolor del chico inundaban la casa cada cierto tiempo. Los que estaban en el salón lo escuchaban y se sentían inútiles. - ¿Cuánto durará? – Preguntó Kazuha, pensando en lo que debían estar sufriendo el detective y su amiga.

- Está tardando más de la cuenta. – Contestó la científica con preocupación en la voz. – Si sigue así, podría morir.

Todos miraron con terror a la pequeña. - ¿Kudo lo sabía? – Preguntó Sonoko.

La niña asintió. – Maldito cabezota. – Le maldijo Heiji.

- Se lo advertimos Hattori, pero no pudimos detenerle. – Dijo Kaito. – Nos hubiera anestesiado como lo hace con Mouri.

- ¿No hay mucho silencio? – Preguntó Paula.

- Parece que ya ha terminado. – Supuso Sato.

- Kuroba… - Le llamó Takagi. - ¿Te importaría ir a mirar? Y de paso te cambias, me estás poniendo nervioso así disfrazado.

El ladrón no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Sonoko y Paula se fijaron bien y casi no se le cayeron las babas. - ¡Pero si está genial así vestido! – Exclamaron a la vez. - ¡Se parece al verdadero!

- Voy a cambiarme y a ver cómo va todo. – Y salió de la habitación con su capa blanca ondeando.

Genta y Mitsushiko se percataron de que faltaba alguien. - ¿Dónde está Ayumi?

El mago subía las escaleras. – Si hubieran estado aquí el pomposo y el inspector…

- ¿Eres tú verdad?

El chico se viró sorprendido y vio a una niña tras él. Intentó disimular. - ¿Quién crees que soy? – Preguntó con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie. Te reconocí porque una vez te posaste en mi balcón. Será mejor que vuelva con los demás.

La niña se fue, dejando al pobre Kaito sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca. Sonrió tristemente. – Parece que tengo mala suerte desde que conocí a Kudo.

En ese momento, la puerta principal fue golpeada repetidas veces. Los señores Kudo abrieron y el ladrón casi no se cayó de culo al ver quiénes estaban fuera. – Hablando del rey de Roma…

- ¿Dónde está el inspector Megure? – Preguntó el chico recién llegado.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija? – Preguntó desesperado su acompañante.

El ladrón salió por patas escaleras arriba. Si esos dos le veían así vestido era hombre muerto. - ¿No se suponía que estos dos estaban fuera del país? – Fue a la habitación del detective y tocó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos. - ¿Mouri? – Como no recibió respuesta decidió entrar. Vio a la chica con los ojos cristalinos agarrando la mano de un niño envuelto en ropa que le quedaba demasiado grande. La escena le enterneció. – Ran… - Se acercó a ella y le colocó la mano en el hombro.

- Parece en paz¿verdad? – Le dijo la chica.

- Sí.

- No sabía que se sufría tanto.

El ladrón decidió no contarle que eso no era normal para no preocuparla más. – Ni yo.

- ¿Por qué¿Por qué me dijo eso en la fiesta?

- Será mejor que te lo diga él cuando despierte. – Avanzó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Tú sabes algo? – Le miró.

El ladrón se detuvo. – No soy yo quien debe decírtelo. – Abrió la puerta. – Será mejor que me cambie. – Dijo más animado. – Hay gente abajo que no se siente cómodo con este disfraz.

Cerró la puerta y dejó a los dos jóvenes solos de nuevo.

La chica cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. Lágrimas fugitivas recorrieron sus mejillas, recordando cómo su amigo encogía ante sus ojos. Sintió algo cálido y suave recorrer la trayectoria de las lágrimas y abrió los ojos. Una pequeña mano estaba posada en sus mejillas. – No llores, por favor.

- Shinichi… - No pudo evitarlo y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo. – Me alegro que estés bien.

- ¿No vas a darme una patada? – Dijo sorprendido y algo sonrojado.

- Ahora no tendría gracia. – Dijo siguiendo la gracia. Se incorporó y le miró. – Cuando estés mejor ya te usaré como saco de entrenamiento.

Los dos sonrieron. Él se incorporó y se quedó sentado. - ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

- ¿Por qué crees que lo sabía desde antes?

- Estabas demasiado tranquila cuando lo dijo el video.

La joven sonrió. – Me gustaría decirte que lo sabía desde el principio. Tu físico, tu forma de pensar y actuar… Todas las veces que me hiciste creer en lo contrario. Incluso cuando te asomaste la otra noche a mi cuarto, en mi subconsciente te veía como Shinichi. No lo quise creer. – Bajó la mirada triste. El detective se sentía culpable del sufrimiento de la chica. – Pero… Cuando te escuché cuando hablabas con Heiji en tu cuarto…

El niño giró la cabeza rápidamente para mirarla. Vio que estaba sonrojada. – Lo… ¿Lo escuchaste todo? – Ella afirmó y el niño bajó la cabeza sonrojado.

- Por eso no te dije que lo sabía. No quería preocuparte más.

- Ran, yo…

- ¿Por qué? – De nuevo las lágrimas asomaban de sus ojos azules. - ¿Por qué dijiste que no ibas a volver?

El detective miró por la ventana. – Creo que ya sabes que no existe cura.

- Sí, lo dijo Ai, pero…

- Shinichi Kudo no va a volver nunca, Ran. – El silencio se hizo en la habitación. – Quiero que sigas con tu vida. Y la única manera era que Conan desapareciese, porque siempre te recordaría a mí. Y quería despedirme como Shinichi para decirte que no me esperases.

- ¿Creías que podría seguir mi vida si desaparecías? – Preguntó sorprendida. – Estás muy equivocado. No podría vivir sin ti, porque…

- No lo digas, por favor. No lo hagas más difícil.

- ¿Por qué? – Gritó. - ¿Por qué no puedo decir la verdad¡Te quiero! Y cada día que pasa más. Aunque salieses de mi vida como Conan o Shinichi, moriría. Conan ha sido el único que me ha mantenido viva todos estos años desde que desapareciste. Todas las veces que te veía a ti en Conan, todas las veces que me decías que volverías.

El detective tenía la mirada baja. – Lo siento pero, Shinichi no va a volver. – Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana. – Shinichi Kudo ha muerto. Murió aquel día en Tropical Land cuando se fue por aquel callejón. Yo me llamo Conan Edogawa.

Ella le miraba sorprendida. - ¿Quieres que aparente que no eres Shinichi toda la vida?

- No. – Suspiró. – Cuando acabe con la Organización, abandonaré el país para no volver nunca.

- ¿Vas a huir? – El chico no respondió. – Si te marchas¿podrás seguir con esta vida¿Una mentira?

- Al menos lo intentaré, al igual que tú.

- Tú… ¿Me quieres?

El niño la miró a los ojos sorprendido con la pregunta. - ¿A qué viene eso ahora?

- Contéstame Shinichi. – Dijo mirándole a los ojos.

El chico volvió la cabeza. – No.

- Dímelo mirándome a los ojos. – El chico no se movió. – Shinichi…

El detective suspiró resignado y la miró a los ojos. Esos hechizantes ojos azules le miraban pidiendo la verdad. – Yo… no puedo.

- ¿Qué no puedes?

- No puedo seguir mintiéndote. Pero no podemos estar juntos, y lo sabes.

Ran cerró los ojos y viró la cabeza. Se levantó y salió de la habitación velozmente agarrándose el vestido.

Al pie de las escaleras se topó con Kaito, al parecer había tomado prestado ropa del detective. La detuvo agarrándola por los hombros. – Ran¿qué te pasa?

- Él tiene razón. – Dijo llorando sobre el pecho del mago.

- Tranquila. – Intentó consolarla abrazándola. – No te preocupes, ya verás que todo se solucionará.

- Nuestro destino nunca fue estar juntos.

- ¿Eso crees?

La chica lo miró sin entender. - ¿Qué sabes?

- ¿Yo? Nada. Será mejor que bajemos. – Empezaron a bajar las escaleras. – Están decidiendo qué hacer ahora.

- ¡Ese crío ha estado gorroneando en mi casa todo este tiempo! – Exclamó furioso Kogoro.

- ¡Gorroneando nada! – Dijo Yukiko levantándose del sillón. - ¡Le extendimos cheques por todos los gastos del niño¡Y encima le ha hecho el detective más famoso de Tokio mientras estaba con usted¡Le tiene que salir dinero hasta por las orejas¿Dónde está, eh?

- Se lo habrá pulido en apuestas y alcohol.

- Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, Eri. – Le recriminó su marido molesto.

- ¿Cómo que no¡A mi hija la están persiguiendo una banda de asesinos¡Tengo tanto derecho como tú de saber lo que realmente está pasando!

- Calmaos por favor. – Dijo Megure. – Ahora tenemos que decidir qué hacer con Shinichi. Ahora será el centro de atención de todo Japón.

- Quizás era eso lo que querían los criminales… - Dijo el detective inglés. – Al equivocarse de chica, querrían mantener a la policía ocupada con todo el revuelo y tener ocasión de capturar a la que en realidad quieren.

- ¡Pero cómo pudieron confundirla con mi hija! – Dijo encolerizado el inspector Nakamori.

- Me estoy haciendo la misma pregunta.

- Papá… Mamá…

Todos viraron la vista hacia la puerta y vieron a la chica con los ojos llorosos al lado de Kaito.

- Aoko… - Se asombraron Nakamori y Saguru.

La chica fue corriendo y pasó entre ellos para ir a abrazar a sus padres. – Tranquila hija…

- ¿Entiendes ahora por qué la confundieron pomposo?

- Kuroba… Ahora la recuerdo…

- ¡Tú¿Por qué no la protegiste? – El policía fue hacia él hecho una furia y le golpeó en la cara tirándole al suelo. Todos se sorprendieron por la acción y Ran fue corriendo a ayudarle. – Lo único que tenías que hacer era estar con ella. Y mírate aquí tan tranquilo.

El chico se llevó la mano al labio y notó que lo tenía partido. Se levantó con la ayuda de Ran y se encaró al hombre. - ¿Cree que no lo intenté¡Hubiera dado mi propia vida por ella¿Cree que estoy tan tranquilo¡Lo único que quiero es ir en su busca¡No paro de sentirme responsable!

- El único responsable soy yo. – Dijo la voz de un niño tras él.

- Hijo…

- Mocoso…

- ¡Papá¡Cierra la boca! – Dijo furiosa su hija mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Éste no es el crío con gafas que siempre estaba en las reuniones? – Preguntó Saguru mirando a Heiji.

- ¿Puede ver sin gafas? – Preguntó sorprendido Nakamori.

Todos miraron a los que preguntaron como si estuviesen locos. – Vamos a ver. – Dijo Ai. - ¿No estábamos hablando todo este tiempo sobre el tema? Ahora mismo tiene que estar en todos los programas de Japón.

- Pero pequeña. – Saguru se puso a su altura y le puso la mano en el hombro. – Acabamos de llegar a Japón, nos enteramos de lo de Aoko y vinimos directamente a donde estaba el inspector Megure. Sus ojos se cruzaron y tuvieron una extraña sensación. – "¿Quién es esta niña?" – Se sentía como atraído por ella.

- "¿Qué es esta sensación?" – Se preguntó la científica. Notaba que se le iba el aire y su corazón latía a más de mil por hora.

- Ni ella es pequeña, ni yo necesito gafas. – Dijo el pequeño detective decidido.

La castaña se separó del sorprendido detective y se puso al lado de su amigo. Se sentía extraña sin el contacto del inglés. Se intentó sobreponer. – Será mejor que nos presentemos como es debido.

- Mi nombre no es Conan Edogawa, ese nombre me lo inventé para esconder mi verdadera identidad, la cual la conocían muy pocas personas. Lo mismo ocurre con Haibara, nos la inventamos para que no nos encontrasen.

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Nakamori algo incrédulo, pero al ver que los demás prestaban toda la atención a lo que decían no dijo nada. - ¿Quiénes…?

- Mi verdadero nombre es Shinichi Kudo, dieciocho años, detective adolescente. Fui encogido hace dos años por una droga creada en una Organización de hombres vestidos de negro. Me fui a vivir a la agencia porque el señor Mouri es detective, y a lo mejor podía encontrar alguna pista sobre ellos. Quiero pedir disculpas por todas las mentiras que he dicho todo este tiempo.

- Yo no me llamo Ai Haibara. – La chica notó que el inglés la miraba detenidamente y se puso algo nerviosa. Nunca antes se había sentido así.

- Ai… - La animó Agasa. Ella prosiguió.

- Me llamo Shiho Miyano, dieciocho años. Era científica de la Organización, mi nombre en clave era Sherry. La traicioné porque ellos fueron los que mataron a mi hermana. Para poder abandonarla, me tomé la droga que yo misma creé y pude escapar. Hasta ahora, he estado buscando una cura para la situación de Kudo y mía.

- ¿Hasta ahora? – Inquirió Kogoro.

- No existe cura. – Contestó el anciano profesor. – No podrán volver a sus cuerpos.

Todos miraron a los dos niños que estaban en medio de la habitación entristecidos. Saguru se sentía decepcionado, pero no sabía el motivo, conocer que la niña se quedaría así para siempre.

- Esto es increíble. – Dijo Nakamori. - ¿En serio creen a estos niños?

- Le aseguro inspector, que es cierto. – Dijo Heiji cruzado de brazos.

- Y si no lo cree, podría tomarse la droga. – Dijo Kaito apoyado en la pared, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados con la cabeza agachada.

El inspector no dijo nada más. – Ahora en lo que hay que pensar es en lo que podemos hacer ahora. Estoy de acuerdo con Hakuba, todo esto se hizo para que yo fuese el centro de atención y poder secuestrar a Ran más fácilmente.

- Debo pedir. – Dijo Megure. – Que lo que se hable entre estas cuatro paredes quede entre nosotros. Según de lo que nos han informado Hattori, Kuroba y Miyano, no sabemos hasta dónde puede estar infiltrada la Organización.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron a pensar en algo.

- El único modo para que dejes de estar en el punto de mira de todo el país es desmentirlo todo. – Dijo el detective del oeste.

- ¿Pero cómo? – Preguntó Kazuha.

Después de un tiempo pensando, el novelista habló. – Podríamos aparecer Yukiko y yo en la televisión y negarlo todo, diciendo que nuestro hijo está fuera del país.

- No se lo creerán sin pruebas. – Dijo Takagi.

Entonces, el castaño miró a su adversario apoyado en la pared con la mano en el mentón pensando. A su lado vio un retrato del detective del este con la misma pose. Miró de nuevo al mago y sonrió. – Kuroba…

El aludido levantó la cabeza. - ¿Qué quieres ahora pomposo?

- ¿Qué tal se te da imitar voces?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Inquirió temeroso.

El detective inglés avanzó hasta ponerse delante del retrato y miró al chico. - ¿Nunca te han dicho que te pareces mucho a Kudo?

Los presentes miraron hacia el mago, el cual tenía expresión de derrotado.

Al día siguiente, en la sala de conferencias del departamento general de policía, periodistas y cámaras de todas las cadenas del país estaban presentes.

En una sala aparte, el inspector Megure estaba terminándose de preparar, le acompañaban los señores Kudo, Hattori, Hakuba, Kuroba y Conan. - ¿Todo listo? – Todos los presentes asintieron. – Espero que salga bien.

- Fíese de él. Es un maestro del disfraz. – Dijo Saguru.

- Muy gracioso. – Dijo irónico el mago. - ¿Me dejáis un momento solo?

Abandonaron la habitación. Todos le desearon suerte cuando pasaron por su lado.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, se miró en el espejo triste. - ¿Sabes lo que tienes que decir?

Miró tras él desde el reflejo del espejo y vio al pequeño con los brazos cruzados apoyado en la pared. Sonrió y se acomodó la corbata. – No te preocupes. ¿Cuándo te he dejado en evidencia yo? – Se aclaró la garganta y habló como el detective. – Ahora no voy a empezar.

- Tengo una pregunta que me está rondando en la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Si sabías quién era en realidad¿por qué te disfrazaste de mi cuando la obra de Napoleón?

El ladrón se viró y le miró con una sonrisa pícara. – Quería vacilarte un poco. – El pequeño le miró con cara de pocos amigos y el ladrón se puso a su altura. – Una pena que no tenía una cámara a mano, deberías haberte visto la cara. – Y le dio con el dedo en la frente.

- Eres un cabrón muy gracioso, sí señor.

Tocaron a la puerta y abrieron. Apareció la cabeza de Takagi entre la puerta y el marco. – Kuroba¿estás listo?

- Sí.

- ¿Y tú Conan? Digo Kudo. – Puso una sonrisa nerviosa. – Lo siento, pero no me acostumbro.

- No importa detective Takagi. – Le intentó calmar sonriéndole. – Sí, estoy listo.

- ¿Vamos primito? – Dijo Kaito.

- Tú gozas con esto¿verdad? – Le miró de reojo.

- Es que si no me aburro. – Dijo sonriente.

- Vaya… - Alucinó el detective. – Si no supiese que es imposible, diría que eres el verdadero. – Dijo mirando al ladrón de arriba abajo.

Avanzaron por el pasillo y llegaron hasta una puerta. Takagi le dio la señal al mago y entró por la puerta.

En la sala, todos los periodistas empezaron a lanzar preguntas y sacar fotos al famoso detective.

Subió a una tarima y empezó a hablar por el micrófono. – Sé que tendréis muchas preguntas, pero intentaré responder a todas al final. – La sala se quedó en silencio. – Bien. Muchos se preguntarán el por qué de mi ausencia, y eso será lo que explicaré en esta reunión. - Se aclaró la garganta. - Hace dos años recibí una llamada de un empresario muy importante, al cual voy a mantener en el anonimato. Me pidió ayuda para resolver un crimen y yo, como buen detective que soy, no me podía negar. Cuando terminé, una serie de casos se me acumularon y me hacían quedarme en el extranjero. Pocas veces tuve un respiro para volver a Japón a ver a mis compañeros y amigos. Justamente, mi regreso coincidió con un baile de disfraces que organizaba el instituto al que asisto.

Un periodista le interrumpió. - ¿Qué hay del video que habla sobre usted y cuenta dónde ha estado realmente?

- La verdad, cuando proyectaron ese video en la pantalla del escenario, al principio me quedé muy sorprendido.

- ¿Entonces admite que lo que cuenta el video es cierto?

- Todo lo contrario. Me sorprendí de la imaginación de los creadores de ese montaje. – Dijo tranquilamente. - ¿Cómo pueden creer que alguien puede encoger? Es absurdo. La fuente de la eterna juventud es un mito.

- Pero testigos afirman que cuando terminó el video se fue corriendo de la fiesta con otros. Los cuales eran Sonoko Suzuki, Paula Santana, Makoto Kyogoku, el detective adolescente de Osaka Heiji Hattori y una amiga de éste, un chico disfrazado de Kaito Kid, cuatro niños de primaria, Ran Mouri, los detectives de la policía metropolitana Sato y Takagi y el inspector Megure.

El chico miró sorprendido al periodista. – Veo que ha hecho los deberes. Es cierto que me fui, pero solo fue porque estaba indispuesto.

- ¿Y por qué ese niño se le parece tanto?

- Eso es muy sencillo. Pues porque es un familiar muy lejano.

- ¿Puede demostrarlo?

- ¡Cómo no! – Miró hacia la puerta por donde salió. - ¿Puedes venir? No seas tímido. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Por la puerta apareció un niño con gafas. Todas las cámaras le enfocaron. Se puso al lado del chico y miró a los de la sala. – Hola. Me llamo Conan Edogawa.

- ¿Cómo es posible que razones como un adulto?

- El hermanito Shinichi me enseñó. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido el video que no ha parado de emitirse en todas las cadenas?

- No pude parar de reírme. ¿Yo el hermano Shinichi¡No puedo compararme con él! Pero cuando sea mayor quiero ser como él. – Dijo ilusionando.

- Si no hay más preguntas… - Dijo el inspector Megure. – Pues ya te puedes ir Kudo.

Cuando volvieron al pasillo, comenzaron a hablar. - ¿No pudiste parar de reírte? – Le miró de soslayo el mago.

- ¿Fuente de la eterna juventud? – Le miró de reojo.

- Se me ocurrió así de repente¿no te gustó?

El pequeño suspiró resignado. – Espero que se lo traguen.

En un despacho, había un hombre leyendo el periódico de la tarde sentado en un sillón tras su escritorio. Llevaba escrito frustración en la cara. Apretó un botón y la biblioteca que tenía detrás desapareció. En su lugar, apareció una celda con una chica de ojos azules y pelo alborotado.

- Parece ser que tu amigo ha actuado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó la chica.

El hombre se giró y le tiró el periódico a la cautiva. – Lee el titular.

- Shinichi Kudo regresa, los rumores se desmienten. – Y vio al detective con el niño en la misma foto. - ¿Y qué? Kudo ha vuelto, protegerá a Ran y me salvará. – Dijo segura.

- El detective nunca abandonó el país. – Dijo el griego mirándose las uñas de las manos. – Y ese chico no es Shinichi Kudo¿no le reconoces? – Al ver la cara de la chica sonrió. – Shinichi Kudo tú lo conoces por Conan Edogawa. Mi Organización le hizo tragar una droga para matarlo, pero en vez de eso lo encogió. El chico que está con Kudo, es Kaito Kid. – La chica abrió los ojos como platos. – O bueno, tú lo conoces por otro nombre, Kaito Kuroba. – Dijo con una sonrisa malvada y cerró de nuevo la prisión dejando a la chica sorprendida. – No hay por qué desanimarse… Esto puede ser muy divertido…

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. 13 Un día como otro cualquiera

_**Capítulo 13: Un día como otro cualquiera**_

El timbre de la agencia comenzó a sonar. La chica estaba fregando el desayuno y no podía abrir en ese momento. - ¡Papá¡Vete a abrir!

- Estoy ocupado. – Escuchó desde el salón.

La joven se extrañó y dejó a medio hacer su tarea. Salió de la cocina y miró el escritorio donde estaba sentado su padre. Su rostro mostró enfado. - ¿Y qué estás haciendo para no poder abrir la puerta?

El hombre miró a su hija con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Pues… - Tenía una cerveza en la mano, la televisión encendida y los pies encima de la mesa.

Tuvo que moverse apresuradamente al ver que una sartén iba directa a su cabeza. Se desequilibró y acabó en el suelo. Asomó la cabeza levemente desde detrás del escritorio y observó a la chica con temor. - ¡Mueve tu maldito culo de borracho ahora mismo y abre la maldita puerta! – Gritó.

- S… Sí. – La chica volvió a la cocina y el detective fue a abrir la puerta. – Desde que ese crío se fue de casa está en un plan… - Se dijo a sí mismo.

Abrió la puerta y tres pequeños entraron corriendo a la agencia. - ¡Ran!

La chica salió de la cocina secándose las manos con un paño. – Chicos¿qué hacéis aquí?

- Hemos venido a acompañarte. – Dijo sonriendo Ayumi.

- Ningún malvado se acercará a ti. – Afirmó Mitsushiko.

- Si lo intentan se las tendrán que ver con nosotros. - Dijo Genta dándose golpes en el pecho.

Ran sonrió tiernamente. – Gracias chicos, pero no tenéis por qué hacerlo.

- ¡Somos la liga de detectives! Ese es nuestro trabajo. – Dijeron los tres a la vez.

- Está bien. – Dejó el paño tendido en el sillón y cogió su mochila. – Vámonos. Adiós papá.

- Adiós hija. – Se despidió el detective.

Bajaron a la calle y saludaron al detective Takagi. Él sonrió algo nervioso y los estudiantes se pusieron en marcha, con el policía siguiéndolos a una prudente distancia.

Ran varió de camino y los niños se echaron miradas interrogantes. – Ran, por aquí no es. – Dijo Mitsushiko.

- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Shinichi.

- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó Ayumi.

Se encaminaron hacia la mansión a buscar al chico.

Llegaron ante las verjas y tocaron al telefonillo. - ¿Diga? – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer al otro lado del intercomunicador.

- Señora Kudo. Soy Ran.

- ¡Ran! Entra. – Suena un pitido y la verja de la entrada se abre.

Los chicos avanzan hasta la puerta principal. Les abrió una sonriente Yukiko. – Buenos días señora Kudo.

- Buenos días Ran. – Miró a los niños. – Buenos días niños. – Luego miró a la calle. – Detective, por favor entre, no se quede fuera.

El policía avanzó hasta ellos. – Si no es molestia.

- Para nada. Entrad, se está terminando de preparar. Shinichi le está ayudando.

En el cuarto del chico, Kaito estaba terminando de atarse la corbata. Conan terminaba de meter los libros en la mochila. Escuchó un golpe y se viró rápidamente. El mago había golpeado la pared y se había deslizado por ella hasta llegar a sentarse al suelo. El niño se acercó. - ¿Qué ocurre Kuroba?

- No entiendo qué estamos haciendo. En vez de estar buscando Aoko me he convertido en ti. Esto es desesperante. Estamos haciendo el idiota.

- Debemos hacerles pensar que no nos han derrotado aún, dentro de poco se desesperarán y cometerán algún error. Cuando llegue ese momento estaremos preparados y los atraparemos, rescatando a Nakamori.

El ladrón suspiró cansado y apoyó la cabeza en la pared. – Espero que tengas razón y que ese día llegue pronto. Ser tú es aburrido.

- ¿Por qué ser yo es aburrido?

- En primer lugar, vas a una escuela de pijos. – Señalando la corbata verde que adornaba su cuello. Se la desató un poco. – Ésta cosa me agobia.

- Que yo recuerde tu uniforme de trabajo tiene corbata. – Le miró inquisidoramente.

- Ya… pero es diferente a esta. Y llevar una corbata todo el día cansa.

- ¡Chicos! – Oyeron que les llamaban desde la entrada. - ¡Que llegaréis tarde!

- ¡Ya vamos! – Gritó Conan.

Los dos cogieron sus mochilas y bajaron las escaleras. - ¿Qué haces aquí Ran?

Ella sonrió. – Si quieres aparentar ser Shinichi todo el tiempo necesitas actuar desde el principio.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó extrañado el chico.

- Ran y Shinichi siempre van juntos al instituto. – Contestó Conan con la vista baja. - Yo me voy yendo.

El chico iba a abrir la puerta cuando le hablaron. - ¿No vamos juntos Shinichi? – Preguntó Ayumi.

Él se quedó de espaldas a los presentes. – Tengo cosas que hacer. – Abrió la puerta. – Y no me volváis a hablar así. – Cerró la puerta tras él.

Ran tenía la cabeza agachada. Los niños y los adultos la miraron apenados. Kaito estaba mirando la puerta por donde se fue el pequeño. – Cabezota. – Murmuró. – Y bueno Ran¿cómo es eso que Kudo y tú siempre van juntos?

Ella le miró sonriente. – Siempre vamos juntos. Yo le pasaba a buscar porque siempre se quedaba dormido. Y deberías empezar a hablar de Shinichi refiriéndote a ti. Si no te pillarán en seguida. Y cambiar la voz.

- Tienes razón. – Dijo con la voz del detective. – Ahora soy el mejor detective de Japón. – Dijo dándose aires de grandeza.

- De eso nada. – Dijo un moreno bajando las escaleras. – Que te entre en la cabeza Kuroba. El mejor detective de Japón soy yo.

- No empecéis. – Dijo Kazuha saliendo de la cocina. – Y Heiji. Ahora es Kudo.

- Vale, vale.

- Ran, Kuro… Kudo. – Dijo Takagi. – Debemos irnos, o no llegaréis a clase a tiempo.

- Es verdad. Vamos Shinichi. – Dijo sonriente Ran saliendo por la puerta de la mansión. – Te iré poniendo al día mientras vamos.

- Sí. Hasta luego.

- Adiós hijo. – La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla al chico. Él se quedó sorprendido.

- No te extrañe. – Dijo Yusaku saliendo de la cocina con una taza de café. – Es una excelentísima actriz.

- Adiós.

Los niños, adolescentes y detective salieron de la casa y fueron a la del profesor Agasa. Recogieron a Ai y se encaminaron al colegio.

Ran le estaba contando todo sobre el instituto. El mago atendía, por suerte tenía buena memoria, porque si no a la mitad hubiera estado perdido. - ¿Eso es todo?

La chica se puso un dedo en el mentón. – Creo que si.

- ¡Eh parejita! – Les saludaron desde lejos.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó extrañado el mago.

- Se me olvidó decírtelo. – Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente. – Nos han apodado en el instituto.

Llegaron hasta las chicas que les saludaban con la mano levantada. – Qué a gusto que me he quedado.

- Sonoko… - Le recriminó Ran.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no lo he podido evitar. Es que es idéntico.

- Estuviste muy bien en la televisión. – Dijo sonriente Paula. – Me lo creí y todo.

- Gracias. – Dijo el chico.

- Míralo. Un poco más y se nos convierte en detective también.

El chico sonrió. – "Ni muerto." – Ayumi le miró y rió.

Llegaron a una bifurcación. – Bueno niños, aquí nos separamos.

- ¿Qué¿Y quién protegerá a Ran? – Se quejaron los pequeños.

- Para eso está el detective Takagi. – Dijo Paula.

- No es justo. – Se quejó Genta. – El detective Takagi no podrá solo.

Al policía se le caía la gotita. El joven mago se agachó a la altura de los niños. – No os preocupéis. Yo estaré con ella. No le pasará nada.

Los niños se miraron no muy convencidos. – Vámonos chicos. – Dijo Ayumi. - Con él no correrá peligro. Vamos Ai.

Y los niños se fueron al colegio, pero Ayumi tuvo que empujar un buen trazo de camino porque sus amigos no se movían. – Ayumi, nuestro deber es protegerla.

- Con Kaito estará a salvo, no os preocupéis. – Dijo sonriente. Los niños se miraron sin entender nada.

Mientras Haibara los seguía, pensando en lo que le pasó el viernes al entrar en contacto con el detective inglés. – "Llevo todo el fin de semana pensando en eso. ¡Ya basta! Sólo me tocó el hombro pensando que era una niña, nada más. Pero esa sensación… no la había sentido antes… ni siquiera con Kudo."

Los adolescentes llegaron a la puerta del instituto, donde compañeros entraban al edificio hablando del fin de semana.

- Aquí nos separamos. – Dijo el detective Takagi. – A la salida os recogerá Chiba.

- Muy bien.

- Kuroba. – Dijo susurrando. – Por favor protégela ahí dentro.

- No se preocupe detective. – Dijo sonriente. – No dejaré que le pase nada. Se lo prometí a él.

Ran bajó la mirada al ser mencionado. Ese tono de voz con el que habló antes de salir de la casa le producía dolor, y más cuando no la miraba ni hacía caso.

- ¿Vamos Ran? – Preguntó algo preocupada Sonoko.

Ella asintió y fue con ellos. Se puso a la altura del chico. – No te lo había dicho antes… pero por favor, no hagas magia en la clase, o le levantes la falda a las chicas. – Le miró amenazadoramente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Aoko… - Bajó la mirada. – Me habló de ti mientras estábamos en los probadores aquél día.

El chico bajó la mirada triste. – Aoko…

Sintió que le posaban una mano en el hombro. Miró de quién pertenecía. Vio que Ran le miraba fijamente. – No te preocupes, él la rescatará.

El chico sonrió tiernamente y la joven le devolvió el gesto. Llegaron al casillero y Kaito la abrió el candado con la contraseña que le había dado el pequeño.

Las jóvenes le miraron sorprendidas. - ¿La has abierto sin mirar la contraseña?

- Tengo buena memoria. – Dijo como si nada. Abrió y cientos de cartas cayeron sobre él. El joven se cayó de la impresión y fue inundado por ellas. Todos le miraron graciosos y las tres chicas que le acompañaban se les cayeron la gotita. - ¿Qué coño es todo ésto? – Preguntó mirando lo que lo había cubierto.

- Bueno… - Ran se acercó a él y se agachó. – Te he dicho que tenía fans. – Dijo susurrando para que no les escuchasen.

- Si, pero debiste de avisarme de que esto podría ocurrir. – Le recriminó.

La chica sonrió nerviosa, y con la ayuda de sus amigas, ayudaron al chico a recoger todo. Subieron a la clase y abrieron la puerta. Allí el chico fue bombardeado por chicas, y al escuchar el ruido, las chicas de otras clases fueron también hacia allí.

El pobre Kaito estaba atosigado. – "Compadezco al pobre Kudo, tener que tratar con éstas locas."

Sonoko, Ran y Paula se miraban unas a otras. – Debimos suponer esto. Te toca intervenir Ran.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Es tu amigo, está haciendo esto por ti. No creo que sepa cómo deshacerse de todas esas locas como lo haría él.

La chica le miró y vio que estaba atosigado. Avanzó y se mezcló entre la marabunta. Llegó hasta él y le cogió del brazo. - ¿Qué pasa cariño?

Todo el mundo se cayó, y Sonoko y Paula se quedaron con la boca abierta. Se miraron para confirmar que escucharon bien.

El chico la miró y sonrió divertido. Captó en seguida el juego de la karateka. – Nada.

- Si nos disculpáis. – Y los dos entraron a clase cogidos de la mano, con las caras envidiosas de sus compañeras siguiéndolos.

Pasaron las clases, tuvieron que pedir un pupitre para Paula, ya que el detective volvió a su puesto. Los profesores se quedaron sin habla al ver que el joven detective seguía la clase. – Increíble Kudo. ¿Cómo es posible que puedas seguir las clases sin haber asistido desde hace dos años? Una cosa es hacer los exámenes a distancia… pero seguir la programación…

- Ran me ha estado poniendo al día profesor. "Aunque en realidad lo he estado dando en mi instituto." – Los cuatro jóvenes se miraron cómplices y rostros envidiosos miraban a la "pareja".

La hora del descanso llegó y los cuatro amigos se fueron juntos. Estaban sentados en el césped cuando unos compañeros se acercaron a ellos. - ¿Qué pasa Kudo? – Le dieron golpecitos en la espalda. – Dos años desaparecido y aún así dejas con la boca abierta a los profes.

- Los viejos hábitos nunca cambian. – Dijo sonriente. Se acercó al oído de Ran. - ¿Quién es este tío?

- Es Abarai. – Le contestó la chica haciendo el mismo gesto.

- ¿Y cómo que acabas de llegar y te has decidido a pedirle salir a Mouri¡Ya era hora! Todo el instituto sabía que habría algo entre ustedes tarde o temprano.

Los cuatro rieron nerviosamente. – Bueno…

- Vamos a jugar al fútbol¿te apuntas o te has olvidado cómo se juega? - El mago miró a Ran. Ella le iba a susurrar en el oído pero fueron interrumpidos. - ¿Qué tienen ustedes dos con tanto secreto?

- ¿Te importa? Lo que me va a decir es sólo entre nosotros.

- ¿Sabes jugar al fútbol? – El chico asintió. – Más te vale saber jugar bien, Shinichi es el campeón de instituto, antes era capitán del equipo del instituto.

- Ahora me explico lo de las patadas. – Dijo meditabundo el chico. La joven le miró extrañada y el chico sonrió nerviosamente. – Nada.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Abarai.

- Os voy a machacar. – Dijo levantándose y yendo con ellos. – No os mováis de aquí. Terminaré en seguida.

- Estás muy seguro de ti mismo Kudo. Que sepas que he mejorado.

- Eso habrá que verlo.

Las chicas se quedaron allí y desde lejos miraban el transcurso del partido. – Vaya, es bastante bueno. – Dijo Sonoko.

- Sí. – Dijo Paula. – Fue buena idea elegirlo a él.

- Hola. – Dijo Ran a la chica que estaba de pie algo alejada de ellas.

La chica las miró. Sus ojos eran marrones y su pelo largo de un negro electrizante. Su rostro era frío. – Así que era verdad. – Las chicas la miraron son comprender. – Te pareces a Nakamori. – Miró de nuevo al partido. – Es normal que Kuroba quiera protegerte.

Las jóvenes se quedaron estáticas y se miraron unas a otras. Ran se levantó. - ¿Por… Por qué no te sientas con nosotras y hablamos? Otros podrían escucharte.

La chica fue hacia ellas y se sentó algo alejada, de espaldas al partido. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – Inquirió Sonoko.

Ella tardó en contestar, como si pensase en contestarles o no. – Mi nombre es…

El partido acabó y todos los jugadores estaban agotados. – Buen partido Kudo. No has cambiado nada.

- Gracias. Tú has mejorado. "Vaya elogio… si no sé cómo jugaba antes…" Bueno un placer jugar con vosotros chicos.

- Mañana la revancha.

- Bueno si quieres… pero el resultado será el mismo que hoy. – Dijo sonriente, y se fue con las chicas. Llegó hasta ellas y se sentó al lado de Ran. – Estoy muerto.

- Hola Kuroba.

El chico se quedó estático al escuchar su nombre. Viró la cabeza y la vio allí, con su rostro frío de siempre. Se repuso y puso su cara de póquer. - ¿Quién es Kuroba?

- No te hagas el idiota conmigo.

- No me hago el idiota. – Dijo poniente. – Me llamo Shinichi Kudo. Soy detective.

- Muy bien. – Dijo ella tranquilamente. – Si no eres Kuroba… - Se puso a buscar algo en la mochila, las jóvenes la miraban curiosas, pero el chico con algo de temor. – No pasará nada si saco esto.

En ese momento, sacó un pescado de la mochila. Las jóvenes no sabían qué pensar, pero el joven mago se quedó blanco y gritó. - ¡Quita a ese monstruo de mi vista Koizumi! – Dijo haciéndose hacia atrás.

- ¿Con que no eras Kuroba? – Dijo guardando el artefacto de nuevo. – Si no lo eres, Kuroba y tú tenéis los mismos temores, además de ser muy bueno sabiendo mi nombre.

El joven la miró receloso y Sonoko, Paula y Ran estaban sorprendidas. No entendían nada.

La joven Akako vio confusión en ellas y sonrió fríamente. – A Kuroba le aterran los peces.

- ¿Que Kaito…? – Se sorprendió y miró al chico, que todavía estaba de brazos cruzados alejado de ellas.

Estaba sonrojado. – No tienes porqué pregonarlo a todo el mundo Koizumi.

- Ya lo sé, pero es divertido. Así que… estás ayudando al detective. Sabes lo que te dije aquella vez en la torre. Tiene una aureola muy parecida a la tuya.

- Ya lo sé. – Dijo sentándose y cogiendo el periódico que le extendía la chica.

- ¿Aureola? – Preguntó Paula sin entender.

- La tía aquí presente es una bruja. – Dijo el mago leyendo el periódico. - ¿Dónde se anunciaría tu defunción Koizumi?

- Ya veo que se llevan muy bien. – Dijo Sonoko irónicamente. - ¿Y cómo que bruja?

- Practica la magia negra. – Contestó el mago cogiendo una bolita de arroz.

- Ya… - Dijeron incrédulas las chicas.

- No me creáis. Atiende Kuroba, he visto tu futuro.

- ¿No estás algo cansada de leer mi futuro maruja?

- ¿Cuántas veces te han salvado el pellejo mis visiones? – Le recriminó. – La empresa en la que estás metido es muy peligrosa.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? – Se cruzó de brazos. – Pero lo he decidido, no va haber nada que me eche para atrás.

- ¿Ni si quiera sabiendo que morirás? – Kaito se atragantó con la bola de arroz, Ran tuvo que golpearle la espalda para que no se ahogase. – Morirás Kuroba, si sigues con esto tu futuro será estar en las necrológicas.

El chico la miró seriamente. - ¿Cuántas veces has dicho que Kid sería atrapado? – La chica no contestó, sabía a dónde quería llegara a parar. – Cada uno creamos nuestro futuro Koizumi. Y voy a salvar a Aoko, protegeré a Ran y atraparé a los hombres que mataron a mi padre. Y si muero, sabré que Aoko estará bien, es lo único que me importa.

- Por fin lo admites. – Dijo Akako sonriente. Le dolía en lo más profundo de su negro corazón.

- ¿El qué? – Inquirió el mago.

- Estás enamorado de Nakamori.

El chico se quedó estático. No sabía qué decir. – ¡P… Por supuesto que no! Ella es sólo mi amiga de la infancia, me preocupo por ella. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y virando la cabeza sonrojado.

- Esa excusa me suena. – Susurró Sonoko a Paula, la cual sonrió.

El timbre anunciando el inicio de la segunda parte de la hora lectiva sonó. Akako se levantó. – Di lo que quieras, pero sabes perfectamente que tu corazón dice otra cosa muy distinta. – Removió la mochila y sacó una escoba ante las atónitas miradas de las jóvenes. – Pero dime una cosa Kuroba¿aceptará tu verdadero ser? – El chico no contestó. La joven bruja remontó el vuelo sobre su escoba y se fue volando.

- E… Era una bruja de verdad. – Dijo flipando Sonoko.

- ¡Bah! Lo hace para impresionar.

- ¿Y de qué la conoces? – Preguntó Paula.

- Está en mi clase. Anda detrás de mí porque soy el único que no caigo rendido a sus pies. – Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos como quitándole importancia.

- ¿Qué quiso decir con aquello? – Preguntó Ran ya avanzando hacia la clase.

- ¿Con qué?

- Con lo de aceptar tu verdadero ser.

El chico se lo pensó un poco, sentía las miradas de las chicas. – Pues… "Muy bien Akako." Cosas de brujas.

- ¿Sería pariente de Mary Poppins? – Se preguntó en voz alta Sonoko. Sus amigos se pararon y la miraron. Ella rió nerviosa. - ¿Qué? Del bolso sacó la pedazo escoba.

- Sonoko… Mary Poppins volaba en paraguas. – Dijo Paula.

- Es verdad.

- Esta tía está loca. – Susurró Kaito, sólo pudiendo escucharlo Ran. Ella sonrió.

Llegaron a la clase y abrieron la puerta. – Vaya, así que el gran detective por fin se digna en aparecer. Haciendo llegar tarde a sus compañeras, no empezamos con buen pie.

- ¿Éste no es el tío de la plaza? – Murmuró el mago.

- Dennis, no es culpa suya. – Dijo Paula.

- Es cierto, nosotras fuimos las que nos retrasamos. – Contribuyó Ran.

El occidental los miró detenidamente, sobre todo a la karateka. – Muy bien, vayan a sus asientos. – Mientras se dirigían a ellos suspiraron aliviados. – Tiene muy buenas amigas, Kudo. Debería estar agradecido.

El chico se viró y miró al profesor. Éste tenía una sonrisa sarcástica que no le gustaba nada al mago. – Sí, estoy muy agradecido.

Las tres jóvenes se miraron temerosas, era una falta de respeto que se le contestase al profesor de esa manera.

El profesor no dijo nada y prosiguió con la clase. – Bien, ahora pido que hagan grupo para el ejercicio, no me importa la pareja, sois libres.

Ran se levantó y se acercó a la mesa de Kaito. – No me digas más, siempre hacéis los trabajos de grupo juntos.

- Sí, y ahora aparentamos ser pareja así que… - El mago sonrió y la chica con él. El chico cuando vio a la joven karateka sonreír le pareció ver a Aoko. Se sacudió la cabeza y se puso la mano en la frente. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó preocupada, sentándose en una silla que quedó libre.

- Sí… Estoy bien. – Sonrió. – No te preocupes.

La clase prosiguió y el profesor paseaba entre los grupos. Llegó hasta Ran y Kaito y le posó una mano en el hombro a la chica. - ¿Va todo bien?

El joven miró con cara de pocos amigos al occidental y a su mano apoyada en el hombro de su amiga. No era nada personal, pero su deber era protegerla, incluso de los profesores sobones. – Todo va bien, gracias. – Dijo cogiendo la mano de Ran.

Ella los miró a los dos, en sus ojos habían odio. El profesor se marchó. - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- ¿El qué?

- Acabas de retar al profesor.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que es un maldito sobón? Me he fijado en cómo te ha estado mirando desde que entraste por esa puerta y no me ha gustado nada. Tengo que protegerte de cualquiera.

- Gracias. – Dijo Ran sonriente.

- Para eso están los amigos. – Sonrió también.

Terminaron las clases y fueron al punto de encuentro con el detective Chiba. Allí les estaba esperando y se encaminaron a sus casas. Pasaron por un parque donde había mucha gente congregada. - ¿Qué ocurrirá? – Se preguntó la española.

Una de las personas que estaba allí vio al grupo de jóvenes y se sorprendió. - ¡Es Shinichi Kudo!

Otra persona miró. - ¡El detective adolescente!

- Por favor, resuelva el caso.

- ¿Q… Qué caso? – Preguntó temeroso el mago.

Las personas le tomaron y se lo llevaron hasta donde había un cadáver. Chiba y las chicas fueron y se sorprendieron y espantaron de lo que vieron, un hombre decapitado. – Llamaré al inspector Megure. – Dijo marcando los números de su teléfono móvil.

- ¡Qué horrible! – Exclamó Sonoko apoyándose en Ran.

La karateka la intentaba consolar mientras miraba al mago. – Sonoko… Kaito no es detective. – La chica la miró y luego miró al mago temerosa.

El inspector Megure, Shiratori, Sato, Takagi y algunos agentes más llegaron al lugar del crimen. – Inspector. – Saludó Chiba. – Gracias por venir tan rápido. Nadie se ha acercado al cadáver desde que nos notificaron sobre él. Kudo está reuniendo pistas.

- ¿Kudo está aquí? – Las facciones del inspector se relajaron. – Menos mal, con él el caso se resolverá en seguida.

- Sí señor, y si le digo la verdad, estoy deseando ver al detective adolescente en acción. – Dijo ilusionado.

- ¡Inspector! – Le llamaron desde el lugar donde se encontraba el cadáver.

El hombre llegó y se desilusionó. – "Es verdad, ni Chiba y Shiratori saben nada de que Kuroba está ocupando el puesto de Kudo."

- Necesitamos al verdadero… si él no lo consigue… - Dijo Sato susurrando en el oído a su superior.

- Lo sé. – Sonrió forzosamente. - ¡OH Kudo¡Qué sorpresa verte por aquí! – Se acercó a él y le dio un golpe amistoso en la espalda. El chico se agachó y el policía le empezó a susurrar. – Kuroba¿qué crees que estás haciendo preguntando y buscando pruebas?

- Pues el trabajo de un detective, hacen eso¿no?

- Sí, pero tú no eres detective.

- Eso los espectadores no lo saben. Creen que soy Kudo, y que resolverá el caso.

- ¿Por qué te metiste?

- No me metí, pasaba por aquí camino a casa cuando vimos todo el jaleo, unos me vieron y me arrastraron hasta aquí.

- Necesitamos al verdadero… - Dijo como desesperado el inspector. – Que haga lo de siempre…

- A mi no me duerme. – Le miró de reojo.

- Como al profesor, Kuroba.

- Pues buena suerte, está de cabezota. Hoy ni siquiera nos ha acompañado. – Suspiró resignado el chico.

El inspector suspiró derrotado. – Sin Kudo adiós a la tapadera. – El joven se alejó y se aproximó hasta los arbustos. - ¿A dónde vas?

- A buscar pistas. – Dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Se perdió entre los matorrales.

El inspector miraba por donde se había perdido el muchacho. – Es igual de cabezota.

- Déjelo inspector. Nos ha resuelto muchos casos. – Dijo Shiratori.

Sato, Takagi y Megure sonrieron nerviosamente. - ¿Dónde está Ran?

- Estamos aquí inspector. – Dijo ella detrás del cordón policial.

- No os mováis de aquí¿entendido?

- Sí.

- ¿Qué pasará con…? – Preguntó Paula sin terminar la frase por si acaso había alguien que pudiese escuchar la conversación.

- Dice que se ha ido a investigar… Necesitamos a tu amigo Ran.

- Le he llamado pero tiene el teléfono apagado.

El inspector suspiró. – Pues espero que tengamos suerte, porque si no…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntaron unas voces infantiles.

- ¡Chicos! – Exclamó el inspector asombrado. – Entonces también tiene que estar…

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Preguntó un niño con gafas llegando con una niña castaña.

- ¡K… Conan! – Exclamó feliz el policía. Se agachó y el niño se acercó a él. – Ha habido un asesinato y Kuroba se ha visto envuelto. Si no resuelve el caso, la tapadera se irá al garete, o todo el mucho creerá que has perdido tu toque. – Dijo para que sólo lo pudiese escuchar él.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Se metió entre los matorrales, dijo que iba a investigar.

El pequeño miró el cadáver y sus alrededores. - ¿Los sospechosos?

- Son aquellos tres de allí, amigos y esposa de la víctima. Supimos su identidad gracias al DNI.

- El asesino quería que se supiese quién era… - Vio que el mago aparecía de nuevo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. – Creo que no me necesitan inspector.

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó sorprendido.

- Kuroba es muy listo. Demasiado diría yo. – Dijo algo rencoroso. – Resolverá el caso sin problemas.

- ¿E… Estás seguro?

- Juzgue por usted mismo.

- Pero… ¿Y si falla?

- Bueno… - Dijo pensativo. – Errar es humano. Pero créame inspector, no fallará. – Y el niño se fue con los demás, dejando al policía extrañado.

El policía se incorporó y se le acercaron Sato y Takagi. - ¿Va a ayudar?

- Dice que no. Que confiemos en Kuroba.

- ¡P… Pero no es detective! – Exclamó Takagi bajito para que no le escuchase nadie.

- Debemos confiar en él. – Suspiró Megure cansado.

El mago miró por los alrededores y le susurró algo a un agente que había por ahí cerca. Entonces fue hacia el inspector y los demás. – Prestad atención por favor. Voy a desvelar el misterio que se oculta tras este vil asesinato.

Todos los que sabían quién no era el chico miraron al niño preocupados. Pero él sólo atendía a lo que el ladrón decía con las manos cruzadas.

- El asesino tenía que ser una persona muy allegada a la víctima para poder conocer su rutina. Según algunas declaraciones, la víctima solía venir todos los días con su ciclomotor a dar un paseo. Y hoy no iba a faltar a su cita. Además, que había quedado aquí con su mujer y con sus socios del trabajo. Bien, esta mañana, según su mujer, ha cogido su ciclomotor a las doce de la mañana después de una reunión. ¿No es cierto señora Murai?

- Es cierto, tenía una reunión y antes de nuestra cita decidió pasear un poco por la ciudad. Dijo que vendría en su ciclo.

- El asesino sabía que cogería su ciclo, por lo que por la mañana lo trucó para que fuese a mucha mayor velocidad y que los frenos fallasen después de un tiempo funcionando.

- ¡Espera Kur… Kudo! – Le frenó el inspector. - ¿Tienes pruebas?

- Así es. Estaba con el señor Murai.

- Kudo, no había ningún ciclomotor junto al cuerpo de la víctima. – Dijo Sato.

- ¿Quién ha dicho nada de cuerpo? – Inquirió divertido el ladrón. Todos se miraron horrorizados. – Así es, entre los matorrales estaba la otra parte del señor Murai junto con su ciclomotor. He pedido que analizasen el motor y los frenos, estoy seguro de que es exactamente como acabo de decirles.

En esos momentos, un agente se acercó al inspector y confirmó todo lo que había dicho el joven. – Pero… ¿Cómo ha hecho el asesino para separar la cabeza de su cuerpo en un golpe limpio? – Preguntó el inspector.

- El asesino no tuvo que hacer nada. – Todos le miraron sorprendidos. – Salvo… tirar de este cordel de piano en el momento que pasaba la víctima. – Dijo sacando de uno de sus bolsillos el dicho objeto. Lo enseñó a todo el mundo. – El asesino ató un extremo de este cordel en aquél árbol, puso una alcayata en el del otro extremo y pasó el hilo por ahí. Sólo tenía que esperar a que pasase a quien iba a matar. Con los frenos rotos y el trucaje del motor del ciclo, a esa velocidad perdería la cabeza.

- Pero la víctima podría haber saltado su hubiese visto el hilo. – Dijo Shiratori.

- Es cierto, pero como todo el mundo sabe, éste hilo es muy difícil de ver a simple vista.

- Pero el tirón que hubiese tenido el asesino…

- El asesino tuvo que usar guantes, pero se le rajaron y se hirió las manos¿verdad señor Abe? – Todos miraron al nombrado. – Sí, fue usted. Ha sido el único que ha podido hacerlo. Tiene las manos marcadas del fuerte tirón. Para tirar fuerte del cordel para cortar la cabeza a alguien tiene que ser alguien de complexión fuerte, y además que tenga cierta experiencia en ciclomotores.

- ¡E… Eso es absurdo! No he podido matar a Aki, era mi amigo.

- Y el hombre que estaba casado con la mujer que ama. – Los dos aludidos se quedaron sin habla. – Usted es su cómplice, señora Murai, usted le dijo la rutina de su marido para que lo matase.

- ¡Eso no es verdad¡He sido yo¡Yo solo!

- Basta Basho. No quiero que mientas por mí.

- Pero Chiyeko…

- Sí, ese hombre hacía de mi vida un infierno, no podía aguantar más. Pero Basho me enseñó que había otra oportunidad, por lo que planeamos todo esto.

- Señor Abe, señora Murai, quedan detenidos por el asesinato del señor Aki Murai.

Dos agentes se acercaron a ellos para esposarles. – No te lo perdonaré. – Dijo el hombre. - ¡Jamás¡Yo iré a la cárcel, pero tú iras al infierno! – Gritó encolerizado Abe. Sacó una navaja de uno de sus bolsillos y se dirigió hacia el joven.

- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Sato corriendo hacia el mago.

El joven ladrón esquivó la embestida y dejó KO al hombre de un golpe.

Todos los presentes que sabían la verdad se quedaron asombrados por los reflejos del mago, excepto el niño con gafas, que veía la escena divertido.

Los dos asesinos fueron arrestados y llevados a la comisaría. Los jóvenes fueron a casa caminando, tras rechazar la oferta del inspector. Sato sustituyó a Chiba. – Has estado increíble Kuroba. Como el auténtico.

- Si nunca lo ha visto actuar. – Dijo Sonoko.

- Ya, pero me lo imagino. He visto muchas veces al Kogoro el durmiente y a Sonoko la durmiente. ¿Has pensado en unirte a la policía?

El chico estaba bebiendo un refresco, pero al escuchar eso se atragantó y escupió el líquido. – Pues… la verdad es que no. – Dijo nervioso. – "Como si me fuese a meter en la boca del lobo."

Conan sonrió pícaramente, acción que Ran notó. – Hablaremos sobre ti al inspector Nakamori. Seguro que le gustaría mucho tenerte en el equipo.

- Lo dudo. – Comentó el pequeño con gafas, haciendo a Ayumi reír. El mago le miró de soslayo y sonrió también.

- Nosotros nos vamos por aquí. – Dijo Genta.

Los niños se despidieron, Paula también se fue por su camino y Sonoko también. Ya sólo quedan el mago, la karateka y los dos encogidos. – Éste es nuestro camino. – Dijo Ai.

- Nos vemos. – Dijo Conan siguiéndola.

- Ve con ellos, yo me quedo con Ran, tienes que estar agotado.

- Bueno… adiós Ran. Y no te desanimes, ya se le pasará. – Lo último se lo dijo en el oído.

- Gracias Kaito, hasta mañana.

Detective y karateka prosiguieron su camino y Kaito llegó hasta los dos niños. - ¿Qué tal el día? – Preguntó el niño de gafas.

- ¿Todos tus días son así?

- Más o menos.

- Pues no ha sido tan aburrido como pensaba. – Dijo sonriente.

Mago y niños avanzaron por las atardecidas calles, hasta el calor de sus hogares, para descansar del agotado día.

En el despacho donde tenían a la joven Nakamori cautiva, ella estaba en su celda y su captor en un sillón mirando la televisión. – Es increíble.

- ¿Ves que es Kudo?

- Te sigues engañando bella dama, tu amigo es muy listo, cambia de voz cuando quiere, es un maestro del disfraz… En vez de ladrón debería hacerse detective, tiene dotes. – La chica le miró furiosa. - ¿Sabes? Kuroba y Ran se han hecho muy amigos. No paraban de cogerse de la mano y hablar entre susurros.

Al escuchar eso, la joven cautiva miró la televisión donde echaban las imágenes del caso, para luego mirar el periódico que le había lanzado días atrás. – "Kaito…"

- Parece que te ha sustituido¿no? – Preguntó con una sonrisa malvada dibujada en los labios.

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. 14 Una invitación sospechosa

_**Capítulo 14: Una invitación sospechosa**_

Los días pasaban, y no había señal alguna de la organización. Eso desesperaba al mago ladrón. Ran, Paula y Sonoko veían mermar los ánimos de su amigo cada día, sin poder hacer nada salvo intentar darle ánimos.

- ¿Pero por qué me miráis así? – Preguntó con una sonrisa forzada. – Estoy bien. – Decía cada vez que las chicas le intentaban animar.

Después de tanto tiempo diciendo eso, Ran se había desesperado. – Kaito, no hace falta que disimules, sabemos que estás mal. Queremos ayudarte en algo.

El mago sonrió tristemente. – No hay nada que podáis hacer. – Se levantó de su sitio. - ¿Nos vamos?

Las chicas asintieron con pesar y volvieron a sus casas seguidos por el detective Takagi.

Cada uno tomó su camino y Kaito acompañó a Ran junto con Takagi a su casa. – Nos vemos mañana.

- Mañana no hay clase.

- ¡Ah! Pues ya nos veremos. Si necesitas algo llámame.

- Claro. – Sonrió la chica.

El mago tomó el camino hacia la casa de los Kudo, con la cartera tras su espalda sujeta de una mano, y la otra dentro de un bolsillo de su bolsillo. – Está muy desanimado.

- ¿Cómo se sentiría usted si secuestrasen a la detective Sato y viese que no hacen nada por rescatarla?

El detective se ruborizó. – Estamos haciendo todo lo posible. Pero somos muy pocos.

- Ya lo sé, y sé que él sabe que la policía hace todo lo posible, pero para él no es suficiente. – Bajó la mirada triste. - ¿Quiere venir a comer, detective Takagi?

- No sé… estoy de servicio. – Dijo algo cohibido.

- No se preocupe, así puede protegerme mejor. – Sonrió. – Vamos.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo siguiéndola hasta su casa.

Cuando entraron a la casa, vieron al detective Kogoro en su escritorio, abriendo el correo. – Hola papá.

- Hola hija. – Respondió sin apartar la vista de la carta que estaba leyendo.

- Buenas tardes señor Mouri. – Saludó el detective Takagi.

- Buenas tardes.

- Papá, el detective Takagi va a quedarse a comer, le he invitado.

- Claro… - Suspiró y dejó la carta en la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa papá? – Preguntó su hija acercándose a la mesa.

El detective privado viró su silla para poder ver la calle por el ventanal. – Es una carta de invitación a una fiesta.

- Eso está muy bien¿no? – Preguntó la chica sonriente. - ¿Cuándo es? Debo prepararme y…

- No vamos a ir.

Ran se quedó estática y miró al detective Takagi, que también estaba sorprendido. - ¿Y eso por qué?

- Es una fiesta para detectives.

- ¿Y?

- Que no merezco estar en esa fiesta. Toda mi fama se la debo al crío. Si no hubiese sido por él, yo no sería nada.

- Pero… - Iba a reclamar ella.

- Le entiendo señor Mouri. – Dijo el policía. – Pero antes de que Kudo viniese a esta agencia, usted resolvía casos.

- Pero no eran importantes.

- Pero los resolvió. Además, señor Mouri, debemos hacer que no ocurre absolutamente nada, y si usted no va a esa fiesta, habrá mucho de qué hablar.

- Tiene razón papá. Hazlo por Aoko. – Le suplicó su hija. – Si empiezan a investigar, todo se irá al traste, y lo que está haciendo Kaito para ser Shinichi habrá sido para nada.

El detective cruzó los brazos y bajó la mirada. Después de un rato en silencio, el detective respondió. – De acuerdo. – El policía y al karateka sonrieron. – La fiesta será mañana.

- Avisaré al inspector. – Dijo el detective Takagi tomando su teléfono.

- Yo llamaré a Kazuha, seguro que a Hattori también le ha llegado la carta. Tenemos que quedar para ir a comprar el vestido. – Dijo cogiendo también su móvil.

El mago llegó a la mansión Kudo y vio a la señora Kudo en la puerta con el cartero. Ella lo vio y sonrió. – Hola Shin-chan. ¿Qué tal el día?

- Como todos los días. Y por favor mamá, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así.

- Tú siempre serás mi Shin-chan.

El mago suspiró. Sabía perfectamente que Shinichi odiaba que le llamasen así, y tenía que actuar así. Pero en el fondo le hacía gracia ese nombre tan cariñoso de Yukiko. – Disculpe…

El mago se viró y miró al cartero. – Señor Kudo, ésta carta es para usted. – Le extendió el sobre y Kaito lo tomó. – Y tengo entendido que el detective Hattori está de vacaciones aquí, y que aloja en su casa.

- Así es. – Sonrió Yukiko. – Mi hijo y Heiji son muy amigos.

- ¿Podría darle ésta carta?

- ¿No se acostumbra a entregar la carta en su domicilio?

- Así es, pero el que la envió sabía que el detective Hattori estaba aquí, y es muy importante.

- Se la daré. – Dijo Kaito tomando la carta del detective del oeste.

- Muchas gracias. – Se despidió y se fue a seguir su ronda.

- Vamos hijo. – Le animó Yukiko.

Los dos se encaminaron a la mansión y entraron. Kaito fue al sillón y se sentó mirando las cartas atentamente.

- Ya puedes dejar de fingir, Kaito. – Sonrió Yukiko.

- Esto me parece muy extraño. – Dijo con su voz. - ¿Por qué se toman tantas molestias en traer la carta de Hattori aquí?

- Ya lo escuchaste, es urgente.

- Aunque sea urgente, los carteros no suelen entregar las cartas si no es en su domicilio, es una regla que tienen, para no tener problemas si la carta no llega a su destinatario. – Yukiko se empezó a reír y el mago la miró. - ¿De qué se ríe señora Kudo?

- Te pareces mucho a mi Shin-chan. Tu madre tiene que estar muy orgullosa de ti. – Entonces se percató. – Hablando de tus padres¿no estarán preocupados por ti?

El ladrón sonrió. – No se preocupe, la llamé en cuanto empezó todo este lío.

- Mira que no acordarme de eso… Si mi hijo desapareciese sin avisarme me daría un ataque.

Escucharon la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse, para luego ver aparecer al niño con gafas. Vieron que se sentaba en un sillón y luego se acostaba. – Buenas tardes. – Dijo sin ganas.

- Hijo¿qué te pasa? Te veo cansado y desanimado.

- Será porque lo estoy. – Dijo sarcásticamente.

- Deberías descansar. – Le aconsejó el mago.

- No puedo, dentro de poco Jodie vendrá a buscarme.

- Shinichi, esto de colegial de día y agente de noche te está afectando.

- Deja de querer parecerte a Superman. – El niño miró al ladrón con el seño fruncido. – Él era un extraterrestre y tenía superpoderes, tú no.

- Ya. – El detective sonrió sarcásticamente. – Pero mi ídolo es Batman.

- Shinichi, Kaito tiene razón, esto te está afectando mucho.

- No puedo hacer nada mamá. – Se reincorporó y bajó del sillón. – Voy a cambiarme.

- Tienes correo. – Le dijo el mago.

El pequeño se detuvo y se volteó. - ¿Qué nombre pone fuera?

- Shinichi Kudo.

- Pues ya sabes, en este momento tú eres él.

El ladrón suspiró resignado y leyó la carta. – Mejor será que no hagas planes para mañana. – Dijo antes de que el pequeño atravesase la puerta. Conan se viró. – Mañana hay una fiesta para detectives, y tú vas a venir conmigo.

- Han invitado a Shinichi, no a mí.

- ¡Estoy hasta las narices de tu comportamiento! – El pequeño se quedó estático al ver al ladrón así. - Tú eres Shinichi Kudo, el detective adolescente, y nada va a cambiar eso, aunque te olvides quién eres, las personas que te quieren no lo harán. – Conan bajó la mirada, Yukiko prefirió dejarlos solos, para que pudiesen hablar. - ¿Por qué te haces esto¿Por qué le haces esto a Ran?

Shinichi le miró. – Yo no le estoy haciendo nada a Ran.

Kaito esbozó una sonrisa irónica. - ¿Eso crees¡Despierta Kudo! La veo todos los días intentando hacer que no ocurre nada, pero dentro de ella está sufriendo. Y créeme, soy experto en aparentar lo que no siento. – El mago se acercó a él. – Vas a ir a esa fiesta, lo quieras o no. Te llevaré a rastras si es necesario. – Y salió de la habitación, dejando al pequeño inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El mago fue hacia la biblioteca, donde sabía que encontraría a la persona que buscaba. Y no estaba equivocado, a mitad del pasillo podía escuchar a una pareja discutir. No pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír tristemente. Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y vio a los de Osaka discutir, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Cuando Kaito vio la posición en la que estaban sonrió pícaramente.

El detective del oeste estaba en el suelo, y su amiga sentada sobre él. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca y no paraban de discutir, parecía como que no se habían dado cuenta de cómo estaban, pero eso Kaito lo arreglaría. Carraspeó un poco, pero vio que no le hacían caso. – Chicos… ¡Chicos! – Gritó, había conseguido llamar la atención de los dos chicos y ahora le estaban mirando con cara de enfado. - ¿Interrumpo algo? – Dijo pícaramente.

En ese momento la pareja de Osaka se miró y se percataron de cómo estaban. Se le subieron los colores y Kazuha se levantó rápidamente de encima de su amigo. Heiji se levantó y miró hacia otro lado, completamente ruborizado, al igual que su amiga de la infancia. Escuchaba la risa del mago y se ruborizó más. - ¿Querías algo?

- Siento haberos interrumpido. – Se llevó una mirada asesina de la pareja. – Pero tienes correo.

El detective le miró extrañado. - ¿Aquí?

- A mí también me extrañó.

Heiji abrió la carta y la leyó. Kazuha se acercó y la leyó también. – Es para una fiesta de detectives.

La joven suspiró. – Menudo rollo. – Notó que su teléfono sonaba y se alejó de los chicos para hablar.

- A Kudo también le llegó la invitación. – Dijo mostrándosela.

- Imagino que no querrá ir.

El mago sonrió. – Una cosa es que no quiera, y otra muy distinta es que valla.

- ¿Le vas a obligar?

- Le vamos a obligar. – El moreno sonrió. – Si tengo que ser él, tiene que estar cerca.

Kazuha se acercó a ellos. – Heiji, esta tarde voy de compras para buscar un vestido.

- ¿No decías que era un rollo?

- Si va Ran ya no será tan aburrido. – Y se marchó, dejando a los jóvenes extrañados.

- ¿Ran también va? – Se preguntó Kaito.

- Recuerda que su padre también es detective.

- ¿Sabes Hattori? No creo que esta fiesta sea una casualidad.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Piénsalo. La situación en la que estamos, una fiesta de detectives, la carta te llega aquí, y no a Osaka.

- Y la fiesta es a las afueras de Tokio. – Dijo viendo la invitación. – Creo que tienes razón, esto es muy sospechoso. Pero puede que nos lo estemos imaginando.

- No parece que seas detective. – Le recriminó el mago.

- Kuroba, es normal que pensemos que el mundo da vueltas alrededor nuestra por lo que nos está pasando. Pero mantendremos los ojos bien abiertos para cualquier cosa que pase. – Se dirigieron fuera de la sala y caminaron por el pasillo. – No le digas a Kudo que Mouri va a ir a la fiesta. Seguro que si se entera desaparecerá mañana. No para de evadir a Ran.

El mago asintió y miró hacia la cocina. – Pues será mejor que avises a tu novia.

El detective le miró furibundo. – Kazuha no es mi novia.

Kaito le miró divertido. - ¿A no¿Y qué estabais a punto de hacer antes de que os interrumpiese¿Jugar al pillo pillo?

Heiji se ruborizó. – Estábamos discutiendo.

- Pues macho, si eso era una discusión, yo soy detective de verdad.

- Hablando de detectives¿ese amigo tuyo… Hakuba, irá?

- No es amigo mío. E imagino que sí. Nunca se pierde una reunión de esas, donde puede hacerse el importante.

- ¿No es él el que se encarga de atraparte?

El mago le miró. - ¿Cómo dices?

- Vamos Kuroba¿crees que me chupo el dedo? Sé que eres Kid. – Kaito mantuvo su cara de póquer. – Te disfrazaste de él en la fiesta de instituto, puedes cambiar voces en cuanto quieras sin usar ningún aparato, y puedes disfrazarte, además que eres mago.

- Primero, era un disfraz fácil de hacer, segundo, hay muchos que pueden variar de voz sin aparatos, tercero, me parezco a Kudo. Y lo de la magia me viene de familia.

- Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras. Yo sé quién eres, pero como nos estás ayudando, no diré ni haré nada.

- Piensa lo que quieras.

Les llamaron para comer, y se fueron al comedor. Durante la comida, Heiji y Kazuha se sentaron juntos. – Dime Kazuha. – empezó Yukiko. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- Voy a ir al centro a comprar algo para la fiesta con…

- ¡Conmigo! – Terminó el moreno, haciendo que la chica le mirase extrañada y el ladrón suspirase aliviado. – Si¿recuerdas Kazuha? Te pregunté que si querías acompañarme, y me ofrecí a ir contigo a comprar algo, además que yo también necesito un esmoquin. No me traje ninguno a Tokio.

- ¿Pero qué dices Heiji? – El moreno le hizo señales disimuladas para que mirase a un lugar, ella miró y vio al pequeño detective mirarlos extrañado. - ¡Ah¡Es verdad! Ya no me acordaba. – Dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Mira qué olvidadiza que estás. Ya estás senil.

- ¿Me estás llamando vieja? – Preguntó furiosa la chica.

- ¿Yo¡Qué va! Te lo acabas de llamar tú sola.

- ¡Vuelve a llamarme senil y te enteras detectivucho de cuarta!

- ¿A quién estás llamando detectivucho? – Se levantó el moreno amenazadoramente.

- ¡Te estoy mirando a ti! – Se levantó también la chica con los brazos en jarra.

- Por favor chicos. – Dijo calmadamente Yusaku.

- Déjalos querido, nos están demostrando cuánto se quieren.

La pareja de Osaka miró a la actriz rojos como tomates. – ¡Ni muerto/a!

Escucharon que una silla se arrastró y miraron a Shinichi. – Jodie está a punto de llegar. – Y se fue.

Suspiraron resignados. – Señora Kudo¿tiene algún esmoquin para su hijo? – Preguntó Kaito.

- Creo que tengo unos que se compró mientras estaba en la agencia¿Por qué?

- Mañana se viene a la fiesta. – Dijo Heiji.

- Por eso no querías que dijese que me iba de compras con Ran, porque podría sospechar.

- ¿Y por qué creías que era?

- ¡Y yo que sé! Pensé que no querías irte con Kudo y el FBI.

- No digas chorradas. Prefiero irme con ellos a soportarte en las tiendas.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que soy insoportable? – Comenzaron a discutir de nuevo.

- ¡Qué bonito es el amor! – Exclamó feliz Yukiko. Pero ellos no la escucharon.

Shinichi esperaba en la reja delante de su casa el coche de Jodie, cuando le llamaron. - ¡Conan!

Se viró y vio que era el profesor Agasa. - ¿Qué ocurre Agasa?

El anciano puso las manos en sus rodillas y cogió aire. – Menos mal, pensé que ya te habías ido. – Le extendió algo. – Ten, te harán falta.

- Son las gafas… ¡Es cierto, puse un localizador en el coche de Gin! No me acordaba. – Se extrañó. – Pero… ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto profesor?

- Pues verás… - Sonrió nervioso. – Las iba a cargar cuando el café se me cayó encima de la batería. No lo pude arreglar hasta ayer por la tarde y durante toda la noche se han estado cargando las gafas.

Al detective se le cayó la gotita tras la nuca. Se quitó las gafas normales que tenía y se puso las especiales, le dio a un botón y se mostró el radar. – Están fuera del alcance. Gracias profesor, ahora si están cerca lo sabré.

- Me alegra que te sirva Shinichi. – Vieron que el coche de Jodie se dirigía a ellos y se detuvo a su lado. – Buena suerte.

- Adiós profesor, y gracias. – Dijo subiendo al coche.

La ventanilla del conductor se bajó y asomó una mujer rubia de pelo corto, ojos azules y gafas. – Hi!

- Hola señorita Saintmillion. – Saludó el anciano.

- Oh no teacher! Please, call me Jodie!

- O… Ok. – Sonrió nerviosamente.

- Tenemos cosas que hacer Jodie. – Dijo Shinichi detrás con los brazos cruzados.

- Don't be so bored, cool kid. – Miró de nuevo al profesor. – See you! – Y arrancó. Cuando estaban en el centro de la ciudad, Jodie miró al chico por el retrovisor interior. - ¿Hay algo que te preocupe, cool kid?

- Hay una fiesta de detectives mañana, y me da mala espina. Hattori también recibió la carta.

- This is normal, he's a detective.

- Lo sé, pero que recibiese el correo en mi casa es lo que me preocupa. – Se puso la mano en el mentón.

- Don´t worry, seguro que no es nada.

- Eso espero.

La agente se fijó en las gafas del niño. - ¿Qué estás rastreando?

- La noche que Kuroba y yo nos encontramos a Gin, puse un localizador en su coche, ahora mismo se terminaron de cargar las gafas, y estoy mirando si aparecen en el radio de acción.

- Oh! How intelligent you are cool kid!

El chico sonrió. – "La verdad, es que tendría que darle las gracias a Kid." – Pensó.

El coche siguió su camino hasta su destino, el cuartel donde llevaban a cabo todo contra la organización.

Llegó la noche, y Jodie llevó al pequeño detective a su casa. - Mañana no te vendré a recoger. – Dijo la americana.

El niño la miró sorprendido. - ¿Y eso por qué?

- Necesitas estar despejado para la fiesta de mañana. Sleep. Good night!

La rubia arrancó. – E… ¡Espera Jodie! – Pero vio que el coche desaparecía por una esquina. - ¿Qué manía que vaya de fiesta? – Se preguntó a sí mismo.

La americana recibió una llamada y la descolgó. – It´s Jodie.

- ¿Se lo has dicho? – Se escuchó desde el otro lado.

- Yes! He needs sleep and enjoy.

- Gracias, Jodie. – Colgó un moreno y sonrió al notar que en el cuarto de al lado se cerraba la puerta.

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. 15 Reunión

_**Capítulo 15: Reunión**_

La noche dio paso al día, y en la mansión Kudo ya había un gran revuelo.

Tanto era el alboroto, que despertó al chico de pelo alborotado. Daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, incluso se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza para amortiguar los gritos, pero era inútil.

Se incorporó, quedando de rodillas sobre la cama, y miró la puerta con odio, como si ella tuviese la culpa de lo que estuviese pasando.

Miró el reloj de encima de la mesita de noche y volvió a mirar la puerta.

Se levantó y se encaminó fuera de la habitación.

Cuando Kaito entró a la habitación de donde venía la escandalera, vio la escena resignado. La pareja de Osaka estaba discutiendo frente a frente en medio del salón. El escritor estaba sentado en un sillón, leyendo el periódico de ese día. Conan estaba tomándose una taza de leche tranquilamente al lado de su padre, y Yukiko veía divertida a los del oeste desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

El mago no pudo evitar que se le resbalase la gotita. Se acercó al sillón y se colocó por detrás en medio de los dos Kudo, colocando los brazos sobre el respaldo y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos.

- Son un buen servicio despertador¿verdad? – Preguntó Yusaku, que seguía leyendo, al recién llegado.

- ¿Por qué es esta vez? – Preguntó curioso.

- Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni me acuerdo. – Contestó el escritor pasando una página del periódico.

- Hattori entró en el baño. – Dijo Conan y seguidamente tomó un sorbo de la taza.

- ¿Y? – Cuestionó el ladrón. - ¿No puede ir al baño?

- Si. – Tomó otro sorbo. – Pero no cuando está Toyama duchándose.

El mago se quedó estático y miró burlonamente a los dos chicos. – ¿Le hecho un cable para que escape o dejo que se lo coma?

Conan no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. – Bueno, depende de cómo se lo coma le puede gustar o no.

El ladrón rió divertido. - ¡Eh Hattori, Toyama! – Los dos aludidos miraron al mago. - ¿Para cuándo la boda?

Los de Osaka se sonrojaron y miraron furibundamente al chico. Se miraron cómplices y asintieron. – A por él. – Y salieron corriendo tras el joven mago.

Kaito, al ver eso, puso pies en polvorosa y salió corriendo divertido. Mientras los dos de Osaka pasaron encima del sillón y le siguieron.

Los señores Kudo miraron eso sorprendidos. – No os preocupéis, por lo que me han contado y he podido comprobar, a Kuroba le encanta picar a la gente.

- Ya lo veo. – Dijo su madre y sonrió. – Pero has de admitir que tiene razón.

- Bueno. – El niño se levantó y fue a dejar la taza en la cocina. Salió y se encaminó al piso de arriba. – Voy a salvarle el cuello a Kuroba. Tal como vi a Hattori y a Toyama, no sobreviviría.

Sus padres rieron divertidos y él subió las escaleras. Se dirigió al desván y subió las escaleras. Ya desde abajo podía escuchar golpes contra el suelo y paredes. Suspiró resignado y se puso las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

Su cabeza asomó por la trampilla y tuvo que agacharse porque una lámpara iba directamente hacia su cara. – ¡Oye! – Se quejó.

Se asomó de nuevo con cuidado y vio al mago arrinconado en la pared, en sus manos tenía una silla y se protegía con ella. - ¿Veis? Ya hasta hacéis todo juntos.

Conan vio que el moreno tenía la vena de la frente a punto de explotar y decidió interponerse. – Ya chicos, haya paz. – Se puso junto al ladrón.

- Ya estoy cansado de todas sus jilipolleces.

- ¡Hey! Yo sólo digo la verdad. – Dijo simulando disgusto.

- Kuroba no la cagues más. Y Hattori, tranquilízate. Porque esa. – Dijo señalando a Kaito. – Es mi cara. Y no puedo ir a una fiesta con un ojo morado.

Kaito miró al pequeño curioso, al igual que los dos de Osaka. – Kudo… Tú… - Empezó el moreno.

- Vamos abajo. – Le detuvo el niño y se fue del desván.

Los tres que se quedaron atrás se miraron, y los dos chicos sonrieron. – Ha sido la primera vez que ha dicho que él es Shinichi Kudo desde que pasó lo de la fiesta del instituto. – Dijo el moreno.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó Kazuha. – Se lo tengo que decir a Ran.

- ¡No! – La detuvieron los dos chicos, asustando a la chica.

- Kazuha no podemos decírselo. – Dijo su amigo tristemente.

- Porque si se hace ilusiones y después Kudo la evita… Ya está pasando bastante.

La de ojos verdes bajó la mirada. – Si claro, tenéis razón.

- Será mejor que bajemos. – Instó el moreno y se fue seguido de su amiga.

- ¿No vienes Kuroba? – Preguntó la joven.

- En seguida bajo. – Sonrió despreocupadamente. Cuando los de Osaka desaparecieron, su sonrisa desapareció y bajó la mirada, haciendo que sus flecos le taparan el desolado rostro. Sus manos apretaron el respaldar de la silla fuertemente, y cerró los ojos de sobremanera, pero aún así, el que pudiese fijarse bien, vería una solitaria lágrima salir de ellos, para recorrer lentamente su faz.

En una mullida cama, una chica despertó sobresaltada. Recorrió con la mirada la vacía jaula de la que era prisionera desde hacía ya tanto tiempo que no recordaba. Se sentó en el borde y agachó la cabeza, haciendo que su alborotado cabello se le fuese hacia delante, tapándole el rostro.

Se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas por la celda, sumida en sus pensamientos.

En el suelo vio el periódico que días antes su opresor le había tirado, y se arrodilló. Lo cogió y se quedó observando la fotografía donde salía Shinichi Kudo junto a Conan. – "El detective nunca abandonó el país." "Y ese chico no es Shinichi Kudo." "Shinichi Kudo tú lo conoces por Conan Edogawa." "El chico que está con Kudo, es Kaito Kid." "Tú lo conoces por otro nombre, Kaito Kuroba". "Tu amigo es muy listo, cambia de voz cuando quiere, es un maestro del disfraz." – Todas esas frases recorrían su mente como una droga, haciéndola confundirse más y más. – No… - Susurró. – Él me lo hubiera dicho. "¡Odio a Kid!" – Recordó haberlo dicho muchas veces, incluso juraría que demasiado. Estrujó el periódico entre sus manos y cerró los ojos. – No, Kaito no puede ser él… No puede… "¿Sabes? Kuroba y Ran se han hecho muy amigos." "No paraban de cogerse de la mano y hablar entre susurros." "Parece que te ha sustituido¿no?" – Su última conversación le vino a la mente como si hubiese sido alcanzada por una flecha. Alisó de nuevo el periódico en el suelo y miró la foto del detective.

Estuvo observándola un buen tiempo. Recorrió la cara del detective suavemente con los dedos. No quería aceptarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que era él. Esa sonrisa era característica suya, y de nadie más. No importaba por quién se hiciese pasar. – Kaito… - Le llamó, pero sabía perfectamente que él no la escucharía. – Me han dicho que tú eres Kid… - Recorrió de nuevo la foto con los dedos. – No sé… No sé qué creer. Estoy confusa, Kaito. – Sus ojos se cristalizaron. – Si fueses en verdad Kid yo… yo… - Cerró los ojos y dos ríos de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azules, surcando su rostro, hasta acabar en el mentón y caer a la fotografía.

Escuchó que giraban la llave de la puerta y se levantó apresuradamente. Un hombre con el rostro lleno de cicatrices entró con una bandeja. La dejó al lado de la puerta y miró a la joven prisionera.

Aoko tembló de miedo. Sus ojos eran oscuros, pero pudo ver una chispa de deseo cuando él la miraba. Giró la cabeza y miró al suelo.

- Te sientes sola¿verdad? – Ella no contestó. – No te preocupes preciosa, que pronto tendrás compañía. – Eso llamó la atención de la chica de ojos azules y viró la cabeza para ver al hombre. Él sonrió, o lo intentó. Su rostro estaba tan dañado que sólo consiguió hacer una fea mueca. Se acercó a ella, y la chica se intentó alejar, pero la pared la detuvo. El hombre llegó hasta ella y la aprisionó en la pared. Aoko tenía la cabeza girada, pero el secuestrador la forzó rudamente a que le mirase sosteniéndole el mentón. La chica tenía los ojos cerrados, temerosa por lo que le haría. Él la miraba como si sólo fuese un juguete. – Es una pena. – Dijo como si nada. – Te ves muy apetitosa, pero el jefe te quiere entera.

La opresión de sus dedos en su rostro le hacía daño, incluso creyó que la aplastaría en cualquier momento. Él la soltó tan forzosamente como la había cogido, y la dejó sola de nuevo, cerrando la puerta con llave tras él.

Ella se deslizó con la espalda pegada a la pared y se quedó sentada en la pared. Se hizo un ovillo ocultando su cabeza entre las piernas. No podía detener el temblor que recorría todo su cuerpo. – Kaito… - Susurró entrecortadamente. – Ayúdame… - Y sin quererlo, de sus ojos, ya rojos de tanto llorar, volvieron a salir lágrimas que marcaban su rostro.

Una limusina llegó hasta la mansión Kudo. - ¡Chicos! – Llamó la actriz desde el pie de la escalera. - ¡Ya está aquí el coche!

En el segundo piso, dos chicos vestidos de etiqueta se encontraban cada uno apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta. – Kudo, que no llegamos. – Dijo el moreno algo cansado por la espera, llevaba un esmoquin negro y corbata verde.

La puerta se abrió, apareciendo el niño con gafas vestido con unos pantalones negros y chaqueta blanca, con los bordes negros, además de su pajarita roja cambia voces. – Patético… En vez de meterme prisa a mí, deberías metérselas a Toyama.

- No queríamos arriesgarnos a que te escapases. – Dijo Kaito de brazos cruzados. Él también llevaba esmoquin negro, pero su corbata era azul marino.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación donde se quedaba la chica se abrió. Ladrón y niño miraron a la chica, pero el detective del oeste no se había dado cuenta y estaba de espaldas.

Kaito le sonrió a la chica. – Estás preciosa Toyama.

El moreno se viró tan rápidamente que casi se desnucó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a su amiga sonriendo tras suya. Llevaba un vestido verde pálido que se le ajustaba bajo el pecho, y luego caía libremente hasta la mitad de sus muslos, definiéndole muy bien la figura. El vestido era un cuello alter, que consistía en que se le ataba en la parte posterior del cuello, dejando al descubierto la espalda, los hombros y los brazos. Además que tenía un escote en forma de "v" que terminaba por debajo del pecho. Llevaba un bolsito negro con una cadena dorada colgando de un hombro, y zapatos de tacón con tiras negras y piedrecillas adornando. El lazo que recogía su cabello no estaba en lo alto de su cabeza, sino que lo dejaba suelto, haciendo que le recorriesen la espalda, y un lazo del mismo color del vestido le recogía algo de cabello en medio de este. Llevaba unos salcillos largos dorados, una cadena de oro con una "K" y una pulsera simple en su mano derecha.

- Si, estás deslumbrante Toyama. – Sonrió Conan.

- Gracias Kudo, Kuroba. – La chica miró a su amigo a los ojos, acción que le puso más nervioso.

- Vámonos ya. – Dijo yendo hacia las escaleras.

Kazuha bajó la mirada apenada, pero al momento la subió orgullosa y bajó las escaleras. Detective y ladrón se miraron cómplices y los siguieron escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegaron abajo, una Yukiko muy entusiasmada les esperaba. - ¡Ay mis hijitos!

Conan subió una ceja y miró a su madre. - ¿Tus hijitos?

- Claro. – Se agachó a ajustarle la pajarita, y luego se dirigió al mago. – Kaito ya es como mi hijo¿verdad cielo?

El chico sonrió nervioso. La mujer le estaba ajustando la corbata. – Vamos Yukiko. – La llamó su marido.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo¡están los cuatro tan guapos!

- Iros ya, que si no empieza a delirar. – Les dijo el escritor a los chicos, y no tuvieron que repetírselo.

- ¿Cómo que a delirar? – Fue lo último que escucharon de la actriz antes de cerrar la puerta.

- Me apiado del señor Kudo. – Dijo el moreno, los chicos sonrieron nerviosos, salvo Kazuha, que estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

En la limusina, Conan y Kaito se sentaron juntos, por lo que el moreno no tuvo otra que ir junto con su amiga. Después de un tiempo, el coche salió del centro de la ciudad. - ¿Falta mucho? – Preguntó el detective del oeste, tenía la mano sosteniendo su cabeza y miraba por la ventana.

- Aún queda un poco, señor Hattori. – Dijo el chofer.

Kaito suspiró cansado. – Bueno… - Miró al conductor. - ¿Le importaría cerrar la ventana?

- Como no señor Kudo. – Levantó la mano y accionó un botón, y la ventana negra que separaba a los chicos con el chofer se levantó, aislándolos.

- ¿Alguien tiene un periódico? – Cuestionó el ladrón.

- ¿Para qué quieres un periódico? – Cuestionó el moreno mirándole de reojo.

- ¿Para qué va a ser? – Miró a los ocupantes. - ¿Nadie? – Se apoyó en el respaldar y suspiró resignado. – Bueno… no tengo otra.

Juntó sus manos, como si rezara, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. En cuanto las separó, un periódico apareció abierto en la sección de sucesos. Se puso a leer como si nada. Conan puso sus ojos en blanco y miró por la ventana, Heiji levantó una ceja curioso. Kazuha estaba sorprendida, sonrió y fue hacia el mago, le bajó el periódico y Kaito la miró curioso. – Ha sido genial. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

El joven sonrió divertido. – Como ya sabe señorita, un mago nunca revela sus secretos. – Miró al detective del oeste, que estaba mirando a su amiga. Él se dio cuenta y miró por la ventana.

Kaito sonrió. – Por favor Kuroba. – Miró de nuevo a la chica, tenía una mirada de cordero degollado.

- Lo siento. – Dijo dulcemente.

- Jo. – Bajó la mirada apenada.

- Estamos llegando. – Pudieron escuchar por los altavoces.

Kazuha se sentó en su sitio y miró hacia fuera, maravillándose con la vista.

Se podía ver una gran mansión, que no tenía nada que envidiar a la Kudo. Tenía grandes ventanales, y custodiando el portón había dos pegasos levantados sobre sus patas traseras y con unas alas extendidas, que le salían de sus lomos. En los pilares donde se erigían los pegasos había dos rayos cruzados. El sol se estaba escondiendo tras la gran mansión, creando una vista fabulosa.

- ¡Qué maravilla! – Exclamó la joven. – Esos caballos son preciosos.

- Son Pegaso. – Dijo el mago leyendo el periódico. Los había visto de refilón cuando pasaron por su lado.

- ¿Pegaso? – Cuestionó curiosa.

- Es de la mitología griega. - Explicó Heiji,que no separaba la vista de la ventana. - Se dice que nació de la sangre derramada por la gorgona Medusa cuando Perseo le cortó la cabeza. Cuando vuela, se dice que es como si estuviese corriendo por el aire, ya que mueve sus patas como si lo hiciese.

- Según algunas fuentes. – Continuó Conan. Estaba con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. – Perseo montó a Pegaso, pero otros narran que volaba gracias a las sandalias aladas del dios Hermes.

- Se dice que Belerofonte consiguió montarlo, y que intentó llegar al Olimpo, la morada de los dioses. – Dijo Kaito. – Pero Zeus, el dios del rayo y que gobernaba el Olimpo, envió un insignificante mosquito que picó el lomo de Pegaso, haciendo que Belerofonte cayese al vacío sin matarlo.

Kazuha atendió las explicaciones de los detectives y mago. – Qué historia tan trágica para un ser tan maravilloso.

Conan sonrió melancólico. – Sí. Lo es.

La limusina se detuvo ante la entrada principal. Los ocupantes bajaron y subieron unas escaleras hasta la entrada. A medio camino, Heiji escuchó llegar un coche y se viró. Cuando vio quiénes eran cogió a Conan en brazos y se apresuró a entrar a la mansión, dejando sorprendidos a todos, incluso al pequeño detective.

- Heiji Hattori y Conan Edogawa. – Anunció al sorprendido portero, dejándolo atrás.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa a este? – Preguntó con el ceño fruncido al mago, cruzada de brazos.

Kaito miró hacia atrás y sonrió. – Creo que ya lo sé.

Kazuha le miró sin comprender y miró hacia atrás, como hacía el mago. Cuando se dio cuenta, sonrió y saludó.

Los dos detectives llegaron hasta el otro lado del salón del segundo piso y Heiji bajó al pequeño. - ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado, Hattori? – Le preguntó molesto Conan. – Puedo andar¿sabes?

El moreno miraba la puerta por donde habían entrado anteriormente. – Prométeme una cosa. – Dejó de observar la puerta y miró a su amigo. – Que entre quien entre por esa puerta, no huirás.

Conan miró hacia la puerta y vio a lo que se refería. Estaban entrando Kaito aparentando ser él y Kogoro Mouri con semblante serio. Detrás de ellos iban los detectives Sato y Takagi. Sato iba muy alegre cogiéndole el brazo a su compañero, que estaba sonrojado.

Y finalmente, tras ellos estaba Kazuha hablando animadamente con Ran. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño, dejando que unos pocos cabellos rizados le cayesen sobre los hombros. Vestía con un traje fucsia que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Tenía un escote con forma de corazón, pero por el centro estaba agarrado por una tela que le pasaba alrededor del cuello, de un fucsia más pálido. El vestido estaba forrado por un tul que se cortaba, y hacía que cuando la chica caminase se moviese con el viento. Llevaba unos salcillos plateados con forma de corazón, y una pulsera a juego con corazones colgando en su mano derecha. Llevaba unos zapatos de tacón con tiras plateadas, y una carterita sin asa en la mano, también de color plateado con piedrecillas que brillaban según le daba la luz.

- Escúchame Kudo. – El niño despertó de su ensimismamiento y vio que el moreno se había agachado para que sólo él le escuchase. – No seas así con ella.

- ¿Así cómo? – Preguntó serio.

- Justo como estás ahora, apartando a todo el mundo de ti. Ella está sufriendo mucho, y si no me crees, compruébalo por ti mismo. Mírala a los ojos. – El pequeño hizo lo que le pidió. – Siempre ha tenido un brillo que la caracterizaba, incluso cuando no sabía quién eras, ahora, cuando se la mira a los ojos, no se ve nada. – Conan bajó la mirada. – Los tres os estáis muriendo por dentro. – El pequeño le miró de nuevo. – Ran, Kuroba… - Dijo viéndolos hablar. Miró al niño. – Y tú.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada Hattori. – Dijo apesadumbrado.

- Ni siquiera lo intentas. – Los dos se quedaron mirando. Conan no sabía qué hacer. Bajó la mirada apesadumbrado y miró a su amiga de la infancia, a la que estaba matando lentamente.

Kaito y Ran hablaban animadamente cuando alguien se apoyó en el hombro del mago disfrazado. – Hola Kuroba, ha pasado tiempo.

- Koizumi, puede escucharte alguien y vas a destapar todo. – Dijo un castaño que se ponía al otro lado del mago.

- ¿Por qué la has traído pomposo? – preguntó Kaito con su cara de póquer y con la voz de Shinichi.

- Me insistió tanto que tuve que ceder, no puedo evitar no dejar desilusionadas a mujeres tan bellas. – El mago le miró furibundo, pero él miró a Ran y a Kazuha, que se había acercado. – Tanta belleza escandila mis simples ojos. – Fue hacia ellas y las besó el reverso de la mano.

Heiji vio eso y se molestó, pero se puso furioso cuando vio que su amiga se sonrojaba por la acción del inglés. Fue hacia ellos, olvidándose de su pequeño amigo y se puso entre Saguru y Kazuha. – Buenas noches Hakuba. – Forzó una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches Hattori. – Sonrió divertido Saguru.

- Kuroba… Él está aquí¿verdad? – Preguntó la bruja mirando por todos lados.

- ¿Quién? – Preguntó como si nada el ladrón, intuyendo a quién se refería.

- El joven que tiene el mismo áurea que tú.

Eso le llegó a Ran como si un rayo la atravesase. Kazuha no sabía a lo que se refería, al igual que su amigo. Los dos de Osaka vieron a su amiga buscar entre la gente, pero como no encontró a quien buscaba, miró a la bruja. – Por favor… ¿Dónde…?

Akako miró hacia un lugar determinado, y Ran se apresuró a seguir por donde le mostraron.

Ran pasaba entre la gente. – Perdón. Disculpe. – Se disculpaba cada vez que chocaba con alguien. Entonces llegó hasta una gran puerta que daba a un balcón. Decidida, salió al exterior.

Conan había salido al balcón. Las vistas eran fantásticas, pero él no había ido por eso. Consiguió subirse el borde y se sentó. Sus manos estaban a su lado, sujetándose para no caer, y su cabeza estaba agachada, como si sus pies fuesen algo interesante. – Shinichi.

Escuchó su nombre de una voz muy conocida para él, incluso soñaba con ella, aunque no quería admitirlo. Levantó la mirada lentamente y la vio. Bajó la mirada de nuevo y suspiró derrotado. No podía verla sin sentirse un ser despreciable. – Hola Ran.

La chica sonrió feliz al ver que no la evadía ni simulaba que no era él. Había respondido por su verdadero nombre, y eso la llenaba por dentro. – Hola. – Estuvieron en silencio, escuchando la música salir del salón. Los grillos empezaron a cantar. – No sabía que ibas a venir.

- No tuve otra opción. – Sonrió. – Me trajeron a rastras prácticamente.

Ran rió. – Me alegra verte.

Conan la miró a los ojos, y vio que una chispa de luz volvía a ellos, y ella veía lo mismo en los ojos de su amigo. – Y a mí. Estás preciosa. – Bajó la mirada mordiéndose el labio. No debía decir eso, pero no pudo evitarlo, fue un impulso, su corazón ganó sobre su cabeza.

La chica vio esa acción y lo miró apenada. Se repuso y lo miró fijamente. – Shinichi¿qué has estado haciendo? Te noto cansado.

Conan esperó un tiempo en contestar. – He estado investigando con el FBI.

- ¿El FBI? – Preguntó sorprendida. - ¿Ellos lo saben?

- Claro, llevan investigándolos mucho antes que yo.

- Pero Shinichi, si ellos no han podido todos estos años¿cómo vas a poder cogerlos tú?

- No voy a rendirme Ran.

Ran sonrió. – Ya lo sé. Nunca cambiarás.

Notaron que los invitados se estaban sentando en sus sitios en las mesas. – Parece que la comida está lista. – Bajó un salto de la cornisa. – Vamos.

- Si. – Dijo contenta.

Cuando aparecieron en el salón, un hombre miraba al niño lleno de odio. – Ese niñato…

- Kogoro… - Escuchó una voz que le era muy familiar.

Se viró y sus ojos se desorbitaron. – ¡T… Tú¿Qué haces aquí?

- Han invitado a todos los personajes importantes de Japón, y yo soy una gran abogada. – Dijo su mujer. Se acercó a él y quedaron frente a frente. – Y deja al chico en paz, ya ha pasado bastante. Además, que Ran está mucho más feliz cuando está con él.

Su marido entrecerró los ojos. - ¿Mamá?

La abogada se viró y vio a su hija. – Hola cariño. – Se abrazaron. - ¿Qué tal estás?

- Bien. – Sonrió contenta.

Se sentaron y cenaron. Todos hablaban con los de los lados que les había tocado en la mesa.

El motivo de la fiesta dijeron que era por el aniversario de la muerte de un magnate muy importante, que había muerto hacía un mes.

- No recuerdo que muriese nadie. – Comentó Conan.

- Claro, por todo lo que nos pasó… - Dijo el moreno.

- Fujikata Mishio. – Dijo el mago con las manos entrelazadas y la cabeza apoyada en ellos. – Nunca le han visto el rostro, sólo los muy allegados en la empresa. Murió días antes de que nos ocurriese todo. Era un magnate muy importante de una empresa de juguetes. No se conoce mucho de su vida.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? – Le recriminó Kogoro. – No ha salido en ninguna parte.

- Tengo mis contactos. – Sonrió el ladrón.

Cuando estuvieron a solas en la mesa, Conan se dirigió a Kaito. – En serio¿cómo lo sabes?

- ¿El qué? – Preguntó el ladrón.

- Lo de Mishio.

El mago sonrió. - ¿No me creíste?

- Lo investigaste¿verdad?

El mago asintió y miró su copa. – Tenía que descubrir a los asesinos de mi padre, así que investigué a los magnates más importantes de Japón. – Miró a toda la sala. – A todos los he investigado, ella de allí. – Señaló. – Se hizo con su empresa al morir su marido de muerte "accidental". Y aquél viejo… La tiene cruda, sus nietos están planeando quitarle de su compañía y hacerse ellos con el control de la empresa.

Conan escuchaba todo muy sorprendido. - ¿Por qué investigaste a todos?

- Pensé que esa organización tendría una tapadera, pero no encontré nada. El único que me pareció más sospechoso fue Mishio, pero no descubrí nada. Ni siquiera yo he conseguido verle la cara. Ya era un fantasma incluso antes de morir.

Los dos chicos eran observados por la bruja. – Koizumi¿qué haces? – Le preguntó el detective inglés.

- Esos dos… - Dijo señalando a ladrón y pequeño. Saguru miró hacia donde ella apuntaba con la mirada. – Sus áureas son muy fuertes. Y cuando están juntos, son mucho más fuertes.

- ¿Cómo? – Cuestionó el castaño.

- ¿Has oído hablar de nuestro "otro yo"?

- Claro. Se cree que hay personas iguales a nosotros en otra parte.

- Esos dos son su "otro yo". Sus áureas se complementan cuando están juntos. Uno no puede existir si el otro no existe. Es la norma del universo, el equilibrio. E imagino, que Mouri y Nakamori también son su "otro yo", porque como he podido comprobar, sus áureas son iguales.

- Vamos a ver si lo he entendido, porque casi no he podido descansar y estoy algo espeso. ¿Quieres decir que si Kuroba muere, como tienes predestinado, Kudo también…?

- Morirá. – Sentenció. – Pero puede que no inmediatamente. Puede ocurrirle muchas cosas, el universo se encargará que uno no exista si el otro no está.

Saguru suspiró resignado y miró al piso. – Vaya destino tan cruel. Así que si mi "otro yo" muere, a mi me puede atropellar un camión e irme al otro barrio.

- Exactamente.

- Pero… Ya conoces a Kuroba. – Sonrió y levantó la mirada para ver a su contrincante. – No se dará por vencido.

En otra parte del salón, una chica abrió su carterita y cogió su móvil, que en ese momento estaba sonando. - ¿Diga¿Sonoko? No te oigo. – Estaba rodeada de gente hablando a todo grito para que pudiesen ser oídos y de música. Se separó de sus amigos y fue al balcón donde estuvo con Shinichi. – Ahora.

- Hola¿qué tal te lo estás pasando?

- Genial. – Sonrió divertida. – Mi madre está aquí.

- ¡Qué bien! Ella pondrá en su sitio a ese hombre. – A Ran se le cayó la gotita y sonrió nerviosa. – Por cierto… - La chica escuchó curiosa. - ¿Hay tíos buenos?

Ran casi se cayó de la impresión. - ¡Sonoko¿Sólo piensas en eso?

- Puede. – Rió.

La chica sonrió y se apoyó en el borde del balcón. – Shinichi está aquí.

- Pues claro.

- No… Me refiero… Conan. – Se hizo el silencio en la línea. - ¿Sonoko?

- ¿Te ha hecho algo?

- ¡No! Hemos hablado.

- Por tu tono de voz, parece que de algo bueno. – Sonrió la castaña. Escuchó un gran ruido por el otro lado de la línea. - ¿Ran? – Escuchó unos ruidos extraños. - ¡Ran¡Ran!

En la mansión, el móvil de la chica estaba caído en el suelo, y ella estaba aprisionada por detrás, con la boca tapada por una mano con guantes negros. – Si quieres seguir conservando ese bello rostro, no te resistas.

Ran no hizo caso, y le clavó el tacón en el pié a su agresor. Él gimió de dolor, y la chica aprovechó para separarse de él. Intentó correr hacia el salón, pero la agarraron por el talón y cayó al suelo. Se viró y le dio una patada en la cara, la cual tenía oculta por un pasamontañas. Se arrastró pero la cogieron. Ella se intentó liberar. Le dio patadas de kárate y puñetazos, pero el hombre los esquivaba todos.

El móvil de Kaito sonó y lo cogió. - ¿Diga? – Estuvo escuchando un tiempo. Conan movía su vaso entre las manos, distraído. – Espera Suzuki, dilo más despacio que no te he entendido.

- ¡Que a Ran la están atacando! – Pegó tal grito que el ladrón se tuvo que separar el móvil de la oreja. Conan lo escuchó y se levantó arrastrando la silla, haciéndola caer.

El ladrón colgó el teléfono y se levantó también. Miraron por todos lados, y vieron a los detectives en la otra punta. Salieron corriendo con ellos. - ¡Detective Sato! – Llamó Conan.

- ¡Detectives¿Dónde está Ran?

- La vi salir al balcón. – Dijo Takagi.

Los dos se miraron nerviosos. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el moreno, que había llegado al verlos tan agitados. El niño y el mago salieron corriendo. - ¡Eh! – Y les siguió.

En el balcón, Ran pegaba patadas, que algunas daban a su atacante, pero otras paraba con gran maestría. La chica dio un paso en falso, y el tacón de uno de sus zapatos se partió. Se desequilibró y cayó al vacío, al no poder agarrarse al bordillo.

Cerró los ojos, esperando su fin. Una imagen se le pasó por su mente. – Shinichi… - Sintió un golpe, y luego oscuridad.

- ¡Ran! – Conan, Kaito y Heiji llegaron al balcón, pero no había nadie.

- ¡Kudo! – Señaló Heiji al suelo.

Conan corrió hacia el objeto. Era el móvil de Ran. Lo cogió con un pañuelo. – Mierda… - Golpeó el suelo. - ¡Mierda!

Kudo¿son esas las gafas? – Preguntó Kaito.

Conan abrió los ojos de pronto y accionó el botón. En su radar, un punto rojo apareció. Su corazón se encabritó por la emoción. – Gin… Kuroba¿sabes conducir? – Se giró hacia el mago.

- ¿Tú qué crees? – Sonrió cómplice.

- Hattori. – Conan se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta junto con el mago. – Tú quédate aquí con los demás.

- Ni de coña. – Se negó el moreno. – Yo voy con vosotros.

- Hattori…

- No insistas Kudo. – Le miró amenazante. – Yo voy con vosotros. ¿Qué van a poder hacer un mago y un niño? Al menos tres tenemos más posibilidades. Vamos o se nos escaparán, y ya no tendremos más posibilidades.

Los tres salieron corriendo del salón, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes.

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. 16 Persecución y allanamiento

_**Capítulo 16: Persecución y allanamiento**_

Los tres muchachos corrieron escaleras abajo hasta llegar a la salida de la mansión.

- Debemos darnos prisa. – Apresuró Conan. – Dentro de poco saldrá del campo de acción.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a seguirlos? – Preguntó el moreno.

El pequeño miró al ladrón. Éste se percató y entrecerró los ojos. – A mí no me mires.

- Eres mago. – Le reprochó, queriendo decir otra cosa en vez de mago.

- Pero no puedo hacer aparecer un coche de la manga, eso de lo dejamos a Copperfield.

Llegaron al aparcamiento y se detuvieron. - ¿Qué coño hacemos? – Se desesperó el detective del oeste.

El pequeño se llevó una mano a la cabeza. – Necesito pensar…

- ¡No hay tiempo Kudo! – Le quitó las gafas y se las puso. – Nuestra única oportunidad desaparecerá en cualquier momento si no hacemos algo, ¡y pronto!

Kaito paseó la mirada por el aparcamiento. – "Venga… Sé que estás por aquí…" – Encontró lo que buscaba y corrió hacia él. Los dos detectives lo vieron y le siguieron.

El mago se detuvo ante un Rolls Royce y se agachó ante la cerradura de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces Kuroba? – Preguntó el pequeño.

- Necesitamos un transporte, ¿no? – Abrió la puerta y se agachó bajo el volante.

- Se me hace raro ver a Kudo haciendo un puente. – Murmuró el de Osaka. El pequeño le miró entrecortadamente.

- Todos estos coches son demasiado modernos, y cruzar los cables nos llevaría mucho más tiempo, del cual no disponemos. Uno antiguo es más fácil… - Explicó mientras cortaba los cables con una de sus cartas especiales.

- Pero los coches antiguos corren menos que los modernos.

El mago sonrió. – El pomposo se las ha arreglado para que no sea así.

- ¿Es el coche de Hakuba? No será uno de vuestros piques, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no, es el coche más antiguo que hay por aquí y el que estoy seguro que está tuneado. Este motor es uno de los mejores del mercado. – Se detuvo y el motor arrancó como si fuese un coche de rally. - ¡Ya está! – Y se subió en el asiento del conductor.

Heiji se subió de copiloto y Conan detrás. - ¿Sabes conducir? – Preguntó el moreno.

- Es más fácil que pilotar un avión. – Dijo Conan. El ladrón sonrió. – Hattori, dame las gafas. – Se las puso y en ese momento la señal desapareció. - ¡Písale Kuroba! Debemos encontrar la señal.

En cuanto traspasaron las columnas de la entrada, la señal volvió a aparecer en el radar. – Espero que tengas carné. – Dijo el moreno acongojado por la forma de conducir del ladrón.

- Si claro, está junto con la licencia de piloto. – Ironizó Kaito. - ¿Por dónde Kudo? – Preguntó al ver la señal de bifurcación.

- Por la autopista.

- Tenía que ser el giro más difícil. – Se quejó el detective del oeste poniendo los ojos en blanco.

El joven mago giró para tomar la carretera que se dirigía a la autopista, pero al estar en una carretera de gravilla, el coche derrapó y casi se salió del camino. El conductor no quitó el pie del acelerador, cambió la marcha a una más corta para que las ruedas se agarrasen bien y el coche siguió su camino.

- No llegamos enteros. – Se quejó el moreno.

- Deja de quejarte Hattori, que tú no te quedas atrás. – Dijo el pequeño recordando las pocas veces que se había subido en la moto del chico del oeste.

Cuando llegaron a la autopista, el coche voló medio metro a lo largo por encima del asfalto. Cuando llegaron, un embellecedor de llanta salió rodando alejándose del coche.

- Hakuba me mata. – Rió divertido el mago.

- Y si llegamos vivos yo también. – Dijo el copiloto agarrado del cinturón y con los ojos desorbitados.

Kaito esquivaba los coches con mucha maestría mientras cambiaba a marchas más largas. – La siguiente a la derecha. – Le instó Conan.

Como estaban en el último carril, dio un volantazo brusco y se metió en la bifurcación, casi chocando con otro vehículo, que le pitó y frenó bruscamente.

- Voy a morir, voy a morir. – Repetía el moreno una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados.

- Deja de quejarte. – Le gritaron los dos chicos.

- ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo Kudo? – Miró hacia atrás para ver al pequeño.

El chico no le quitaba ojo al punto rojo, que cada vez se estaban acercando más. – Deberías ver a mi madre y a la detective Sato. Esto no tiene ni punto de comparación.

El moreno se quedó más blanco de lo que estaba, y el mago rió sin quitarle vista a la carretera. – No pienso subirme con esas dos.

- Izquierda. – Dijo de pronto Conan.

Eso al moreno le cogió desprevenido y casi se golpeó con la ventana.

Escucharon un pitido que el mago conocía muy bien y volteó los ojos. – Mierda… ¿por qué ahora? – Y miró el retrovisor exterior seriamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

Volvió a mirar la carretera. – La policía. – Los dos detectives miraron la luneta posterior y vieron a un coche patrulla siguiéndoles. – No puedo deshacerme de ellos. Los tengo muy pegados. ¿Qué pasa, que me huelen?

Conan se mordió el labio inferior. – Hattori. – Se quitó las gafas y se las dio. – Ve guiando a Kuroba. Yo voy a deshacerme de ellos.

- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? – Cuestionó el detective poniéndose las gafas.

- Como único se me ocurre. – Cogió el móvil y buscó en la agenda.

Un hombre rechoncho y con bigote, de traje y con gorro miraba por la ventana de su despacho cuando sonó su móvil. Lo cogió y lo descolgó. – Aquí Megure. – Estuvo escuchando el otro lado de la línea y sus ojos se desorbitaron. - ¿Cómo? – Gritó. – Repite eso Kudo. – En ese momento entraron Shiratori y Chiba al despacho, atraídos por el grito de su jefe.

- Estamos siguiendo a los de la organización con un Rolls Royce, han secuestrado a Ran, pero un coche patrulla nos está siguiendo y llamamos demasiado la atención.

- Ya la llamábamos antes de que nos empezase a seguir. – Dijo Heiji. – Derecha. – Y el mago giró por una callejuela.

Megure miró a sus hombres. – Ahora lo arreglo. Kudo… - Dijo antes de colgar. – Tened cuidado.

- Sí. Gracias inspector. – Y los dos colgaron.

- Avisen a todos los coches patrullas. – Dijo saliendo del despacho y con los agentes siguiéndole. – Si ven a un Rolls Royce a toda velocidad que no lo sigan.

- ¿Va a dejar que vallan solos? – Preguntó Shiratori. – Sólo son dos detectives adolescentes y un niño.

El inspector se detuvo y cerró los puños. – No podemos hacer nada. Si los seguimos llamaríamos demasiado la atención.

- ¿Pero Conan? – Repitió Chiba. – Sólo es un niño.

- Tengo mucha fe en ese chico. – Y siguió su camino. – "Kudo… No nos decepciones."

- Sigue siguiéndonos. – Dijo entre dientes Kaito mirando por el retrovisor una y otra vez.

- El inspector no tardará en avisar. – Dijo convencido Conan tomando las gafas de nuevo.

En ese momento la sirena dejó de sonar y el coche patrulla bajó la velocidad hasta perderse en la oscura calle.

Los dos chicos que estaban delante suspiraron aliviados. – Por un pelo.

- Si… Kuroba, baja la velocidad, el coche se ha detenido.

El ladrón hizo lo que el niño le dijo y condujo normal.

- Así sí da gusto estar en un coche. – Los dos chicos miraron al moreno y rodaron los ojos.

Condujeron hasta una urbanización que les sonaba de haber estado antes. – Para. – Dijo Conan.

El coche se detuvo ante una reja abierta. – Esto es… - Se sorprendió el moreno.

- ¡Joder! – El mago golpeó el volante y se cubrió el rostro sin podérselo creer aún. – Todo este tiempo…

- La pagarán Kuroba. – Le garantizó el pequeño.

- Parece que nos están esperando. – Dedujo Heiji.

- Pues… - Kaito salió junto con los dos detectives. – No les haremos esperar.

Una chica despertó de su letargo, pero no abrió los ojos inmediatamente. Sintió que algo cálido le agarraba una mano y se extrañó.

Abrió poco a poco los ojos y vio a alguien ante ella. Recordó todo lo que le había pasado y se asustó cerrando los ojos, pensando que le iba a pasar algo.

Pero se tranquilizó cuando escuchó esa voz, y los ojos se le empañaron de lágrimas. - ¿Estás bien?

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio ante ella una mirada azul. No era tan brillante como la recordaba, pero aún así la reconoció. Los cabellos más alborotados a lo normal caían por un lado de su cabeza. Su rostro estaba demacrado por el cansancio.

Se incorporó rápidamente y tomó a la persona por sorpresa abrazándola cariñosamente. – Aoko… - Algunas lágrimas escaparon. La dejó de abrazar y la miró. - ¿Estás bien?

- Eso te lo acabo de preguntar yo, Ran. – Sonrió. Se notaba por su forma de sonreír que no lo hacía desde hacía mucho.

- Es verdad. – Sonrió con ella. Luego paseó la mirada alrededor. - ¿Dónde estamos?

La sonrisa de Aoko desapareció y bajó la mirada. – En el infierno. – Levantó la mirada y la miró decidida. – Ran, debes saber quién es el que está haciendo esto. Es…

- No hace falta que me descubras querida. – Escucharon una voz de fondo.

Ran miró por todos lados extrañada, convencida que había escuchado esa voz anteriormente. A Aoko se le desaparecieron los pocos colores que le quedaban.

Los tres muchachos caminaban por un camino de piedra mientras miraban por todos lados alertas. Detrás de esas estatuas de la mitología clásica podía haber alguien esperándolos.

Llegaron hasta una fuente con un dragón de varias cabezas, un hombre gigantesco y un árbol rodeado de mujeres, y Kaito se quedó mirando al gran animal. - ¿Qué pasa Kuroba? – Preguntó el moreno mirando hacia atrás, donde se había quedado el chico. Conan también se viró algo más adelantado que sus amigos.

- Los ojos del dragón son rubíes, y eso es oro de verdad. Y esa forma de brillar… - Se extrañó el ladrón.

- Estos cabrones están asquerosamente ricos. – Musitó el pequeño. – No entiendo por qué la gente hace estas cosas.

Dejaron atrás la fuente y llegaron a la puerta de la mansión. - ¿Vamos a entrar como Pedro por su casa? – Preguntó el moreno.

- ¿Tienes una idea mejor? – Inquirió Conan.

Kaito se llevó la mano al pantalón y sacó su pistola serio, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeros. Apretó unos botones y el arma sonó. La elevó hacia el cielo y disparó. Salió un gancho del cañón con una cuerda y se elevó hasta una ventana abierta. El gancho se enganchó y el ladrón soltó la cuerda de la pistola, que se quedó balanceándose.

El mago miró a los dos detectives que vieron todo lo que hizo con la boca abierta. – Pidieron una idea, ¿no?

Los ojos de Ran casi se le salieron de las órbitas. Abrió los ojos pero no pudo pronunciar palabra. Ante ella se abrió la puerta de la jaula, y apareció un hombre de cabello moreno, con mechar rubias y peinado pincho, de ojos azules mar. Le estaba sonriendo. – Deseaba verte, mi diosa.

- D… Dennis. – Murmuró sorprendida la morena.

- He de admitir que me he divertido todo este tiempo. He estado ante vuestras narices y no os habéis dado cuenta de nada. Esos mortales no sirven para nada. Pero tú… - Se acercó a ella y se agachó ante ella tomándole la mano. – Eres la llave para mi apoteosis, mi bella diosa.

La instó a levantarse de la cama y la chica se movía como una autómata. - ¿Qué me pasa? – Preguntó temerosa.

El griego sonrió. – Me he tomado la libertad de darte una pócima para que no te dañes, espero que me disculpes mi atrevimiento, mi diosa.

La chica le miró con asco. – Jefe. – Dijo el hombre demacrado por cicatrices en el rostro. - ¿Qué hacemos con la otra?

Dennis miró a Aoko, que se encontraba en el centro de la habitación. – Estamos de celebración hoy, llévala al cuarto de la sacerdotisa y haz lo que quieras con ella. – Las dos jóvenes se miraron aterradas. – Pero no la mates.

- Descuide jefe. – La horripilante faz del matón era más fea con su intento de sonreír.

- Vamos mi diosa, debes ir a tu cuarto, al de la diosa.

Ran no pudo resistirse, su cuerpo no le respondía, miró hacia su amiga, pero el matón se puso entre ellas y sólo pudo ver su gran y deforme espalda.

- Tengo un mal presentimiento. – Murmuró Conan a espaldas de la ventana, donde Heiji acababa de aparecer y era ayudado por el mago.

- Claro. Acabamos de colarnos en la casa de alguien por la ventana. Esto es allanamiento de morada, y es un crimen. – Dijo el moreno. – El único que está acostumbrado aquí es Kuroba. – Le miró de reojo.

- Claro. – El ladrón se cruzó de brazos. – Tú hubieras tocado el timbre y decir. – Se aclaró la garganta y habló como el detective del oeste. – Hola, venimos a meteros en la cárcel y rescatar a nuestras amigas.

- Dejaos de jilipolleces ya. – Se mosqueó el detective del este. – Vamos, tenemos que encontrarlas.

Salieron de la habitación y se adentraron en un pasillo iluminado de candelabros colgados en las paredes. Sus paredes estaban decoradas con representaciones de la mitología clásica, como pasajes del viaje de Jasón y los argonautas en su nave Argos para conseguir el vellocino de oro, la guerra de Troya que duró diez años, el viaje de de Ulises de diez años para volver a su tierra Ítaca después de que los griegos ganasen en Troya… Y muchos más.

Giraron un pasillo y las pinturas se volvieron más oscuras. Había gente vestida de negro en una cueva. En otro cuadro se veía un altar de mármol blanco con alguien a sus pies. En la siguiente se veía cómo mataban a una mujer con una toga corta de color rosa pálido, la mataban arrancándole el corazón y metiéndolo en una urna. – Esta casa me pone los pelos de punta. – Susurró Heiji.

En el siguiente cuadro se podía ver a otra mujer, más joven, con una túnica blanca tan larga que le arrastraba, en el altar desangrándose. Y por último, en la última pintura, se veía cómo el hombre la violaba mientras estaba inconsciente. – Debemos darnos prisa. – Apresuró Conan entrando en una habitación al final del pasillo.

En una habitación de gran magnitud, Ran estaba vestida con una toga blanca que le llegaba hasta el piso. Sus pies estaban calzados con unas sandalias que las tiras le llegaban a media pierna. Su pelo estaba suelto, y la prenda estaba atada con un cordel dorado, muy fino. – I´m so sorry, Ángel. – La morena miró a la mujer rubia que estaba con ella. Era americana y aparentaba no más de treinta. – Yo no quería que esto sucediese.

Ran bajó la mirada. – No estás haciendo nada para que no pase. – Le recriminó.

- No te culpo por estar enfadada. Y eso no es cierto. He hecho demasiado. – La karateka la miró curiosa. – Silver Bullet y Kaito Kid marcaron con un GPS el coche donde metieron a la otra chica. Ellos lo descubrieron y lo destruyeron. Pero yo averigüé el código de la señal y volví a marcar el coche donde te meterían a ti. Por eso han podido seguirte hasta aquí. También he apagado las cámaras de vigilancia del exterior y la alarma, como también he dejado la reja principal abierta. Además, como es el ritual final, han abandonado la seguridad de la casa.

- ¿Por qué?

- El ritual final es muy importante.

- No me refiero a eso. ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? Si se enteran podrían matarte.

Vermouth sonrió tristemente. – Porque tú me salvaste la vida una vez. – Ran la miró sin comprender. – Va a ser la hora. – Dijo la rubia acercándose a la puerta. – Yo ya no puedo hacer más. – Viró la cabeza y la miró. – Te deseo suerte. – Y desapareció cerrando la puerta tras ella, dejando a la karateka sola, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Los chicos llegaron a un cuarto lleno de pantallas de seguridad. Se acercaron y se pusieron a ver. – Algunas cámaras están apagadas. – Comentó Kaito. Se sentó en una silla y empezó a teclear. Conan hizo lo mismo en la otra silla contigua.

Las pantallas apagadas se encendieron y se podía ver el camino de piedra del jardín principal y la calle, donde estaba aparcado el Rolls Royce del detective inglés. - ¿Por qué tendrían apagadas las cámaras exteriores? – Musitó el moreno. - ¿Y por qué no hay vigilantes?

- Puede ser porque hoy es el ritual que nos contó Haibara. – Dijo Conan.

- You're very intelligent, Silver Bullet. – Dijo una voz tras ellos.

Los tres muchachos se viraron y vieron a una rubia apoyada en el dintel de la puerta. – Vermouth – Susurró Conan. Hizo ademán de abrir su reloj.

- Guarda fuerzas, las vas a necesitar para lo que va a pasar. No estoy aquí para mataros.

- ¿Qué va a pasar?

La rubia miró a quien le habló y arqueó una ceja. – Valla, si no supiese que el niño es Silver Bullet, te confundiría con él. It´s a great costume, Kid.

- Déjate de alabanzas y dinos. – Se desesperó el detective del oeste. – Si no estás aquí para matarnos, ¿por qué estás aquí?

- Para llevaros junto a Ángel. – Sus ojos se dirigieron a una de las pantallas. – Pero creo que antes debo guiaros a otro sitio. Kid, te aconsejo que mires en la segunda pantalla de arriba empezando por la derecha.

Kaito miró como le dijo la actriz, al igual que los dos detectives no pudieron evitarlo. El mago abrió de sobremanera los ojos, que cualquiera pensaría que se les iban a caer en cualquier momento.

Sus compañeros le miraron preocupados. El ladrón apretó tanto los puños que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, a excepción de la cara, que estaba de un color rojo, pero no de vergüenza, sino de rabia. Todo su ser temblaba por una rabia que estaba pidiendo a gritos no ser contenida.

CONTINUARÁ…


	18. 17 Te encontré

_**Capítulo 17: Te encontré**_

Un hombre, lleno de cicatrices, arrastraba sin ningún cuidado a una chica que intentaba zafarse de él por el oscuro pasillo. La agarraba por el brazo, pero ella le mordió e intentó escapar. No corrió demasiado, ya que la agarró del cabello y la siguió arrastrando.

Llegaron hasta una habitación y la empujó hacia dentro. Los brazos se le fueron hacia delante por pura inercia al ver que caía al suelo, justo en el centro.

La joven cerró los ojos por el dolor, pero en seguida los abrió para ver a su opresor quitándose la camisa.

Su torso era igual, incluso peor que el rostro. Llena de cicatrices. En algunos lugares parecía que le habían cocido piel que no era suya, o que se la habían estirado para cubrir antiguas heridas. – Venga gatita. Enséñame tus uñas.

Aoko se arrastró como pudo por el suelo, sin dejar de ver a ese hombre. Su espalda se topó con los pies de la cama y se levantó como pudo. - ¡No se acerque más! – Gritó desesperada.

El hombre rió, deformándosele la cara. – Si no me acerco, no puedo hacer lo que tengo planeado, preciosa. – La joven corrió hasta una chimenea que había visto de refilón. – Así me gusta, me encanta perseguir a mi presa antes de matarla… o comerla. Como no te puedo matar, ¿a que no adivinas lo que voy a hacer contigo? – Y rió de nuevo con una macabra carcajada.

Aoko llegó hasta la chimenea y cogió el atizador que había colgado al lado, pero cuando se viró con él levantado se encontró cara a cara con la sonrisa de ese tipo. Agarró el atizador y negó con la cabeza chasqueando la lengua. – Con esto podrías sacarte un ojo. – Se lo zafó de las manos y lo tiró a la otra punta de la habitación.

La joven temblaba de arriba debajo de puro terror. Lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus azules ojos. – Por favor… - Murmuró.

- Pronto terminará. – Sonrió el matón. Puso una mano en la cadera de ella y la acercó hacia sí. La joven notó su miembro y cerró los ojos. – ¿Lo notas? Está deseándolo. – Le susurró en el oído.

Aoko lo miró con los ojos rojos furibunda. – Ya lo noto. – El hombre sonrió más. – Al igual que yo estoy deseando hacer esto. – Y sin previo aviso, le dio en la entrepierna con su rodilla con todas sus fuerzas.

Se encogió sobre si mismo, quedando arrodillado en el suelo, y gritó de dolor, cubriéndose todo el tiempo la zona golpeada. Aoko aprovechó la ocasión para correr hacia la puerta. Pero no llegó muy lejos, el hombre la cogió y la hizo virar hacia él agarrándole los brazos, viéndose de frente y apretando su agarre. La piel de la chica se quedó marcada con los dedos de ese bruto. - ¿A dónde te crees que vas, preciosa? – La tiró hacia la cama bruscamente y él se puso de cuatro patas sobre ella, sosteniéndole los brazos por encima de la cabeza. – Ya veo que vas directamente al grano, no voy a ser diferente.

Él empezó a besarle salvajemente el cuello, mordiéndole de vez en cuando, y ella intentó zafarse sin éxito. Pataleó y gritó todo lo que pudo. Él le arrancó la camisa y se quedó mostrando el sujetador sport blanco que llevaba. Desistió y cerró los ojos, llorando, sabiendo que no podría impedirlo. Al cerrarlos, sólo una imagen se le apareció en la mente. – "Kaito…".

Sintió los deformes dedos dentro del pantalón para arrancárselo cuando, de pronto, escuchó que la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente.

El hombre se detuvo en su cometido y sacó los dedos de la ropa de la chica. - ¿Pero qué coño…? – Pero no pudo continuar, ya que se le echaron encima haciéndole rodar por el suelo junto con su atacante.

A Aoko le pareció todo muy confuso. Estaba por abrir los ojos, pero sintió que alguien la tocaba y los volvió a apretar, rehuyendo. – Tranquila Nakamori. – Escuchó que le decían entre los ruidos de la lid.

Tenía la certeza que ya había escuchado esa voz, pero no la podía recordar. Notó en su voz comprensión y un tono amistoso, por lo que abrió poco a poco los ojos.

Ante ella vio dos pares de ojos mirándola agradecidos, una verde y otra azul algo más pequeña. – Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo. – Dijo una voz de niño.

Cuando pudo ver mejor, se dio cuenta de quiénes eran. Miró al de ojos verdes. – Hattori… - El aludido sonrió. Volvió la mirada y vio al niño de ojos azules. - ¿Conan?

- Tranquila. – La intentó reconfortar el pequeño detective.

Los detectives la ayudaron a sentarse, y pudo ver que había un tercer chico en la habitación, peleando contra su pesadilla. Los pocos objetos que había en la habitación rodaban y volaban al ser golpeados por los dos luchadores.

El muchacho tenía un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por su frente y bajaba por un lado del ojo derecho, causado por algún golpe que le había dado su oponente. Pero el hombre no estaba mejor. Su cara estaba mucho más hinchada de lo normal.

El hombre cayó de cuatro patas sobre la moqueta y escupió sangre. – Tú debes de ser Kudo. – Respiró agitadamente. – He oído hablar de ti. Eres un detective que no acepta la violencia. – Sonrió irónicamente. – Pero veo que no es así.

Aoko veía la escena junto con los dos detectives. – Voy a contarte un secreto. – Habló el joven por primera vez que entró corriendo a la habitación y se había echado encima de él, estaba de pie ante el asesino, mirándole con la cabeza levantada. – Yo no soy Shinichi Kudo. – Al escuchar esa voz y lo que había dicho, a la joven se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- ¿A no? – El hombre cogió el atizador, que anteriormente había tirado él, sin que se diese cuenta el muchacho del suelo y lo arremetió contra él. El joven lo pudo esquivar por los pelos, pero golpeó la corbata azul marino que se había salido del traje y dio un par de vueltas en su cuello. - ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Tú y ese negro, incluido el mocoso enano ese, sois fiambres! ¡Y luego terminaré lo que vine a hacer con ella sobre vuestros cadáveres!

El mago esquivaba el atizador con maestría. Dio una voltereta hacia atrás para alejarse de su oponente. Apoyó la mano en el piso y se impulsó más hacia atrás. Aterrizó de pie y sacó su pistola, disparándola y haciendo que casi rozasen al sorprendido hombre, que se quedó estático al ver esa acción.

El ladrón se acercó poco a poco, sin dejar de apuntarle. – T… Tú… - Tartamudeó el de las cicatrices.

Kaito paró cuando el cañón de su arma estaba a unos pocos milímetros del corazón del hombre. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre tocarla? Maldito hijo de puta, no deberías ni mirarla. – Sus ojos desprendían puro fuego por la ira.

El hombre seguía viéndolo incrédulo. – Yo te vi morir. – Una explosión de hacía diez años le vino a la mente. – ¿Quién eres?

Aoko no apartaba la mirada del muchacho, y los dos detectives se miraron cómplices, sabiendo lo que significaban esas palabras.

- He renacido de mis cenizas, y he venido a por ti. – Dijo el mago con una voz que parecía venir del otro mundo.

Empezó a apretar el gatillo. Los detectives sabían, al igual que el ladrón, que a esa distancia la carta le atravesaría de lado a lado, sin dejar ninguna señal a simple vista, sólo la sangre brotar fuera de la herida, cayendo como una cortina. – Kuroba. – Le llamó el pequeño. El aludido se detuvo, pero no viró la mirada. – No vale la pena.

- ¿Qué harías si le hiciesen esto a Ran? – Le preguntó de pronto y le miró. - ¿O a Toyama? – Cambió la vista hacia el moreno. - ¿Incluso sabiendo que es culpable de la muerte de vuestro padre?

Bajaron la mirada y se mordieron el labio inferior. Aoko vio de refilón los ojos del mago y se asustó. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera tan fría e incontrolable.

- Estoy seguro que actuaría como tú. – Dijo Conan aún con la mirada baja. – Perdería el control sobre mí mismo. Pero hay algo que sé que no haría. – Le miró a los ojos. – Y es que no me mancharía las manos de sangre.

- Si lo matas. – Comenzó el moreno. – No serás mejor que ellos. Te convertirás en alguien como él. – Señaló con el dedo al asustado hombre.

Las miradas azules del mago y su amiga se cruzaron. Ella sonrió, tenía el rostro marcado por el recorrido de las lágrimas y los ojos rojos. Cerró los ojos, al igual que él y volvió la mirada hacia su oponente, para verle otra vez. Levantó el arma y le noqueó con la culata, dejándole inconsciente y cayendo como un peso muerto.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados cuando sintió un abrazo cálido. Abrió los ojos y vio a su amigo de la infancia abrazándola, con su cabeza sobre su hombro. – Por fin te he encontrado.

No pudo aguantarlo más y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, pero de alegría y alivio. Correspondió al abrazo y él la atrajo más hacia él. Los detectives salieron de la habitación para dejarles intimidad.

Afuera se encontraron con la actriz. Estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza baja. – Gracias por ayudar. – Ironizó Heiji.

Ella sonrió. – Pensé que Kid lo querría para él sólo. Además, no puedo arriesgarme a que sepan que os estoy ayudando, y sabía que no lo mataríais.

- ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto Vermouth? – Inquirió el pequeño. - ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

La rubia le miró sonriente, sin agachar la cabeza. – A secret makes a woman, woman.

- ¿Te ha hecho algo? – Consiguió articular el mago después de un tiempo.

- No. – Deduciendo a lo que se refería. Su cuerpo actuó en consecuencia y tembló.

Él se dio cuenta de su reacción y le acarició el cabello susurrándole. – Tranquila. Ya no te harán más daño Aoko. Yo me encargaré de eso. Quien intente tocarte se las verá conmigo.

- Kaito… - Murmuró sorprendida.

Rompieron el abrazo y la chica vio una sonrisa cálida en su rostro. – Ya pasó todo. – Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica cariñosamente y le quitó con los pulgares las últimas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro. - ¿Sabes? Estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes. – Al escuchar eso, a la joven se le subieron los colores y sonrió. – Así me gusta. – El chico bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. Se desabrochó la chaqueta y se la puso por encima de los hombros a su amiga. – Ten.

Aoko bajó la mirada y vio que su camisa estaba rota, la agarró y se cubrió el pecho apenada y avergonzada. – Gracias. – Pasó sus brazos por las mangas y se la puso, luego se abrochó los pocos botones que tenía, para poder cubrirse lo más posible.

- Lo siento mucho Aoko. – Dijo el chico con la mirada baja, aún de cuclillas ante ella.

- ¿Por qué? – Cuestionó extrañada la chica. Vio la sangre caer por su rostro y se la limpió en un acto reflejo. Cuando se dio cuenta lo que había hecho retiró la mano avergonzada.

- Si no te hubiese hecho enfadar… - Siguió él después de confundir la acción de la chica por enfado. – No he podido dejar de darle vueltas, y de sentirme culpable. Todo este tiempo me he odiado por lo que te ha pasado…

No pudo continuar porque un dedo de su amiga se posó sobre sus labios. La encontró frente a él sonriéndole y susurrándole, arrodillada sobre la moqueta. – No tienes por qué sentirte culpable. Fui yo la que se fue corriendo.

- Pero…

- Olvidemos el pasado. – Siguió sonriéndole. – Lo que importa que estás aquí. Siempre esperé que vinieses a por mí, y así ha sido. Estoy muy feliz. – Bajó la mirada. – A veces pensé que no saldría con vida de aquí, y… que no volvería a verte. – Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por su mejilla y volvió a mirarle sonriente. – Pero siempre un rayo de luz llegaba a mi corazón y sabía que vendrías, tarde o temprano.

- Aoko… - Cogió sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, sus frentes se apoyaron la una con la otra. – Te juro que nadie más te volverá a hacer daño.

Sus ojos se quedaron mirando fijamente, y la chica se sonrojó. Miró hacia arriba, haciendo que sus cabezas se separasen, y rió divertida. - ¿Sabes? Se me hace raro verte así.

- ¿Así cómo? – Preguntó divertido.

Aoko soltó sus manos del agarre del chico y las subió hasta su cabeza, alborotándole el cabello. Cuando terminó, volvió a mirar al joven con una sonrisa en los labios. – Así está mejor.

Kaito vio la sonrisa de ella y se quedó prendado. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. – Aoko… - La aludida le miró curiosa y él suspiró resignado. – No he sido sincero contigo.

La joven se olía lo que iba a decir, y no sabía si estaba preparada para que él se lo dijese. Sonrió para cambiar de tema. - ¿El qué? Si me vas a decir que eres un pervertido no hace falta, ya lo sé.

Él la miró entrecortadamente. – No es eso. – Se calló y siguió. – Es… Aoko yo…

En ese momento, unos tambores empezaron a retumbar por toda la mansión y los dos se pusieron a mirar a todos lados curiosos. - ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó en un hilo de voz la muchacha.

Kaito la ayudó a levantarse y se quedaron levantados. El rostro del mago se cubrió por su característica cara de póquer. La chica se dio cuenta que una rubia entró en la habitación junto con el moreno y el niño. – Kid, debemos darnos prisa.

El aludido se giró para ver a los recién llegados y asintió con la cabeza. Se llevó una mano a la corbata, se la desabrochó y la tiró al suelo. – Aoko, tú sal de aquí.

Se giró y fue a seguir a sus compañeros, pero sintió un agarre y se viró, para encontrarse con los ojos azules de su amiga. – No pienso irme.

- Aoko… - Le reprochó.

- No me importa lo que digas. – Le miró decidida. – Voy a ir contigo.

El mago bajó la mirada y suspiró derrotado. – Está bien.

- Kuroba. – Le llamaron los detectives algo impactados porque la dejaba ir con ellos. La actriz reía divertida.

- Cuando a esta cabezota se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien la haga cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Qué has dicho mago de cuarta? – Le miró furibunda la chica.

Él la agarró de la mano, haciendo que se olvidase de su mosqueo y se sonrojase. Caminaron y siguieron a los detectives y a la mujer. – Ni se te ocurra separarte de mí.

Ella sonrió y asintió. – Claro.

- Follow me guys. – Dijo la actriz corriendo delante para guiarlos. – Ya ha empezado.

Conan apretó los dientes furibundamente. – "Ran… Ya voy."

Mientras tanto, la karateka bajaba por unas escaleras de piedra, rodeada de mujeres y hombres con túnicas negras. Aún sentía los efectos de la droga sobre ella, pero estaba disminuyendo. Estaba por empezar a pelear contra los que la rodeaban cuando llegó a la puerta al final de las escaleras y se abrió, vio que estaban en una gran cueva, iluminada por antorchas.

Estaba repleto de gente con túnicas parecidas, pero menos elegantes. En ese momento supo que no podría escapar, eran demasiados y aún se sentía débil por la droga. Cuando ella apareció, se formó un pasillo hasta el fondo de la cámara. Allí, había unas escaleras que terminaban en un altar de mármol blanco, y a su lado estaba Dennis, sonriendo. - Te esperábamos, mi diosa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	19. 18 Incendio

_**Capítulo 18: Incendio**_

En una gran mansión, los invitados miraban sorprendidos la gran acción policial que acontecía. Susurraban entre sí en grupo sin parar de mirar a los agentes.

Por la puerta del gran salón, apareció el inspector Megure con Chiba y Shiratori siguiéndole. Caminando al lado del inspector se encontraba una niña castaña de fría mirada verde. Llevaba puesta unas gafas parecidas a las del pequeño detective para ocultar su rostro.

Se acercaron hasta donde estaban los dos policías de paisano. Una mujer con el cabello moreno recogido y gafas se acercó hasta él. – Inspector, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué se han ido los chicos? ¿Dónde está Ran? No la encontramos.

- Señorita Kisaki. – Comenzó con voz grave el inspector. - ¿Dónde está su marido?

La abogada rodó los ojos, al igual que los que la acompañaban. – Durmiendo la mona por ahí.

El detective Takagi se adelantó y saludó a su superior. – Inspector, no encontramos a Ran por ninguna parte.

- Ran ha sido secuestrada. – Dijo el inspector sin cambiar su tono de voz.

Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente y sintieron que les faltaba el aire. Kazuha y Eri se llevaron las manos sobre la cara, tapándose la nariz y la boca.

- Eso es imposible. – Dijo casi susurrante la detective Sato.

- Are you sure? – Una mujer de cabellos dorados corto y una mirada azul tras unas gafas llegó junto a ellos. Ante ella había un hombre mayor algo canoso también con gafas, y a su lado un hombre vestido con vaqueros, cazadora y gorra de lana negra, cabello negro y ojos cerrados.

- ¿Señorita Jodie? – Se sorprendió Takagi. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- ¿Cómo han entrado? – Preguntó el inspector algo reticente.

El hombre mayor sacó su cartera y la abrió, mostrándole su placa con las siglas del FBI. – Me llamo James Black, y soy el jefe del grupo que se encarga de desmantelar en secreto la organización conocida por los hombres de negro. Ellos son dos de mis mejores agentes, Jodie Starling y Shuichi Akai.

- ¿El FBI ha estado detrás todo este tiempo? – Inquirió Takagi.

- I'm sorry, but I couldn't say anything about the mission. – Dijo Jodie guiñando un ojo.

- Hemos estado escuchando la frecuencia de la policía, y cogimos el aviso de dejar de seguir al coche. Además que tenemos pinchado el teléfono del crío. – Shuichi abrió los ojos y dejó ver unos fríos ojos verdes.

- Inspector, ¿dónde está mi hija? – Preguntó Eri a punto de llorar.

El nombrado bajó la mirada apesadumbrado. – No lo sabemos. – La abogada rompió en lágrimas.

Los pensamientos de Haibara no estaban centrados en el peligro en el que se encontraban, sino que estaban posados en un inglés castaño que no paraba de mirarla.

Sintió que otro par de ojos la miraron concienzudamente y un temblor le recorrió la espina dorsal de punta a punta. Miró tras suya y vio unos ojos verdes mirándola de reojo.

- Recibimos la llamada de Conan diciendo que estaba siguiendo junto con Hattori y Kudo a los secuestradores, y nos pidió que dijésemos que les dejasen de seguir los coches patrulla. – Dijo Shiratori.

El castaño se asomó por la ventana. - ¿Dijo qué coche cogieron? – Todas las miradas se posaron en el inglés.

- Un… - Chiba ojeó su libreta de mano. – Rolls Royce.

Akako dobló levemente los labios para formar una sonrisa. - ¿Quién conducía? – Volvió a preguntar el castaño.

- Según la descripción de la patrulla, Kudo. – Dijo el detective Shiratori.

- Seguro que fue idea de Kuroba. – Se giró y miró a los agentes. – Él sabe que mi Rolls tiene mejoras. Sabía que no podrían comunicarse, y por más motivo lo cogió. – Sacó su cartera de un bolsillo de su pantalón y cogió una tira papel doblada por la mitad. Levantó la mano enseñando la tira de papel entre sus dedos y los ojos cerrados. – Este es el código de la señal del GPS del coche.

Megure se acercó al chico y cogió al papel, leyendo lo escrito. - ¿Le has puesto GPS antirrobo al coche?

El joven se encogió de hombros. – Nunca se sabe, ese una pieza de coleccionista.

- Bien. Vamos a ir donde esté el coche y vigilaremos por si necesitan ayuda, no podremos hacer nada más sin ponerlos en peligro. – Los agentes asintieron.

- Yo voy. – El inspector miró a la niña, al igual que los agentes. Tenía la cabeza baja y los puños apretados.

- ¿Estás segura Miyano? – Preguntó el agente de ojos verdes.

Ella se quitó las gafas y miró al policía junto con el detective. – Soy la única que conoce a la mayoría de ellos, que conoce sus costumbres y su forma de matar.

- ¡Inspector Megure! – El detective durmiente había despertado, y al ver a tanta acción policial, corrió hacia el policía. - ¿Dónde está mi pequeña? – Miró a su mujer y se temió lo peor al verla llorar. – No… - Volvió a mirar al agente y éste bajó la mirada. – No es verdad.

Eri se acercó a él y le cogió casi sin fuerzas un brazo. Él la abrazó y la mujer lloró sobre su pecho. – La salvará. – Megure posó una mano sobre su hombro. – Confíe en él. – Y se fue junto con sus agentes y los del FBI.

- Él no dejará que le pase nada Kogoro. – La abogada no paraba de llorar.

El detective cerró los ojos. – Lo sé Eri. – La abrazó más fuerte y besó la frente de la mujer. – Lo sé.

- Vamos. – Dijo Megure al llegar junto con los agentes.

- Os ayudaremos todo lo que podamos. – Dijo Jack.

Megure asintió. – Gracias.

- Inspector. – Le cogieron del brazo y se giró, viendo unos ojos verdes llorosos. – Por favor, quiero ir.

- Toyama… - Suspiró.

- Por favor, la persona más importante para mí está allí, corriendo peligro. Podría morir. – Dijo casi sin aire. – Quiero estar lo más cerca posible.

La miró a los ojos y cerró los suyos. – Está bien. – La chica sonrió. – Hakuba, ven con nosotros. Te encargarás de la protección de las chicas, necesito tantos agentes como haya. – Miró a los agentes del FBI. – Ya no puedo mantenerlo en secreto por más tiempo.

Jack asintió. – Lo entendemos. Cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades tendremos de atraparlos si intentan escapar.

- Vamos. – Empezaron a andar y salieron de la sala. – Inspector… - Le llamó Chiba. - ¿Por qué deja que una niña venga con nosotros? ¿Y por que la ha llamado Miyano? – Preguntó mirando al agente vestido de negro.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver Kuroba? No aparece desde que encontramos el cuerpo de la chica. – Dijo Shiratori.

El inspector suspiró resignado. – Os lo contaré por el camino.

- ¿Estás muy preocupada por Hattori?

Kazuha miró al castaño, que caminaba a su lado junto con la pequeña científica. Bajó la mirada y asintió. – Tengo que decirle una cosa muy importante… - Se frotó las manos. – Y tengo la sensación de que no le volveré a ver. – Empezaron a brotar lágrimas de nuevo.

- Tranquila. – Le dijo dulcemente el detective. – Todo saldrá bien. – Miró a la pequeña. - ¿Verdad Shiho?

La aludida miró al detective a los ojos. Sintió que, estando junto a él, todo saldría bien. Asintió. – Sí.

La actriz de dorados cabellos corría delante de los chicos por los largos pasillos de la mansión. – En el próximo giro a la derecha.

Cuando giraron, tuvieron que detenerse al encontrarse con una pared y una estatua ante ellos. – Nos ha engañado. – Susurró entre dientes el moreno.

- Dime, silver bullet. – Comenzó Vermouth. El pequeño la miró de reojo. - ¿Quién es el de la estatua?

El detective se fijó mejor en la estatua. Era la escultura de un hombre, con rostro cadavérico y un casco bajo su brazo. - ¿Hades? – Preguntó el mago.

En ese momento, algo dentro de la pared crujió, y la pared tras la estatua se movió, dejando entrever un camino entre la oscuridad. – Very good Kid. Parece que atiendes en clase. – Felicitó la asesina. – Id por ahí, cuando lleguéis al final, os encontraréis con una pared, ésta se abrirá con tan solo decir Apoteosis. Tened cuidado, ya que apareceréis detrás del altar de sacrificio. – Se giró, dándoles la espalda. – Remember, the key is Greece. – Y empezó a andar el camino de regreso.

- ¡Espera! ¿No vas a acompañarnos? – Preguntó Aoko, no se había separado de su amigo.

La americana se detuvo y viró un poco la cabeza, dejando ver una sonrisa en sus labios. – No soy una suicida. – Y giró la esquina.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando por donde había desaparecido la rubia. – Kudo… - Comenzó el detective del oeste.

- Lo sé Hattori. – No le dejó seguir.

- Si es cierto… - Susurró Kaito.

- Hemos tenido la solución ante nuestras narices todo este tiempo.

Conan apretó los puños. – Vamos. – Y se adentró tras la estatua.

El pequeño detective encendió la linterna de su reloj. - ¿En serio crees que es él?

- Piénsalo Hattori. Todo esto comenzó cuando él apareció en nuestras vidas. Estaba allí cuando secuestraron a Nakamori. Ese cabrón ha estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo, y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

- Aoko… - La llamó el mago. – Siento tener que preguntarte esto pero… Quien te tuvo retenida… fue Dennis, ¿verdad?

Al escuchar ese nombre, todo su cuerpo tembló inconscientemente. Su amigo lo notó y apretó más su agarre suavemente para infundirle fuerzas. Tragó saliva y asintió, sabiendo que no la podían ver por la oscuridad que les envolvía. – Si…

Llegaron hasta una pared y se detuvieron. Kaito golpeó la piedra frustrado con el puño que tenía libre. – Todo este tiempo… Ha estado delante de mí, riéndose ante mis narices sin yo enterarme. – Miró a sus compañeros. – Debí seguir mi instinto, pero no le hice caso, todo lo que pensaba era en rescatar a Aoko. – Cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada. – Por cómo miraba a Ran…

- Ya no podemos hacer nada. – Dijo el pequeño. – Si yo hubiera estado en tu situación, me habría pasado lo mismo.

- Tus instintos te pueden fallar cuando tus pensamientos están en otra parte. – Dijo el moreno.

- Ahora… - Kaito miró de nuevo a los chicos. – Debemos tener cuidado.

Conan asintió. – Todo terminará esta noche. – Se giró y miró a la pared de piedra que estaba entre Ran y él.

Aoko se acercó todo lo que pudo al mago y éste giró la cabeza. – No te alejes de nosotros. Estate con alguno siempre, no estés sola.

Ella asintió y miró al pequeño detective. – "Él es Kudo… Él tenía razón… Y la americana no dejaba de llamar a Kaito así…" – Sonrió tristemente.

- Preparados, no hagáis ruido. – Avisó Conan. – Apoteosis.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero de repente, el suelo se movió, haciendo que los chicos se hiciesen hacia atrás.

Ante ellos, se crearon unas escaleras que se dirigían al techo, que se había abierto. Un grito desgarrador sonó encima de sus cabezas, haciendo que sus corazones de detuviesen por un instante.

Ran avanzó por el pasillo creado por los presentes seguida por los que la habían acompañado. Llegó hasta el pie de unas escaleras tan blancas como el altar que sobresalía sobre ellas. A los lados había candelabros de pie, las llamas parecían que bailaban al son de los tambores. En las rocas, habían tapices griegos, mostrando sanguinarias escenas. Los tambores dejaron de sonar.

Llegaron hasta el altar y la acostaron sobre él, atándole los brazos sobre la cabeza con cadenas. Giró la cabeza y vio la sonrisa sardónica del griego. Desvió la mirada y vio en una mesa un tarro con algo rojo dentro. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y lágrimas salieron de ellos. – E… Eso es…

- El corazón de la primera sacerdotisa. – Contestó el occidental.

La karateka le volvió a mirar. – ¡Eres un monstruo! – Gritó todo lo que pudo. – Estaba comprometida, tenía una vida… ¡y tú se la has quitado! ¡Asesino!

- No te preocupes diosa. – Se acercó a ella y acercó su rostro al de ella. – Tengo planeado algo distinto contigo. – Le susurró en el oído.

Ran gritó y cerró los ojos al sentir un agudo dolor en el brazo. Los volvió a abrir y vio un cuchillo ceremonial clavado en su hombro izquierdo. La sangre brotaba de su hombro y manchaba la toga blanca. El líquido de la vida corría por un relieve hasta fuera de la mesa para caer en el tarro de vidrio. - ¿Qué?

- No voy a matarte. Sólo necesito de tu sangre para bañar al corazón. Tú serás la que me conciba a un heredero.

La chica volvió a mirar al griego a los ojos. – Nunca. Estás loco.

Él sonrió. – No tienes alternativa. – Miró el tarro donde se vertía la sangre y sacó el cuchillo, haciendo que Ran gritase de nuevo de dolor. – Ya casi está. – Cerró el tarro y lo agitó. Dejó el cuchillo al lado de Ran y se acercó al pie de la escalera, enseñando el tarro. – Ahora, llegaré la apoteosis.

Gritos de júbilo de los espectadores resonaron por toda la cueva. Dennis abrió el bote y cogió el corazón bañado de la sangre de la diosa. Primero le pasó la lengua, y luego empezó a comérselo. Ran estaba horrorizada al ver esa imagen. Cerró los ojos y giró la cabeza, pero esa escena ya se le había grabado a fuego en la cabeza, jamás se le borraría, si es que conseguía seguir viviendo después de esa noche.

Su cuerpo tembló de miedo al sentir un roce en su rostro, abrió los ojos y vio la cara salpicada de sangre del griego. – Ahora… - Se puso sobre ella a cuatro patas. – La segunda fase. – Empezó a subirle la toga acariciando los muslos de la chica. Ella sólo podía sentir repulsión al estar tan cerca de él. Quería luchar, quitarse a ese asqueroso de encima, pero se sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre y la droga que la dejó atontada.

Cerró los ojos e intentó rememorar algún momento feliz de su vida. Muchas escenas aparecieron, y muchos rostros felices, divirtiéndose. La liga de detectives, Sonoko, Paula, Kazuha, sus padres, Heiji… - Shinichi… - Susurró casi inaudible, algunas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos cerrados.

De repente, un sonido seco resonó por toda la cueva, y el occidental cayó al suelo. - ¿Pero qué…?

Se levantó y se sorprendió por lo que vio al otro lado. Del suelo aparecieron el detective del oeste y el mago con su amiga detrás, y a unos pasos más cerca se encontraba el pequeño detective con el pie levantado, como si acabase de dar una patada. El reflejo de las llamas hacía que sus gafas destellasen. Pudo controlarse y sonrió. – Vaya, así que alguno de mis vasallos me ha traicionado.

Ran abrió los ojos confundida y vio la escena. Se intentó levantar, pero las cadenas y el dolor se lo impidieron. – ¡Shinichi!

Los componentes de la organización sacaron sus armas y corrieron para defender a su jefe.

- Kuroba… - Conan llamó al mago sin mirarlo.

El aludido entendió y sacó su pistola. El pequeño se movió para apuntar mejor y accionó sus zapatillas. El ladrón accionó un botón y apuntó hacia las escaleras. El niño accionó su cinturón y empezó a hincharse una pelota de fútbol. Conan chutó y Kaito disparó hacia los primeros candelabros de la escalera, haciendo que el líquido de ignición se desparramase y las llamas cubriesen toda la escalera, impidiendo que el griego tuviese ayuda.

Aoko y Heiji fueron hacia la cautiva y la desencadenaron. Ran se abrazó al moreno casi sin fuerzas y se la llevaron lejos del psicópata.

- Vaya. – Comentó el griego. – Veo que es cierta la leyenda, es un alivio no haber matado a la otra chica.

El mago miró al griego fulminante y éste rió. – Veo que a nuestro ladrón no le gusta que amenacen a su amiga. ¿No Kaito Kid? – El chico se quedó algo pálido, pero nunca perdiendo su cara de póquer. Miró de reojo a su amiga que se encontraba junto a Ran y Hattori. – No te preocupes… - volvió a mirar al asesino. – Ella ya lo sabe. Me apiadé de su ignorancia y se lo conté. Y Kudo. – Miró al pequeño al otro lado. – Pensé que eras el mejor detective, al igual que tu amigo de Osaka, pero veo que os sobrevaloré, al igual que al ladrón.

- No hace falta que me digas que soy un idiota, porque hasta hace pocos instantes no supe toda la verdad. – El occidental miró curioso al pequeño. – Desde el principio nos dijiste tu nombre, y no me di cuenta hasta que supe que la clave era Grecia. Tú eres griego, al igual que tu nombre. Dennis, en el mundo oriental no significa nada, pero en tu país, tiene un significado, Dennis quiere decir Dioniso, el nombre de un dios clásico. Dioniso, es el dios del vino y de las fiestas. Tu propio nombre es tu nombre en clave de la organización.

El asesino aplaudió. – Excelente. Veo que, con las pistas suficientes, eres un buen detective, pero se te ha ayudado mucho en esta ocasión.

- El juego termina aquí. – Al decir eso Conan, el mago apuntó con su pistola al occidental. No tenía escapatoria, por los lados a los chicos, al frente al detective del oeste, y detrás la pared de llamas que se prolongaba hacia abajo.

- Detective y ladrón trabajando juntos, quién lo diría. – Sonrió. – Pero al saber quiénes sois, no sé de qué me sorprende. – Vio que todos los miraban sin entender. - ¿Voy a tener que explicarlo? Vosotros dos sois vuestro "otro yo".

Los dos jóvenes arquearon una ceja. - ¿"Otro yo"?

- Se cuenta, que en el mundo existen dos personas que sus áureas se complementan perfectamente. Que cuando están juntas, su poder se incrementa y saben lo que piensa el otro sin necesidad de palabras. Pero tiene que existir un equilibrio. Si uno muere, el otro también. – Miró a las chicas. – Por eso no maté a la amiga de Kid, porque al parecerse a la diosa, pensé que sería el "otro yo". Y ya tengo la prueba.

- Bueno. – Comenzó Heiji al ver que nadie hablaba. – Eso de nada te va a servir. Todo ha terminado.

- ¿Eso crees detective? Yo creo que no. – Se llevó las manos tras la espalda. – Puede que hayáis ganado la batalla, pero no la guerra.

Conan y Kaito miraron el suelo bajo los pies de Dennis y maldijeron. – ¡No te muevas! – Corrieron hacia él, pero era demasiado tarde, una trampilla se abrió, tragándoselo un agujero oscuro.

- ¡Mierda! – Conan cayó de rodillas y golpeó el piso. – Joder… Estaba tan cerca…

- No podemos hacer nada. – Dijo Kaito. – Lo mejor será salir de aquí.

- No podréis salir. – Escucharon cerca de ellos. – Ésta será vuestra tumba.

Se giraron y vieron a un niño de cara cuadrada, rechoncho y vestido de negro. - ¿Vodka? – Preguntó Conan sin creérselo.

Un intento de sonrisa apareció entre la comisura de sus labios. – Ahora ves cómo supimos que estabas encogido.

Conan se levantó y se enfrentó contra él. – Ahora lo veo claro, ¿Gin ya no te necesitaba y quiso deshacerte de ti o te usaron como conejillo de indias?

La sonrisa desapareció. – Estás muy chulito hoy, ¿eh? A ver si sigues así cuando mate a tu chica. – Vodka apuntó hacia las chicas y Conan le anestesió con su reloj, pero ya fue tarde.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, Heiji intentó llegar hasta las chicas pero sólo pudo cubrir a Ran en el suelo. Aoko estaba paralizada, y vio que la bala iba directamente hacia ella. Cerró los ojos, esperando el final.

CONTINUARÁ…


	20. 19 Buscando una salida

_**Capítulo 19: Buscando una salida**_

- Este barrio es muy tranquilo. – Comentó la detective Sato conduciendo su deportivo rojo por las calles desiertas. Miró por el retrovisor interior y vio a los chicos sentados en los asientos traseros. - ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?

El detective inglés se encogió de hombros. – El radar de la policía nos señaló estas coordenadas cuando le dimos el código.

- Sato, gira por la derecha. – Dijo Takagi desde el asiento del copiloto.

La agente giró y entraron por una calle donde las casas eran mucho más majestuosas que las anteriores. El castaño se fijó en un coche aparcado algo alejado. – Ahí está mi coche.

Los agentes agudizaron la vista. - ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó el detective.

- Reconocería mi propio coche, detective. – Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Takagi cogió el comunicador de la radio. – Inspector, hemos encontrado el coche de Hakuba.

- Diga su posición. – Se pudo escuchar desde el otro lado del aparato.

- Pues… No lo sé. – Se le cayó la gotita por la frente al igual que a todos los que lo escucharon. – Pero las casas son mucho más grandes que las anteriores.

- ¡Eso no me sirve Takagi! – El detective tuvo que alejarse el aparato por el grito de su superior. – Tengo que avisar a todos los agentes y al FBI.

- Don´t worry! – Se escuchó la voz de la agente americana.

Los agentes se sorprendieron. - ¿Agente Jodie?

- We know where they are. Follow us!

- Bien, seguiremos el coche de Akai. Mientras, reconoced el terreno, pero con cuidado.

- Si inspector. – Se cortó la comunicación y el agente suspiró. – Ha dicho que…

- Ya lo hemos escuchado. – Le cortaron sus compañeros.

Sato aparcó tras el Rolls Royce y desconectó el motor. - ¿Creéis que será aquí?

- No hay ninguna duda. – Dijo segura de sí misma la pequeña sentada entre Kazuha y Saguru.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – Le preguntó el policía, todos la miraron curiosos.

- Porque los orígenes de la organización es griega. Además, que con solo mirar el jardín y la fachada de la casa se ve que sus propietarios son asquerosamente ricos.

Saguru se desabrochó el cinto del coche y abrió la puerta. - ¿A dónde te crees que vas? – Preguntó Sato.

- A investigar. – Miró a las chicas de su lado. – No salgáis del coche, enseguida vuelvo.

- Espera. – Sato abrió la guantera y sacó una beretta. Se la tendió al castaño y éste la tomó. Espero que sepas usarla. – El detective no dijo nada y Salió del coche, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – Quedaos aquí chicas. – Y los dos agentes salieron del coche, cerrando las puertas tras ellos.

Las dos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio durante un tiempo. - ¿Nunca has estado aquí? – Preguntó la muchacha del oeste.

La científica negó con la cabeza. – Tengo cierta idea de dónde estamos, y sólo conocen su paradero los que están muy por arriba en la estructura de la organización. – Al quedarse en silencio, miró a la chica y vio que estaba más pálida y con la mirada fija fuera del coche. - ¿Toyama?

- ¿Q… Qué es lo que tiene Hakuba tras la espalda?

La científica miró al joven detective y se horrorizó. En la espalda tenía un punto rojo que se movía hasta pararse justo donde tenía el corazón. Salió rápidamente del coche y corrió hasta el castaño. - ¡Hakuba!

Los policías y el chico se giraron sorprendidos por el grito. - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el inglés. En ese instante se dio cuenta que un punto rojo empezó a apuntar a la pequeña, que se detuvo horrorizada. - ¡Corre! – Gritó.

La niña estaba paralizada. Los detectives de la policía apuntaron con sus armas hacia donde suponían que estaba el francotirador.

El mundo avanzó a cámara lenta ante sus ojos, el detective corrió hacia ella y se interpuso entre el francotirador y ella. La abrazó y se tiraron al suelo justo cuando donde estaban antes se levantó polvo del suelo por el impacto de la bala.

En ese momento, un Chevrolet se interpuso entre los dos chicos y el asesino, recibiendo las balas en su lugar. Del lado del conductor salió un hombre con un gorro de lana y con un Rifle de cerrojo Steyr Mannlincher Pro Hunter en la mano. Solo necesitó unos pocos segundos para localizar al hombre de la organización y disparar. La bala atravesó la mirilla y le entró en medio del ojo, matándolo instantáneamente.

El agente se puso el rifle sobre el hombro. – Pse, aficionado.

- Very good Shu! – Salió Jodie del asiento trasero del coche, y luego salió James del asiento del copiloto.

- Creo que ya se han enterado de que estamos aquí. – Miró a los dos policías. – Decidle al inspector Megure que venga con sus hombres, ellos ya saben que estamos aquí.

Sato y takagi asintieron y se dirigieron hacia el coche para comunicarse con su superior.

En el suelo aún se encontraban los dos castaños. Saguru abrazaba cálidamente a la temblorosa chica atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña. Susurró para tranquilizarla. – Tranquila Shiho… Ya pasó todo.

La científica abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con los ojos marrones del muchacho. – Hakuba, ¿por qué te has arriesgado por mí?

- Prometí que te protegería. – Sonrió cálidamente, haciendo que la chica se sonrojase. – Por cierto… - Sus facciones se endurecieron, haciendo que la chica se temiese algo malo. Pero en sus labios volvió a aparecer una sonrisa. – Llámame Saguru.

Haibara se volvió a sonrojar y miró hacia otro lado para poder disimularlo.

Saguru se levantó y la ayudó. - ¿Os encontráis bien? – Preguntó James acercándose a los chicos.

Éstos asintieron y miraron al agente del gorro de lana. – Gracias Akai. – Dijo el inglés.

- Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas. – Los dos castaños le miraron confundidos. El agente posó su mirada verde sobre la científica. – Le prometí a tu hermana que te encontraría y protegería.

Ai se quedó sin aire al escuchar esas palabras. Lágrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, pero se las limpió rápidamente.

La chica de Osaka continuaba en el coche, pero salió como hipnotizada al ver algo que la aterrorizó. Deambuló por la calle como una zombi, la brisa suave mecía su vestido. Saguru se dio cuenta y la llamó. - ¿Toyama?

Todos la miraron curiosos. La chica estaba como ida viendo la gran mansión que se levantaba tras el jardín de estatuas. – Heiji… - Susurró casi inaudible. Cayó sobre sus rodillas y gritó con todas sus fuerzas alargando la última letra. - ¡Heiji!

Sus compañeros miraron hacia la casa y se quedaron paralizados y sin respiración por lo que se les presentaba ante sus ojos. Las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a escucharse en la lejanía.

La chica abrió los ojos confundida al no recibir la bala, pero deseó no haberlo hecho. Ante ella, se encontraba tirado en el suelo un cuerpo de un hombre. – K… ¡Kaito! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia él.

Heiji dejó de proteger a Ran y los dos miraron hacia el chico horrorizados. – Se… Se ha interpuesto entre la bala y Nakamori.

Ran se llevó las manos hacia la cara y se tapó la boca. – Kaito… - Dijo sin poder evitar que salieran lágrimas de sus azules ojos.

Conan corrió hasta el mago. Aoko llegó hasta él y se arrodilló, poniendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Lloraba amargamente. – Kaito… Por qué…

El pequeño detective llegó y se arrodilló junto a ellos. – Kuroba…

- S… Sabía que tendría mala suerte a tu lado, Kudo. – Dijo el sudoroso ladrón con una mueca de dolor.

- Guarda tus fuerzas. – Le recomendó el pequeño. Miró su camisa ensangrentada. – Creo que no te ha dado en ningún punto vital, pero la bala sigue dentro, sino, le hubiera dado también a Nakamori. – Ran y Heiji llegaron junto a ellos. La chica se arrodilló junto con Aoko y la abrazó mirando al mago. – Esto es un problema, cada vez que te muevas, te dolerá más que si te hubiera atravesado.

- Bueno… - El mago se esforzó en levantarse y su camisa se llenó más de sangre.

- Kaito… - Su amiga se levantó junto con él sujetándole.

El chico se mareó y casi se cayó, pero el detective del oeste le sujetó, al igual que Ran. – No deberías esforzarte tanto. – Le recomendó Conan.

El ladrón sonrió, pero eso incluido le dolía. – No puedo morir aquí. Si no le tendría que dar la razón a Koizumi, y eso mi dignidad no me lo permitiría.

Los labios del niño dibujaron una sonrisa. – Entonces procuraré no morirme.

- Todo esto es una jilipolles. – Dijo Hattori. – Vosotros dos no estáis unidos, al igual que ellas, y tú… – Señaló al mago. – No vas a morir aquí. Vas a ver cómo atrapamos a los asesinos de tu padre.

El ladrón se sorprendió para luego sonreír. – Sí señor.

- Deja de vacilarme. – Le amenazó el moreno. Se quitó la chaqueta y la hizo un ovillo, tendiéndosela a Aoko. – Ten. Apriétalo sobre la herida, así evitaremos que sangre más. – Se puso al otro lado libre del chico e hizo que pasase su brazo tras su cabeza. – Tenemos que salir de aquí, esto es un horno. Vaya idea que se os ocurrió.

- ¿Preferías enfrentarte contra todos aquellos tíos? – Preguntó Conan mirando al moreno con la ceja arqueada. – Vamos. ¿Necesitas ayuda Ran?

La chica lo miró y vio en sus ojos preocupación. Sonrió. – No estoy bien. – Se arrancó un trozo de tela de la túnica y se envolvió la herida.

Bajaron por las escaleras que los habían conducido hasta allí. Corrieron por el pasillo y se tuvieron que parar al encontrarse con una bifurcación. - ¡Genial! – Exclamó el moreno. - ¿Alguien se acuerda por dónde vinimos?

Conan se mordió el labio. Miró un camino y otro. – Probaremos uno cualquiera. – Y corrió por el de la derecha.

Los demás lo siguieron. – Te apuesto lo que quieras que era por la izquierda. – Comentó el ladrón.

- Lo más seguro. – Confirmó suspirando el moreno.

Siguieron caminando. Seguían al pequeño, que alumbraba el pasillo. – ¿Esto no termina nunca? – Se quejó el moreno.

- Deberíamos parar. – Aconsejó Aoko taponando la herida de Kaito.

- ¿Ya estás cansada? Mira que eres floja. – Se burló su amigo.

- ¡No es eso idiota! – Le gritó y el chico sonrió. – Es sólo que… - Volvió a mirar la herida. – Está saliendo mucha sangre.

Ran se giró y lo miró como pudo con la poca iluminación que tenía. – Shinichi, deberíamos detenernos.

- No podemos. – Dijo tajante el chico.

- ¡Pero está saliendo mucha sangre! – Gritaron las dos chicas.

- Por eso mismo. – Dijo Heiji. – Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí, menos sangre perderá. Aunque nos detengamos, seguirá saliendo y no podremos hacer nada.

- Y yo que vosotras no gritaría mucho. – Dijo calmado el mago. – Si no os habéis dado cuenta, estamos en una gruta, y se puede derrumbar en cualquier momento.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron nerviosas y siguieron adelante.

Llegaron a una bifurcación de dos pasillos y se detuvieron. – Genial, ¿y ahora? – Se quejó Conan.

- Haz como antes Kudo, pito pito gorgorito. – Se burló el moreno.

Conan le miró amenazante. – No tiene gracia. Debíamos haber llegado ya a la casa.

- Creo que eso no hubiera sido una buena idea. – Dijo Ran llamando la atención de los demás. – Yo entré directamente por la casa por un pasillo con tela colgada en las paredes. Si el fuego se ha extendido…

- Ahora la casa está en llamas, y nos impediría la salida. – Terminó el detective encogido. – Mierda…

- Tendremos que buscar otra salida. – El moreno dejó apoyado en la pared al mago y se acercó a Ran y Conan.

- Si. – Confirmó Conan. - ¿Pero cuál? Antes me guié sin pensar, no puedo cometer el mismo error otra vez.

- Aquí no nos podemos guiar mucho por la cabeza. – Afirmó Heiji. – Si no es una, es otra. Será cosa de la suerte si elegimos bien.

Conan empezó a caminar y se adelantó hasta entrar por un túnel. – Voy a adelantarme un poco. – Se puso una mano en un bolsillo, sacó otro reloj parecido al suyo y lo encendió, tirándoselo al mago. - Quedaos aquí, enseguida vuelvo.

- ¡Eh Kudo! – Gritó el moreno. El suelo empezó a temblar. – Mierda… - Vio que la chica de su lado empezó a correr detrás del pequeño. - ¡Ran espera! – Miró a los dos amigos. – Quedaos aquí, enseguida volvemos. – Corrió desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo.

La gruta volvió a temblar, y Aoko se acercó a su amigo. Polvo y rocas empezaron a caer por todas partes. Kaito cubrió a Aoko y la pegó más a él.

No podían ver nada entre tanta tierra cayendo. – Kaito…

El mago la abrazó más fuerte. – Tranquila Aoko. – La hizo mirarle a los ojos. – Debes correr.

- Pero… ¿Y tú?

- Sólo te atrasaría. Si corres podrás salvarte.

- ¡No! – Se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos. – No pienso dejarte atrás.

La hizo mirarle de nuevo. – ¡No quiero que mueras Aoko!

Escucharon un estruendo sobre sus cabezas y miraron hacia arriba, lo último que vieron fueron rocas y polvo cayendo sobre ellos.

- ¡Shinichi! – Gritó Ran corriendo entre el polvo que caía sobre ella.

- ¡Ran! – Conan encontró a la chica y se acercaron.

- ¡Kudo! – Heiji apareció y se juntó con sus amigos. – Esto va mal… - De repente, todo se calmó.

- ¿Dónde están Kuroba y Nakamori? – Cuestionó Conan.

- Se quedaron atrás… – Susurró Heiji temeroso.

- Debemos volver con ellos. ¡Rápido! – El pequeño detective corrió el camino andado, rezando para que a los chicos que se habían quedado atrás no les hubiese pasado nada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	21. 20 Incomunicados

_**Capítulo 20: Incomunicados**_

Conan, Ran y Heiji corrieron hasta donde dejaron a sus amigos al otro lado del pasillo. Se detuvieron y miraron al frente sorprendidos. – N… No puede ser… - Susurró Hattori.

- El techo se ha derrumbado. – El detective del este cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los puños, pensando lo peor.

De los ojos de la chica asomaron lágrimas por sus dos amigos. – Kaito… Aoko…

- Mouri… Kudo… Debemos seguir. – Cogió a la chica del brazo y empezaron a caminar por donde habían venido. Conan los empezó a seguir. – Sé que están vivos, y estoy seguro de que encontrarán un camino para salir de aquí, ya lo veréis. – Les intentó alentar con esas palabras, pero hasta él mismo pensaba que a sus dos amigos les había pasado lo peor.

Al otro lado de la pared de piedras, una chica despertó de su aturdimiento. Sentía algo pesado sobre ella, protegiéndola. Escuchó un gruñido y lo que la estaba aprisionando se empezó a mover quitándosele de encima. - ¿Kaito?

Quedó liberada y una luz se encendió, dejándole ver a su amigo cubierto de arañazos, sangre, polvo y sudoroso por el dolor que estaba soportando. Respiraba agitadamente y cansado. – Dije que no gritasen, pero no, al menda no se le hace caso. Todo el mundo a gritar. – Reclamó molesto hacia el muro de rocas recién creado en la salida que tomaron los detectives y la karateka.

Aoko se quedó sentada frente a él y bajó la cabeza apenada. – Lo siento…

El mago la miró. – No es tu culpa Aoko.

- Si… - Le miró con los ojos llorosos. – Por mí has tenido que vivir una vida que no es la tuya, por mí te has metido en el mismísimo infierno, por mí casi te conviertes en asesino, por mí te has interpuesto en la trayectoria de una bala. – Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí misma. - ¿Por qué? – Preguntó en un susurro ahogado en sollozos.

El chico la miró apesadumbrado y la hizo mirarle a los ojos levantándole la cabeza por el mentón suavemente. – Por ti todo eso de nuevo y más.

La joven se sorprendió por el torrente de sensaciones que le transmitían los azules ojos de su amigo. Vio sinceridad en ellos, bañados en un dolor que no tenía nada que ver con el físico.

Escucharon unos aplausos provenientes de entre las sombras y se giraron atentos. - ¡Qué bonito! Un ladrón con sentimientos.

La muchacha tembló de pies a cabeza y los músculos del mago se tensaron. – E… Esa voz…

- Ponte detrás de mí. – Dijo autoritario el chico levantándose con esfuerzo.

Del pasillo por donde habían venido, apareció el hombre lleno de cicatrices. – Hola preciosa. – Dijo intentando ser seductor, sin éxito. – Tú y yo dejamos un asunto sin resolver.

Aoko se pegó más a su amigo. – Creo que ya te dejó claro de que no eres su tipo.

- Las mujeres no saben lo que quieren. Los hombres tenemos que decidir por ellas. Son demasiado débiles y tontas como para que se valgan por su cuenta. – El mago se llevó las manos atrás mientras el hombre soltaba tanta palabrería, buscando algo, pero no lo encontró y maldijo en sus pensamientos. Volvió a mirar al hombre con su cara de póquer. – Por ejemplo, nosotros, los hombres, podemos darnos placer a nosotros mismos, en cambio, las mujeres nos necesitan a nosotros, los hombres. Ellas no pueden hacer nada sin nosotros.

- Eso es algo machista, ¿no crees? – Aoko se percató de la acción anterior de su amigo y lo entendió. Empezó a mirar disimuladamente por el suelo hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Miró a los dos hombres hablando y se alejó poco a poco de su amigo.

- Antes conseguiste engañarme. Pensé que eras tu padre. Me asusté de verdad, ya que yo lo maté. – Aoko se detuvo al escuchar eso y miró al mago, pero no se inmutó. El asesino hizo una mueca que quería ser una sonrisa. – Veo que aprendiste bien de tu padre. Gran mago, penoso ladrón. – Kaito seguía con su cara de póquer. – Mira que negarse a robar una joya… ¡El gran escape de Toichi Kuroba! Escapó dejando atrás a una mujer y un niño de nueve años. Te pareces mucho a él, igual de imbécil que arriesga la vida por los demás.

- Mi padre no era un imbécil. – El ladrón tenía los puños tan apretados que parecía que se iba a atravesar las manos con sus dedos.

Aoko se concentró en acercarse a lo que quería coger. - ¿Dónde vas preciosa?

La chica se calló tal larga era al tropezarse con una piedra y cerró los ojos por el dolor. - ¡Aoko! – Se preocupó el chico.

- Iba a dejarte sólo ladrón. – El mago miró de nuevo al hombre. La chica miró a su lado y vio que cayó justo al lado del objeto que buscaba. Miró a los hombres. – Iba a escapar y abandonarte a tu suerte. Claro, ¿quién querría estar al lado de un ladrón?

- Yo. – Aoko había cogido la pistola de Kaito y se levantó, amenazando al hombre con ella.

El asesino soltó una carcajada. - ¿Sabes cómo se usa? – La joven no dijo nada. El hombre sacó una pistola de detrás de él y la apuntó. – Vamos preciosa. ¿Me vas a decir que le has perdonado el haberte escondido su profesión durante tanto tiempo? – Aoko miró a su amigo, que tenía la mirada baja. El cabello mojado por el sudor le escondía el rostro. – Es el enemigo de tu padre y ha estado burlándose de vosotros todo este tiempo.

La muchacha volvió a mirar al hombre furibunda. – No me importa quién sea. – Su amigo la miró incrédulo. – Lo que importa es que es mi mejor amigo, que siempre ha estado conmigo en los buenos y malos momentos, y si tiene una vida secreta robando no me importa, yo seguiré con él, sea quien sea y pase lo que pase.

Aoko volvió a mirar a su amigo y le sonrió cálidamente. Él le devolvió el gesto. – Bonito, pero innecesario. – Los dos chicos miraron al que hablaba. – Serás mía. – Un brillo maléfico destelló en sus ojos. – Y te poseeré junto al ladrón moribundo.

- Por encima de mi cadáver. – Dijo el ladrón.

- Eso es lo que pienso hacer. – Sonrió el asesino. La pistola pasó de apuntar a la chica a apuntarle a él. – Mataré al legendario e inmortal Kaito Kid por segunda vez. – Empezó a apretar el gatillo, pero nunca llegó al final.

Una carta le cortó la mano y soltó la pistola por el dolor. Miró a la chica. – Tú… Maldita zorra…

Aoko aún seguía con la pistola apuntándole. Kaito corrió hacia ella y la cogió de la muñeca. – ¡Vamos!

Corrieron y subieron entre las rocas hasta llegar a un agujero en la segunda salida de la cueva. - ¡No escaparéis!

La chica entró primero y se deslizó hasta abajo. Kaito fue el siguiente, pero algo le retuvo por las piernas y le arrastraba. - ¡Kaito! – Su amiga le agarró de las manos y tiró hacia ella.

- ¡Te mataré Kid!

Todo comenzó a temblar de nuevo y el polvo les nublaba la vista. - ¡Aoko! ¡Sal de aquí!

Ella negó y siguió tirando. - ¡No! ¡No sin ti!

El chico miró atrás y le dio una patada en la cara al hombre, que le soltó la pierna y él pudo ir con la chica, cayendo al suelo los dos. - ¡No! ¡Os atraparé! – Empezó a escalar.

Los dos amigos se levantaron del suelo y empezaron a correr todo lo que las heridas de Kaito les dejaron. - ¡Espera! – Se detuvo Aoko, corriendo hacia atrás.

- ¡Pero qué haces! – Gritó desesperado.

Llegó hasta donde estaba tirada la pistola del ladrón y miró al agujero, por donde ya asomaba el loco con una sonrisa sardónica. – No escaparéis. – Miró hacia arriba y gritó, pero era tarde, una gran roca se desprendió y cayó, aplastándolo.

Aoko se horrorizó por la escena. - ¡Aoko! – Su amigo la llamaba desesperado.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se cogió de la mano del mago. Corrieron y esquivaron las rocas que se desprendían del techo.

- ¿Q… Qué es eso? – Preguntó la karateka.

- Alguna parte de la gruta se está derrumbando. – Dijo Heiji pasiblemente. – Según mis cálculos, deberíamos estar bajo la casa, y si se está incendiando, los derrumbes afectan al subsuelo, además de los gritos de la gente que estará atrapada aquí.

- Lo que me pone de los nervios. – Empezó Conan. – Es que llevamos un buen rato caminando y no nos hemos tropezado con nada ni nadie.

El moreno suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la pared. – Es mejor eso que tener que correr para que no te den las balas. – En ese momento, escucharon un sonido extraño, y la pared donde estaba apoyado el moreno cayó hacia atrás, causando que el chico gritase sorprendido.

- ¡Heiji! – Se asustó Ran.

Conan miró hacia el chico. – Vaya Hattori, encontraste una sala secreta. – Empezó a caminar hacia ella y pasó de largo del moreno caído.

- Puede que nos lleve a alguna salida. – Dijo Heiji levantándose.

Los hombres que salían de la casa tosiendo por el humo eran detenidos por los agentes que los esperaban fuera. Las mangueras de los bomberos escupían chorros de agua para calmar al fuego, pero sin resultados gratificantes.

El inspector Megure discutía con el jefe de los bomberos a pleno pulmón, pero casi no se les escuchaba por el griterío de los demás. - ¡Ahí dentro tengo a gente inocente! – Dijo señalando las llamas.

- Lo siento, pero la estructura es demasiado inestable. Parte del edificio se ha desplomado por las llamas. No puedo arriesgar la vida de mis hombres por unos muchachos que ya estarán calcinados.

En ese preciso momento, una gran llamarada de fuego causada por una explosión salió de las ventanas y grietas de las paredes derrumbadas. El techo se derrumbó en un estridente rugido.

Un furgón de la policía llegó justo en el momento que la casa se caía. De él salieron Kogoro y Eri, los Kudo, la señora Kuroba y el inspector Nakamori, viendo las ruinas con espanto.

Kaito y Aoko caminaron un buen trecho siendo alumbrados por el reloj linterna. Al chico se le nublaba la vista, y por un momento casi cayó a no ser porque su amiga le sujetó a tiempo. – Deberíamos descansar.

El mago negó con la cabeza. – No. Si nos detenemos… - La miró a los ojos. – No podré continuar. – Todo comenzó a temblar de nuevo. El chico rodó los ojos. – Otra vez no… - Se escuchó una especie de rugido y miraron hacia atrás. Vieron que el pasillo se iluminaba con una especie de luz roja que avanzaba rápidamente. - ¡Corre Aoko!

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el moreno al ver tantos armarios.

- Seguramente serán los archivos. – Respondió el pequeño. – Están muy bien preparados. Son ignífugos. – Dijo observando uno de cerca.

- ¿Tendrán informes de Kid?

- ¿Por qué lo quieres saber, Hattori? – Inquirió el pequeño detective. – Ya sabes quién es.

- Ya lo sé, lo digo por la policía. Bueno… Este sitio será registrado y si hay archivos de él…

- Tendrán la identidad… - Concluyó Conan. Miró a su amiga y ella sonrió. – Debemos encontrar esos archivos y destruirlos. – Y empezó a buscar.

- ¿Debemos? – El moreno se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

- Kaito nos ha ayudado Heiji. – Dijo Ran buscando por otros archivos. – No sería justo que, después de arriesgarse tanto, no hiciésemos nada por él.

El moreno empezó a buscar junto con sus amigos. – Parece que son los archivos de los componentes de la organización… - Comentó Conan ojeando una carpeta. La dejó en su sitio y se topó con una puerta de acero.

Un archivo de color blanco llamó la atención del moreno y se acercó. Arriba del todo pudo leer unas palabras. – Lo he encontrado. – Sus amigos se acercaron y abrieron los cajones. – Tiene cientos de carpetas. ¿Cómo nos deshacemos de ellas?

En ese momento, un temblor los sacudió y un rugido llegó hasta sus oídos. - ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó la chica.

Conan se asomó por donde habían entrado y sonrió. - ¡Hattori! ¡Saca todas las fichas de Kid y tíralas al suelo! ¡También deja abierto los cajones! – Conan corrió hasta la puerta de acero con la que se topó antes y empezó a empujar. - ¡Ran ayúdame!

Cuando Heiji terminó de tirar todos los papeles, ayudó a los chicos a abrir la puerta, que al parecer estaba algo oxidada. Cuando se abrió, la cerraron tras de sí a toda prisa. Cuando la terminaron de sellar, se tuvieron que apartar rápidamente por el inmerso calor de la puerta. - ¿Qué fue eso?

- Una lengua de fuego. Entre los derrumbes y la fuerza que tendría, derribaría la pared que nos separó.

Inspeccionaron la sala en donde se encontraban. - ¿Dónde estamos? – Inquirió la karateka.

- Creo que estamos en el laboratorio. – Dijo el moreno al ver las probetas sobre las mesas.

El mago y su amiga corrían para no ser alcanzados por la llamarada de fuego que se les venía encima. Cada vez ganaba más terreno y el ladrón no paraba de sudar por el calor, el cansancio y el dolor de la herida. Vio una puerta de acero más adelante y apretó la marcha. Llegaron hasta la puerta y empezó a empujar. - ¡Vamos Aoko!

Empujaron los dos y se abrió, pasaron hacia el otro lado y cerraron tras ellos. Algunas lenguas de fuego se escaparon por los bordes, pero consiguieron sellarla completamente y se separaron de la candente puerta.

Suspiraron aliviados y tomaron aire para recobrar fuerzas después de la carrera. Inspeccionaron la sala y el mago se quedó sin habla. Su amiga lo miró y se extrañó al ver su rostro descompuesto. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Miró hacia donde él tenía la vista fijada y vio una pequeña columna de mármol blanco, y sobre ella, un rubí iluminado por un rayo de luz de luna que entraba por un orificio en el techo.

El rubí no brillaba como las demás joyas, sino que parecía que tenía los colores del arco iris apresados en su interior. Kaito se acercó al pedestal y lo rodeó, contemplando la joya con alegría y tristeza marcadas en su rostro. – Pandora… - Susurró, pero a causa del eco pudo llegar a los oídos de la chica. Acercó la mano hasta la joya, pero la volvió a retirar sin haberla ni siquiera rozado, como si con sólo acercarse quemase. Miró a su amiga. – Por esta joya soy lo que soy Aoko. – La miró de nuevo y cerró los puños. - Por ella mataron a mi padre… Tanto tiempo buscándola… Y ya la tenían ellos.

La chica se acercó y la miró más de cerca, maravillada por su hermosura. Seguía con la pistola del ladrón, que se la puso detrás. Mira de nuevo al ladrón y sonríe comprensiva. – Pues ya va siendo hora que vuelva a su dueño. – El mago la mira sin entender y Aoko coge la joya. – Ahora es tuya, ya que tuviste que pagar un alto precio por ella. – Apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y sonrió.

- Gracias. – Agradeció el mago.

- Salgamos de aquí. – Y abandonaron la sala por otra puerta al fondo, con la joya sujeta por Aoko.

En la superficie, bomberos caminaban con cuidado entre los escombros de la mansión en ruinas. Uno de ellos llegó junto con su superior, que estaba con los agentes. – No hemos encontrado a nadie más.

- Es imposible… - Dijo pensativo el inspector Megure. – Algunos han sido identificados por Miyano… Este es el lugar, deberían estar aquí.

El bombero jefe suspiró resignado. – Si siguen ahí, habrán quedado atrapados bajo las piedras, es imposible que sigan con vida. – Miró a los familiares y amigos de las víctimas. – Lo siento. – Y se marchó junto con su hombre con los demás bomberos.

El detective inglés puso una mano sobre el hombro del desolado Nakamori. – Sabe que él no dejará que le pase nada.

- Lo sé Hakuba. – Dijo con la mirada bajada.

Yukiko se acercó hasta la madre del mago, dejando a su marido acompañando a la chica de Osaka. – Señora Kuroba… - La aludida se viró. – No tiene de qué preocuparse. Están vivos y volverán sanos y salvos

- Está muy segura, señora Kudo.

Yukiko sonrió. – Tengo fe en ellos.

Heiji miraba curioso las probetas sobre las mesas. – Nunca he entendido a los científicos. – Cogió un frasco y lo examinó. - ¿Cómo se pueden no equivocar con tantos potingues?

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el tonto y buscar una salida? – Se quejó Conan.

El moreno suspiró. – Ya va Kudo, relájate un poco.

El pequeño le miró de reojo. - ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje estando enterrados a no se cuántos metros bajo tierra?

- Agobiándote no saldrás antes de aquí. – Terminó el detective y se puso a buscar otra salida.

Ran se topó con una estantería casi vacía, a no ser porque tenía un estuche pequeño y una hoja de papel al lado. La curiosidad la ganó y cogió el folio, leyendo como pudo lo que ponía. Al principio no lo entendía, en el título tenía unas palabras y unos números sin sentido, y debajo parecía una lista de nombres tachados, a excepción de dos nombres.

Los leyó con mucha atención y se sorprendió. En ese momento supo lo que era lo que contenía la cajita. La miró sin saber qué hacer. – Ran, vamos.

Miró a sus amigos y vio que habían encontrado una salida. – Ya… - Miró de nuevo la estantería. – Ya voy. – Dejó el papel y se fue con los chicos.

Dejó la lista atrás, pero nada había a su lado.

El ladrón y su amiga seguían por el largo pasillo, dando vueltas y vueltas sin saber hacia dónde se dirigían. Kaito se detuvo y Aoko le miró extrañada. - ¿Qué pasa?

Él la mandó a callar susurrando y agudizó el oído. - ¿Oyes eso?

Ella cerró los ojos para intentar concentrarse. – Si… - Afirmó cuando consiguió escuchar. - ¿Qué es?

- Creo que… Son pasos…

- ¿Serán Ran y los demás? – Preguntó esperanzada de volverse a encontrar.

- No lo creo… Son demasiados pasos. – Dijo receloso.

- Puede que… Vengan a buscarnos. – Dijo la chica más temerosa.

- Pero la cuestión es… ¿Quién?

Escuchaban que se acercaban cada vez más, y ya se podían ver los destellos de las linternas. - ¿Quién anda ahí? – Se quedaron paralizados al reconocer la voz. - ¿Eres tú Dennis?

- ¡Cállate idiota! – Dijo otra voz también conocida. La luz llegó a alumbrar a los paralizados chicos, deslumbrándolos. – Vaya, pero si es nuestro querido ladrón y su chica. Y por lo que veo, encontraste la joya. – Dijo al verla en la mano de la chica. – Una lástima que estés herido, así ya no será tan emocionante enfrentarse a ti.

Cuando pudieron ver mejor, vieron que estaba el rubio de cabello largo rodeado de por lo menos diez hombres más. Al verse superado por el número, cogió de la mano libre de Aoko y empezó a correr. – No te pares Aoko.

- ¡Esperad! – Gritó Ron, empezando a seguirlos junto con los demás. El único que se quedó impasible fue Gin.

Los detectives y la karateka seguían el pasillo hasta que escucharon algo tras ellos. Miraron hacia atrás y fueron destellados por unas luces. – Mirad lo que tenemos aquí.

Escucharon risas que no les traían confianza. Cuando recuperaron la vista, vieron una docena de hombres de negro sonriendo sardónicamente. Se miraron entre ellos y empezaron a correr, siendo perseguidos.

Kaito cayó al suelo al perder el equilibrio por su herida. Maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a barajar posibilidades. Su amiga se detuvo y se apresuró a ayudarlo. – No Aoko, sigue corriendo.

- Claro, cuando tú vengas conmigo.

- Yo sólo te atrasaría, tú sola tienes más posibilidades. – Dijo levantándose y apoyándose con una mano en la pared. Miró hacia atrás y vio que se estaban acercando.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Le agarró del brazo y le miró decidida. - ¡No pienso dejarte atrás!

Todo empezó a temblar. – Aoko… - Suspiró derrotado. – No quiero discutir ahora.

- Pues no lo hagas y camina. – Dijo avanzando con el brazo del chico agarrado, pero al notar que él no se movía, se volvió a virar y lo miró a los ojos, entendiéndolo todo. – No… No puedes moverte. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y mirando la herida que él intentaba tapar sin éxito.

Él negó. – Se me nubla la vista Aoko… No puedo andar más… - Bajó la mirada. – He malgastado todas mis fuerzas. – Miró hacia donde venían los perseguidores. – Aún tienes tiempo para irte, yo los entretendré.

- ¡No! – Negó con la cabeza exageradamente con un río de lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

- Es la única manera.

- ¡No pienso dejarte atrás Kaito!

- ¡No quiero que mueras Aoko! – Se exasperó Kaito. Vio que se acercaban más y más. – ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! ¡Corre!

- ¡No! ¡Si tú te quedas yo también!

Las rocas se empezaron a desprender del techo. El mago cogió por los brazos a su amiga e hizo algo que la dejó paralizada. Atrapó sus labios con los suyos y la besó intensamente. Era de un sabor salado por las lágrimas de ella. Era un beso entre una lluvia de rocas y polvo.

El ladrón se separó de ella, agitado y casi sin aire. – Siento no habértelo dicho antes. – La miró a los ojos. – Te amo.

Miró hacia arriba y empujó a la chica hacia delante, tirándola al suelo.

Ella cerró los ojos por el dolor de la caída, y al abrirlos, se encontró con algo que hizo que las lágrimas se les saltaran de nuevo.

En el derrumbe, los chicos consiguieron separarse de los perseguidores. Estaban parados para coger aire cuando un grito conocido les dejaron paralizados. – ¿Esa no era…?

- Aoko… - Dijo Ran, empezando a correr.

Sus amigos la siguieron y llegaron a una bifurcación. - ¿Y ahora por dónde? – Preguntó Heiji.

- ¡Kaito! – Escucharon a su izquierda.

Avanzaron un poco más, y se encontraron con la chica. Ésta se encontraba quitando rocas de un desprendimiento, haciendo que les sangrasen las manos. Estaba llorando amargamente.

Los detectives se miraron y bajaron la mirada apesadumbrados. La karateka se acercó a su amiga y la tocó la espalda. Aoko se giró asustada, pero al ver quién era, se abalanzó hacia ella y la abrazó. No conseguía parar de llorar. – Aoko…

- Ran… Nos venían persiguiendo y… Él me empujó y… - Decía entre hito e hito.

La chica la acariciaba el cabello para intentar tranquilizarla. Miró el muro de piedras y los ojos se le cristalizaron. – Lo siento.

- Debemos irnos. – Dijo Conan apesadumbrado.

- ¡No! – Se separó de la chica y empezó a quitar piedras de nuevo.

- Nakamori… - La llamó Heiji. - ¡Nakamori! – Se acercó a ella y la agarró por los hombros para que parase. – Así lo que conseguirías es que todo se derrumbe y tú también mueras. Y eso no es lo que hubiese querido Kuroba. – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. Aoko parecía perdida. – Debes vivir, por él.

La chica bajó la cabeza y se topó con la joya que tantos problemas le había dado al chico. La cogió, siendo observada por todos, y la miró, como si ella tuviese las respuestas a todo escondidas en su interior. Se levantó, ayudada por el chico de Osaka. – Tenéis razón. – Miró una vez más la pared de piedras y se dejó llevar por el moreno.

Cogieron el camino que faltaba y avanzaron. Conan guiando con la luz y el moreno y la karateka al lado de Aoko, que tenía las dos manos sujetando el rubí sobre su pecho.

Se encontraron con tres entradas, y el pequeño avanzó por la del medio. Cuando estaba en el umbral, todo comenzó a temblar. Miró hacia arriba, pero era demasiado tarde.

- ¡Shinichi! – Gritó Ran horrorizada. Fue sujeta por Heiji al intentar correr hacia él. Cuando el polvo se disipó, vieron que debajo de las piedras estaba atrapado el pequeño detective. - ¡Shinichi! – Se consiguió soltar y corrió hasta él, arrodillándose a su lado.

Él abrió los ojos y vio en el apuro en el que se encontraba. – Kudo, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Cómo crees que esté bien con piedras encima? – Preguntó sarcástico. – Ayúdame y sácame de aquí.

Las chicas y el detective del oeste intentaron liberar al niño, sin éxito. – Necesitamos algo que haga palanca… - Dijo el moreno buscando algo que le sirviese alrededor.

- No hay tiempo.

- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió el detective.

- Parece que han conseguido pasar. – Al decir eso, miraron hacia el túnel por donde venían y vieron luces acercarse. – Hazme un favor. – Volvió a mirar a su amigo. – Cuida de Ran por mí. Y declárate de una vez a Toyama. – Sonrió.

- Shinichi… - Ran se arrodilló a su lado de nuevo con lágrimas en los ojos. – No voy a dejarte aquí.

- Ran por favor… Vete. No quiero que mueras, y menos por mi culpa.

A Aoko, al ver esa escena, volvió a derramar perlas, recordando que eso mismo vivió ella hacía escasos minutos. Se acercó más la joya hacia su pecho.

- Hattori. Deprisa.

El moreno se quitó la chaqueta y la extendió sobre el chico. – Volveremos a por ti Kudo, ni se te ocurra morirte.

El aludido sonrió. Se quitó el reloj y se lo dio. – Lo necesitarás.

El moreno cubrió completamente al pequeño y tomó a Ran del brazo para que se levantase. – Volveremos a por él Mouri. – Ella asintió apesadumbrada. – Vamos Nakamori.

Subieron por las piedras que se habían desprendido y siguieron su camino, rezando para que no encontrasen al pequeño detective y no les siguieran el rastro.

CONTINUARÁ…


	22. 21 Todo acaba

_**Capítulo 21: Todo acaba**_

Continuaron por el camino guiados por el moreno. Las dos chicas se agarraban de la mano para transmitirse su apoyo por todo lo que les estaba ocurriendo.

El pasillo parecía que no se iba a acabar nunca, solo era alumbrado por el haz de luz del reloj linterna que el pequeño detective les había dado antes de separarse.

La toga de Ran estaba rasgada por el borde, haciendo arrastrar un trozo de tela por el suelo. Además, que los tres estaban lastimados, tenían moretones por golpes de rocas por todos lados y sangre seca. La herida que tenía la karateka ya había dejado de sangrar hacía tiempo.

No hacía falta decir, que estaban agotados, pero no podían detenerse, teniendo la salida tan cerca de ellos. Lo presentían más que saberlo.

La joven karateka dio un traspié y cayó al suelo. – ¡Ran! – Gritó preocupada Aoko, que estaba a su lado.

Heiji, al escuchar el grito, se detuvo y observó a las chicas. Se acercó a ellas y se arrodilló junto con la joven accidentada. - ¿Estás bien Mouri?

Ran se encontraba a cuatro patas con la mirada en el suelo. Afirmó con la cabeza. – Estoy bien.

- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? – Le sugirió el moreno.

Ella negó. – No. – Miró hacia delante y buscó la mirada verde de su amigo. – Debemos encontrar ayuda. Shinichi nos está esperando, al igual que kaito. – Eso último lo dijo mirando a su amiga de ojos azules, la cual afirmó con la cabeza con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos.

El detective y la chica ayudaron a levantar a la morena. Pero cuando sus pies se apoyaron en el suelo, se quejó. - ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó el chico.

- Creo que me he torcido el tobillo… - Heiji la soltó y se puso delante de ella, agachado. - ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Tú qué crees? No podrás caminar con el tobillo torcido.

- Pero… - Iba a replicar ella.

- No te pienso dejar aquí si es lo que estás pensando. Prometí a Kudo que te cuidaría. Y siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Ran, después de pensárselo y ser animada con la mirada por Aoko, aceptó y se subió. – Lo siento…

- No te disculpes. No es tu culpa.

- Pero pesaré mucho… - Dijo algo sonrojada.

- Bah… Kazuha pesa más. – Dijo como si nada.

- Hablando de Kazuha… ¿Cómo estará?

- Seguramente estará preocupada. – Dijo Aoko pensativa.

- Si… - Ran siguió la conversación para poder levantar el ánimo. – Por cierto Hattori… Has dicho que siempre cumples tus promesas, ¿no?

- Si. – Respondió el moreno sin saber a dónde quería llegar la karateka, y odiaba ese tipo de situaciones. Claro que no más que el estar perdidos en la guarida del lobo.

- Entonces… - Ran sonrió pícaramente. - ¡Aoko, Hattori se va a declarar a Kazuha!

El aludido se sonrojó sorprendido, y Aoko sonrió. – Es verdad, se lo prometió a Kudo, y como acabas de decir, tú nunca incumples tus promesas.

- Ya déjenme en paz. – Dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Entre sonrisas y sonrojos, llegaron hasta el final del pasillo. Y lo supieron justamente porque ya no había camino, en su lugar, había una pared adornada con unos grabados de escenas míticas. Justo en el centro, había algo que se reflejaba con el rayo de luz.

- ¿Qué será eso? – Cuestionó la karateka mientas era dejada en el suelo con cuidado. Se apoyó en la pared sin dejar de observar la pared tallada.

- ¿Será una joya? – Se preguntó más a sí misma Aoko que a sus amigos mirando a Pandora entre sus manos.

- No… - Dijo el moreno observándola de cerca. – Es un cristal.

- El caso es que no hay salida por aquí, así que tendremos que dar la vuelta. – Dijo apesadumbrada Ran.

- No lo creo. Puede que sea otra trampilla. – Miró a Aoko. – Como los que nos encontramos en la casa y detrás del altar.

- Puede ser. – Pensó Aoko. – Tendremos que resolver la escena para saber cómo abrir la pared, si es que es así. Si no, estaremos perdiendo el tiempo.

- Lo sé. – Suspiró el moreno. – Pero no tenemos otra opción. – Empezó a mirar con detenimiento la escena, sin saber qué significaba. Gritó con exaspero. - ¡No consigo concentrarme! – Se alborotó el pelo.

- ¿Qué está dibujado? – Preguntó Ran acercándose poco a poco como podía hasta él.

- Ni siquiera lo entiendo.

- Es como un carro en el cielo tirado por dos caballos. – Dijo Aoko que estaba observándolo al lado de Heiji. – Encima un hombre, y detrás está el cristal atado al carro.

La chica se quedó pensando. – Podría ser Apolo, es el dios del sol.

- Parece que no. No ha pasado nada al decir el nombre. – Dijo Heiji.

- No. La diosa lo ha dicho correcto. – Los tres se quedaron estáticos al escuchar esa voz. Heiji se giró y apuntó con la luz al oscuro pasillo. Allí, con una sonrisa en la cara, se encontraba Dennis. – Veo que atendió a mis clases, es todo un honor, pero… Este accionamiento no es como los demás, este es especial.

- ¿Cómo de especial? – Cuestionó Heiji poniéndose ante las chicas.

La sonrisa del griego creció. – ¿En serio crees que voy a decírtelo y dejar que escapes con mi diosa y mi sacerdotisa?

- ¿Y por qué no? Has perdido. Tu casa no es más que escombros. Estos túneles no tardarán en caerse enteramente, y afuera hay cientos de policías esperando ponerte la zarpa encima. – Se cruzó de brazos. – Lo único que te queda es rendirte.

- No cantes victoria tan pronto, mortal. – El moreno arqueó una ceja. – Un simple mortal no puede derrotar a un semidiós.

- Tú estás mal de la chaveta macho.

- Cree lo que quieras… - El griego miró a las chicas, pero sobre todo a lo que llevaba entre las manos la amiga del ladrón. – Así que encontraron la sala de Pandora…

La chica se llevó la joya más hacia su cuerpo y la agarró fuertemente, como si el occidental se la fuese a arrebatar sólo con la mirada.

- No sé qué es lo que pasa con esa joya, pero si es tan importante para Nakamori, no tengo objeción de que se la lleve. – Dijo el detective.

El griego no le hizo caso y siguió mirando a Aoko. - ¿Dónde está Kid? – Los ojos de Aoko se volvieron a cristalizar. – Entiendo, ahora debe de estar navegando en la barca de Caronte, por el lago Estigia, dirigiéndose a su juicio…

- ¡Kaito está vivo maldito bastardo! – Gritó Aoko. Bajó la cabeza y sus cabellos taparon su rostro. – Está vivo… Lo sé…

- Aunque esté vivo, no durará mucho. O le caerán rocas encima, o le matarán mis vasallos.

- Maldito… - Murmuró el moreno.

- Al igual que al pequeño, allí atrapado bajo toneladas de piedra… Terminará asfixiándose.

- ¡Cállate! – Gritó Ran. – Shinichi vivirá, al igual que Kaito.

- Más os vale. – Dijo sin variar su voz. – Porque uno no puede vivir si el otro no existe. Se rompería el equilibrio.

- Menudas fanfarronadas. – Se quejó Heiji. - ¿Vas a decir algo más o qué?

El griego se quedó pensativo. – No, creo que nada más. – Y en ese momento se escuchó un disparo.

Cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, el moreno estaba con una mano sobre el abdomen arrodillado en el suelo. - ¡Hattori! – Gritaron las jóvenes arrodillándose junto a él.

El moreno respiraba entrecortadamente. De la herida no paraba de emanar sangre.

- Lo siento, pero nuestra conversación ha terminado. – Concluyó el griego con una pequeña pistola en la mano. – Las vírgenes serán mías, incluso puede que me divierta con la joven que iba siempre contigo.

El moreno apretó la mandíbula furioso. Dennis empezó a avanzar hacia ellos pasivamente. Aoko cogió una bocanada de aire para darse fuerzas, le dio la joya a Ran y se levantó. Se puso entre sus amigos y el occidental valientemente. – Ni se te ocurra acercarte más.

- ¿O qué? – Preguntó ronroneante. La chica se llevó la mano izquierda detrás del pantalón y sacó rápidamente la pistola de cartas, apuntándole amenazadoramente. - ¿Vas a dispararme?

- No lo dudes.

- No vas a disparar, tú no eres así.

- Tú no sabes cómo soy. – Le reprochó.

- ¿Qué diría el ladrón si te viese desde el inframundo que te conviertes en una asesina? Él no querría eso. – Unas pocas lágrimas fugaces bajaron por las mejillas de la chica. Ese momento el hombre lo aprovechó para aprisionarla contra la pared. Le agarró la mano izquierda sobre la cabeza, aún agarrando la pistola, y con la otra mano la agarraba por el cuello. - ¿Lo ves? – La joven le escupió en el rostro furibunda, haciendo que cerrase los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sus ojos mar mostraban furia contenida. – Te mataría por tu insolencia, pero te necesito viva. Si te matase, la diosa moriría contigo, y eso no me convendría. – Dijo sensualmente con sus rostros a pocos centímetros. – Pero no pasaría nada si te doy un pequeño castigo. – La soltó del cuello y sacó una daga de detrás de él.

- ¡No! – Ran intentó levantarse, pero el tobillo inflamado le impidió moverse con tanta rapidez y cayó de nuevo adolorida.

- Lo siento mi diosa, pero su insolencia ha de ser castigada. – Volvió a mirar a Aoko, que intentaba inútilmente zafarse de él. – Con una mano tienes suficiente.

El frío metal tocó la piel del brazo levantado de la chica, haciendo que todo su ser temblase. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando el tajo que en breve se produciría sobre su piel, pero nunca llegó. Abrió de nuevo sus azules ojos y se encontró con los ojos mar del griego abiertos desmesuradamente.

El occidental se giró sorprendido y vio al moreno sobre sus rodillas respirando entrecortadamente. Heiji sonrió. – Vini, vidi, vici. – Dijo en latín. Entre sus manos se encontraba el reloj linterna abierto y apuntándole.

Dennis se llevó la mano al cuello, soltando a la chica y haciendo que ella corriese junto con sus amigos. El griego se tropezó y cayó como un peso muerto. - ¿Estás bien Aoko? – La chica afirmó. La karateka miró al griego desplomado. - ¿Está…?

El moreno bajó los brazos. – No… - Respiró costosamente. – Sólo está dormido…

- Así que lo hacía así… - Pensó la joven karateka en voz alta. Vio que Heiji se intentaba levantar, pero sus fuerzas menguaron rápidamente y volvió a caer. - ¡Hattori! No deberías moverte.

- Debemos averiguar cómo salir de aquí.

Ran tomó el reloj de entre las manos del moreno. – Aoko, quédate junto a él. – Le devolvió el rubí y se fue hacia la pared cojeando. Se quedó pensando mirando los grabados de la pared. – Sabemos que es Apolo…

- Si es que nos ha dicho la verdad. – Dijo el detective mirando de reojo el cuerpo del griego durmiendo plácidamente.

- Estoy segura de ello. Pero debe de tener otro mecanismo diferente al de voz.

Se quedaron pensando, intentando averiguar cómo se accionaría, hasta que el detective del oeste habló. – Mouri, alumbra el cristal y quédate quieta. – La chica hizo lo que le dijo y esperaron pacientes.

De repente, escucharon un ruido tras los muros y en la pared de su derecha se abrió una puerta secreta. - ¿Cómo…?

- Apolo es el dios del sol, y el sol es el que nos da la luz. – Explicó Heiji forzosamente. Se levantó ayudado por Aoko. – Salgamos de aquí. – Y entraron por el nuevo camino descubierto.

Los equipos de salvamento seguían buscando entre los escombros de la mansión derruida, pero las esperanzas de encontrar supervivientes habían disminuido hasta un 0´1 de probabilidad.

Saguru Hakuba buscaba a alguien entre la gente, hasta que la vio no respiró tranquilo. Se acercó hasta ella. – Shiho… - Vio que ella no respondía. Se detuvo a su lado y se agachó. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Te has fijado en la fuente? – Dijo sin apartar la mirada.

El detective la observó. – No le noto nada raro.

- ¿En serio? – Le miró interrogante. – Fíjate mejor. – Volvió a mirarla. – Los ojos del dragón… - El castaño volvió a mirar y se percató. – Los de una cabeza están encendidos…

Saguru se levantó y corrió hasta la fuente. Los pocos que lo vieron se extrañaron de su comportamiento. La científica le siguió de cerca.

Cuando llegó, observó más detenidamente la cabeza que sobresalía de la fuente. La palpó y golpeó. – Está hueca… - Golpeó de nuevo, y en ese segundo golpe obtuvo una réplica. Los dos castaños se extrañaron, y el joven inglés volvió a golpear. Esperaron y obtuvieron de nuevo respuesta. - ¡Eh! ¡Aquí dentro hay alguien! – Gritó para hacerse oír.

El inspector Megure se acercó. – Hakuba, eso es imposible… - Pero no pudo continuar al empezar a escuchar golpes dentro del cuello del dragón.

- Es posible si van arrastrándose. – Sugirió la pequeña.

- ¡Tranquilos! ¡Os sacaremos de ahí! – Gritó el inspector. - ¡Shiratori! ¡Avisa a los equipos de rescate! ¡Aprisa!

De repente, la cabeza del dragón empezó a moverse, haciendo que los que estaban cerca se separasen y todos prestasen atención. La cabeza bajó más hasta llegar a una distancia prudencial del suelo y abrió la boca, dejando ver su interior.

Todo se mantuvo en silencio. Todos los presentes miraban la boca recién abierta del dragón, como si esperasen que empezase a escupir una llamarada de fuego en cualquier momento.

Una mano comenzó a salir, sorprendiendo a todos. Después de la mano el brazo, y luego el mismo proceso con la otra extremidad superior. Podían asegurar que era algo con manos lo que aparecía por la boca. Luego apareció una cabeza de una mujer. En su rostro se podía apreciar todo lo que había pasado.

Los castaños y los agentes se habían quedado de piedra. Alguien avanzó entre la gente y cuando vieron quién aparecía gritaron. - ¡Ran!

Con ese grito, el inspector Megure despertó de su ensoñación. - ¡Ayúdenlos!

Agentes acudieron a ayudar a la joven. Tiraron de ella y la consiguieron sacar. Sus padres se acercaron y la abrazaron. – Hija, no sabes cuánto estábamos preocupados por ti.

La karateka se sentía algo desorientada por todo lo rápido que ocurría todo, pero al escuchar y sentir a sus padres cerró los ojos aliviada y se dejó querer.

Volvió a abrirlos y miró para ver cómo salía Aoko. Su padre gritó de alegría y fue a abrazarla. – Cuánto me alegro de que estés bien hija.

- Te he echado de menos papá. – Dijo agradecida la chica, aún con joya en mano.

Las dos chicas se miraron y vieron entre la gente a la chica de Osaka llorando feliz. Las dos chicas se separaron de sus padres y fueron a abrazarse con ella.

- Ran… Aoko… Cuánto me alegro.

- ¡Aún queda uno! – Todos miraron expectantes. Los Kudo, la señora Hattori y Kazuha se horrorizaron al escuchar esa noticia. Eso significaba, que saliese quien saliese, no todos lo habían conseguido. - ¡Está demasiado débil señor! ¡Hay que ir a por él!

- ¡Está bien! ¡Tenga cuidado!

El hombre entró, y después de unos pocos minutos, que a los espectadores les parecieron años, el hombre salió de nuevo arrastrando el cuerpo del moreno.

Kazuha se llevó las manos a la boca al verlo ensangrentado. – Heiji… - Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y no se detenían. - ¡Heiji! – Corrió hasta él y se arrodilló en el suelo a su lado. - ¡Heiji! ¡Heiji!

Las dos madres de los chicos que no habían salido lloraban abrazadas. El escritor de novelas lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a las dos para consolarlas, y poder consolarse él también.

- ¡Heiji! – No paraba de gritar la chica.

- Para de chillar ya gritona. – Ella se detuvo y pudo ver que su amigo abría los ojos. – Cualquiera se muere, con tus chillidos los atraes.

- Heiji…

- No me gastes el nombre, que me tiene que durar hasta que muera. Y eso será dentro de mucho tiempo.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó, haciendo que el moreno gritase de dolor. – Lo siento. – Se separó de él.

- No importa.

- Si importa Heiji. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar a nadie? Te podrían haber ayudado. Podría haber estado contigo. Pero he tenido que estar esperando a ver si volvías vivo. He pasado el peor rato de mi vida.

- No quería que vinieses Kazuha.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Ah claro! Porque estorbo. Siempre soy una carga para ti. Ya no me acordaba que no me querías cerca. Será mejor que me aleje de ti y no nos volvamos a ver.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero la mano del moreno la detuvo. Ella miró extrañada y vio a su amigo sentado mirándola a los ojos. – Sé que escuchaste lo que dije aquella noche. – Ella viró la cabeza, pero la mano del moreno se la hizo girar por el mentón suavemente, volviendo a mirarse a los ojos. La chica se sorprendió al ver un rubor leve en las mejillas de su amigo. – Lo que dije luego de que te fueses fue… Que no quería que salieses herida en los casos que ocurren.

- Pero… - Iba a replicar ella, pero él la calló poniendo un dedo suavemente sobre sus labios y continuó.

- A quien he tenido en mente todo el tiempo que he estado ahí abajo no era nadie más que tú. Todo esto me ha enseñado que tu hora puede llegar en cualquier momento, y si no aprovechamos los momentos que nos ofrece la vida, puede que nunca tengamos otra oportunidad.

- ¿A… A dónde quieres llegar?

No obtuvo respuesta inmediata. A cambio, el chico rozó sus labios con los de ella y se besaron. Al principio ella se sorprendió, pero luego correspondió el beso. Se separaron y él continuó hablando. – Te quiero. – Y se desplomó.

- ¡Heiji! – Se horrorizó la chica.

Los sanitarios llegaron y atendieron al chico. – Sólo está desmayado, no se preocupe. Una transfusión y estará como nuevo.

El inspector Megure hablaba con sus hombres, y las chicas con sus familias. – Bien. Parece que hemos terminado.

Aoko y Ran se miraron y fueron hacia él. – Inspector Megure, aún quedan Shinichi y Kaito.

El inspector las miró tristemente. – Ran… Nakamori…

- Están vivos. – Dijo Aoko con una seguridad que hasta ella se sorprendió. Los Kudo y la señora Kuroba escucharon y atendieron a lo que decían apesadumbrados. – Kaito y yo fuimos separados por un derrumbamiento, y Kudo se quedó atrapado entre las rocas, pero estoy segura que siguen vivos.

- Sólo tenéis que ir por el pasadizo de la casa y recorrer los túneles.

- ¿Tanto te gustó el paseo que quieres repetir? – Todos se quedaron estáticos al escuchar esa voz.

Miraron de dónde provenía y vieron al mago herido, al igual que el pequeño detective a su lado. – Kaito… - Se sorprendió Aoko.

- Shinichi… - Dijo Ran con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿C… Cómo? – Preguntaron a la vez. Los padres se sorprendieron de ver a sus hijos ante ellos. Las mujeres lloraron de alegría, y el novelista se sintió orgulloso.

- Encontré otra salida que me llevó hasta donde estaba el pequeñazo. – Conan lo miró entrecortadamente. – Lo saqué y tomamos un camino, ya que el que habíais tomado vosotros se había terminado de derruir. ¿Sabíais que además de la cueva, también tenía sótano? Un gran… - El ladrón se empezó a marear. – Atajo…

Empezó a caer, aterrorizando a su madre y a Aoko, que corrieron junto a él. Pero el chico nunca llegó al suelo, ya que el inspector Nakamori y el detective Hakuba lo agarraron a tiempo. - ¡Necesita un sanitario! – Gritó Saguru.

- ¡Rápido! – Apresuró el policía. Volvió a mirar al chico y sonrió. – Estoy en deuda contigo, hijo.

Los sanitarios llegaron junto a él. – Este chico necesita una transfusión urgentemente. – Miró a la chica que estaba a su lado. - ¿Cuándo recibió el disparo?

- No lo sé exactamente… Hace unas horas. – Bajó la cabeza apesadumbrada. – Quien debería estar herida debería ser yo.

Los oyentes entendieron lo que significaba esas palabras, y la madre del chico no pudo sentirse más orgullosa de su hijo. – Debemos llevarlo rápido al hospital, si no puede que entre en coma.

Lo cargaron en una camilla y lo entraron a una ambulancia. Un sanitario le puso una mascarilla de oxígeno y le puso una bolsa de suero. - ¿Podemos ir? – Preguntó la madre del chico.

- Sólo podemos llevar a uno.

La mujer miró a Aoko. – Ve.

- ¿Cómo? – Preguntó sorprendida.

La señora Kuroba sonrió. – Estoy segura de que estará muy feliz al saber que has estado con él todo el tiempo.

La joven sonrió y entró en la ambulancia. Cerraron las puertas y comenzaron el camino hacia el hospital. - ¿Puedo hacer algo?

El sanitario la miró y sonrió amablemente. – Puedes darle la mano mientras te curo esas heridas.

En un despiste, Ran había perdido de vista al pequeño detective. Se puso a buscarle por todas partes, pero ni rastro. Se encontró con Sato y le preguntó. – Detective Sato, ¿ha visto a Shinichi?

- Se fue al hospital en la ambulancia después de Kuroba con sus padres. – Miró el brazo de la chica. – Tú deberías ir también. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- No se preocupe, estoy bien. – Pero al decir eso, cayó desplomada, y se hubiese golpeado con el suelo a no ser porque la detective la agarró a tiempo.

- Pobre. – Comentó Sato a Takagi, que estaba a su lado. – Ha pasado tanto, que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba agotada. Vio algo que cayó de la mano de la chica y se extrañó. - ¿Qué será eso? – Los dos detectives se miraron curiosos y Takagi lo cogió, observándolo con detenimiento.

En una ambulancia, Conan y sus padres hablaban de todo lo que había ocurrido. - ¿Y qué vas a hacer? – Cuestionó su padre.

- Eso, ¿te vas a ir de Japón? – Preguntó su madre, sentada a su lado.

Shinichi bajó la mirada apesadumbrado. – La organización ha sido destruida. – Miró a sus padres a los ojos. – Ya nada me ata aquí.

CONTINUARÁ…


	23. 22 No te vallas

_**Capítulo 22: No te vallas**_

Una chica abrió los ojos lentamente, mostrando unos ojos azules a los que esperaban expectantes su despertar.

Parpadeó un par de veces para poder habituarse a la claridad de la habitación. Intentaba recordar todo lo que le había ocurrido, pero las imágenes estaban aún algo borrosas.

Una mano muy conocida para ella se posó cálidamente sobre su mano. Luego otra la acarició la frente y el moreno cabello, apartándole los flecos de su rostro.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y vio unos rostros sonrientes y algo cansados observándola. – Hola cariño.

La joven vio a la mujer y sonrió. – Mamá… - Miró hacia el otro lado de la cama y vio a un hombre. – Papá…

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó con voz ronca el detective durmiente.

- Si… Pasé tantas cosas que no me había dado cuenta lo cansada que estaba. – Volvió a cerrar los ojos sonriente. Los volvió a abrir de repente y se levantó, quedándose sentada sobre la cama y haciendo que sus padres se asustasen. - ¿Cómo están los demás? – Preguntó mirando a los dos adultos alternativamente.

Su madre la hizo acostarse de nuevo, calmándola. – Tranquila hija. – Miró a su esposo significativamente.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – Cuestionó alertada al ver a sus padres mirándose de ese modo.

- El chico de Osaka está bien, mañana por la mañana se le dará el alta. – Comenzó su padre.

- Al igual que Nakamori. – Siguió la abogada. – Sólo tenía unas pocas heridas y moretones, nada importante.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ran se asustaba cada vez más por su silencio. - ¿Y Shinichi? ¿Y Kaito?

- Deberías descansar Ran. – Dijo su madre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado mamá? – Miró a su padre. - ¿Papá?

Kogoro decidió hablar. – Kuroba está en coma. – Esa noticia le llegó a la karateka como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría. – Había perdido demasiada sangre cuando le atendieron. En la mesa de operaciones… Cuando le estaban operando para extraerle la bala… El corazón le dejó de latir, y no pudieron reanimarle pasado unos minutos.

- Y ahora… - Continuó su esposa. – No se sabe si despertará o no. Los médicos dicen que, en el caso de que se despierte, podría tener una lesión cerebral por el tiempo que paso el cerebro sin oxígeno.

Ran escuchaba todo lo que le decían sus progenitores en silencio. Pequeñas perlas escaparon de sus azules ojos. Cuando terminaron la explicación, a ella sólo se le pasó una pregunta por la cabeza. - ¿Aoko lo sabe?

- No se ha separado de él en ningún momento desde que salió de la sala de operaciones. – Respondió Eri.

La joven se cubrió el rostro apenada. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. - ¿Y Shinichi? – Susurró audiblemente sin apartar las manos del rostro. Las apartó y miró a sus padres. Éstos tenían la mirada bajada. - ¿Le ha pasado algo? – Se asustó.

- No… No hija. – Su madre le acarició el cabello para no inquietarla más. – No te preocupes. – Sonrió. – Está bien.

- No me lo estáis contando todo… ¿Verdad?

Kogoro se separó de las mujeres y se fue hacia la puerta con cara de enfado. – Me voy a fumar. – Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí.

Ran vio la actitud de su padre y miró a su madre interrogante. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Shinichi fue dado de alta hace unas horas… Y vino a verte y… A despedirse.

La karateka se sorprendió por la última palabra que pronunció la abogada. - ¿C… Cómo que… A despedirse? – Vio que su madre no iba a seguir. – Por favor mamá… Dime lo que pasó.

Eri suspiró resignada y empezó a relatarle lo ocurrido.

Flash Back

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba descansando Ran. Sus padres miraron interrogantes, y al abrirse la puerta, vieron que era el pequeño detective sin sus gafas y con algunas vendas en brazos, piernas y frente. – Buenos días. – Saludó y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Buenos días. – Sonrió Eri. Kogoro le miró con cara de pocos amigos, pero eso al detective no le dio importancia.

- ¿Cómo está? – Cuestionó al pararse justo al lado de la cama.

- Descansando. – Respondió la abogada. – Muchas gracias por salvarla.

- Yo no hice nada. Sólo ponerla en peligro por ser un idiota.

- No tienes por qué seguir echándote la culpa. Tú pensabas que la protegías, y la intención es lo que cuenta.

Shinichi se quedó en silencio mirando a su amiga de la infancia durmiendo plácidamente. – Podría… - La abogada le volvió a mirar. Kogoro miraba por la ventana. - ¿Podría despedirse de mi parte?

Kogoro se giró al escuchar eso y miró al chico. Tenía la cabeza agachada y los puños apretados. Eri lo miraba incrédula. - ¿Cómo que despedirte? ¿A dónde vas?

- Me voy de Japón. Aquí no existe vida para mí. – Miró a Ran. – Cuanto más alejado esté de Ran, será mejor para ella.

- ¿Qué sabes tú qué es lo mejor para ella, mocoso? – Preguntó el detective durmiente.

- Kogoro… - Le replicó su mujer.

Él levantó una mano enseñándole la palma de la mano para indicarle que guardara silencio. – Tú no sabes nada. Si quieres esconder la verdad de por qué te vas con esa tontería muy bien, pero sabes que te vas para huir de todo. Para huir de Ran. – Cada vez se acercaba más al chico hasta que se paró justo delante. – Has mentido a todo el mundo, incluido a ti.

- ¿Y qué quiere que haga? – Se encaró el pequeño para luego calmarse. – Si estoy cerca de ella, nunca podrá rehacer su vida.

- ¡Idiota! – El hombre le cogió del cuello de la camisa y lo levantó.

- ¡Kogoro! – Se escandalizó la abogada.

- ¿Aún no entiendes que ella no puede vivir si no estás a su lado? ¿Crees que no sabía que lloraba cada noche en silencio encerrada en su habitación por tu ausencia? Lo único que la hacía sonreír de verdad eran tus llamadas y estar con Conan. Si te vas, estarás matando a mi hija. – Gruñó.

Conan mantenía la vista agachada. Parecía como un muñeco al no moverse. Kogoro lo dejó en el suelo bruscamente, haciéndole caer en el suelo.

El pequeño se levantó y se giró. Llegó hacia la puerta y la abrió. – Hasta siempre. – Dijo por última vez sin girarse. Cerró la puerta lentamente, como queriendo alargar su estancia junto a la chica.

La abogada se acercó al detective durmiente. - ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

- Sólo quiero la felicidad de mi hija, y acaba de salir por esa puerta. – Se giró y se volvió a asomar por la ventana.

Eri seguía mirando la puerta por donde instantes antes había salido el pequeño detective del este.

Flash Back Ends

Ran estaba como ausente mientras escuchaba el relato. Cuando Eri terminó, no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Su madre la intentó reconfortar. Se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó tiernamente. – Ya está mi niña.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo entre las lágrimas. - ¿Por qué tiene que irse? Lo necesito a mi lado mamá.

- Lo sé hija. – Mientras la abrazaba, le acariciaba el largo cabello.

Kogoro se encontraba sentado en un banco del patio del hospital cuando el inspector Nakamori se sentó a su lado. - ¿Ha despertado?

- Si. – Dio la última calada del cigarrillo y la tiró al cenicero de la papelera que tenía al lado. - ¿Qué tal Kuroba?

El inspector suspiró cansado. – Sigue igual. La Señora Kuroba está durmiendo en la sala de espera. Aoko no se ha separado de él en ningún momento, sujetando esa joya en todo momento. No ha querido soltarla. Cada vez que entramos la vemos en la misma posición, sentada en la silla y viendo a Kuroba conectado con las máquinas que le ayudan a seguir viviendo.

- Los asuntos del corazón son complicados. – Dijo el detective.

- No lo dude. – Afirmó el policía.

- ¿Pero que haces idiota? – Se escuchó el grito desde uno de los cuartos del hospital.

- ¿Pero por qué coño gritas gritona? ¡Si no te has dado cuenta estamos en un hospital! – Le recriminó su acompañante.

- Pues tú también estás gritando, listo. – Se cruzó de brazos la chica.

El moreno gritó exasperado. – No hay quien te entienda Kazuha. No te he hecho nada y me empiezas a gritar.

- No deberías salir de la cama. – Le recriminó.

- No pienso quedarme acostado todo el día.

- ¿Y si se te abren los puntos? A mi no me vengas llorando.

- Tranquila, no lo haré.

Los dos se quedaron mirando al lado contrario y con los brazos cruzados hasta que la chica habló de nuevo. – Heiji…

- ¿Qué quieres ahora? – Preguntó sin virarse.

- Con respecto a lo que dijiste anoche… - El chico se viró y vio a si amiga de la infancia mirándole con las mejillas encendidas. - ¿Es verdad o lo dijiste por decir?

El moreno sintió que un calor se apoderaba de su rostro. Se quedó sin saber qué decir. – Te… ¿Te has fijado qué día más bonito hace? – Sonrió nerviosamente el detective y se asomó por la ventana. Sabía que era un cambio de tema descarado, pero aún así no se atrevía con a seguir con la otra conversación.

La chica se puso ante él y le miró a los ojos seriamente. – No me cambies de tema, Heiji Hattori. Dime la verdad. ¿Era verdad o un delirio por la pérdida de sangre?

- No… - El chico bajó la mirada. – No era un delirio Kazuha. – Volvió a mirarla a los verdes ojos. – Lo dije muy en serio. Te quiero, pero nunca he querido reconocerlo. Imagino que sería porque confundía la amistad con el amor. Pero desde hace un tiempo sé que era para no sufrir por tu rechazo. ¿Quién va a querer a un loco detective como yo? – Vio que su amiga estaba como paralizada y se temió de haberla espantado. – Por favor, no querría estropear nuestra amistad sólo por eso. Aunque tú no sientas lo mismo, sólo tenerte a mi lado como amiga será suficiente. – Los ojos de la joven se empañaron. – Por favor no llores, odio verte llorar, sobre todo si es por mi culpa.

Kazuha cerró los ojos y viró la cabeza. – ¿Cómo has podido?

El chico bajó la mirada apesadumbrado y dio unos pocos pasos atrás. – Lo siento. – Cerró los ojos. – Perdóname.

- ¿Qué te perdone? ¡Que te perdone! ¡Me has tenido todo el tiempo engañada! ¡Pensando que era una carga para ti! ¡Discutiendo por cada tontería! ¡Y ahora me dices que me estabas intentado alejar de ti por miedo a mi rechazo! ¿Eres idiota? ¡Si me lo hubieses dicho antes podríamos haber arreglado nuestra situación!

- Lo siento… Lo sien… ¿Eh?- Abrió los ojos y miró a la chica interrogante. - ¿Cómo?

Vio a la chica mirándole con sus ojos verdes derramando lágrimas delante de la ventana. Seguía vestida con el traje que había llevado la noche anterior a la fiesta algo sucio y con el pelo totalmente suelto. Los rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana creaban una aureola alrededor de la chica. – Heiji Hattori. Eres el hombre más ciego que he conocido en mi vida.

Dio unos pasos hasta él y le agarró por el cuello del camisón del hospital. Acercó poco a poco su rostro con el de su mejor amigo y rozó sus labios con los de él. El chico estaba como paralizado ante las acciones de la chica de la coleta. Finalmente kazuha juntó sus labios con los del detective. Él al principio se quedó en blanco, pero luego empezó a responder al beso, siendo inocente y dudoso. Los brazos del detective rodearon la cintura de la chica y ella rodeó el cuello de su amigo. Cuando se separaron, kazuha bajó sus manos hasta el pecho de él y se miraron a los ojos. – No me ha quedado muy claro…

La joven de Osaka arqueó una ceja y sonrió. - ¿Acaso quieres que te lo repita? – Dijo mientras volvía a rodear el cuello del chico.

- Si no te importa… - Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella se volvió a acercar y se besaron de nuevo. Esa vez no fue dudoso, sino que fue seguro y fogoso. Sus bocas bailaron a un ritmo armonioso y conjunto. Tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire. Sus frentes se quedaron pegadas y sus respiraciones estaban agitadas. – Te quiero.

- Me lo podías haber dicho tú también hace tiempo, ¿no? – Sonrió divertido el detective. – Te amo. – Dijo mirándola a los ojos honestamente.

Escucharon agitación fuera de la habitación y se quedaron mirando la puerta. Se miraron de nuevo y se dirigieron hacia el pasillo.

En otro cuarto de la misma planta que el de Osaka, una chica estaba sentada en una silla con un enorme rubí entre las manos. Su mirada no se apartaba ni un segundo del chico que estaba postrado sobre la cama. Estaba conectado a unas máquinas que no paraban de pitar, indicando que el chico seguía unido a la vida gracias a ellas. Su rostro era levemente cubierto por una mascarilla que le ayudaba a respirar.

De repente, la máquina que estaba conectada al corazón pitaba con un sonido prolongado. La chica miró la pantalla y se horrorizó de ver una línea prolongada en vez de los picos. Se levantó presurosamente, haciendo que "Pandora" cayese bajo la cama. Pulsó un botón para llamar a los enfermeros. – Kaito… Aguanta por favor.

Por la puerta apareció una enfermera y gritó pidiendo ayuda por el pasillo. Se acercó a un carro de paradas y lo arrastró hasta la cama. – Debería apartarse.

La chica no hizo caso. Por la puerta aparecieron más enfermeras y enfermeros junto al doctor y se acercaron hasta el chico. Dos enfermeros la tomaron y la arrastraron lejos. - ¡No! – La chica no paraba de llorar e intentaba zafarse de los hombres.

Unas enfermeras le quitaron la camisa al chico y la mascarilla, mientras otras preparaban el desfrivilador. Se las dieron al doctor y se las puso sobre el pecho. – Carga. – El cuerpo del chico recibió una descarga que lo hizo saltar, pero aún así la máquina seguía con línea recta.

Heiji y Kazuha llegaron hasta el cuarto. La chica se llevó las manos a la boca al ver lo que sucedía. Heiji no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar agarrar a la amiga del mago. - ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Kaito!

El médico intentaba reanimar al chico sin éxito. La señora kuroba llegaba con dos vasos de café en la mano, pero al ver lo que ocurría se le escurrieron de las manos horrorizada. - ¡Kaito!

El inspector Nakamori y el detective Mouri llegaron y pudieron agarrar a tiempo a la mujer antes de que se abalanzase dentro de la habitación. El médico subía la carga del desfrivilador, pero el mago no respondía a las sacudidas.

El médico le puso los dedos en el cuello y miró el reloj. – Hora de la muerte, 14:36.

- ¡No! – Los ojos de Aoko no paraban de derramar lágrimas. Consiguió soltarse de sus opresores y corrió hasta la cama. – Kaito… - El doctor miraba la escena apesadumbrado. Las enfermeras y enfermeros salían de la habitación en silencio. Heiji se acercó a la llorosa Kazuha y la abrazó. Kogoro y Ginzo agarraban a la desmayada madre. - ¡Kaito! ¡Me prometiste que nunca más me volverían a hacer daño! ¿Ahora cómo vas a hacerlo? – No paraba de golpearlo en el pecho. - ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo si ya no estás aquí? ¡Te necesito aquí Kaito! – Cada vez sus golpes eran más fuertes. - ¡Kaito! – Gritó alargando la última vocal.

Con el último golpe, la máquina que estaba conectada al corazón empezó a mostrar unos picos. El doctor miró la máquina sorprendido y le tomó el pulso. – Esto es increíble… - Miró a la chica y a los presentes. – Tiene pulso.

Aoko sonrió feliz y acarició la frente del mago. – Gracias a Dios.

El médico llamó a la enfermera y apareció asombrada. Hicieron los exámenes oportunos. – Si no lo veo no lo creo… Ha salido del coma. – Todos se alegraron por las palabras del médico. – Pero… Sigue pudiendo la posibilidad de haber sufrido alguna lesión cerebral. No lo sabremos hasta que despierte.

- ¡Doctor! – Le llamó la enfermera. Él se giró y vio que el chico estaba despertando.

- Kaito… - Susurró su amiga feliz.

- Un momento. – Pidió el médico. Se acercó hasta el chico le levantó los párpados para alumbrárselos con una pequeña linterna. Él se quejó con un leve gruñido. – Buenos días. – Dijo al ver que el mago lo miraba interrogante. – Soy el doctor Kimuro. Está en el hospital. ¿Entiende lo que digo? – El chico asintió. – Bien. Le voy a hacer unas preguntas y quiero que me conteste, ¿entendido? – Vio que el chico volvió a asentir.- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Kaito Kuroba. – Aoko sonrió feliz.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Dieciocho.

- ¿Reconoce a estas personas? – Dijo señalando hacia atrás. – Dígame sus nombres completos.

Kaito miró a los que estaban en la habitación y se detuvo cuando vio a la chica. Sonrió al verla feliz. – Aoko Nakamori… - Miró a los demás en la habitación. – Heiji Hattori, Kazuha Toyama, Ginzo Nakamori, Kogoro Mouri y… ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi madre? – Se sorprendió al verla sujeta entre los dos hombres.

El médico sonrió. – Tranquilo, sólo está inconciente. – Miró a la enfermera. – Traiga una silla de ruedas y sienten a la señora Kuroba en ella. La enfermera asintió y fue a buscar dicho objeto. – Bien Kuroba, parece que tus recuerdos están intactos. – Se sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de la bata y se lo tendió al joven. - ¿Sabes cómo funciona?

El mago le miró entrecortadamente. - ¿Me cree un idiota? – Cogió el bolígrafo y lo hizo funcionar sin ningún problema.

El doctor sonrió. – Sólo quiero confirmar que tu cerebro no ha sufrido lesiones, has tenido dos paradas cardiacas muy prolongadas y puede darse el caso de lesión cerebral. – Le explicó. - ¿Cuánto es dos por dos?

- Cuatro.

- ¿La capital del Reino Unido?

- Londres.

- Mueve la pierna izquierda. – El chico la movió sin problemas. – Ahora la derecha… Y ahora el brazo derecho… El izquierdo…

- Ya no puedo mover nada más, ¿no? – Preguntó burlón el mago.

- Eres un chico muy fuerte Kuroba. – Sonrió el médico.

- Bienvenido de vuelta hijo. – Dijo el inspector Nakamori acercándose a él. La señora Kuroba ya estaba sentada en la silla de ruedas que la habían traído.

- Qué bien que ya estés bien. – Agradeció Kazuha.

- Nos habías asustado macho. – Sonrió Heiji.

- Ran se va a alegrar de que has despertado. Voy a decírselo. – Dijo el detective durmiente antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

- Ahora deberías descansar. – Dijo el médico. – Dejadle sólo, por favor. – El inspector y la pareja de Osaka se despidieron y se fueron. Aoko iba a irse pero se detuvo al escuchar al médico. – Creo que debería hablar con su salvadora. – El médico cogió la silla de ruedas donde estaba la madre de Kaito y miró a los dos jóvenes. Vio que el chico le miraba sin entender a lo que se refería. – Quien le ha devuelto a la vida ha sido la señorita. – Y salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La chica se giró y miró a su amigo. – Me alegra tanto de que estés bien… Pensé que te perdía. – Dijo volviéndole las lágrimas recorrer sus mejillas, recorriendo el trazado ya formado por las anteriores.

- Escuché tu voz…

- ¿Cómo? – Inquirió la chica acercándose hacia él.

- No sé cómo… Pero te escuché llorar, y me prometí a mí mismo que no volverías a llorar, sino de alegría.

- Kaito… - Sonrió. – Gracias por vivir.

- Debería darte yo las gracias por existir y ser mi mejor amiga. – Le tomó la mano a la joven sonrojada. Rió divertido. – Te has sonrojado.

- Ya cállate. – Se molestó ella.

- Creo que… Deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó… - Dijo seriamente el ladrón.

- Antes de que empieces… - Le interrumpió. Empezó a mirar por el suelo y se agachó para mirar bajo la cama. Encontró lo que buscaba y lo cogió, poniéndolo sobre el mago. – Sabes perfectamente que sé quién eres, y por qué lo haces. Y te entiendo perfectamente. Así que no te preocupes. – Sonrió. – No estoy enfadada.

Kaito miraba el rubí mientras escuchaba a su amiga. La miró cuando terminó. – Gracias Aoko… Pero no me refería a eso. – La chica le miró interrogante. – Sino a… Nuestra separación…

La joven entendió a lo que se refería y se sonrojó apenada. – ¡Ah! Eso… Lo entiendo, lo hiciste para que no corriese peligro y…

- Te amo.

Aoko se quedó paralizada al escucharlo. Miró a su amigo y vio honestidad en sus ojos azules. - ¿Qué?

- Desde hace demasiado tiempo. No podía aguantármelo más dentro de mí. Te lo dije antes, te lo digo ahora, y te lo diré durante lo que me reste de vida.

La faz de la chica se alumbró por la alegría. Acercó su rostro al del mago y juntó sus frentes. – Quería pensar eso, pero no sé por qué no quise creerlo. Yo también te quiero. – Le susurró.

El ladrón acarició el rostro de la chica suavemente. Sus labios empezaron a acercarse lentamente hasta que se unieron. Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar juntas como si estuviesen sincronizadas en una danza. Una danza que habían esperado tanto tiempo bailar.

Había pasado una semana y ya todos habían sido dado de alta en el hospital. Los chicos de Osaka habían vuelto a su ciudad natal y el mago y su amiga volvían a pelearse como siempre.

La única que se sentía sola era cierta karateka. Su madre había vuelto a casa para poder estar con ella después de la situación tan dura que tuvo que pasar. A su padre no le hizo mucha gracia, pero no se opuso.

La chica estaba en su cuarto, mirando la última fotografía que se había hecho con su amigo de la infancia, cuando tocaron a la puerta. – Adelante. – Dijo secándose las pocas lágrimas que habían escapado de su prisión azul.

La puerta se abrió y se asomó su madre. – Ran, cariño, tienes una visita.

- ¿Quién?

- Hakuba y Miyano.

La chica se quedó dubitativa. – Enseguida salgo.

Cuando entró en el salón, vio a la científica sentada en el sillón y al detective asomado por la ventana. – Hola Mouri. – Dijo la niña, haciendo que el castaño se virase y la mirase.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó amablemente el inglés.

- Bien, gracias. – Sonrió forzosamente.

- Debemos hablar Mouri. – Dijo tajante la científica.

- No deberías ser tan fría Shiho. – Dijo el detective sentándose a su lado. Ran se sentó en el sillón de enfrente.

- Es que ver su actitud me pone de los nervios. – Cerró los ojos molesta.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Inquirió la karateka.

- Kudo. – La niña la miró de nuevo y vio que se quedó como paralizada. – He visto las veces que has ido a su casa, pero no ha querido verte.

Ran bajó la mirada apenada. – Necesito verle… Por lo menos antes de que se marche. – Apretó los puños.

- Se va esta tarde. – La karateka la miró sorprendida. – Escúchame Mouri. Sé que dije que no existía cura, pero eso no es exactamente cierto.

La oyente la miró sin comprender. – Se podría decir que existe "media" cura. – Dijo el detective.

- ¿Cómo que media cura? – Cuestionó sin saber por dónde iban los dos castaños.

- He conseguido crear un antídoto. Pero en vez de hacer que crezcas hasta tu edad original, hace que cada año crezcas dos años.

- No… No te entiendo. ¿Podríais recuperar vuestros cuerpos originales?

- Técnicamente si, dentro de nueve años.

- Si se tomasen en antídoto con la apariencia de ocho años, el año que viene crecerían hasta los diez años, y así hasta que recuperen su cuerpo original dentro de nueve años, que sería de veinticuatro años. – Explicó el inglés.

- ¿Shinichi lo sabe?

Los dos invitados se miraron para luego volver a mirar a la morena. – Ese es el problema…

- No quiere ver a nadie. – Dijo apesadumbrada la científica.

- ¿Por qué me cuentan todo esto?

La niña sacó un estuche que la karateka reconoció al instante. – Nos lo dio el detective Takagi. Yo sé lo que contiene, mi pregunta es, ¿lo sabes tú?

La joven se quedó mirando la cajita como ensimismada, finalmente la tomó bajo la mirada de los castaños.

Cuando el detective y la científica se habían marchado, la chica se volvió a encerrar en su cuarto. No había soltado la caja en ningún momento. La puerta sonó y aparecieron sus padres. – Hija… ¿Qué ocurre?

- Se va esta tarde. – Dijo sin virarse.

La abogada miró a su marido y él le devolvió la mirada. – Ran, no puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo, debes hacer algo.

- ¿Qué queréis que haga?

- Hija… - Dijo su padre con voz ronca. – Si no actúas, podrás estar toda la vida arrepintiéndote de no hacerlo y preguntarte, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si lo hubiese hecho?

La chica se quedó pensativa y sus padres la dejaron sola. Se sentó en su cama y encendió la radio que tenía en la mesita de noche. Empezó a sonar una canción lenta, cerró los ojos y la escuchó atentamente.

_Por ti, por mí_

_Ya las calles no se alumbran_

_Por ti, por mí_

_Tan sólo queda luna eterna_

_Y si supieras cuánto te amo no estarías fuera de mí_

_Tú eres aire que respiro y yo sin ti no se vivir_

_Por ti_

_Robaría yo la luna para estar contigo a oscuras_

_Y entregarme en cuerpo y alma con toda pasión_

_Por ti_

_Trataría de quemarme entre las llamas de este fuego_

_Que hace arder mi corazón_

_Por ti_

_Por ti, por mí_

_Ya los niños no se acunan_

_Por ti, por mí_

_Hasta el silencio se desnuda_

_Si supieras cuánto te amo no estarías fuera de mí_

_Tú eres aire que respiro y yo sin ti no se vivir_

_Por ti_

_Robaría yo la luna para estar contigo a oscuras_

_Y entregarme en cuerpo y alma con toda pasión_

_Por ti_

_Trataría de quemarme entre las llamas de este fuego_

_Que hace arder mi corazón_

_Por ti_

_Robaría yo la luna para estar contigo a oscuras_

_Y entregarme en cuerpo y alma con todo mi amor_

_Por ti_

_Trataría de quemarme entre las llamas de este fuego_

_Que hace arder mi corazón_

_Por ti_

- "No sabes cuánto te necesito, y ahora quieres separarte de mi. Por ti haría cualquier cosa, cualquiera." – Miró la caja que tenía entre las manos y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho. – "Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer… Pero tengo miedo…"

En el aeropuerto, una pareja con su hijo esperaba para embarcar en el avión. Los padres intentaban comenzar alguna conversación con el niño, pero sin éxito.

- Señores Kudo… - Escucharon tras suya. Los adultos se giraron extrañados, pero el niño no se movió ni un ápice. Conocía demasiado bien esa voz.

- ¡Ran! – Se sorprendieron la actriz y el novelista.

- Si no les importa… Necesito hablar con él.

Los Kudo se miraron y volvieron la mirada a la joven. – Todo tuyo.

La karateka sonrió agradecida y se acercó hasta el niño. Se quedó frente a él y lo tomó en brazos, sorprendiendo al detective. - ¡Oye!

- Tengo que hablar contigo a solas. – Miró a los adultos. – Con su permiso. – Y se marchó.

Los Kudo miraban hacia dónde se dirigían los chicos. - ¿Crees que lo hará? – Preguntó la actriz.

- Quien sabe. – Respondió su marido. – El corazón de una mujer es una incógnita.

Llegaron hasta el baño y se metieron en el de mujeres. Después de cerciorarse de que no había nadie, dejó al detective en el suelo y cerró la puerta del baño.

Los dos chicos se quedaron frente a frente. El niño no se atrevía mirar a la chica. – Esto se le llama secuestro.

- Técnicamente no, supuestamente eres menor de edad y he tenido permiso de tus padres. Así que podemos decir que te tomé prestado con el consentimiento de tus padres.

El niño bufó molesto. – Serías una gran abogada.

Se quedaron en silencio. – No quiero que te vallas. – Soltó repentinamente la chica.

- Es lo mejor.

- ¿Para quién?

- Para los dos.

- Mentira. – Le reprochó. – No lo es para nadie.

- Ya te lo expliqué…

- Y sigo pensando que es una estupidez. Si te vas es porque estás huyendo Shinichi.

El niño soltó una risita. – Tiene gracia. Tu padre me dijo exactamente lo mismo.

La morena sonrió y estuvo mirándolo un tiempo. – Miyano me vino a ver. – El detective no se inmutó. – Me ha contado todo. No has querido ver a nadie, así que yo no era la única en tu lista negra. – Vio que el niño seguía sin mirarla. Suspiró resignada. - ¿No vas a mirarme? – Metió una mano en la mochila que llevaba y sacó la caja con una botella de agua. Soltó la mochila y abrió la caja, viendo la píldora. La cogió y dejó el envase sobre el mármol del lavamanos. Tocaron la puerta. - ¡Esto es urgente! – Gritó.

El detective encogido la miró sorprendido y se horrorizó con lo que vio. – Ran… ¿Qué es eso?

La aludida fijó su mirada azul en los ojos de su amigo de infancia. - ¿Tú qué crees que es?

- No lo harás…

- Mírame. – Se metió la píldora en la boca y empezó a beber agua para poder bajársela.

- ¡No Ran! – La joven terminó de beber y se arrodilló en el suelo. El niño se acercó a ella. – Idiota, ¿por qué lo has hecho?

- ¿Hace falta decirlo? – Sonrió.

El detective sonrió. – Eres una idiota. Pero la idiota que amo con todo mi corazón.

Ran sintió una sacudida en todo el cuerpo y el pecho le empezó a doler insoportablemente. – Duele… - Dijo entre suspiros.

- Tranquila. Estoy a tu lado. – La abrazó, pero sus pequeños brazos no la cubrían totalmente.

La chica gritaba de dolor, y el niño cerró los ojos impotente, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ella. Todo se quedó en silencio. – Shinichi… - Dijo una voz de niña a su lado.

El aludido abrió los ojos y miró a la chica. Se encontró abrazando a una Ran de ocho años llevando ropa demasiado grande y sudorosa. - ¿Por qué has hecho esta estupidez?

La niña sonrió. – Porque quiero estar toda mi vida junto a ti y crecer contigo… Otra vez. – Rió.

Shinichi no pudo evitar reír con ella. – Eres una cabezota… - La volvió a abrazar.

- Dime que te quedarás, por favor. – Suplicó la pequeña entre sollozos.

Él rompió el abrazo y la miró a los ojos. – No pienso dejarte.

Se le alumbró la cara y se abalanzó sobre él, haciendo que cayesen al suelo. – Gracias… Gracias. – No pudo evitar que lágrimas de alegría recorriesen su rostro.

- Ya vale… Ahora debemos pensar qué hacer contigo… No puedes pasearte con ropa de adolescente por el aeropuerto. – Explicó ante el rostro interrogante de su amiga.

- ¡Ah eso! Me traje ropa. – Dijo con una sonrisa señalando la mochila.

El niño la miró sorprendido. – Has pensado en todo…

- Claro, luego iremos a casa de Miyano y hablaremos con ella. – Dijo cogiendo la mochila y encaminándose hasta un retrete.

- ¿Para qué? – cuestionó él.

- ¡Ay es verdad! ¡Se me olvidó comentártelo! – Se giró y le miró nerviosa. – Existe una especie de antídoto.

Conan se quedó a cuadros. - ¿Qué? ¿Y te has encogido habiendo un antídoto?

- Es que con ese antídoto no podríais tener vuestro cuerpo hasta dentro de nueve años. Si nos la tomamos ahora, dentro de nueve años tendremos veinticuatro años, lo que nos correspondería. – El chico se quedó pensando. – Es la única forma para recuperar nuestros cuerpos.

- Acabas de convertirte en niña por pura inercia y ya quieres recuperar tu cuerpo. – Le reprochó mirándola entrecortadamente.

- Yo lo digo por ti. A mi me da igual ser niña o no mientras esté pasándolo contigo.

- Bueno… - Se quedó pensativo y sonrió. - ¿Sabes que si te quedas niña tendrás que volver al colegio?

La niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y corrió hasta su amigo. – ¡Vamos a tomárnosla Shinichi! ¡Otra vez el colegio no!

El detective rió con ganas. – Uno se termina acostumbrando después de un tiempo.

- Tú que eres un cerebrito, pasar otra vez por eso no me apetece nada. – Puso morros.

- A veces te comportas como una niña pequeña.

- Bueno. – Sonrió. – Por algo será.

El detective colocó un fleco de la karateka en su sitio. – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y pensar que he querido alejarme de ti. – Ella sonrió. – Desde hace tiempo he querido hacer una cosa, y no podré aguantar hasta que hayamos crecido lo suficiente como para poder hacerlo. ¿Me dejas? – Ella le miró curiosa, pero al ver que su rostro se acercaba, se sonrojó al entender lo que iba a ocurrir en unos instantes.

Se dieron un beso en los labios inocente, ya que sólo eran niños.

Después de todo lo que habían soportado estando alejados y no tan alejados, por fin pudieron acabar junto a la persona que amaban, creciendo juntos, riendo juntos, divirtiéndose juntos y queriéndose juntos.

Fin


	24. Epílogo

Me gustaría hacer un pequeño inciso antes del final definitivo de este fic...

En primer lugar agradecer a todos los que han seguido la historia y no se han aburrido y detenido xDDD

No en serio, gracias a todos por leer y dejarme esos maravillosos reviews que tanto me animaban a escribir

Gracias también por su paciencia, ya que por falta de inspiración o por estudios me he retrasado un poco (un año y medio -.-")

Pero por fin he podido continuar, y todo es gracias a los que me han animado a seguir adelante, aunque no me dejen reviews, se de gente que los ha leido, no? xDD

Parece que es una despedida -.-"

Esto no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego, ya que tengo muchos proyectos pendientes, como podréis leer en mi perfil.

Así que no os vais a librar tan fácilemente de mi xDD

Bueno, me dejo de rollos y os dejo con el epílogo final de este proyecto... que no me hace mucha gracia pero no se me ocurría nada mas U.U

Que disfrutéis

* * *

_**Epílogo**_

… Toc, toc, toc…

- ¿Sí?

Se abre la puerta… - Ran, ¿puedo pasar?

- ¡Paula! Claro… - Digo dulcemente.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Río divertida.

- ¡Vaya! ¿De qué te ríes tú ahora?

- Es que eres ya la tercera en preguntarme lo mismo. ¿Tanto se me nota mi nerviosismo?

Las dos nos echamos a reír.

… Toc… toc… toc…

- Adelante.

Se asomó por la abertura de la puerta entreabierta una cabeza de una adolescente. – Ran, ya todo está listo.

- Enseguida salgo, espera un momento fuera.

- Bien… - Dijo Paula. – Llegó la hora.

- No sé Paula… ¿Y si ocurre algo?

- ¿Qué va a pasar? ¡No seas gafe! Quítate esas tonterías de esa cabecita que tienes, ¿eh? Y no me contradigas, que soy mayor que tú. – Dijo burlonamente. – No me digas que tienes dudas, ¡después de todo lo que habéis sufrido para poder llegar a esto!

- Yo…

- Ran, ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?

- ¡Claro! ¿Cómo me iba a olvidar? Fue ese día en que aquél psicópata…

- Ese día ya vi qué clase de persona eras, una chica fuerte y decidida a hacer lo que más desea, este día… ¡Es tu día! ¡Gózalo!

- Gracias. – La abrazo fuertemente.

Antes de abandonar la estancia, se para y se gira hacia mí. – Lo pasado ha huido, lo que esperas está ausente, ¡pero el presente es tuyo! ¡No lo dejes escapar! – Y sale.

Permanezco en la sala un poco más, meditando las palabras de Paula. Tiene razón. ¡El presente es mío! ¡Y con él el futuro!

Salgo de la habitación, ya no hay ni dudas ni miedo, han desaparecido todas esas emociones que podrían haber arruinado este día y, la más seguro, mi vida.

Me dirijo a la adolescente que me avisó antes. – Vamos, Ayumi.

- ¡Sí! – Dice ella llena de ilusión.

Avanzamos por el oscuro pasillo y nos detenemos justo ante unas puertas dobles de madera. Ayumi está tras de mi, sujetando la cola de mi pulcro vestido blanco. Empieza una melodía y las puertas se abren, dejando ver una gran sala llena de amigos. Avanzo por la alfombra roja, en los bancos hay colgados ramos de orquídeas. Todos mis amigos me miran con sonrisas sinceras.

Veo a mis amigos de la liga de detectives, Genta y Mitsushiko. Hemos pasado tanto juntos… aún sabiendo la verdad, nos aceptaron en el grupo. Nunca se me olvidarán todas las aventuras que vivimos.

Luego veo a Shiho, mi querida amiga, somos como hermanas. Muy pocas veces la he visto sonreír, pero hoy es uno de esos días raros en que esboza una cálida sonrisa. A su lado está Saguru, aún no sé cómo la consiguió conquistar.

Al otro lado de la sala están Takagi y Sato con sus pequeñines, Kairi y Heizo. Al final se atrevió Sato a declararse, porque si esperaba a que diese el paso el detective… ya se podía esperar sentada.

Veo al profesor Agasa muy bien ataviado, y a su lado está el inspector Megure con su esposa. El inspector no se quita el sombrero aunque le vaya la vida en ello…

En unos bancos más allá está Jack, el jefe del FBI, y a su lado están Shuichi y Jodie. Shuichi siempre tan serio, aunque en su mirar hay emoción contenida, y Jodie… ella nunca ha escondido sus emociones, y hoy no es diferente.

Avanzo siempre con Ayumi agarrándome el vestido. Veo a Paula que me saluda. Cuando ve que la miro, se agarra feliz al brazo de su novio algo sonrojado.

A su lado está Sonoko, el embarazo ya se le empieza a notar, le sienta bastante bien. A su lado está Makoto, feliz con su futura hija.

En un banco más adelante están Aoko y Kaito. Entre ellos está Kaoru, a pesar que se parezca a su madre, es una diablilla, en eso se parece a su padre, y siempre haciendo trucos de magia. Con respecto a Pandora… Creo que Aoko dijo algo de que estaba acompañando a los peces, ahí su marido se puso blanco… ¿Por qué sería? Aunque creo recordar algo de que a Kaito no le entusiasmaba mucho hablar sobre peces… Y aún menos tenerlos cerca.

A su lado está Kazuha con su hijo cogido en brazos. El pequeño Conan… Le pusieron ese nombre en honor al mejor amigo de Heiji.

En las primeras filas, de derecha a izquierda, veo a mis padres y a los señores Kudo. Sólo con sus miradas veo lo rebosantes de felicidad que están. Incluso mi padre está llorando. Debería darme vergüenza ajena, pero no la siento.

Me detengo al pie de unas escaleras, Ayumi me coloca bien el vestido y se va a su asiento. Un hombre muy elegante de piel morena y ojos verdes se me acerca.

- Estás preciosa Ran. – Me dice con una sonrisa.

- Gracias Heiji. Pero no tanto como Kazuha el día de tu boda, ¿no?

El joven se sonrojó levemente. – Ya sabes que tengo a mi mujer y a mi hijo en un pedestal.

Río y tomo el brazo que me ofrece. Subimos por unas pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a un altar, se aparta y aparece él, con su carita risueña. En éstos veinticuatro años no ha cambiado nada, y ojala que no lo haga.

En el festejo de la ceremonia bailamos y reímos felices. Estamos rodeados por amigos que comparten nuestra felicidad. Ríen con nosotros y se divierten con nosotros.

Después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para llegar a esto, sólo espero que tengamos una vida normal. ¿Cuándo le digo que estamos esperando un niño?

* * *

Bueno... Espero que os haya gustado

Si existen dudas... Es Shinichi eh? ¬¬ xDD

Y si tambien os habéis fijado, el final es abierto... Eso es por si acaso se me va la bola y lo continúo... y se me va la bola mucho eh? xDDD

En cuanto termine los exámenes continuaré con mis demás proyectos, que ya me han pedido continuar con el dios del mar xDD

Nos leemos ;)


End file.
